Wolf Moon
by Electric Dream
Summary: AU: Winchester, the biggest pack in the country but what happens when one conspires to tear them apart from within? When a love that seems so real can turn out fake and the chance for true happiness means sacrificing everything they once had? Will their love and bond prevail or will others tear them apart? Sam / Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, for those who have read my previous story Nephilim yes I am working on the sequel at the moment but had this new story I wanted to post first. I hope you all enjoy this, please let me know what you think and whether you believe it will be worth continuing. Thank you for reading!**

"No!" the desperate scream pierced through the atmosphere. All around the roaring sound of the fire grew closer but he ignored it. He ignored the screams, the falling debris, and the cries of children trying to find their parents, the laughter of the group surrounding him. He ignored it all in favour of the crushing weight tearing down at his heart. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out and there was nothing he could do about it.

His knees gave way and he came crashing to the ground beside the prone body. A pool of blood formed around his legs but he didn't care. With shaking hands he reached forward and grasped the person's shoulder forcing them onto their back. Blood squirted in his face and the lifeless eyes of the person on the ground stared up at him. His heart shattered into a million pieces.

"No…No…No…" he cried desperately his hands caressing the face of his world. "Don't do this…don't leave me…" he stuttered tears streaking down his cheek. All around him the men surrounding him began to laugh. "Please…you said you wouldn't…you promised…" he continued bringing the body tight into his chest and slowly he began to rock. He felt the ground fall from his feet and his heart felt heavy. The tears continued to fall and one word was stuck on his lips. "Forever," he whispered into the person's hair. "You promised me forever…" he sobbed ignoring the voice above him. The voice of a man he hated with a passion, the one who had destroyed his life and taken everything he had ever had away from him. "I love you…come back to me please….please..."

…

 **Two years earlier**

He looked in the mirror, his hazel eyes scrutinised every inch of his appearance, was his tie straight? Was his hair perfectly in place? Was there a single speck of dust on his obsessively pressed suit? Fly up? He double checked the foundation around his right eye, the mark was no longer visible and he knew that he couldn't let it show. He wouldn't want to let slip in front of his partners family. His fingers desperately carded through the wild strand of hair that refused to do anything but curl around his right ear. He was seriously considering grabbing the nearest scissors when the strand seemed to listen to the warning and sat neatly tucked behind his ear. All in all he guessed he looked presentable, not that he ever really did look anything near handsome as his partner liked to tell him a lot but it would have to do.

Nodding to himself he glanced down at his watch and noticed that he had an hour until their guests were due to arrive. Quickly he threw on his suit jacket and made his way over to the bedroom door. Pulling it open he almost ran down the grand staircase towards the kitchen where his best friend and long-time chef was fiercely cooking up a storm. The grand aroma of four pieces of the best steak and mashed potatoes wafted up his nose causing his stomach to rumble. He patted the woman on the back as he checked over the plates and cutlery, making sure that there wasn't a single mark, smudge or anything on the metal knowing just how much his partner hated things being less than perfect. Nodding to himself he said he thanks to his friend and slowly made his way into the dining room where the booming voice of his mate was coming from.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat he hesitated for a moment, checked himself once more in the hallway mirror and plastered a fake smile on his face. Pushing past the overwhelming sense of dread he made his way into the room, ready to play the part of doting lover and mate. The part his mate had told him he had been born to play and how much his family was going to love him. God how he dreaded this evening…

…

God how he dreaded this evening, Dean thought as he pulled the car up into the over the top driveway. Behind him the black truck came to a stop and for a moment they all just sat there. The mansion loomed above them, the exterior was a mixture of brick and wood like it couldn't quite decide whether to be pretentious or down to earth. There were a multiple of bushes lining the front path all trimmed into shapes, well one shape…each one was a wolf…subtle. Most pack houses were designed to be inconspicuous, you know the houses where you walk past and think nice place I bet someone rich lives there. Not this one…nope every inch of the house screamed out wolf obsession from the shrubbery to the massive sculpture of the full moon as a water fountain. Not suspicious at all.

Suppressing a shudder Dean killed the engine and pulled the keys from the Impala, behind him he heard the sounds of car doors closing and knew that he should really step out but found that his legs hadn't got that message yet. How he hated it here. Why his parents thought to drag him with them was a mystery, especially since the last time had almost ended up in a full blown fight. You see Dean belongs to the Winchester pack, the highest ranking wolf pack in the whole state, they looked after at least one hundred different families and this number was constantly growing. Their pack house was based in Lawrence Kansas just on the outskirts of a residential area and they were well respected in the area. They had built up a reputation and were constantly fighting to keep it due to a certain member which is where they found themselves today, at their secondary pack home…also the residence of Dean's little brother and pain in the ass Adam.

A sharp tap on the driver's window brought Dean instantly out of his musings and with a heavy sigh he pushed the door open and forced himself out of his Impala. He closed the door gently, no matter how he felt he would never take it out on his baby, and turned to face the steps to the front door. His parents stood by his side, his mother's hand squeezed his shoulder affectionately while his father's hand was pressed tightly to the small of his back, seemingly knowing that he was about a second away from bolting. Effectively pinned between his parents he muttered a curse under his breath and plastered on his best fake smile he could muster.

His mother leaned forward and grabbed hold of the bronze door knocker, tapping it against the wood twice. Inside they could hear shuffled footsteps making their way to the door, along with the sharp tone of voice barking last minute orders at whoever the pure unfortunate person was this time around. After a couple of seconds the grand door was pulled aside revealing an elderly gentleman wearing a black tuxedo, he had a tea towel wrapped across his arm and his posture was straight. All signs leading to the stereotypical butler look. Again something that didn't surprise Dean in the slightest.

"Alpha and Lady Winchester welcome," the man gestured into the hallway his accent exaggerated with every word spoken with proper pronunciation. His head bowed towards his parents as they made their way into the room, his mother shrugging out of her black trench coat and his father forgoing his suit jacket, to which the man eagerly stepped in to retrieve them, leaving Dean standing there in the open doorway.

Rolling his eyes Dean reluctantly stepped into the house, he grabbed hold of the door and with added force he allowed it to slam shut, announcing his presence to the obnoxious butler, who merely glared at him with distaste clear in his eyes. His eyes roamed Dean's body and without a word to him he turned his back and strode out of the hallway, no doubt to announce their presence, well his mothers and fathers to their so called host for the evening. "Warm welcome," he muttered stepping up beside his parents and throwing his leather jacket onto the banister of the stairs, ignoring the stern look his father shot him in the process. It wasn't his fault snooty pants didn't see fit to dirty his hands with his jacket. Oh how tonight was going to be just awesome…

…

He stifled the urge to flinch at his partners raised voice, he knew that it was just the stress of the visit getting to him but it didn't mean it didn't affect him every time he heard the man shout. He stood there and watched as a red hue tinted the man's cheeks as he raved that the cutlery wasn't clean enough, or that the best stainless steel hadn't been used, even going to change the set that graced one place set at the table himself. His arms were wavering empathically around him and there was this one vein that was throbbing on his neck showing that he was mere moments away from losing it completely.

"Best not fuck up tonight," the man growled low, his words causing the hair on the taller man's arms to stand on end. "This is important to me tonight and it has to go well," the shorter man got closer so that they were almost nose to nose. "They need to see how much we love each other if we are going to get anywhere so best behaviour Sammy?"

A shudder ran through Sam's spine at the use of the hated nickname, slowly he nodded knowing that he had to acknowledge what his partner was saying or else. He watched as a wicked smile started to form on the other man's lips and he knew that nothing ever good came of that, well nothing ever good for him anyways. "If you're good…" the man practically purred running his hand down Sam's chest who again had to stifle a shudder. " I might see fit to reward you…" he leaned forward so now that his lips were pressed to Sam's ear. His scent flowing through Sam's nose, the familiar smell creating a sense of home that somehow always felt like it didn't belong, but what else was he meant to do, there was no doubt questioning his body, his partners scent, it all screamed out mate. "If you fuck up, one little fuck up, and then I will have to punish you…" a laugh erupted in Sam's ear causing him to flinch much to the other man's delight it seemed.

The sound of the front door opening echoed throughout the dining room. The shorter man grinned, placed a kiss to Sam's cheek and stepped away from him. His eyes roaming every inch of his body. "You'll do, not the best," he whistled peering over to the butler who entered to announce their guest's arrival. "Stay here and do not talk unless spoken to, understand?" Slowly Sam nodded. He watched the fake smile cross over his partners face as he stepped out of the room. The newcomer's voices filtered through the room and Sam's heart started to pound erratically in his chest. This would be the first time he has met his mate's parents, he couldn't fuck up…no…he didn't dare face the consequences if he did.

…

"Alpha! Mother! How lovely to see you!" Adam's voice called as he stepped into the hallway. He was dressed from head to toe in a pure black tux, there was a grey wolf head pin placed in his jacket pocket and his blond hair was plastered against his head with what Dean could only presume was a whole tub of wax. His clothes were at the point where they were tight enough to reveal the extent of his muscles but not enough to break through the material. His little brother the show off. "I'm so glad you could make…" Adam's voice trailed off and Dean felt rather than see the moment his brother's attention turned towards him.

Making sure his fake smile was in place he focused his attention on Adam. He could see the surprise clear in his eyes and the corner of his mouth started to curl up into a snarl. In response Dean could feel a low growl rumble in his stomach, ready to be on the defence, seeing as the last time them had been in a room together it had led to an all-out wolf fight which John had to break up. "Adam," he greeted his voice strained as the Alpha inside of him wanted nothing more than to show the younger wolf just who was better than who.

"Dean," Adam replied his eyes scanning Dean's black t-shirt and red over shirt, his tattered dark jeans and dark brown hiking boots. His hair was gelled into soft spikes and he knew he blatantly defied the black tie the invite had clearly stated. In his defence his name wasn't even mentioned once so why should he wear a suit? "I didn't expect you to be here."

"You forgot to put his name on the invite sweetie," Mary replied stepping forward and linking her arm with Adam's. "I knew you would want the whole family here to finally meet your mate," she added forcing him away from Dean and towards the direction of where she knew the dining room to be, giving Dean a little space from the wolf testosterone.

Dean drew in a deep breath and attempted to calm himself down. He released his hands he didn't even know he had clenched into fists and slowly exhaled. He could feel his father stand by his side, his hand firmly on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. "I knew I shouldn't have come," he sighed feeling in control once more.

"You know your mother," John replied. "She wanted the whole family to be together for once. So please be on your best behaviour…"

"Tell him that," Dean huffed.

"Dean…"

"I'll try," Dean relented knowing he would need some kind of miracle to actually be able to get through this night without wanting to kill his little brother. "Are you sure Adam isn't adopted?" he added his mouth curling into a smile at the thought.

"Sometimes Ace, I wonder that myself," John added clapping his hand against Dean's shoulder and forcefully pushing him through into the dining room where Mary was enthusiastically talking to a tall man standing at the far corner of the room.

…

Sam liked Mary, he decided. She was the typical beta, kind, loving, caring and beautiful. He could see where Adam got his blond hair and his blue eyes from. John on the other hand seemed to be the strong opposing Alpha leader he was meant to be, he had a rough beard and slight muscles, his scent was strong and overpowering. Indicating that he was indeed the leader of the whole pack. He nodded his head at the man unsure whether or not to converse, he wasn't sure what the general practice for meeting the pack Alpha actually was, seeing as he never thought he would be in this position. However John seemed intent to let his mate do all the talking for him.

Thankfully Adam intervened and started to show off the room to his parents giving Sam a moment of relief. His eyes roamed around the room and instantly he felt them lock onto a presence he hadn't felt or sensed standing in the doorway of the room. His hazel eyes locked onto intense emerald green and he could feel his heart start to pound fiercely in his chest. A lump formed at the base of his throat and all of a sudden the room seemed to increase in temperature tenfold. He felt like he had been sucked into a vacuum and the focal point was the man standing in the door way. The man's muscles rippled under his shirt as he shifted his weight, his mouth was set in a tight line while his brows furrowed like he was staring at a complex puzzle. Instinctively Sam lifted his nose and gave the air a quick sniff, he could smell the warm flowers that was Mary, the dark powerful whiskey that was John, the strong, powerful, and brave, love that was Adam…but there was no scent from that man. There was nothing to indicate who he was…or even what he meant to him. Yet somehow he couldn't tear his eyes away from him even though he could feel the anger rolling off of Adam in waves. He could practically hear the beating he was going to receive later but it was like nothing else mattered but those green eyes.

"Babe?" Adam's voice floated through the fog that was Sam's mind. Reluctantly he turned away from the other man and met the blue of his mate's…the barely concealed anger stormed over his features the look carefully shielded so only he could see the true monster that lay beneath. "You were a million miles away," he said sweetly pulling on Sam's shoulder and pulling him into his chest so that his mouth was at his ear. "You fuck this up I will make sure you can't walk for a month," he hissed. Pressing a kiss to his cheek and pulling apart like he had just said the most romantic notion in the world.

Swallowing the bubbling terror that was forming in the pit of his stomach Sam plastered his best smile on his face and tuned into the conversation all the while trying to ignore the beacon that was the man standing in the doorway. He sensed the man walk into the room and stand at the Alpha's side, his whole presence was alluring and like a moth to a flame he kept stealing glances when he was sure his mate wasn't looking.

"I'm surprised you were available tonight brother," Adam spoke his voice laced with venom, a tone that was normally only reserved for Sam. "Aren't you breaking all those poor beta hearts out there? Or have we moved on?"

The man's eyes narrowed and a cocky grin spread across his lips, Alpha stood close to his side with his hand pressed against the small of his back clearly intending to hold him back if he had too. Mary's hand was hovering on Adam's arm seemingly ready to do the same. Brothers…truth be told Sam had no idea that Adam had a brother…he never really spoke about his family…only that his father was a powerful Alpha and he was going to be the heir to the pack when their mating had been complete.

"Like you have?"

"Dean…" Alpha growled his voice laced with his power.

"What's that meant to mean?" Adam asked.

"How many times have we been here now? 3, 4 times…"

"No one asked you here…"

"Adam…" Mary warned her hand falling onto Adam's arm. "Why don't we go sit and enjoy dinner there's no need to let this lovely meal go to waste. I would like to get to know more about Sam here," her nails dug into her son's skin as she led the man to sit down at the table. Instinctively Sam took his place at his mate's side while John took the head of the table with Mary beside him. Dean begrudgingly took his seat opposite Sam and it took all of his self-control not to stare at the other man. However impossible that task seemed to be…

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

After the near disaster before dinner had been quelled the Winchester's and Sam sat in the living room with a glass of whisky and red wine for Mary. Adam was talking enthusiastically about his plans for the mating and when he wanted the ceremony to take place, Sam's wishes and needs ignored completely. To him he didn't need the whole pack there to celebrate him finding the other half of his soul, he didn't need wolves he didn't know gazing down on him and judging him to be unfit to one day lead their pack. But he knew that it was important to Adam, for his mate to show the world that he had found the one and that he could claim the title of heir to John's pack. Even though by rights that title should be passed down to Dean, being the oldest and strongest of the two Alpha's however he remained unmated meaning that Adam could claim the role as his own.

Sam sat still in his chair, his eyes gazing into his drink that he knew he wouldn't taste, last time he had tried some alcohol he had the glass smashed into his hand, his mate didn't like it when he drunk because it wasn't deemed as proper behaviour. But he held the glass out of politeness as not to refuse John. He could hear every word that was being said but none of it was taken in. He felt like he was being spoken about rather than too, not that it was unfamiliar. Adam was at his side in the grand dark grey love seat that was placed beside the living room fire, his fingers dug into his knee as a solid reminder that he was still there and aware of everything that had happened. John and Mary were seated on the sofa opposite while Dean stood behind them, his green eyes boring into the fire ignoring everything that was going on around him, rolling his eyes every now and again at something Adam said.

"Aren't we honey?" Adam's voice drifted in through the fog that clouded Sam's mind.

"Yes," Sam automatically replied knowing he could never deny his mate anything no matter what it was that had just been said. "Of course," he added for further assurance and was met with a blinding grin from his mate which was a rarity.

"Don't you think you are rushing things son?" John asked his eyes narrowing slightly. Behind him Dean snorted but managed to hold his tongue. "It's not like we have an expiry date."

"When you know it's right why not?" Adam defended his fingers digging in deeper into Sam's knee. "Wouldn't you like grandchildren?"

Sam felt his mouth run dry and his heart skipped a beat. Children? He was talking about pups already? Adam and him had only been together the past six months and the mating had been arranged to occur around his next heat…he had never mentioned about wanting pups as well…it was too much…he knew he wasn't ready to become a father but what choice did he have? Yes he was an Omega, and yes they were typically used to breed and strengthen a pack but still…pups?

He swallowed the nerves that came rushing through him and hoped that his false smile was still on his face. He could feel his heart pounding fiercely in his chest and by the looks on the Winchester's faces they could hear it. No…No…No…he had to turn this around….they couldn't doubt…he didn't want to be paying for this embarrassment later…"We can't wait," he offered his voice sounding light and cheerful. He deserved an Oscar.

"Only if you are sure Sam, this is as much as your choice as it is Adam's," Mary offered leaning forward slightly and her sweet scent filled his senses making him feel comforted. "If it's what you want," she added her blue eyes softening and it was like she could see every secret he was trying to conceal, every bruise and broken bone he had ever had.

"Of course, I love Adam," he said automatically. Adam shot him a brilliant smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek before excitedly turning back to his parents to continue talking about whatever it is they were discussing previously.

Sam released the breath he didn't know he had been holding and urged his heart to resume its normal pace. He could feel the panic threatening to overwhelm him but he seemed to have been able to keep it together well, at least he thought so.

He could feel Dean's eyes bore into the side of his head and the temptation to stare back was drowning him. Slowly he lifted his eyes and the bright emeralds met his own hazel. For a moment the rest of the world faded away and all that existed was the two of them. He could feel Dean's confusion and worry, he could sense that the other man was effected by whatever it was between them. For a split second he felt a genuine connection, like he could see everything Dean had to offer, there were no secrets, no walls, nothing between them. He felt free…he felt…happy…?

Quickly he snapped his eyes away and stared down at the glass in his hand, he passed this onto Adam, pressed a shaky kiss to the man's cheek and somehow managed to stutter out a request for coffees. Adam impressed with his hosting skills asked for a round of coffee for them all. Grateful for the quick reprieve he nodded his head and tried not to run out of the room. Allowing the door to the kitchen to shut behind him. He pressed his back to the wood and tried to slow his still racing heart down. He had no idea what the hell had just happened but he knew he couldn't let anyone know. Not if he valued his life.

…

Dean watched the man make his quick exit seeming to be desperate to leave the room, not that he blamed him having to be with his brother for more than ten minutes could make anyone want to leave…but there was something more behind it. That moment they had just shared hadn't been his imagination…it can't have been. Frowning he downed the contents of his glass enjoying the way the whisky burnt the back of his throat, he placed the cup on the table and gave his mother's shoulder a quick squeeze. He ignored Adam's harsh stare and found himself walking out of the room, he grabbed his leather jacket from the hall, shouldering it on he walked through the empty kitchen out of the back door into the immense garden.

The hedges had been grown high to create a feel of a maze, the shrubbery shaped like wolves were a continuing theme out the back as well as the front. There were no lights but with eyes like theirs there was no need. There were stone benches placed around the hedge peering into the kitchen, probably where Adam sat and leered at Sam, the thought of that caused pure anger to run through Dean. Why he had no idea.

The whole place seemed dark and foreboding, like a prison rather than a pack house. Nothing like his own place back in the pack land, it might not be as big or as extravagant but he had built the place himself and it was home. Somewhere where he would bring his own children up and not worry that they will turn out to be the monsters in the fairy tales, the big bad wolf who huffs and puffs or the wolf who eats little old women. If he ever had the chance. He was twenty six and still unmated…something that was rare in the wolf community, by now Alpha and his mother had already had him and Adam.

Sighing he sat down on the nearest bench and allowed his eyes to close for a moment. The frustration and the anger flowed through him, he bunched his hands into fists and pressed these against his leg knowing that if he lost control now he might shift, he wouldn't allow that to happen not with his brother around. Shifting on another were's pack land without permission was punished with exile and wouldn't Adam love that. Sometimes Dean guessed that he was trying to piss him off on purpose, just to see what Alpha would do. Then he really would lose any chance he had to retaining his current but unconfirmed position of Pack Heir. Oh he wasn't stupid no matter what people might think. He knew that Adam had been trying to find his mate first so that he could claim the title and take over the pack lands when their father retired or if something happened to him. He hated the fact that he was the younger brother and he knew that he would lose in one to one combat so he chose the other route. Getting some poor omega and making him his mate.

A presence lingered in front of him, he could feel the man hesitate like he didn't know whether or not to disturb him. Dean's heart skipped a beat as he opened his eyes and once again he found himself staring at Sam. In his hand he held out a hot mug of black coffee and a sheepish grin crossed his face.

"I err didn't know if you wanted any…I can get milk…I thought…you….would like it black…" he stammered his cheeks filling with blood giving them a soft red hue.

Dean smiled and straightened up. He released his hand and noted the sharp crescent marks his fingers had made on his palm. He reached forward for the cup, his little finger brushed Sam's thumb. Electricity tingled up his skin and his heart began to race, he could feel the blood begin to rush south and Sam's sweet alluring scent filtered in through his nose. His whole body began to react and before anything could happen Sam pulled away quickly like he had been burnt. His eyes were huge and his whole body began to shake. He looked around quickly before hastily running off.

Dean was left sitting there with the mug in his hands watching the other man make a rushed exit. His whole body felt alive and his inner wolf howled in rage though he had no idea why. He could feel his heart continue to pound fast while sorrow flowed through his veins. It felt like a part of him had just been taken away…like he was in mourning but he had no idea why. What was it with Sam? He was with Adam…he was Adam's mate…

Knowing he needed to get out of there Dean downed his coffee not caring that the liquid scolded his mouth, it would heal before he could even complain about it. He placed the cup on the bench, pulled out his phone and sent his father a quick text. He pulled the Impala's keys out of his pocket and practically sprinted over the back wall to get to the driveway. He needed to get out of there, he needed to think…there was no way he wanted to face his brother or that sweet omega…the one that got him so confused. Without a second thought he shoved his keys into the ignition and peeled out of the driveway.

…

"He left?" Mary asked her eyebrows raising towards her husband. John turned his phone around so she could see the quick message her eldest had sent. That was odd…no matter what they did or where they went Dean was always courteous and stayed until they all decided it was time to leave. Nothing had ever rattled him this much. Dean was the stoic type, he never showed vulnerable emotions, and he was the strong brave one who always had time for people especially young pups. He had spent many hours amongst the youngsters playing football or going for a run through the woods with them. He had also sat in on many council meetings and had a hand at the important decisions they had to make for the good of the pack, he was like a mini version of John and she couldn't have been prouder of him. So for him just to leave like this was so out of character…normally these gatherings ended with John having to force Dean or Adam to leave before they wolfed out and killed each other. She loved both her boys but it was no secret she had a special soft spot for her eldest.

"You know what he's like around Adam" John replied pocketing his phone and picking up his coffee. The pair had been left to wait in the living room while Adam and Sam were having a conversation of some sort in the kitchen, probably discussing more about this perfect fantasy life her youngest had planned out for the two of them. "It's what happens when you have two Alpha's for sons…if we had another…"

"Stop it John," Mary warned. John had been pushing her for years to have more pups, to him he felt like he didn't seem like the powerful Alpha only having two children even though both turned out to be Alpha like himself. To her she didn't want anymore, truth be told she worried what the next would could be like…Dean and Adam were complete opposites and she wasn't sure she could handle another child being like Adam…besides they were both competing to be named heir they didn't need to add another one into that race, not when this one could get nasty before it was done. "Did he say where he was going?" she added bringing the topic back onto their eldest.

John shrugged his shoulders and took another sip. "He's an adult now he doesn't need his mother worrying about his every move. If he wants to run off in a huff let him."

Mary sighed, she knew he was right but that didn't mean she couldn't turn off the worry. After all he was her pup, he had been born in human form which for a were was almost unheard of but for an Alpha was practically impossible. For a normal pup they are born in their wolf form and the pup and mother stay in the nest their father had made for the first four months of the child's life. This way the pups natural and first instinct will always be the wolf, it was a safety measure as well as a learning curve. The way it was seen was that if the child relied on their wolf more than their human side then they would be better equipped to deal with things like hunters and human ailments. However Dean was born human, he had contracted meningitis and the doctor said that he didn't expect him to live past a week. But against all odds Dean had managed to fight and come through his illness and Mary and John had to deal with a human baby something they went prepared for. Dean was a happy child, barely cried and always wanted to be around someone, the pack fell in love with him instantly. He shifted for the first time when he was four after many people declared that he would never be able to, that he would always stay human. The first time he had shifted he didn't scream, he didn't cry, it was just one second he was human and the next he was a wolf. Dean had never been the conventional were and that made Mary love him even more. He was her little miracle and no matter how old he got he would always be her pup.

She opened her mouth to protest when Adam and Sam entered the room. Adam walked in front a massive smile was on his face and Sam trailed behind him. His eyes downcast and there was a slight red mark on his cheek.

"Dean's gone? What a shame?" Adam shrugged taking his seat once more while Sam sat down gingerly beside him.

"Adam…" John warned.

"He didn't have to come…I didn't invite him."

"Sweetie he's your brother," Mary added feeling anger wash over her as her protective instincts kicked in. "I thought you would want the family here to meet your new mate."

"I wanted you mother and Alpha, Dean may be my brother by blood but he never accepted me. Just because I was born a wolf and he wasn't…"

"Enough," John declared his Alpha tone lacing his voice.

Mary shook her head and pushed herself to her feet, she shot her son a sad smile and frowned when Sam refused to meet her eyes. It was like he had hidden himself away in his own shell. There was something about him that wasn't quite right. "Thank you for a lovely meal," she said to Sam and felt a small victory when he lifted his head a little bit to offer her a polite smile. "It was good to meet you," she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Sam's cheek feeling the were stiffen under her touch. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out, quietly placing this into the front pocket of Sam's jacket hoping that her son hadn't seen but he was too busy laughing along with John. She smiled at Sam then straightened up.

"Let us know when the mating is set," she said the words tasting like ash on her tongue.

"You will be the first to know," Adam declared pulling her into a hug.

Mary wrapped her arms around her son and breathed in his scent, she paused for a moment as a familiar smell came wafting up her nose. There was something about it…he didn't smell right…"New cologne?" she asked pulling apart so that she could see her son's eyes. His face darkened slightly however his smile remained in place.

"Yes do you like it?"

"It smells familiar," she responded as Adam quickly pulled apart.

As they were leaving and saying their goodbyes a niggling feeling would not leave Mary alone. There was something about Adam's scent…When they were half way back to the pack house it suddenly hit her…

It wasn't Adam's scent….it was Dean's.

TBC ( **Hello, hope you are all enjoying this so far, I'm so excited to be posting a brand new story, never written a wolf one before so I really hope you all like! Thank you to the kind reviews for the first chapter and please let me know what you think. I hope you continue to enjoy and I will see you all in Part Three!)**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the Winchesters had visited, a week since Adam had flown off the handle and beaten Sam to an inch of his life. He had only just been able to manage to get out of bed, his arms had been broken as well as his left leg, he had busted three ribs, suffered a punctured lung and a dislocated eye socket. Luckily he had managed to survive the assault due to the wolf blood running through his veins. His arms had healed first, within two days and his leg in four it was his eye and ribs that were taken the longest. For that time he had mostly been asleep dreaming of kind emerald green eyes that wanted to save him. Fantasies of what his life would have been like if Dean had been his mate and not Adam. How he had wished it was so but the scent never lied. His body was attuned to Adam's his scent was the one that sent him into his heat and it was only his scent that could get him through them. He had just drawn the short straw in his life and managed to end up with the abusive asshole Alpha. What had he done to deserve this? He had no choice but to stay with him. Only Adam could get him through his heats and without him he would die. But would that really be so bad? So far they hadn't properly mated just yet, he didn't wear Adam's bite and he knew the other man would never wear his. Adam had wanted it all done officially and be named heir at the same time. He wanted to reclaim the lands he felt that he was owed and basically take everything that Dean had ever had. He felt that as his brother was not pure wolf that he shouldn't be allowed to live on pack lands let alone actually run them one day. What he meant by pure wolf Sam wasn't sure. Yes he heard Adam mention that Dean had been born human but that was impossible for a were…to be born human and survive was a miracle…

Drawing in a deep breath Sam made his way over to the bathroom, his legs shook the whole way and he knew he was moments away from face planting the floor but somehow he had made it. He sank down to sit on the toilet seat and he grabbed the shaving mirror off of the sink. Another thing Adam hated was stubble, he said that only lowlifes and humans had hair on their face which seemed hypocritical of a wolf to say. Adam as a wolf was an imposing sight, he was a huge sandy colour wolf that towered over Sam's chocolate brown. He dominated him in every single way and there was nothing he could do to break free.

Slowly Sam grabbed the nearest razor, he placed it up to his throat and hesitated for a moment as a dark thought crossed his mind. All it would take would be one little slip then he would be free forever. No more abuse. No more Adam. He would never have to be properly mated to the man. Shaking his head he pushed those thoughts away and tended to the week old beard that had started to grow.

Carefully he made sure that every single hair had been sheared before he ran a brush through his unruly locks. His hair was one thing that he had refused Adam on, there was no way he was going to shave it. When his mother had been around she had told him to not let anyone cut it, that it was the sign of his position in his pack…well it wasn't his pack anymore…

Satisfied he placed the brush back into its previous positioning making sure it was straight and level with his toothbrush. Nothing could be out of place. Sighing he pushed himself to his feet and walked back into the bedroom, he reached the dresser and pulled open the draw. He grabbed the nearest jumper and was about to close it when he noticed the piece of paper Mary had stuffed into his pocket. Peering around him he made sure that no one was watching, nodding to himself he reached for the paper and read the words carefully.

 _ **I know what he is. Call me whenever you need help sweetie.**_ Underneath in her perfect handwriting was what he presumed to be her phone number. How could he call her? She was his son at the end of the day it was probably a test set up by Adam himself to see just how loyal Sam was to him. But still something made him keep it, he had a tiny glimmer of hope and he didn't want to lose that just yet. He might be broken but he wasn't destroyed. He placed the paper back and covered it with a couple of layers of his shirts just in case. He pulled on his jumper and checked himself over once more in the mirror. There was a dark circle under his eye and the bone was slightly protruding through his skin where it had been dislocated but apart from that he seemed presentable.

Bracing himself he placed a smile on his face and made his way out of his room ready to see Adam for the first time in a week. The alluring scent called to him and his smile became genuine as the feeling of warmth love and home washed over him. The scent never lied…his mate might be a monster but he was his mate.

…

Dean felt like hell, his head hurt, his chest hurt…everything hurt. It had been going on for a week now and he had no idea what was going on. After Adam's he had driven to the nearest wood and shifted. He had run for hours only stopping to drink, he ran away his frustrations and anger. He let it all go before he made it back to the Pack house not wanting to burden the other wolves with his uncontrollable emotions. Since he got back he had started to feel rough and it had just gotten worse with every day that passed.

He threw his arm over his eyes as he threw his body down onto his bed. He had just come from a were council meeting some dispute over a patch of land between two families. His father had expected him to attend to learn the ways as it was because one day…if his little brother didn't have anything to do with it….he would have to take charge. That had pretty much drained him, there is only so much bickering he could deal with. His head was pounding and his chest felt heavy like there was an enormous pressure pushing down on him.

He flipped his body so that he was lying on his chest, he buried his face in his pillow and tried to block out the streaming sunlight that was pouring in through his bedroom window. He groaned and grabbed the pillow beside him throwing it at the window hoping for it to somehow grow hands and close the god damned curtains. Pain racked through his body as he drew his legs into his chest, he could feel the sweat dripping off of his forehead and fire danced through his veins.

His inner wolf howled and snarled at him seeming to try and fight off whatever it was that ailed him. He had never felt like this before not even when as a child he had unwillingly ingested some silver, it had put him in a coma for two days as they tried to flush the poison out of his system. Looking back at it he wasn't sure it was an accident…could it be that Adam had spiked him when at his house? No he would have not been able to shift.

Another bout of pain rippled through him causing him to groan. His arms shook as his muscles convulsed, he felt like his body was rejecting him, like every part of him was turning on him and he honestly had no idea what to do. His head titled to the side and without warning he started to heave, vomit flowed from his mouth and landed on the floor by the side of his bed. Red flecks appeared in it and soon Dean was throwing up pure blood. After a while the heaving stopped and he lay back down on the bed, his hands pressing tight into his stomach.

He could hear the sound of footsteps pounding up his stairs and he knew that the scent of his blood would have sent alarm bells ringing with his parents. He wanted to call out but his throat felt tight, his heart began to beat faster and he was sure that he was going to die.

"DEAN!" John shouted as he entered the room. Dean sensed his father and Alpha come to his side with Mary on the other. As much as he wanted to lift his head and talk to them he knew he couldn't. The pain was too intense, the sweat rolled down his forehead in waves and he could feel his shirt sticking to his chest. He felt his mother's hand fall on his forehead and he heard her start to swear softly. His father ripped open his best white shirt and pull off his clothes which literally had to be peeled off of his body. He could hear them trying to talk to him but everything was muffled. His vision began to darken and he could feel the call of unconsciousness reach out to him. A way to stop the pain and the suffering.

 _He don't want you_ his wolf growled out to him. _He rejected us_ he added getting angrier with every word he said although Dean had no idea what he was on about. Who? All he could think about was the pain and the feeling that he was being torn apart, like he was losing everything that made him what he was. All he was, was a vessel of pain and sorrow.

"Dean Honey, you need to stay awake," his mother's voice floated through his head breaking his wolf's monologue. "My pup I need you to stay with me," her voice became louder as the darkness started to fade away. "You're my baby boy no matter how old you get, remember how I used to sing to you when you got very ill? Do you remember?" Dean wanted to nod but his head felt too heavy, the pain in his chest increased to the point he was certain he was having a heart attack. " _Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better,"_ Mary started to sing her words focusing Dean's mind making it become clearer. " _Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her the minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better,"_ Dean could feel the pain start to subside and he became aware that his mother was stroking her hand through his sweat soaked hair while John was massaging his chest, huh maybe he did have a heart attack. " _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders, for well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool, by making a world a little colder."_ Dean watched as tears rolled down Mary's cheek, with a slow shaking hand he reached up and wiped away a tear, she grasped hold of his hand and held it there for a moment seeming to revel in the feeling of his pulse beating.

"Na…Na…Na…Na Na Na…" Dean stammered his voice wavering but he knew that this is what his mother wanted to hear. The smile that broke out across her face was reward enough.

" _Hey Jude, don't let me down,"_ Mary continued through the tears. " _You have found her, now go and get her, remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."_

Feeling his strength start to return Dean found his voice and sang in tune with his mother. " _So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin, you're waiting for someone to perform with, and you don't know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do, the movement you need is on your shoulder."_ Slowly their voices drowned out and Mary smiled down on him with the tears falling from her eyes. John continued massaging his chest and Dean could feel his heart begin to slow down however it was still beating faster and that heavy feeling still weighed him down.

"Hey baby," Mary said kissing Dean's palm. "We got you back."

"What happened?" Dean asked watching his father continue his movements.

"You had a heart attack Ace," John replied. "I need to keep your heart going."

"Why?" Dean stammered fear flooding through him, he had no idea what was going on and that frightened the hell out of him. He had been fine until visiting his brother…damned Adam everything always happened when he was away.

"I need you to be honest with me," Mary said placing Dean's hand on his chest while she perched on the edge of his bed. She continued to run her hand through his hair, her scent filled Dean's senses and he knew she was projecting to try and calm his furiously pounding heart. He breathed in deeply and allowed the love and feeling of safety to overwhelm him. "When you met Sam how did you feel?"

Dean frowned, he wasn't expecting that. He thought back to the soft hazel eyes that seemed so sad and defeated. How the man's brown hair fell in front of his face when he wanted to hide away from the world. How they had seemed to stare at each other like nothing else had ever mattered, he had never looked at a man like that before. To him it felt like his whole world had been lifted when he looked into those eyes. He then thought about how quick Sam had been to run away, how his touch seemed to disgust him…with those thoughts the pain started again. He turned his head and more blood was expelled out of his body. His father continued to rub at his chest and his mother stroked his back. "What the fuck was that?" he asked wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"Language," Mary scolded helping Dean to settle back into the bed.

"That my son was rejection." John exclaimed moving his hand away to inspect the way Dean's chest moved.

Dean's eyebrows rose. He had heard about what happened to were's whose mates rejected them. Their organs begin to shut down and the wolf inside began to eat from the inside out. Eventually their hearts give out from the love they have been denied…but why had it happened to him…he didn't have a mate…he would have known surely…the only person he had met…wait…

"Sam…" he whispered seeing Mary's knowing smile. Slowly he shook his head feeling a ripple of pain run through his chest once more. "No," he added the pain beginning to increase again. "No, he's Adam's mate…" he winced as the pain rippled through his body making him convulse once more.

"I don't think he is," Mary exclaimed kissing the top of Dean's head and bringing her son into her chest. "When we left Adam's I noticed his scent had changed."

"Changed? How can it change?" Dean questioned.

"We believe Adam has been using your scent," John added sitting down on the end of the bed so that he could look Dean in the eye. "He has clearly been abusing that poor boy and we believe he has been doing it as you. Well smelling like you."

Dean frowned trying to process the information. "How the hell did he get my scent?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," John declared his eyes narrowing and his expression darkening. "We have to focus on you Ace, keeping you alive, my Alpha influence will only go so far. We need to get Sam away from Adam before his rejection kills you."

"Awesome."

…

"Tomorrow!" Sam declared his heart racing in his chest, he was staring at his mate like he had grown a second head. He couldn't have heard that right, there was no way Adam had just told him that their mating ceremony was going to be held in the pack lands in front of the whole pack tomorrow. He must have water in his ear, yeah that's it.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" Adam huffed annoyed his hand flexing at his side like he was trying not to lash out. "Yes tomorrow, seems mother has come to see our way of thinking and she thinks that there is no point in waiting. The crowning ceremony will be conducted at the same time so let's get this ball rolling aye Sammy!" he declared clapping his hands together.

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam said automatically then held his breath instantly. He had never spoken back against Adam like that before, many a times he had used the hated nickname and he had let it slide but now his mouth had betrayed him. Slowly he took a step away from his mate as his expression turned thunderous. The smile morphed into a sick grin and his hands clicked together in warning. He licked his lips and took a step closer to Sam who in turn started to back away further. He could see the moment the darkness took over, the moment where he went from this loving Alpha whose scent he couldn't get enough of to this dark monster that really was in control.

"Did you just say something?" Adam challenged his hands curling into fists as he stood face to face with Sam. He lifted his hands and placed them on the Omega's shoulders, he leaned closer so that his nose was pressing against the other man's like he was about to kiss him but Sam knew better. "Because I thought I heard don't come from your stupid mouth," his breath ghosted across Sam's face causing him to involuntary shudder. "What is the one word I hate?"

Sam swallowed, sweat broke out across his brow. "Don't," he stammered his fingers gripping the kitchen counter behind him. He desperately wanted a way out, to take back the words and go back to when Adam was happy. He liked it when he was happy because then he didn't hurt.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you," Adam declared his grin growing showing off his perfect white teeth. The sharpened edge of his canines visible.

"Don't," Sam repeated flinching when Adam slammed his hand down on the counter, cracking the marbled surface.

"Don't, Don't don't…I HATE THAT WORD!" he shouted his spit flying into Sam's face. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy when are you going to learn that your tongue of yours is going to get you into trouble. First I had to beat you for making eyes at my disgusting messed up brother, you know he isn't even a full wolf?" Adam's hand reached up to cup Sam's chin squeezing his lips together painfully. "Not like it matters Dean won't be around for much longer after we have completed our mating." He seemed to note Sam's shocked expression. "Oh did you not hear, my dear brother seems to have had a heart attack, not expected to make it through the night its why the mating has been moved up. Alpha is ready to name me as crown Alpha seeing as his eldest will not make it. So any thoughts you have had about him are useless, you're mine and you will have respect," Adam released Sam's chin and physically threw him into the side of the counter.

Sam yelled as his pelvis connected with the wood, he felt the bone snap and blood started to pour out of his side as he fell to his knees on the floor. Tears filled his eyes, tears from the pain or from sorrow he didn't know. Images of Dean flooded his mind, the beautiful man he had seen a week ago standing in this room tall and proud. Like the world didn't matter for him because he was a God. The man whose eyes had haunted his dreams and every waking moment. Whose touch had sent a fire straight to his groin that he had been too embarrassed about and had to sort out before Adam saw. He was meant to be getting mated and he was getting hard for another were. He knew that he was wrong and messed up, he couldn't risk Dean seeing just how much. He didn't need him telling his brother that he was mating a freak…an unfaithful messed up Omega who hated his Alpha. Who only stayed with him because the scent told him that they were meant to be.

The tears cascaded down his cheeks as Adam bent down to his level. He pursed his lips and held his hands in between his knees. His usually perfectly flat blond hair hung down in front of his face as a fire danced in his blue eyes giving a sense of the madness that really lay beneath the charm and the good looks. "Now look what you have done you crazy bastard," he huffed his eyes glaring down at the growing patch of blood. "At least it wasn't the face we don't want you hurting that when we are in front of the whole pack," he tutted pushing himself to his feet. "You best be on your best behaviour one slip up and I swear…" he shook his head and turned on his heels away from the crying Sam and the growing blood stain on the floor.

Sam cried for the pain, he cried for the loss and he cried for the life he was about to live. For the nightmare his life was about to become.

TBC ( **I hope you enjoyed and as always thank you to all those who left a review for the last chapter. It means so much to hear from you so thank you. Let me know what you think and I will see you all in Part Four!)**


	4. Chapter 4

John and Mary supported Dean's weight as he attempted to slip into his suit. His limbs were shaking and pain still ravaged his body, there was no let-up not even when John was there to help soothe the wolf inside of him. It was like his wolf had turned on him because he might not have been in tune to it as a natural were would have been. Normally were's were able to bounce back from rejection, the wolf would restart their heart but for Dean his situation was different, typical. He had struggled the whole of his life to control his wolf and to get to grips with his power. He found it hard to stay in control so only shifted when he really needed to, even on full moons he didn't feel the pull as most of his kind. He normally was the only human still walking around the Pack lands at the time of the month. His only hope was Sam, without him…well it was only a matter of time.

"You need to be strong son," John said as he forced Dean's arm into the suit jacket. "The whole pack is going to be there…"

"I know they don't need to see how much of a fuck up I am," Dean interrupted sucking in a breath as another bout of pain squeezed at his heart.

"Language," Mary scolded brushing Dean's sweaty hair back from his head. "You are strong my pup, you are the strongest Alpha I have ever known."

"Yeah so good that my own wolf is trying to kill me," he added staring at himself in the mirror. He sighed, his face was set in a tight line and there was a sheen of sweat glistening on his skin. There were dark bags under his eyes where the only relief he had had was from unconsciousness rather than sleep. Stubble was present but he couldn't be bothered to shave after all it wasn't like the mating was going to happen. If it did he knew it would be a funeral as well as a mating.

"John why don't you go and wait for Sam and Adam downstairs," Mary said dismissing her husband. John rose his eyebrows at her and shrugged his shoulders. He patted Dean on the back before taking his leave. Who ever said an Alpha was in charge obviously had not met their Beta or Omega. "It's not your fault sweetie this has happened," she said to Dean as she helped to button his jacket as the tips of his fingers had become numb. "Your brother…"

"He is not my brother," Dean growled his eyes narrowing. "When the pack finds out what he has done."

"I know your father will deal with him you need to focus on Sam, it's important that you get him to accept you. Even just as a friend at first should be enough, your father can help you deal with your wolf."

Dean nodded slowly feeling the anger drain as quickly as it had come. He knew that he had a long road ahead of him and most of it was unsure. All he did know was that he needed to rescue his mate from his brother and show him that they were meant to be not him and Adam. Just thinking of his brother touching Sam sent painful shivers down his spine. No he couldn't focus on that at the moment as it was his wolf was barely being controlled he didn't need to add murder to his list no matter how satisfying it may be. "Thanks mum," he said leaning forward to place a kiss to her cheek.

"It's my job," Mary replied pulling him into her arms. "I will always be your mother my pup, no matter how old you grow or what position you hold. Even an Alpha still needs his mother around."

…

As soon as they had arrived they had been swept away from the prying eyes of the pack by Alpha John. Sam kept his eyes diverted and followed close behind his mate, he could hear the other weres whispering all dying to get a glimpse on their soon to be Crown Alpha and his Omega. The crowd increased the further they walked through the pack lands. To him it felt like a never ending walk of shame, he could feel their eyes on him, inspecting him seeing all the scars and the bruises that was hidden underneath his perfectly pressed tux. Lifting his head slightly he allowed his eyes to roam around seeing as this was the first time he had ever been on the pack lands.

The sky was a bright blue with the sun beaming down on them. All around him was patches of grass where young pups played and their mothers tended to their beautiful gardens. The houses were of differing sizes, some were made of white bricks resembling mansions he had seen on TV with purple ivy dancing its way up the building and twirling along the window panes. Others were simple modern suburban detached houses but the same ivy grew along this too. In fact it seemed a common theme, no matter what style or what colour the houses were they always had purple ivy. He passed a row of cottages all made to look the same next to a mansion that looked more like a castle. Every family in the pack had their own style and individuality, a way to express themselves but they were uniform with the ivy. He remembered Adam telling him once that John allowed each family to have a certain amount of land that they were able to build on and create their dream home while there was one main pack house for official meetings and the Alpha's office. Adam claimed that he was going to turn Winchester Hall into his house so that there could be no meetings or discussions just his way and if they didn't like it they could leave. How Sam dreaded to think of what the fate of this pack would be under Adam's rule.

They came to a stop in front of a giant brown bricked building. The thick metal door was wide open showing a grand stair case with a red carpet leading up the stairs, there hung a chandelier with purple crystals hanging off of the edge of each light. A white gold W was embellished on the door and above the top of the staircase if anyone was in any doubt about whose pack land they were on. Inside some weres stood to attention beside the stairs, they bowed their heads as John passed and tried not to stare at Sam. He even noticed a few glare at Adam, there was no love loss for the youngest Winchester it seemed.

Past the staircase led to another grand hallway with the same carpet, along the walls were pictures of Alpha's past and present. The whole Winchester line was on display for all to see. Just before the picture of John was a young man with dark blond hair that he had grown out down to his shoulders and he had to most striking green eyes that Sam had ever seen until Dean that was. This Alpha was the striking image of the eldest Winchester son and just seeing those eyes again caused Sam's heart to pound.

"Mary's father," John declared as he came to a stop beside Sam, Adam was glaring at the pair as he kept checking his watch.

"But…" Sam started to ask but immediately stopped himself. He knew that Adam hated questions and the only answer he would ever get would be either a slap or a punch depending on what kind of mood his mate was in that day.

"Go on ask son," John encouraged smiling gently at him.

"I thought this was the Winchester pack?" he asked quietly refusing to look at the furious look Adam was probably shooting him at that moment.

"Yes it is and has always been, Mary's father Samuel became Alpha when he married my mother who had just lost her mate. It was a survival mating designed to keep the pack in the Winchester name until I was old enough to take over." John stared at the picture fondly. "He was like another father to me and then I ended up mating with his daughter. Dean takes after him don't you think?" he asked a smile crossing his face and his eyes lighting up patiently.

Sam shrugged his shoulders not going to admit that he had openly studied the other man. His eyes diverted to the floor and he pushed past the Alpha to stand by his mate who had a sickeningly smug smile plastered across his face.

"Let's get this started shall we honey?" Adam smirked forcing Sam through the back door and into the garden where there was a massive marque and about hundreds of weres waiting for them.

…

Dean sat in front of his pack, he was seated at his father's right while Mary was on his left. He was in the place of high honour where the Crown Alpha would normally be seated, a right and title that he could lose if this didn't go to plan. His left hand was holding onto the iron seat tightly as pain still ran through the length of his body. He bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from screaming out, members of his family shot him worried looks he knew they had all heard the rumours. They had all heard how he was dying, in fact he had heard himself that apparently he had died the previous morning. He had doubled checked to make sure but to his knowledge he was defiantly still alive. He let out a shaky breath as the trumpets announced Adam's arrival.

"Adam Winchester," the conductor announced.

Dean's hand dug tighter into the chair as he watched his smug brother enter his line of sight. He was wearing a dark grey suit and his hair was flat to his head with probably what was a whole pot of hair gel, he did have a weird fetish for that stuff. His eyes roamed around the different faces and when his eyes met Dean's he faltered slightly. _I'm not dead yet you son of a bitch_ he thought as he faked a smile. Adam recovered quickly as he reached for Sam's hand and forced the shaking man to walk down the aisle at a quicker pace.

Sam himself was wearing a matching suit, his eyes stayed focused on the floor and his whole body trembled with every step that he took closer to them. His hair was perfectly framing his face with his curls tucked neatly behind his ear. His suit was pressed to the inch of its life and even his shirt was tucked neatly into his trousers. Little details that wouldn't bother Dean. Somehow he just knew that the man would look best with bed hair, when he was his mate he would let Sam be whoever he wanted to be.

Sam's scent wafted towards him and instantly the wolf inside of him screamed for his mate who rejected him. His heart began to pound faster and the muscles in his right arm began to convulse. Swearing under his breath he subtly placed his left hand on top of his right forearm and attempted to hold this appendage in place. He could feel his father mentally talking to his wolf trying to calm him down, Dean might not have full control but even his wolf couldn't disrespect his own Alpha. His wolf howled and it took all of Dean's self-control to not verbalise it, his pack didn't need to see their possible future Alpha howling like some crazed animal as this was how rogue wolves started out. Or so they say. He didn't want to be put down or worse…hunted.

Dean cast his eyes to his mother who inclined her head slightly. They were ready. Releasing his arm quickly he reached up to undo the top button of his white shirt to reveal a part of his chest. He shrugged out of his jacket and handed this to one of the serving weres that was standing behind his chair in case he needed anything. He watched as Adam's eyes darkened at his state of undress…good.

The pair by now had made it so that they were standing directly in front of John who was addressing the crowd. "My family we have gathered here to today to witness the bonding of these two weres. My son Adam and his _mate_ Sam." He held out his arms as he took a step down so that he was directly in front of them. He embraced Adam, both of his arms wrapped around his chest with his right hand managing to dip into the front of Adam's jacket pocket, not that he had even realised. After a couple of moments he pulled apart to do the same to Sam who accepted it reluctantly. "We as a family welcome you Samuel into our ranks," he said as he pulled apart. The weres all chanted welcome at the same time as John nodded for the couple to kneel before him. He took a step back up and reclaimed his seat, handing the bottle of Adam's _cologne_ over to Mary.

Dean bit his lip as intense pain squeezed at his heart, he could actually feel it skip a beat. He knew that they were running out of time, the further the ceremony was allowed to go on the angrier his wolf got and the less time he had left. He leaned his head back indicating to his servant to lean down. "Would you mind turning on the fan?" he asked remembering his manners. The were frowned but nevertheless went into the kitchen and wheeled out the industrial sized fan they had ordered for this occasion. "Put it behind me," Dean added shooting the man his best smile as he did what was asked. The servant positioned it then turned it on causing a great gush of cold wind to wash over Dean. Goosebumps rose up on his skin however he withstood it.

Adam glared at him again to which he smiled back. _If only you knew little brother_ he thought as he shifted in his seat. His shirt fluttered against the breeze, wafting his scent to every were in the place. He noticed a few females openingly sniff the air the hunger clear in their eyes while there mates stared at him. Mary nodded at him indicating that it was working. Dean ignored the stabbing pain in his chest, his full attention was focused on the young man kneeling on the floor with his eyes downcast. _Come on_ he urged throwing his arms over the back of the chair to allow more of his body to be available. _Please._

…

What was being said Sam couldn't have told you, something about loving each other and being true to their one mate. He didn't care. To him this was a life sentence he was being imprisoned, a sex slave to an Alpha he hated with a passion. An Alpha he would be expected to breed with, just the thought of mini Adam's running around was enough to make his skin crawl. How he wished he wasn't an Omega, the only males capable of carrying Alpha pups.

"…to care for your children and teach them the ways of the pack…" John's voice filtered through with talk of children once again. It was his body why couldn't it be his choice? Who in their right mind would want to carry Adam's pups willingly?

He lifted his eyes and watched as a were placed a giant fan behind Dean. How good it was to see him again. From the way Adam was speaking he had half expected the other man to be dead although he did look like he was halfway there. His hand was gripping the chair with a vice like grip and Mary kept shooting him worried glances. His face was set in a tight line and wrinkles appeared around his eyes where he seemed to be suppressing pain. He seemed a million miles away from the beautiful cocky creature that had captured Sam's attention the first time he had met him. Wait what…beautiful…where had that come from. He frowned as he could feel something calling to him…what was that…

Slowly he lifted his head and sniffed the air, the whole time his attention was focused solely on Dean who was staring back at him with an expectant look. That scent, it was warm, it was brave, and it smelt of love, home, it smelt like car oil and the woods. It smelt like Adam but not quite the same. His frowned deepened as he leaned over to give his mate a quick sniff. He could still smell the same scent on him but it wasn't as strong. It smelt faded and old. It didn't belong.

Sam turned his attention back to Dean and those emerald eyes captivated him once more. He could feel the world drop around him but he didn't care. His heart beat fiercely in his chest and he noticed that Dean's grip loosened on the chair. Colour flooded his cheeks and a smile started to form across his lips. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, he didn't want to spend a single day without seeing it. He wanted to spend every night curled up with that man, he wanted to love him and be loved. When he looked at Dean he saw a future…god forbid he actually wanted his pups…what the hell was going on.

"NO!" Adam screeched his face pushing into Sam's line of sight. His right hand frantically digging into his pocket for something. "NO YOU ARE NOT TAKING THIS AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed his spit flying into Sam's face as he reached down and grasped onto Sam's shoulders like he had forgotten the amount of people that was surrounding them. "YOU'RE MINE!"

Sam sniffed the air once more, he smiled for the first time in six months as everything became clear. "No," he declared a hysterical laugh pushing up his throat. "I was never yours."

Adam's face flushed red. He threw Sam to the ground and lifted his hand into the air only for it to be instantly caught by a pissed off Dean Winchester.

Dean's eyes were narrowed into slits and his emerald eyes were glowing bright, his canines had been descended and it seemed to Sam that he was seeing the wolf in charge.

"Get away from my mate!"

TBC ( **Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed that chapter, the next one I promise Adam will get what's coming to him! As always thank you for reading and to those who review. Please let me know what you thought its awesome hearing from you. See you all in Part Five!)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Get away from my mate," Dean growled his wolf in full control. He held Adam's fist in his right hand and he bent the appendage back until he heard a sickening crunch. All around him his pack gasped and he felt his mother get to her feet however he didn't care. The only thing he was focused on was the fact that his little brother was just about to hit his mate…that he had stolen his mate and attempted to make him his own just for the sake of a stupid title. He opened his mouth and a low rumble escaped his lips, his fingernails lengthened into claws showing how little control he really did have. "Get away…" he hissed.

"Or what?" Adam asked his eyebrow raising. "What are you going to do brother? What can you even do?"

Dean could feel his control slipping. He pulled Adam's hand back further, smiling as the other man let out a yell. He snarled bearing his teeth that had elongated, behind him he could feel the pack start to back away, every were knowing that when Dean wolfed out it was best to get the hell out of dodge. He pulled the wrist further back to the point where Adam's bone protruded through the skin. A dark chuckle rumbled out of his throat enjoying the pain he was inflicting. "Hope it was freaking worth it," he growled releasing Adam's hand and taking a step back. He could feel his mate staring up at him, he could hear his heart pounding fast whether this was through fear or adrenaline he had no idea.

"Dean, sweetie come here," Mary called out to him. He could hear her but his body refused to listen. The anger ran through his veins and he was its puppet, in his mind's eye all he could see was the many marks littering Sam's skin, the haunted look on his face and the fact that he had been inflicted to the torture. He growled once more taking a step towards his brother who was laughing at him on the floor. "Dean!" he heard her call again but it fell on deaf ears.

"GO ON DEAN RUN BACK TO MUMMY!" Adam yelled pushing himself to his feet. He flexed his wrist as his skin knitted across the exposed bone so that it was like nothing had ever happened. "THAT'S WHAT YOU DO BEST DON'T YOU BIG BROTHER. YOU HIDE BEHIND OUR PARENTS LIKE THE PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WERE THAT YOU REALLY ARE! CAN'T EVEN SHIFT!" Adam laughed. A rumble tumbled out of his mouth as his nose started to elongated, fur sprouted across his skin and his two feet turned into four. In a blink of an eye a sandy blond wolf was standing right where Adam had been previously. His teeth were bared and his blue eyes shone brightly.

"ADAM!" John shouted the Alpha tone clear in his voice. "Shift back now," he declared.

 _ **Make me**_ Adam's voice echoed in their heads as he projected his thoughts. The wolf lowered his body his eyes locked onto Dean, drool dripped out of the corner of his mouth as he snarled deeply. Dean felt an answering growl well up inside of him.

"Please…" Sam's thoughts broke through the angry fog that was Dean's brain. "Please don't do this, I can't handle anymore." He sounded broken and close to tears. Slowly Dean could feel his wolf begin to respond to the needs of his mate's, the anger began to subside, his claws and teeth retracted. He felt like he had control for the first time in his life. Drawing in a deep breath he took a step back so that he was at his mate's side, his eyes staying focused on Adam the whole time. He leaned down and offered his hand which was now completely human. He felt Sam reach up for him gingerly and slowly pull himself to his feet. Not releasing the man's hand he turned to face the wolf that was his brother.

"You're not my brother," Dean said watching his parents step down from their place at the head of the pack to stand by his side. His mother wrapped her arm around his waist while his father stood slightly in front in case Adam decided to try anything. "You're a monster."

 _ **Me a monster? Dear brother we are all monsters here. Why don't you wake up and think with your wolf for once…oh wait I forgot you can't. You're an abomination, you won't be able to lead this pack, who wants an Alpha who can't protect himself?**_ Adam growled his front left paw running through the grass.

"Adam for shifting on my land without permission I hereby exile you from this day forward. You are to stay on your lands and not set foot near Dean or Sam. As your Father I command it, as your Alpha I authorise, for this is what I decree, any opposed speak now." John spoke up his eyes looking from one were to the other but no one disagreed. "You are not my son and I withdraw your right to this pack and to the title as Crown Alpha."

 _ **NO!**_ Adam screeched leaping towards Dean. _**THIS PACK WILL BE MINE**_ his jaws opened wide and his claws flexed ready to make the killing blow. _**I CHALLENGE YOU DEAN TO THE TITLE!**_

…

One minute there had been a hand in his and the next it was replaced by a giant paw. Two wolves collided with each other, their jaws snapping and their claws ripping through fur. Blood started to pour but it didn't deter the two men. Sam stood their transfixed watching the brother's struggle against each other. John and Mary were standing back ready to intervene, shocked expressions were on their faces which the rest of the pack mimicked.

Adam's wolf drew back, blood poured from a wound on his neck and blood dripped from his front canines. His blue eyes glowered and it was clear he was just as shocked as the rest of wolves were. Standing tall in front of Adam was the most beautiful wolf Sam had ever seen. His fur was a snowy white with flecks of silver running through the tips, he was a bigger wolf than Adam and his emerald green eyes held a passionate fire. The eyes were as enchanting as a wolf as they are on the human.

The white wolf was standing directly in front of Sam, his body was low to the floor and an animalistic snarl rumbled out of his throat. His teeth were bared threatening the sandy wolf to try and make a move. Sam wanted to reach out, to touch the soft white fur and to pull the wolf back to him. He wanted to run upstairs and hide away from the rest of the world with the wolf curled around him, he wanted the safety and security he hoped would come from his new found mate. He didn't want to lose him before he even had a chance to get to know him properly. Adam would never give up his claim until he or Dean was dead, through the bits and pieces he had overheard Dean couldn't control his wolf like Adam could which spelt out danger right there. This was all a trap…

"No," Sam stammered the word sounding foreign on his tongue. He took a step forward so that he was standing beside the white wolf, ignoring the blood gushing out of a wound on his back left leg. "No," he reiterated reaching down to run a soft hand through the fur. His eyes locking on the stormy blue of the sandy wolf.

 _ **I hate that word!**_ Adam boomed snapping his teeth towards Sam who was pushed to the side once more by his mate. _**I thought I had beaten some respect into you! An omega as pretty as you should be seen not heard besides all you are good for is breeding. Why I am not surprised my brother gets a pretty little sex toy…**_

Dean howled, pushed Sam to the ground and leapt towards Adam. His teeth sunk into the other wolfs neck before being thrown off. Adam's claw raked the side of Dean's face splitting the skin around his right eye, not giving the wolf time to recover he leaned down and sank his teeth into the bite mark on Dean's leg. Dean howled, his blood gushed out through Adam's teeth.

"NO!" Sam screamed fear running through his veins. Heat rose through his body along with an undeniable anger, something he hadn't felt in over six months. He felt his bones beginning to break and fur erupted across his skin. When he landed on all fours without thinking he leapt towards Adam, his teeth imbedded into the wolf's back causing him to release Dean's leg in surprise. His teeth sank down harder as his eyes locked onto the shocked green of his mates. He swung his body to the left to avoid Adam's frantically waving claws. One slashed at his left shoulder however he didn't release. All he cared about was getting the wolf away from Dean. He had just found his chance of breaking free there was no way he was going to lose it.

Adam snarled shaking his back, Sam released his grip and jumped back as the sandy wolf turned on him. His eyes were blazing and there was a murderous look on his face. Without hesitation Dean jumped on Adam, his teeth closing in around his brother's neck and forcing the wolf underneath him. Dean's paws pinned Adam by his head and his teeth was still in his skin. His kind green eyes were hard and unforgiven, no sign of the human that he used to be. Sam could see that he wolf was in full control.

Sam shifted back and stood to his full height, naked in front of the Alpha and the whole pack though he didn't care. He rounded the two wolves on the floor and slowly knelt down beside his mate. Dean growled at him and his teeth sank deeper into Adam's neck showing that he was mere moments from ripping the other wolf's head off. "Dean you're not like him," he said softly, his shaking hand reaching out to run through the white fur. "You're not a killer." He felt the wolf growl in warning however this didn't deter him. "I don't' know how but I feel like I know you. I feel like I have been waiting for you the whole of my life, please don't throw that away…I want to get to know you…I want you…you're my mate…You. Are. My. Mate," those words had never felt so great to say.

Dean's eyes lifted up to look at him while his teeth released Adam with a wet pop. Understanding flooded the green as the wolf took a back seat. Dean took a step back from the other wolf, blood dripped out of his mouth and his left leg was lifted up. He nudged his head against Sam's hand and playfully licked at it. Smiling Sam stroked the wolf between his ears. Relief flooded through his system.

Adam shifted back, his human form laying naked and bleeding on the floor. "Leave my lands and never come back," John declared standing in front of Sam and Dean. "If I see you again I will kill you, blood or no blood."

Mary smiled at Sam, her watery blue eyes drifting down to her wolf son. "Come Dean lets go somewhere where we can change you back," she said softly gesturing for the wolf to follow.

Dean licked at Sam's hand once more encouraging him to follow which he done gladly. Leaving John and the rest of the pack to deal with Adam.

…

Sam stared down at the white wolf laid out on the bed, his leg was hanging off of the edge and it was already starting to scab over. Mary had led the couple inside and up to one of the guest bedrooms as apparently Dean's place was too far away. As soon as they entered the room Dean had hopped up onto the bed and closed his eyes to which Mary explained that as he wasn't a usual were he couldn't shift when he wanted, he didn't have the control to flick between one form and the other. The only way for him to shift back was to wait until he had fallen asleep and then let his body change naturally. Apparently for him to shift to a wolf on instinct like that was almost impossible, that explained the shocked looks. She had offered to stay and watch over him until he woke but Sam had politely refused. He wanted to be the one to protect his mate when he was his most vulnerable as Dean wouldn't wake until he had fully shifted back to human.

So here he was…sitting in a stranger's room…in a strange pack land…with only an unconscious wolf for company. How his life had changed dramatically in the space of a week. He scrubbed a hand across his face as he sank down in the chair near the bed. He reached his hand out and stroked the wolf between the ears needing the comfort. He could feel peacefulness and content wash over him. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he stared down at the man who he would come to know as mate. The beautiful and enchanting male that had stolen his attention the moment he had first laid eyes on him.

…

A few hours passed, outside Sam could hear the shouting of John and Adam, the various growls of other pack members and the sound of chairs being stacked. He could hear snippets of conversation, people gossiping about Adam and how they knew he had always been trouble. Others talking about how Dean managed to shift like that and a few questioning what the Winchester's knew about Sam himself. Well Sam could say the same thing the other way around, the only experience he had ever had was with Adam, he didn't know much else about the other Winchesters.

A soft sigh from the bed drew Sam's attention, he pulled his hand back as a faint glow framed Dean's silhouette. The hair began to recede and his limbs stretched out in front of him, his snout decreased in length and the hair on his head turned from white back to dirty blond. The scab on his left leg cracked and fell off leaving fresh new skin underneath. The cut above his eye vanished leaving no signs of the fight he had been in earlier. When he was done shifting Dean's let out a groan and flipped onto his stomach, his hands reaching up underneath his pillow. And he was naked.

Sam flushed bright red, he felt like he should advert his eyes but he found that to be physically impossible. Dean's muscles glistened with a sheen of sweat from the change, his bum was perfectly rounded and staring up at him and the curve of his spine dipped in at all the right places showing off his athletic body. Just looking at the Alpha caused heat to roll in Sam's belly, he could almost feel the drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth, just the impression he wanted to make to his mate. His hand longed to reach out and touch but his head stopped him from doing so. He had barely had a conversation with the guy…He dropped his eyes at that thought, god what was he doing…he went from one man's bed to another…someone he didn't even know…his real mate…what if he was like Adam? What if the whole show was a front? God what if he was worse? Sam knew he couldn't handle going through that again…no he would rather die.

Pushing back the suffocating fear he lifted his head and almost fell off of his chair as his eyes locked onto confused green.

…

First thing Dean was aware of was the bed underneath him, huh, last thing he remembered he was outside. The second thing was that he was so very naked. The third…that he wasn't alone. His eyes fluttered open, immediately noticing that Sam was sitting beside him with his eyes in his lap seemingly lost in his own head. He furrowed his brows as he tried to piece together his patchy memory. He remembered being outside and Sam acknowledging the fact that they were mates, he remembered the pain and heart ache going away…he remembered Adam threatening Sam…Quickly he flipped his body and sat up in bed drawing Sam's fearful attention towards him.

"You okay?" Dean asked his eyes checking Sam for any kind of injury. He noticed that he favoured his right shoulder more than his left and that his previously white shirt had flecks of blood on it.

"Me?" Sam asked.

"Unless there's someone else in the room," Dean joked subtly making sure that there wasn't in fact anyone else around. Many a times he had woken up in this sort of position with his mother leering down on him, fussing and checking him for every little scratch or bruise he may have.

"Err no," Sam replied confused.

"Is that a no to someone else or no to be okay?"

"The first one." Sam said nodding slowly. "I wasn't the one who almost had his leg torn off," he mumbled as an afterthought, if Dean was completely human he knew he wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"Huh," Dean replied looking down at his legs, he moved the right then the left checking them both for any signs of injury, apart from the pink hue of new skin he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Shrugging his shoulders he turned to his side and placed his hand underneath his head so that he could see Sam's full profile. The man was blushing fiercely and his eyes were roaming around the room, looking anywhere apart from at him. He smirked as he bent his right leg and let his left hang off the edge of the bed. Sam blushed harder and Dean could see him taking a look through his hair. "You okay Sammy boy?" he winked.

"Don't…" Sam started to say but stopped himself. Whatever he was going to say died on his tongue as he finally looked up at Dean. Their eyes connected and slowly Sam's gaze fell below Dean's waist where he was still completely naked. His blush deepened but there was an intense look of lust crossing over his face.

Dean smiled, this was going to be fun getting to know Sam.

TBC ( **Hey everyone, hope that was alright, was a hard chapter to write for some reason. Anyways thanks to those who review and to you who read, you mean the world to me. See you all in part six)**


	6. Chapter 6

Cherry blossoms loomed above them, their branches twirling together and connecting with ones on the opposite side. The flowers glowed in the afternoon sun creating an impression of a pink cloud floating above them. Six stood on either side each more imposing and beautiful as the last, dancing together to create an impression of a tunnel over the gravel path. The sweet scent was alluring, inviting and made anyone who came into contact with it feel at peace. This whole section of the pack land was secluded, beautiful and to Sam felt like it was home.

It had been an hour since Dean had awoken, naked with Sam practically drooling over him, luckily the Alpha didn't seem to notice…well more than likely he just didn't decide to make a big deal out of it which Sam was entirely grateful for, he wasn't ready for that conversation just yet. Since then the young Alpha had been showing him around the pack lands, wanting him to become familiar to the place that he was going to be calling home, a prospect that both terrified and excited Sam at the same time. The only home he had ever really known had been that dark and creepy manor that screamed out wolf. At least the Winchester land just looked like a rich family owned private town.

Dean, along with Mary who didn't seem to want to let her son out of her sights just yet, had taken him to a great lake situated alongside the Winchester Manor. The water was a soft blue with a grass verge running the length of it. Flowers grew along the side with the purple ivy he had seen on every house so far. He made a mental note to ask Dean about it. There had been a couple of were's but they mostly stayed out of the way or stared at Dean like it had been the first time they had ever seen him. No one said anything though most likely out of respect, after all Dean would be the one to take over the Alpha position when John retired or god forbid something happened to him. Pups had been swimming in the water, they weren't afraid to call out and beg Dean to come play with them however he declined and gave them a rain check. The children seemed to love Dean and that caused Sam's heart to swell with pride, this was the man that would soon become his Alpha, the man that would one day become the best father he could tell already.

At the far end of the lake, hidden behind a mini waterfall, was a simple stone bridge. The bridge itself wasn't anything special however on the rocks there were many different initials scratched into them. The whole structure was littered with declarations of love and dates. Mary explained that the bridge had been there when the very first Winchester had established this land and this was where they conceived their first child who had been a powerful Alpha and brought together two packs, hence the Winchester pack was formed. Their ancestors believed that the bridge had magical properties that gave whoever made love on it a special child, one that would change the world and be the strongest wolf there had ever been. Of course most of this story had been just rumours and belief but that didn't stop the pack from revelling in it. Mary explained that the dates marked when the couple had made love on the bridge, almost 90% of the time they ended up conceiving.

She had them taken them to the centre and pointed to the stone near the top where her own and John's names stood proudly along with a date. She said that she had never believed the story but it had been important to John so she went along with it, then there on the spot they had been standing on they had conceived Dean, who went pale and took a subtle step back. She said that when he had been born in his human form then she knew the story had to have been true because there was no one as special or as loved as Dean. However Adam had been a mistake apparently and conceived in the back seat of the Impala…which turned out to be a car that had passed down to Dean who immediately declared for his mother to stop talking and decreed that he was going to give his 'baby' a deep clean.

From there Mary just laughed at her son, kissed his cheek and bid them both a goodbye until dinner anyways and Dean had taken him down a gravel path and apparently towards his own place. Which is where they currently found themselves, walking side by side underneath the impressive trees with neither one saying anything however the silence wasn't uncomfortable like Sam would have thought, he felt at peace and happy? Wow that was a strange feeling.

…

The trees gave way into a clearing and Sam came to a stop, his mouth opened and his breath caught in his throat. The grass was green and perfectly cut, the gravel path changed into stone that was arranged to create a mural of a white wolf on the floor. A white wolf with patches of green grass for his eyes, a perfect recreation of the wolf he had seen fighting Adam. The mural lead up to a generous sized cottage, probably half the size of Adam's mansion however to Sam it was perfect. The actual building was light brown in colour with numerous amount of windows at the front and the door was a deep Oak. All along the front the reoccurring purple Ivy grew, where in other houses this had been subtle here it was the main feature, twisting around the door frame and up to the windows. Giving the impression of long tendrils sneaking into the building. Where Adam's house was dark and foreboding Dean's was light, homely and peaceful.

"Wow," Sam murmured his eyes moving down to look at Dean who was staring up at his home proudly. "It's beautiful." He added watching the Alpha's eyes light up at the compliment, the bright green glowed in the afternoon sun and Sam wasn't sure whether he was talking about the house or the Alpha. He swallowed the lump in his throat as emotions overwhelmed him, he had never felt so safe and so loved, and he had never looked at a place and was able to imagine a family, pups running around. Pushing those thoughts down he tried to compose himself, after all he had only just met the guy really…"Did you do all this?" he asked trying to change the subject before the silence got too awkward.

"Yeah, Mum and Dad wanted to give me a house in land but I prefer it out here," Dean replied his eyes locking onto Sam's. "Found a patch of land and spent two years building, Mum done the garden, anything I try to grow ends up dying," Dean shrugged.

"I love the wolf," Sam added looking down at the mural that was now by their feet, he hadn't even noticed that they had moved closer. On further inspection he could see the resemblance more clearly, it was like looking at a picture painted on the rocks. The silent white wolf, with a full moon behind him, a beautiful sight, both in the mural and real life he could imagine.

"Mum," Dean sighed. "I hate it."

"What why?"

Dean's expression turned sombre, his eyes downcast at the wolf at his feet. "I guess you know the stories about me," he said his hands plunging into the depths of his leather jacket pockets. "What good is being an Alpha if you can't control your own wolf? You saw me Sammy…" he sighed and turned his attention away from the picture with his eyes trailing off into the distance. "This…" he removed his hand from his pocket and waved down towards the picture. "Mum thought that by seeing it….seeing him every day…it would help trigger something…whatever that is," he trailed off shrugging his shoulders and seeming to push back the bubbling emotions, apparently he wasn't one for heart to hearts, duly noted. "I'm just not cut out for this bullshit, if it hasn't happened in twenty six years why would it happen all of a sudden you know…" he scrubbed a hand across his face and shook his head. He pulled a key out of his pocket and stepped towards the front door giving the hint that that current conversation was now over.

Sighing Sam followed the Alpha into the house knowing that he was going to get Dean to talk to him properly one day, even if it killed him.

…

Inside the hallway the purple ivy theme continued, there didn't seem to be anywhere not touched by the plant. Sam slowly reached his hand up to touch it however Dean grabbed his wrist and held him in mid motion. "I wouldn't do that if I was you," he said his hand tightening subconsciously. "It's wolfs bane."

Sam's eyes widened as his mouth opened slightly. He remembered when he was a kid his nan used to tell him stories about how hunters in the past had concocted a special blend of plant cells to create a perfect specimen that could not only repel but kill any wolf it came into contact with. The poison spores would leak into the wolf's skin and spread through their veins like silver, killing them between a matter of seconds all the way up to a couple of days. One touch could kill and the pain was unimaginable, or so he had been told. "Really?" he whispered almost afraid to question, he waited for the anger and insults to come however Dean just smiled at him.

"Dad's idea, it's to remind us that we all have our weaknesses and to show our enemies that we aren't afraid," Dean replied his hand still holding onto Sam's, sending sparks flying across his skin and down into his veins. Their eyes connected for a moment and it was like the whole world had stopped turning, he could feel Dean's scent wash around him and his heart started to pound fiercely. Sam turned his hand so that his fingers wrapped around Dean's wrist, slowly he began to move his way down so that his fingers could entwine with the Alpha. The electric current continued to buzz and he could feel his downstairs brain stirring for the first time in, well ever. Dean's hand fit into his like a jigsaw piece and there was nowhere else he'd rather be than right here with the Alpha.

"That's smart," Sam replied turning his attention back to the flowers however his hand remained in Dean's. "Use your own weakness to your advantage."

Dean nodded his free hand reaching up towards the wolfs bane. Sam wanted to shout out at him as his fingers closed around the spore, he waited to hear the hiss of pain, the smoke flying off or the blood he was told would pour out of the were's nose however nothing happened. Smiling Dean released the flower and held his hand out towards Sam, showing that there wasn't even a single mark littering his skin. "What they don't know," he said lowering his hand. "I've never shown anyone that before."

"It didn't hurt?" Sam asked incredulously, wanting to reach up himself but knowing that it wasn't the best idea he has ever had. "How?"

"I guess I'm just the freak."

"No," Sam denied remembering back to the bridge and the story that Mary had told, if Dean had been conceived there then he had doubt in his mind that he was one of the special were's, one of the rare kind that people only saw once in a generation or something like that. There was defiantly something more to Dean Winchester that he couldn't wait to explore. "Just special."

…

Dean laughed and rolled his eyes. His hand tightened against Sam's and he pulled the man through the rest of the house, showing off each room proudly. Eventually they made their way upstairs and into the master bedroom which surprisingly was bare and didn't have the same attention to detail as the rest of the house. There was a wardrobe, a mirror, bedside table and king size bed but that was it. There was no personality, no signs that Dean even spent any time in the confines of his room.

Slowly the pair sat on the bed, their hands still linked though neither one looked at the other. Sam suddenly felt subconscious and shy, at this point Adam had usually ordered him to strip and he would lie there and take whatever the Alpha had wanted. Most of the time he would pretend he was someplace else but with Dean it felt different. He couldn't help but feel like the blushing virgin he was meant to be rather than the abused, used scum he was. "I erm…" he stammered the nerves racking his body.

"I don't expect anything of you Sammy," Dean interrupted turning to the side so that he was facing the omega. His other hand reached out and held onto Sam's placing their conjoined hands into his lap. "I'm not like A…him…" a growl escaped his lips at the near mention of the other wolf's name. "I want you to feel safe, what he did…" he faltered again his eyes flashing bright for a moment as he seemed to struggle for control. "You're my mate, I won't let you be hurt again, I promise."

"I know," Sam replied smiling at the Alpha, yes he had been through a lot in the last six months and it might take him a while to get over the mental scars but he knew that with Dean by his side he would make it. He finally had the mate he had wanted and desired. Things were starting to look up.

"I won't rush you…we can take things as slow as you like…"

Sam found it cute when Dean was rambling. He smiled as he leaned in closer to the Alpha, he sniffed the air and allowed Dean's scent to overwhelm his senses. He could feel the happiness and love flowing off of the Alpha and that made his heart soar knowing that he seemed to have the same effect on the other man as he had on him. His eyes focused on Dean's lips, he could see the movements but he stopped listening to what was being said. His wolf was screaming at him, wanting him to submit to his mate and allow himself to be taken but the human side of him was holding back. He had been hurt too many times…he didn't want to rush…besides he wasn't looking forward to the humiliation of the public mating and the ceremony that followed. All he wanted was to be with his true Alpha, to learn all about him and what makes him tick. To explore the depths that was Dean Winchester and to make him happy as was his duty as a mate and an Omega.

He realised Dean had stopped talking, his lips were set in a tight line and his eyes furrowed in confusion. Without thinking hesitantly Sam leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Dean's. He felt the Alpha open them slightly in shock, his own not moving for a moment as if unsure of how to react. Determined Sam pressed in harder and soon he was rewarded with the other man responding. The kiss was soft at first as they explored the taste of one another, savouring the feeling of their wolves connecting on another level. Fire spread through Sam's veins setting his whole body a tingle. His jeans became tight and all he could think about was wanting more.

Dean's hand reached up to tangle in Sam's hair forcing the man's mouth to crash harder against his own, causing the kiss to become more brutal. Their tongues twirled together, fighting for a dominance that Sam didn't know he had. Dean growled deeply as his free hand wrapped around Sam's waist pulling him effectively into his lap without once breaking lip contact.

Sam followed Dean's movements eagerly, his Omega side giving into his Alpha. Wanting nothing more to be mated, to be claimed, his body called out for it and he could feel the beginnings of his heat starting to rise. He knew that if he didn't pull apart soon they would be going into the no return territory after only just being able to be together. Would that be a bad thing?

Before he had to make the decision Dean reluctantly pulled apart. His chest was heaving and his eyes were dark with his lust. His pink lips were slightly swollen as they parted to allow little puffs of air to escape. "If we don't stop I won't be able to hold back," he panted pulling apart slowly. His jeans were strained across his groin and Sam almost groaned at the thought of his knot.

Sam opened his mouth to protest when a rock riff filled the atmosphere. Dean groaned and reached for his phone he had placed on the bed side table. He slid his finger across the screen and answered the call.

"Yeah I know we will be there in a minute," Dean sighed adjusting himself. "Yes," he rolled his eyes at Sam. "Of course not." Another eye roll. "Bye mum." Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed the lock button before throwing it onto the bed. He groaned again as he tried to readjust himself in his trousers. "We have been summoned to dinner," he said.

Sam sighed, great, dinner with what was basically his in laws while he still had a raging boner…this was going to be interesting…

TBC

( **Hey everyone, hoped you liked the little snippet of action there as Sam settles into his new life with the Winchesters. As always thank you for reading and to those who review you really do make my day so thank you so much. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought. See you all in Chapter Seven!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Watching the dynamics of the Winchester family was interesting to say the very least. John sat at the head of the dinner table as per usual were traditions, Mary was at his right and Dean at his left with Sam beside him. However John leaned close to his wife and he never spoke down anyone who served them, his attention was focused completely on whoever was speaking and he genuinely seemed to care. All the attributes Sam had never seen in an Alpha before, with Adam it had all been about him, what he had done, what he had wanted, that he didn't like the food or the staff and him ordering new food to be made fresh within the hour because the other plate wasn't neat enough. But with John it was different and Sam wasn't sure what to make of it. He had no idea how he was meant to act or what to do so he went deep into default mode and chose to stay silent. He always got into less trouble when he didn't say anything…at least most of the time that was.

He carefully cut his steak, rare of course, and ate it as quietly as he could. Adam had always hated the sound of his chewing. It took him longer to eat but at least he could come out of it seemingly unscathed. He stared down at his plate listening to the Winchesters laughing amongst themselves. Dean kept shooting him small smiles every now and again and Sam could feel the young Alpha knock his knee against his own in what he presumed to be a comforting gesture.

"So Sam what do you do?" Mary's voice filtered through causing Sam to jump slightly. He mentally swore to himself and lifted his head to meet the trio stares. He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and shifted nervously in his seat, he had no idea what they expected him to say…what did he do?

"Erm," he stammered. "I cook, clean…" he trailed off knowing that he was essentially describing the typical perceived image of an Omega. He watched Mary shoot John and Dean a knowing look. "I like to read," he added hoping to salvage the situation, he didn't want the Winchesters to think that he was worthless or good for nothing else but to be a house husband, the only thing Adam ever saw him as. "I tend to the garden as well."

"Ah…something that Ace here is useless at," John laughed breaking the tension in the room. "He tell you that everything he touches just dies."

"Hey not everything," Dean pouted placing his cutlery on the plate.

"Do you remember when you was ten and we gave you that cactus to look after?" Mary pitched in leaning forward as the plates were cleared away, her eyes connected with Sam's while a smirk crossed her face.

"Oh come on," Dean huffed throwing his arms in the air. "Sam don't need to hear about that."

"I…I…want…too," Sam stammered speaking without thinking, automatically he wanted to reply and beg for forgiveness if it wasn't for the smile that crossed Mary's face. "If that's ok," he added feeling like a small child asking for permission.

"He had it for about two days…"

"More like a week," Dean sighed.

"Defiantly only two, it was a week when you told us," John grinned leaning closer wrapping an arm around his mate's shoulder to which she snuggled into instantly.

"Well Dean wanted to prove that was responsible enough to go out of the pack lands on a trip with the other pups so we told him that if he could keep a cactus alive for a month then he could go." Mary continued. "After a week we went into his room to investigate and the cactus was pretty much cut in half, the soil was soaked, practically swimming in the pot and its needles were all over the floor. When we confronted him you know what he told us? That is was meant to look like that."

Sam felt a smile tug at his lips as his mate rolled his eyes. John and Mary were both softly laughing along with him and for once he felt like he was free, he felt comfortable.

"I was ten!" Dean argued.

"And a cactus is hard to kill yet you managed it Ace."

"It was possessed or something! Damn thing wouldn't stop attacking me."

"Seriously?" John chuckled.

"You mean you couldn't be bothered and thought watering it a months' worth all at once would save you time?" Mary joked.

"No…" Dean protested his eyes flicking between his parents. "Maybe…" he seemed to notice his parents raising their eyebrows at him. "Alright yes, I was fed up of being pricked every time so I thought why not, how was I supposed to know it didn't need watering? I got annoyed and might have accidently on purpose tore it in half."

Sam laughed, a full blown laugh, his cheeks started to hurt but he didn't care. The Winchesters laughed along with him or at him he wasn't sure which one and for once he didn't care. He didn't care if he was being judged, he didn't care if it wasn't his place, and all he was focused on was the petulant look on his mate's face.

"Then there was the mother's day roses, the lilies, and the tree in front of the Manor." John laughed.

"What tree?" Sam asked through his laughter.

"Exactly," Mary replied.

"Alright, alright," Dean murmured throwing his hands into the air in defeat. "Plants don't agree with me."

"More like you are the grim reaper to them," Sam muttered without thinking. Silence descended over them and Sam's heart started to pound. Oh god he shouldn't have made a joke…it wasn't his place….he had just insulted an Alpha…his Alpha.

"There's a sense of humour," Dean declared laughing, his arm fell down to rest on Sam's knee.

A smile crossed Sam's face as his heart began to pound at a more regular rhythm.

"We will make a Winchester of you yet," Mary smiled.

…

After dinner they had retired to the living room, which consisted of three sofas lined up together in front of a fireplace, a huge screen TV with a variety of consoles underneath, a full surround system and beside it was bookcases running the length of the wall filled to the brim. What wonders it contained Sam couldn't help but imagine however he knew that he wouldn't be allowed to touch. Adam never let him touch anything of value or importance, he barely trusted him with cooking utensils as it was he had to get someone else to do the chopping for him. On the walls behind the sofas was what appeared to be a family tree, with pictures of each member next to their name, Dean and Adam being the newest addition to it. There were so many wonders and new experiences in this one room and it made Sam sad to know he probably wouldn't be allowed to access any of it. He knew that after a while he would be confined to Dean's house, to go back to serving his Alpha like a good Omega should do.

"Where did you go?" Dean's voice whispered in his ear pulling Sam out of his thoughts. Slowly he turned his attention back to the room, he heard Mary and John deep in conversation while Dean's worried gaze was boring into the side of his head. "If you want to head back…"

"NO!" Sam shouted hurriedly. "I'm ok here…I mean if that's what you want…"

Dean eyes narrowed and his shook his head not saying anything else. Sam frowned had he just said the wrong thing? God had he messed this up already? He wanted to say something, anything to put that beautiful smile back on the young Alpha's face but the words failed to come. What if he said the wrong thing? What if he proved that he wasn't worth it? So instead he stayed silent, his eyes staring down at his hands and allowed the others to talk amongst themselves. How stupid was he thinking that he could just fit in…yes it had been easy at dinner…but now…now he couldn't help but dread the moment the curtain would drop. When his world would go back to the way he had only ever known, happiness never lasted in his experience.

…

Dean tried to tune into the conversation but he couldn't help but keep shooting worried glances towards his mate. He thought that they had turned a corner at dinner with that joke, he thought that maybe Sam would realise that he was safe here and free to be whoever he wanted to be. He was dying to reach out to him, he wanted to comfort him and show him that not all Alpha's were like his brother but he had no idea what Sam had experienced. He didn't want to add to it and he didn't want to panic the poor Omega anymore. There was so much they had to experience. So much he wanted to show the other man.

"You be ready to head out in a couple of days Dean?" John called out to him.

"Yeah should be," Dean replied, he had completely forgotten about that.

"Where…" Sam's small voice called out his head lifting so that his confused and watery hazel eyes stared at him. "I'm sorry," he trailed off.

"Where what?" Mary encouraged.

"Where are you going," Sam stammered his eyes dropping to his lap and his body physically flinching.

"Every month, the day before the full moon we go out and hunt," John replied leaning forward his eyes lighting up with the thought of a new hunt, he had always enjoyed it more than Dean had ever had. "It's a Pack Alpha's responsibility to make sure that their land and the surrounding areas are clear from any rogue wolfs or other threats. We find them and exterminate them for the good of the pack."

Dean noticed the moment panic flooded Sam's system. He moved closer to his mate and threw his shoulder over the back of the sofa, not quite touching the other man but close enough for his scent to hopefully give him a form of comfort.

"As crown Alpha Dean is expected to attend each hunt, when this pack is yours then it would be his responsibility to make sure that the land is protected. It's routine no need to worry about it," John continued shooting Sam a grin though Dean could feel that his words were doing nothing to calm the young wolf's nerves. "We will be away just for the night then be back in time for the full moon."

"Sam honey you can help me tend to the garden while the Alpha's are away," Mary said softly and Dean was glad for her intervention. He felt a small amount of tension melt away from his mate but not enough. There was something troubling him that was for sure. He didn't want to leave his mate after only just finding him, especially as they were still unmated, which was a conversation he wasn't looking forward to.

"I…" Sam stammered his attention focusing on Mary. "I'll like that."

Dean smiled, his hand squeezing Sam's shoulder gently. They still had a long way to go however he hoped that he would be able to bring the young wolf out of his shell. He knew that Sam was a beautiful person inside and out he just needed to find himself once more. With Dean by his side he just hoped that he would be able to help him.

…

Sam laid on his side on the huge bed, he bit his lip and tried to supress his tears. It was all too much, he had only just found his mate and he was going to leave him already. In a strange land…yes Mary was nice enough but he didn't know her not really. What if Dean never came back? Everyone was always quick to tell him how messed up Dean was, how he couldn't control his wolf how was he meant to go out and actively kill these rogues. Then those thoughts made him feel guilty, he shouldn't be doubting his own Alpha. If Dean knew…

He let out a sob and curled his legs up into his chest, he could feel the Alpha at his back. Both falling asleep facing the opposite way as neither one really knew how to act, well technically Sam had never fallen asleep. His traitorous thoughts never letting up.

He felt Dean shift behind him and he bit his lip trying not to make another sound. If he ever woke Adam then he would find himself being thrown off of the bed and being forced to sleep under it with no pillow or sheet to cover him.

"Sam?" Dean's soft groggy voice called out. Sam lay still hoping to feign sleep, his heart pounded fiercely and the tears continued to fall. He felt weak, he felt like a failure and he didn't want the Alpha to see him like this. He wanted Dean to remember the man who had cracked a joke not this pathetic shell he knew he really was. "Sammy?"

Sam buried his face into the pillow, he felt Dean's arm snake around his waist. Wordlessly the Alpha forced him to turn around and pulled him into his chest, Sam's head automatically buried into the crook of Dean's neck, shedding tears on the soft skin beneath him. Dean's right hand caressed his back sending shivers running along Sam's skin while his left hand ran through his hair. He didn't say a word, he seemed content to just lay there and allow Sam to cry out his anger, his sadness and his failure. Dean's lips pressed soft kisses to his forehead and his scent reached out to him. A feeling of love and home washed over him, he allowed his Alpha's scent to overwhelm him. The tears began to slow and he found himself sniffing Dean's neck and burrowing further into his body. He could get lost in the scent that belonged to his mate in fact he wished that he could. He wished that the rest of the world didn't exist and this was all there was because lying here in his Alpha's arms feeling his scent all around him was perfect.

"Better?" Dean whispered, his lips in Sam's hair.

"I'm sorry," Sam murmured into Dean's neck.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Dean replied pressing another kiss to the top of Sam's head. "What was done to you…" he drew in a deep breath and Sam could hear the growl ripple through the Alpha's chest and it made his heart flutter to know that this was caused by the protective instincts of his wolf to protect his mate. "I don't know what you have been through…I don't pretend to know…you can talk to me…if you want to…I won't think less of you…You're my mate Sammy…"

"Thank you," Sam breathed lifting his head. He stared into Dean's eyes that shimmered even in the darkness that surrounded them. "Thank you for finding me," he added his hand reaching out and lying on top of Dean's chest over his heart. "I…I…thank you. I'm sorry for being a mess, I know you said I don't need to be but I do…I think I do…I need to be…does that make sense?"

"Not really," Dean laughed his arms tightening. "As long as it does to you."

"I don't think much does anymore, but it will. You'll be ok hunting…I mean….I don't…"

"I've done it many times Sammy, there's no better hunter than me and Dad trust me," he winked. "He lures it out and I have the silver bullet not much else to it. I'll come back to you. No matter where I go or what I do I will always come back to you. I know we haven't had much time but you are my home and I will spend every day of my life showing this to you. I will never allow anyone to hurt you again. You will be safe here, this is your home now."

A slow smile spread across Sam's lips. "I will try my best for you."

"I just want you to be you," Dean interrupted. "I don't care if you fuck up or if you are unsure. I fuck up more than most…look at that fucking cactus," he paused to shake his head and Sam let out a little chuckle. "I might not be the best, I'll make mistakes, we are only human…well…just wolfier."

Sam nodded his head, he sniffed the air once more and allowed Dean's scent to fill his senses. Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips to his mate's. Dean kissed him back softly, their lips moved together in sync like they had been doing it for the whole of their lives. His arms tightened around him and Sam moved so that he was laying practically on top of the Alpha. He felt the man's arousal press against his boxers, his own showing his interest. Their lips continued to clash together, the kiss never deepening with neither man wanting to take it too fast. Sam ground his hips into Dean's and the man groaned into his mouth.

Feeling confidence flooding his veins Sam continued the movement, loving the sounds that he was causing to fall out of Dean's mouth. His own hands moved up to tangle in Dean's short hair, he was panting fuelled with power from the scent. He knew that they should probably stop but he didn't want to. Yes he might not be ready for anything else. He might not be ready to be mated but that didn't mean he couldn't have this.

He felt Dean's hand grasp at his boxers and it was his time to moan. His own reached for Dean and together in rhythm they began to move. Their lips never disconnecting, a few short tugs and it was all over. Sam spilled his seed over Dean's hand and a moment later Dean spilled his. They continued to kiss for a couple more minutes before they pulled apart.

Sam stared down at Dean, his lips were swollen and his green eyes were blown through his lust, his chest heaved and his scent signalled his orgasm. All in all the Alpha looked like some sort of God. He pressed another kiss to the man's lips before pushing off of him. He had no idea how everything had just spiralled into what just happened but he was glad it had. He reached down and grabbed the nearest shirt not caring whose it was. He wiped his own hand and passed it to Dean who did the same.

Dean had a massive grin on his face as he settled back down into the bed. He opened his arms and Sam gladly cuddled back into the man's chest, burying his head into the crook of his neck again. "That was good," he whispered not wanting to break the moment.

"That was fantastic," Dean agreed pressing a kiss to Sam's head. "You ok? That wasn't too soon…" he worried seeming to have forgotten that it was Sam who had instigated it in the first place.

"You know what, yeah I am…I'm good…" and for once in his life he actually meant it.

TBC ( **Oooo things are hotting up for our boys there! Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought! As always thanks for reading and reviewing, means so much to me to hear from you so thank you. See you all in Part Eight!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Dean's duffle was thrown on the bed with the contents spilling out onto the floor where it had been abandoned an hour ago. His boots was poking out from underneath his bed and his leather jacket was hanging haphazardly off of the doorknob. The whole room looked like a storm had hit, a storm called Sam.

The man in question was standing in the doorway staring at the mess he had just created, a red hue tinted his cheeks and his eyes were darting wildly in his head. He rubbed his hands over his bare forearms. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Two days ago he had fallen asleep in Dean's arms and he had not looked back since, every night they fell in together, Sam's head cushioned on the Alpha's chest his arms locked tight around him. They kissed and fooled around once more, Sam wanted more, he wanted to mate with the man but there was always that voice at the back of his head that stopped him. A voice that sounded like Adam…telling him he wasn't good enough, that all he would ever be is a sex toy or a hole to fill and a baby making machine. Omega's were made to be breed and seen not heard. His voice followed him around everywhere he went, the only time he could escape it was when he was in Dean's arms.

So when he had come into their bedroom and seen Dean's duffle sitting there mocking him, telling him that tonight he would be alone…he kind of flipped…or more like the duffle flipped. He desperately tried to put everything back into the right place but he didn't know how Dean liked it packed. Adam would always want the shirts placed on top of the jeans with the arms folded on the inside, no creases, his shoes would have to be placed in double plastic bags as he couldn't stand to get any mud on his pristine designer clothes. Tops to the right and trousers to the left. Sam tried to recreate this level with Dean's but when he realised that it wasn't clothes but weapons, ammo and his leather jacket, he was at a loss what to do.

Shaking Sam slowly lowered himself to the floor, his hands rubbed desperately at his arms. He could hear Adam's sneering, mocking voice in his head telling him that Dean was going to be pissed. He could almost feel the phantom punches on his skin for all the times he had messed up. He moved his hands up to his head to grip at his hair as his body began to rock. Adam's voice grew louder and louder, calling his name…mocking him what that nickname he despised. "Sammy…Sammy…SAMMY!" The voice increased in volume until he sounded like he was almost in the room with him.

"SHUT UP!" Sam shouted his fist flying out and connecting with something hard that cracked under the pressure.

…

"Fuck," Dean groaned taking a step back with his right hand flying up to his nose to stem the bleeding. Yep broken…he stumbled backwards with his back connecting with the edge of the bed. Sam looked at him, his wild brown eyes dancing in his head clearly seeing something that wasn't there. Ok maybe walking up to his mate who seemed to be stuck in his head wasn't his best idea. He titled his head back to stop the flow of blood while he tried to keep his eyes locked onto the terrified form huddled by the door.

"Sam?" he called again, his voice nasally. Again no response. When he had walked into the house after having a word with his mother he didn't expect to be met with what looked like a bomb site. His duffle had been torn and thrown out of the door with his belongings scattered across the room. His favoured Colt 1911 was sticking out of the top draw of his wardrobe with the clip hiding underneath it. As soon as he saw his mate slowly rocking and mumbling to himself none of that mattered. All he cared about was the scared Omega.

He pulled his hand away from his face, smearing a line of blood across his cheek. His nose snapped back into position and he could feel the bone beginning to heal. "Sam?" he called again inching along the floor on his hands and knees slowly so not to startle the younger wolf. Still no response.

Dean unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt so that his collarbone was now revealed, he bared his neck to the right showing that although he might have been the dominate wolf he meant no harm. Instantly Sam's neck snapped to the left in response. Ok that was good. Something he should have done in the first place! Sam's nose lifted into the air seeming to have caught onto Dean's scent. His eyes stopped in its tracks and peered at the Alpha, a curious expression crossed his face. Slowly he began to unfurl from his position, his hands moved down from his hair and he blinked rapidly. Confusion and recognition flooded the hazel as he seemed to notice that Dean was now in the room.

"You with me?" Dean asked hesitantly reaching forward with his right hand.

"Dean?" Sam asked his voice sounding small and confused. Taking that as confirmation Dean closed in the space between them and tangled his hand with his mate's, bringing him into his chest. Sam's nose automatically snuggled into his exposed skin, taking in his scent. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I tried to put it back…please…I'm sorry," he sobbed his body shaking.

"It's ok," Dean soothed pressing a kiss to Sam's forehead while mentally cursing his brother, how could he see someone as special as Sam as nothing more than a slave, a piece of meat. His wolf howled, he wanted blood for what had been done to his soon to be mate. He knew the feeling would get worse when they actually mated but that was an issue for later…or never. He just hoped that he wouldn't see Adam again, if he did he knew that one of them wouldn't be making it out alive…

"No…please…" Sam stammered.

"Sammy," Dean placed his free hand under Sam's chin and forced his head up so that their eyes could meet. "I don't care about the bag, I care about you," he whispered with a small smile on his face. "I was going to repack anyway you just saved me the bother," he joked seeing the ghost of a smile spread across Sam's cheeks. "What was with the redecorating?"

"I erm…" Sam tried to look down however Dean refused to break the connection. "I didn't want you to go. It's stupid…just…don't…"

Dean leaned down and captured Sam's lips with his own, he didn't need the Omega to say anymore. He could only imagine the horror that befell him if he ever displeased Adam, in fact he didn't want to imagine just in case he did actually lose control. He deepened the kiss and smiled when he felt Sam's tongue reach out tentatively towards his own. His own hands tangled into Sam's hair to which his mate climbed onto his lap his own arms wrapping around Dean's neck. He could feel his arousal push against his jeans as the scent of his omega flooded his senses. He wanted nothing more than to take the man there and then. To take him, mate him, breed him and show the world that he belonged to him. He could feel the wolf growl at the pleasure of that thought and slowly Dean pulled away. There was no way he was going to lose control, not when his omega was still fragile. He cleared his mind and tried to will away the straining tent in his trousers and desperately trying to ignore the similar one happening in the Omega's. He pressed his forehead to Sam's and for a moment both men seemed to content to just sit there.

"It's one night and I'll be back," Dean whispered his eyes looking down at their now joined hands. "I promise."

"I was just being stupid," Sam mumbled miserably.

"One thing you are not is stupid, I can't pretend to understand what…" he paused, even the mention of Adam's name caused his blood to boil. "If you want to talk I'm listening or mum, just as an option." Dean turned his attention over his shoulder to the mess that had been made of his bag, he shook his head and slowly let out a laugh. One that he was surprised to hear mirrored by the Omega. He captured the man's lips once more. How he had lived his life without the whirl wind that was Sam he had no idea.

…

"It's only a night," Sam murmured watching the black Impala peel away after a truck. "It's only a night," he repeated standing in the driveway of the manor feeling lost. He felt like he had lost a part of him, like a part of his soul had been taken from his side and he wasn't sure what he could do to fill it. At least temporarily. "One night," he said one more time his eyes moving to the steps of the manor where Mary stood. She had a sombre expression on her face but smiled when she noticed he was looking at her, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. She was worried. What did she have to be worried about? Dean said it was routine…John said they had done it many times before. Of course she was worried her mate and her child had drove off to go hunt some rogues that may be circling their land. Rogue wolves…Dean could handle it…though he couldn't shift…what if something happened? Oh god what if something happened….

He didn't realise he had begun to hyperventilate until he felt Mary's arm wrap around his shoulders. "It's ok sweetie, they know what they are doing, John will look after Dean I can feel that he will," she whispered. "It will be easier when you can feel Dean, you will be able to be with him wherever he goes," she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her heart. "Feel," Sam paused for a moment, he could feel love washing over him and reassurance, he could feel pride and the sense of adrenaline and he knew straight away that it was John. Mary moved his hand effectively closing the link between them. "See he won't let anything happen to Dean," she added whether this was to reassure herself or Sam he had no idea.

"Thanks," he whispered his eyes trailing to where the car had vanished a couple of minutes ago. It was one night he could do this…he could do this…he had gone years without Dean…one more night would make no difference…oh who was he kidding…he couldn't do this…

…

Darkness had fallen, the cars had been parked under the security of the great willow that signalled the end of the Winchester land. The Impala's boot was propped open with the various weapons strewn across it. Machetes, silver knives, a sawn off shotgun, a Winchester rifle and the Colt 1911 lay before him, his arsenal against those who would do them harm. Rogues were the typical were's that horror films portrayed, those whose mates had died causing them to lose their minds, those who had been abandoned by their pack and left to fend for themselves and those who had a taste of human blood and craved more. They were the ones who gave their species a bad name and caused hunters to come a knocking. For the last hundred years the Winchester pack had a deal formed with a hunter organisation called The Men Of Letters. In this agreement they would keep to their lands and deal with their own rogues and the hunters would leave them alone. The occasional hunter would come asking for their advice, expertise and even once John had to assist on a hunt. It was this pact that kept their family and friends safe, it was this pact that meant every full moon eve they would leave the safety of their lands to patrol their border. A pact Dean would have to honour if and when he ever made Alpha.

Dean grabbed his Colt, he picked up a thick black cloth that was covering some form of velvet box. He peered behind him, his father was too busy shuffling out of his clothes he always hunted in wolf form. Noticing that he was occupied he pulled the cloth off, opened the lid revealing a branch of his wolfs bane. Hurriedly he crushed the plant in his hands and stuffed the leaves into the casing of his bullets. With one more check to see that his father was paying him no attention he pulled out a second box, this contained a special ammo clip complied entirely of silver. He picked up the silver with his free hand and sprinkled some wolfs bane into this and forced it into the gun. He threw the boxes into his duffle bag and closed the boot carefully. He pulled the safety off of his Colt and turned to wait for his father to be ready.

Silver, another weakness of the wolf and another thing that Dean could tolerate. He had found this out the other month when he picked up a silver knife by accident and his mother had freaked out. Of course he faked a reaction but really he had felt nothing. Later when he had been alone he had retrieved the blade again and this time held it for a good ten minutes and still there had been no reaction. He thought he should tell someone but then what good would it have been? He was already seen as a freak he didn't see a reason to give more fuel to that fire.

A black wolf padded to his side, he inclined his head and his light brown eyes sparked an unspoken question. Dean pulled his gun out in front of him and nodded slowly. The wolf of his father took the lead following his nose while Dean brought up the rear. His human form was weaker and slower but he had quick reflexes when it came to his weapon, at a young age his father had deemed it necessary that Dean learnt to shoot, to protect himself and his pack when they were at their most vulnerable. Meaning on a full moon when he was the only human around.

They walked the perimeter for a couple of moments while John seemed to scope out their surroundings. The wolf circled the same spot, his nose flat to the floor and his ears pressed back. All of a sudden his head jerked up, his eyes locked with Dean's before he took off in a sprint through the woods.

It seemed that his father had caught a scent, just when Dean wanted a nice quiet night. Sighing he broke out into a run trying to keep up with the wolf. It was going to be a long night…

TBC ( **Hey everyone, thank you so much for all your kind reviews and to those who read, I'm really enjoying writing this story and means a lot to me to hear that you are enjoying it too. Shorter chapter as had to split it into two. As always thanks for reading and reviews are awesome! See you all in Part Nine!)**


	9. Chapter 9

He ran through the woods, ignoring the branches and tree roots that seemed to constantly reach for him. The wolf was a blur of movement in front of him, running at a pace he couldn't hope to reach while he still had two legs. He held his gun out not knowing if and when he would even need to use it. His heart hammered in his chest while his lungs threatened to burst with the lack of oxygen however he continued to move, his legs not allowing him to give up the pursuit.

' _ **Dean 9'o clock'**_ John's voice reverberated in his head. He turned to his right and swung his body abruptly following the movements of the wolf that was his father and Alpha. In a clearing he could see a mass of fur sprinting away, his father increased his speed and took off after him while Dean slowed down.

He paused for a moment and panted allowing his heart time to recover. Oxygen flooded his system to which he had to suppress the need to cough knowing that he would most likely start to choke otherwise. He lowered his gun as his eyes spotted something glinting on the floor. He peered around him before crouching. He moved his gun into his right hand while he reached out with his left, his finger dipped into the sticky liquid and when he pulled it back the tip was soaked red. The metallic stench filtered through his nose. Blood. He wiped his hand on his jeans and straightened to his full height. He could see the trail now, reaching down through the clearing and off somewhere into the unknown. He paused, should he follow his father or the blood? He lifted his head and gave the air a quick sniff, though he didn't have as good senses as other wolves he could still clearly distinguish the stench of blood and death. Knowing he couldn't ignore it he cupped his gun in his hands and began to follow the trail.

Dean walked slowly, his footsteps light as he avoided any sudden movements or sticks that would give his position away. He could only hope that his father had the rogue wolf covered. The blood glistened in the moonlight. The quantity and thickness increasing the further he ventured into the woods. Blood was sprayed up the trees in a random pattern with some even looking like paw prints.

In the distance he could see a prone form lying face down on the ground, blood pooled underneath it and its clothes were torn beyond recognition. He glanced behind him, his ears straining to hear any signs of movement, convinced he was seemingly alone he crept towards the body. His gun was held down to the ground, ready to be pulled up at any given moment while his eyes danced around the clearing. He came to a stop beside the body, slowly he knelt to the ground his free hand reaching out towards it. Tendrils of blood reached out towards him almost beckoning him to look. The metallic stench was high in the air indicating that it was a recent kill, not good. His left hand clasped the person's shoulder and slowly he turned them onto their back. His hand flew up to his mouth in an attempt not to gag.

He pushed to his feet and took a step backwards ignoring the rotting smell that he could taste in the back of his throat. The body belonged to a young female, she was probably the blond hair blue eyed pretty girl type before the rogue got hold of her that is. Clumps of her hair lay beside her, scalp still attached, her right eye had been clawed to the point it was nothing more than a puddle of gore, long scratch marks littered her cheeks showing the bone beneath, her teeth had caved in but it was the mess of her chest that caused the nausea to build up in the pit of Dean's stomach. Her breasts had been pulled apart and her ribs were sticking through the little skin she had left, her lungs were abandoned beside her while there was a heart shaped space missing in the centre of her chest. There was no doubt now that they were dealing with a rogue wolf, they were the only ones known to feed off of humans.

Dean moved his hand away and lowered himself next to the body once more. He held his breath as he pulled at her torn jacket, when he had a big enough piece of fabric he lowered this over her face out of respect. He knew that he would have to deal with the body as they didn't want the human police to get involved as soon as they did then he knew they would have hunters sniffing around. He had no idea just how much jurisdiction the men of letters had over the hunting community. He sure as hell didn't want to have to test that theory. He delved into her coat pocket trying to find something that might tell him who she was…or once was. He pulled out her wallet, inside contained a couple of notes and various fake IDs. The picture was of her smiling with an older woman's arms wrapped firmly around her shoulders, mother and daughter he guessed. The picture was soaked in blood so he wiped it on his jeans and pocketed it knowing that he would need to talk to his father about identification. He wasn't about to let some poor family spend their lives thinking that she had just simply vanished, he wouldn't do that.

He threw the wallet on top of her body and pushed to his feet. Beside her he could see what looked like a gun clip…frowning he was about to investigate when a sudden noise behind him made him pause. He lifted the gun so that it was in front of his face and let out a sharp breath.

He could literally feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as the deep breaths ghosted across his skin…

…

Sam admired his handiwork, he had clipped back the tree branches that would attack you as you walked past them. He had weeded the wolf mosaic so the only green was in the eyes and Mary had tidied up the loose stones that she swore Dean had kicked out on purpose. All in all the garden was looking more presentable then it had when he had first come to this house a few days ago. Though to him it had felt longer, he finally had a place he could see himself being happy and as the days past the memories and feelings associated with Adam had begun to fade, he hoped in time he would be able to replace them with ones of Dean.

Currently he was sitting outside on the porch with a mug of hot chocolate staring at the bright moon, one more day then it would be full, meaning that he would have to experience his first proper change with his new pack. He had yet to meet most of the occupants of the land a thought that secretly terrified him. He couldn't help but believe that he wouldn't be good enough in their eyes, not good enough for Dean and certainly not good enough to one day help lead them. Of course he never voiced these opinions, every time he said something along those lines a dark expression would cross his mate's face and he refused to do that to him anymore, even if Sam himself didn't believe the lies he would tell Dean. It was better than the truth, his mate didn't need to know just how fucked in the head he really was.

"Room for one more?" Mary's voice called out to him. Nodding Sam shifted over so that there was room for her to sit beside him. The more time he had spent with the Matriarch, the more he had come to like and respect her. She was kind, loving, gentle but also tough and didn't take nonsense from anyone much less her boys. The pack both respected and loved her. He was in awe of her and he knew that with her by his side Dean was safe. She was like a mother to him and that made him miss his own more.

"Beautiful night," she said breaking through his trail of thought. Sam nodded taking a sip of his drink not quite trusting his voice. "They will be back soon, they never stay away more than a night," there was a hint of worry in her voice like there was something she wasn't telling him. Sam envied the fact that she could have constant communication with John even when they were miles apart, she could feel what he was feeling and could talk to him through their mental bond. It was like she wasn't alone not really and yet Sam couldn't feel anything. Yes he and Dean had kissed and fooled around but they had never taken that next step, they hadn't mated with Dean wanting to wait until Sam was completely sure he was ready. He didn't want to push the Omega. To which delighted and frustrated Sam, in a way he wanted to get it done so that he could feel like they were proper mates but he knew that the moment they would take anything further there is a chance he would freak out, a chance he didn't want to take. He didn't want Dean to think he was rejecting him, man he hated his emotional baggage.

"You alright sweetie?" Mary asked her face floating in front of his vision, he had trailed off again. "A lot on your mind?" she added smiling softly, her right hand linked with Sam's and for once he didn't shudder at the unexpected touch. "It's ok to think you know, we won't judge, you have been through a lot and if you ever want to talk I'm here," she said her eyes moving up to stare at the moon once more happy enough and not expecting to get an answer. "I love the moon before it's full, something so enticing about it."

"I would always sit in the garden and watch it every month," Sam said knowing he couldn't let her do all the talking even though he wanted to. "I would stare at it and feel like I could escape, like there was more out there for me…"

Mary's eyes gazed at his, her smile lengthened as she pushed further into his side. "And now?" Sam shot her a puzzled look. "When you look at the moon what do you see?"

Sam turned his eyes up and paused for a moment. "I see the moon," he replied, the usual longing and needing was no longer there. He felt at peace bathed under its light. "I've escaped," he whispered the thought finally dawning on him. "I've escaped," he added again a hysterical laugh bubbling up the back of his throat.

"My…Adam was a monster…" Sam opened his mouth to protest however Mary ignored him. "You don't need to make excuses for him I know what he is now. What he done to you…what you had to endure…I can't ever pretend to understand but know this if he ever steps foot near you he will have to deal with John, I and Dean. We are all beside you Sam, you will never have to feel alone again," he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "He is no longer my son but in his place I have gained another."

Sam felt the emotion tug at his throat, his tears pushed against his eyes however for once they were because he was happy. He had finally found a place he could feel safe, a family who could love him and a mate who meant the world to him. It was more than he could have ever wished for, he had given up his old crappy life for a shot at this. "I never knew my mother," he said knowing that he needed someone to hear his life story. "I imagine she was like you."

"What happened to you sweetie?"

"I remember being passed around from shelter to shelter when I was younger, Omega homes," he had probably been to most of them in the whole of America as they struggled to find a place for him. Those shelters were mostly a mask for abuse and sexual assault to those omegas who were old enough to have heats. They took in those who had no one who could claim them and Sam had been found in the middle of the road after being hit by a car with no memory and no recollection of where he came from. "I worked as a serving were for the Landrans, I got a roof over my head and two hot meals a day but when they died and they had no one to inherit their lands the government sent me to a market." The Omega market was notorious for weres who wanted to look for a sex toy or someone to spice up their love life, or even to find wolfs to make their slaves so they wouldn't ever have to lift a finger themselves. "That's where Adam found me," he trailed off. He remembered the day Adam had walked into the square, it had been his scent that had drawn him instantly to the other man, he remembered practically running up to him and begging for him to take him home not knowing that the whole time he was wearing Dean's scent, pretending to be his true mate.

"Oh honey," Mary exclaimed moving her arm from being linked to his to around his shoulder. "You are safe here, Dean will make you happy I know he will."

Sam smiled. "I know."

…

The wolf came upon him quicker than he could react. Dean fell to the ground upon impact, his gun dropped to his side and his hands lifted up to clasp onto the rogue's snapping jaws. Drool dripping with blood fell onto his face as he moved his head to the side to avoid the substance falling into his mouth. His feet lifted up and he planted these against the were's chest pushing him away from his neck. He could feel the ghost of the rogue's jaws snapping against his neck, once false move would result in his throat being ripped out. He gripped the wolf's neck with his left hand while he desperately tried to reach for his gun with his right, his fingers grazed the edge of the barrel however it seemed to be too far away. Mentally swearing as his arm buckled slightly and he felt the tip of the wolf's canines graze his skin he placed his hand back around the rogues neck.

' **Dad** ' he called mentally hoping that for once in his life his wolf would allow him to hear him however he got no response nor felt any indication of where the older man might be. Dean's arms began to shake as the weight became too much to bear. He gritted his teeth, there was no way he was going to go out this way not when he had only just found his mate. He thought of Sam, of the shy smile, the demanding lover he was destined to become, to the stolen kisses to the hand jobs and to the laying underneath the stars laughing to one another. A new resolve settled in his skin. He pursed his lips and a long howl escaped of its own accord. Before he knew it a hidden strength ran through his body and with one big push he managed to force the wolf away from him.

The rogue yelped as his back connected with the nearest tree. Not giving him time to recover Dean leapt to his feet, he grabbed his gun and aimed it squarely at the wolf's chest. He pulled the trigger. The shot ran out through the woods, echoing off of the trees making it sound louder than what it actually was.

Dean lowered his gun and took a moment to gather his breath. His vision swam as the night glared before him bathed in the deepest green and he knew then that his wolf eyes had kicked in. Great just what he needed, swearing he tried to will it away to no avail. It seemed that his wolf wanted him to see in night vision even though the beginnings of a sun rise was poking out through the tops of the trees.

He blinked attempting to shake it off, he turned his head to the side and knelt to the floor beside the body of the wolf and the girl. He groaned as bright light engulfed his vision causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. White spots danced in front of his vision causing a pounding to start in his head, he could still see the light flashing behind his eye lids. Annoyed his eyes flew open and he growled his canines lengthening, as sudden as the light had come it was gone. There was no sounds in the atmosphere apart from the animalistic growls which he realised was coming from himself. He was losing control.

' **Easy ace'** he heard his father's and Alpha's voice echoing in his head the words slowing his growling but not stopping it entirely. He heard twigs snap behind him and he saw feet come into his vision and he realised he was perched on the ground with his head in his hands, kneeling in the now drying blood of the young female. ' **Easy pup,'** it was the Alpha talking now rather than his father. ' **The threat has gone young wolf, you can relax,'** slowly Dean could feel his teeth start to revert back to human though his vision was still patchy. ' **I'm here young wolf, let go, Alpha commands it'** with those words Dean blinked and his vision began to return to colour. The growling ceased and Dean lifted his head from his hands. His father held out a hand and he latched onto it using it as a support to lift himself onto his feet. He nodded his thanks not needing to say anything out of embarrassment. He hated when he got like that, he hated not being able to control himself its why he never let himself wolf out around others, he had no idea what he would be capable of doing. God forbid he ever became one of the wolves they hunted.

"You good?" John asked his eyes roaming Dean's body, noticing the blood but one quick sniff would indicate that it wasn't his own.

"Yeah," Dean replied his eyes straying to the form of the wolf and the young girl he wasn't able to save. The wolf's body glowed as his fur receded and his skin began to show. His hair shortened until it was a mess of dark brown curls, his glowing grey eyes turned to a dull grey blue colour and his body morphed into a portly shape. His eyes stared straight up at him with the hole in his heart continuing to pump out blood, the silver bullet seemed to have hit its mark. Dean stared down at the man, a stab of familiarity struck him but he wasn't sure why. He could have sworn he had seen him somewhere before. He wasn't a part of their pack…where did he come from?

"Poor girl," John declared kneeling beside the body and taking a peek underneath the makeshift cover Dean had created for her face. "No one deserves this," he added seeming to have seen enough and pushing to his feet. "Nice shot," he said noticing the wolf. "I always knew you would be a crack shooter," he smiled clapping Dean on the back with pride.

Dean slowly nodded, yes his father might be proud of him but he couldn't help but feel useless. He had almost lost it tonight, what would have happened if he had? He peered down at the wolf once more, that nagging feeling never leaving him…where had he seen him before?

…

It was five hours late that the Impala pulled up to the driveway, it was now ten in the morning when Dean had told him he would be back before sunrise. Sam bounced on the ball of his heels as the car drew closer and closer. He could see the tired form of his mate behind the wheel and he could smell the metallic stench of blood surrounding him, whether this was his own or someone else's Sam couldn't quite determine just yet. Mary stood by his side, a huge grin was across her lips and he could feel the sense of relief flood through her. Sam knew it had to be equally as tough for her letting the two of them out of her sight, it wasn't just her mate's life at stake but her son as well.

The Impala door opened and Dean stepped out the same time that John pulled out of the truck. Mary instantly ran towards Dean, pulling him into her chest, her eyes scanned his body and when she was satisfied she pressed a kiss to his forehead and pushed him away before embracing John in a long kiss.

Dean shook his head fondly as his eyes met Sam's. Sam's heart beat fiercely in his chest as his legs moved without him realising. It was a matter of moments before he felt Dean's arms wrap around his and their lips touched one another. They had never showed their love like this in public before but for once he didn't care. He was just happy to have his mate back to him in one piece.

Dean's clothes were covered in blood but Sam could smell that it wasn't his own. Pushing that question to the back of his mind he pulled apart from Dean though stayed in the man's arms. "I know it has only been a couple of hours…" he stammered feeling like an idiot for even thinking it let alone say it.

Dean laughed and pressed a soft kiss to his lips stopping his sentence mid flow. He pulled apart, his eyes shone and a bright smile was on his face. "I missed you too."

TBC ( **Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed that chapter, thanks to those who read and a special thanks to those who review, it means the world to me to hear from you so please keep them coming. See you all in Chapter Ten!)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Do we know where he came from?" Mary asked her hand squeezing John's looking for some kind of reassurance. They were currently gathered around the meeting table in the manor, a table that was large enough to seat at least twenty people, the seats were ever only normally filled when the were council came to visit or if John needed to conduct a serious mediation between families. She was sitting to John's left, with Dean and Sam opposite them. Her eyes kept straying to the blood that covered her sons clothes and she suppressed a shudder at the thought of how easily that could have been his own.

"Not a clue," John replied. "I'm not sure who the girl was either and what she was doing in the woods at that time of night," he added running a hand across his face where his beard was starting to fill out.

"Could she have known him?" Mary wondered, if wasn't unheard of for humans and wolfs to co-exist though if a were wanted to turn a human they would have to consult the council and undergo a serious of tests to determine whether the human would be strong enough and be able to cope with the monthly change. Humans couldn't shift at will, probably one of the reasons why Dean struggled seeing as he had practically been born a human with wolf blood in him.

"There was no way of telling," John sighed frustrated. Mary could sense that he was holding something back though she didn't pry, he would tell her when he felt the time was right.

Dean sighed and reached into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a picture and handed it to her. She took it gently, ignoring the way her sons hand shook, overexertion she put it down to…at least she hoped it was. She pushed that worry to one side, making a mental note to get the full story from her mate later. There was defiantly something neither one of them was telling her.

She peered down at the picture, it showed a young girl who seemed to be in her early twenties, she had blond hair that curled down past her shoulders, her bright blue eyes were full of life and there was a massive grin spread across her lips. There was an arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder pulling her into another woman's embrace. This woman had dark copper hair with dark brown eyes, she had tight lines around her mouth showing her age although she too wore a smile. Their facial features were similar and their body gestures screamed out familiarity, Mary had no doubt that it was a mother and a daughter. Poor woman she found herself thinking, she had just lost her daughter in the worst way possible…god if anything happened to her pup…it didn't bear thinking about. The pair seemed to be posed in front of some sort of building but what she couldn't tell as most of it had been obscured. "This was all she had?"

"Besides some money and fake IDs yeah," Dean replied his lips set in a tight line. He looked so much older than his twenty six years of life in that one moment.

"Fake IDs?" John asked.

"Yeah about ten of them."

John's frown deepened and he shook his head pretending to brush off the comment. He held his hand out and gestured for the picture which Mary handed over. ' **John?'** she queered mentally not liking the look he was currently sporting.

' **Later** ' John replied placing the picture back on the table. He shot her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes and squeezed her hand gently. Ok there was defiantly something going on right now. "Good job last night Dean, why don't you and Sam head home and rest we have a full moon tonight."

Dean stifled a yawn and nodded, he held his hand out to Sam and together they pushed themselves to their feet, said their goodbyes and took their leave. Mary waited to make sure that they were out of ear shot, well Sam's ear shot anyways as Dean didn't have the same powerful senses as they had. Satisfied she turned to her side on the chair and gazed at her mate who let out a deep breath.

"How bad was it?" she asked fearing to hear the answer, there was only one thing that could put that look on her mate's face and it was their pup.

"He wouldn't stop growling, his canines were extended and his eyes…he had no pupils Mary…I tried to talk to him but he just wouldn't stop…I got through in the end but….Jesus…if anyone else had seen that…"

"They would have thought he was the rogue," Mary finished leaning back on her seat, she rubbed a hand across her face and fought with the tears that threatened to fall. All she wished for was for Dean to be able to be in control of his wolf, he was the most beautiful white wolf she had ever seen…he was the only white wolf she had ever seen. One day even John's influence wouldn't be enough and she didn't want to lose her only child…Dean was her pup and she would do anything for him. "He shot the wolf?"

"Yeah straight through the heart."

"Well that's good then, he didn't shift…"

"Mary maybe we need to…"

"No!" she decreed stopping her mate mid-sentence, she refused to let him continue, there was no way they were going there…she didn't want that….What parents would they be if they handed him in to the were shelter like that? He wasn't a young pup anymore, he wasn't a kid who hadn't shifted or couldn't control…he was just lost…he just needed to mate…at least that's what she hoped. "Sam will be good for him."

John deflated, he pulled at her arms until she moved into his lap. She wrapped her arm around his neck and buried her face into his skin, breathing in his scent. "I just hope you're right," he whispered into her hair stroking the back of her head in the process.

Mary did too, she didn't think she would survive if anything happened to either her son or her mate. She might have been the glue keeping them together but they were the centre of her world, there was nothing she wouldn't do for them. Even Sam who she now considered to be her own, sighing she knew what she had to do, there was a call she needed to make.

…

"You're ok though?" Sam asked for what was probably the hundredth time needing his mind put at ease. Dean nodded, his right hand stroked through Sam's long hair while his left was wrapped around his waist bringing the younger were closer into his chest. They were laying on the bed, both just wearing their boxers too tired to do anything more than hug. Sam's head was pillowed on Dean's heart, listening to it beat a steady rhythm.

"I'm fine," Dean automatically replied his voice clipped like there was something bothering him. His hand continued to stroke through Sam's hair though his eyes were staring off into the distance like he wasn't quite in the room with him.

"What happened with the wolf?" Sam asked lifting his head so that he could look into Dean's eyes who still seemed to refuse to look at him. Dread began to rise in the pit of his stomach, he knew that from the look of Dean's and John's face that there was something neither of them was telling him.

"He attacked I shot him," Dean shrugged smirking as he brought his attention back to Sam, the smile did not reach his eyes. "I'm beat, need some rest before the moon," he added pressing a kiss to Sam's lips before setting his head down onto his pillow and closing his eyes. Effectively stopping the conversation from going any further.

"Dean…" he whispered though the older wolf merely grunted in response. "You can talk to me."

"I do every day, see talking now," Dean joked moving his hand away from Sam's hair and throwing it over his eyes instead in a gesture that screamed out leave me alone.

"Not what I mean."

"Sammy…" Dean sighed moving his arm slightly to peer at Sam through slit eyes. "I killed the wolf, there's nothing more to say, if there was I would tell you." He said defensively. "I would like to sleep," he added moving his arm back and settling down on the bed though his body language remained tense.

"Fine," Sam grumbled settling back down knowing he wasn't about to get any more information out of the Alpha. He wished that they had the mating bond right now at least then Dean wouldn't be able to hide from him, he would be able to tell his every emotion even if he hated it. Adam might have been an abusive asshole but he had never lied to him…well apart from the whole mate thing…he had never withheld information especially stuff that would hurt him. He was all about telling him the truth of the situation and watching him suffer. Yes his honestly hurt but in a way Sam missed it, he missed knowing what was going on and being able to read the other man. Dean was a mystery, he had no idea how to determine his moods, whether or not to talk, what to say or sometimes what to even do. Dean was an enigma he had yet to crack and he wasn't sure mating would even solve half the problem.

Dean's breathing evened out and slowly his arm fell from his eyes to the side of the bed and yet Sam still was awake. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened out there in the woods. Dean had been sketchy on the details and that could only mean one thing to him, that he had somehow lost control. Had he done something he shouldn't have? What if Dean was pretending to be ok when something bad had happened? But John would have said something…wouldn't he? He could go over there and ask Mary but that wasn't his place.

"You're thinking too loud," Dean grumbled his arm pulling Sam closer into his chest.

"Sorry," he mumbled automatically.

"What's on your mind?" Dean asked lifting up slowly yawning.

"Nothing."

"Sammy…"

"It's just you won't talk to me I can tell something happened out there and you won't tell me what it is. We are meant to be mates…is that why you are putting it off…because then you can't hide from me…"

Dean shook his head sighing. "No, I don't want to rush you I told you."

"Well maybe I'm ready," Sam interrupted, his body began to shake at the thought. All those eyes staring at him as they mated, as they became one...with Adam it had felt like a nightmare…even with Dean just the feeling of being watched…it was enough to make his skin crawl.

"Really?" Dean snorted.

"Yes!" Sam shouted his body shaking more violently.

"Say that again without shaking," Dean sighed his hands stroking Sam's bare arms.

"I just want to get it over and done with," he admitted, flinching when he felt Dean pause at his choice of words.

"Over and done with," Dean repeated pushing away. He pulled out from underneath Sam and turned so that he sat on the edge of the bed, his hands running through his bed hair making it stick up in all directions. "Like ripping off a band aid," the alpha snorted. "Is it that horrible being with me?"

"NO!" Sam shouted sitting up with his back pressed against the head of the bed.

"Mating isn't about getting it over and done with," Dean held his head in his hands with his words directed at the floor though Sam heard him all the same. "It's about finding the other half to your soul…it's about tying your life to each other's…I can see why you don't want to be with me."

"Dean…"

"I get it Sam, I really do," Dean pushed himself to his feet and strode over to the chair where he had thrown a pair of sweat pants. He stumbled into them, his body shaking with barely concealed emotion. "Who would want a defective Alpha? Who would want a wolf who can't become a wolf in fear of hurting someone? Who would want a mess like me?" he laughed sarcastically. "You want to know what happened in the woods?" his green eyes glinted in the afternoon sunlight making it look like fire danced within them. "I fucked up, I lost control! Happy now!" he declared throwing his arms out in front of him. "I couldn't save that girl, if I could shift, if I could have gotten there sooner…I could have saved her…" his voice became sad as he shook his head like he was getting rid of his raging emotions. "I fucked up, I'm a useless fucking Alpha, I wouldn't want me either!" he declared throwing the door open and storming out of the room before Sam had a chance to react.

For a moment the Omega sat there awe struck, Dean's declaration had come unexpectedly, he had no idea his Alpha felt like that. Yes he had heard other were's talk that way about him but never anyone important. He heard the front door slam before he sprang into action. He grabbed his jeans and the nearest jacket not caring about a top. He threw these on, noticing that the jacket was Dean's, before running after his mate hoping he had not ventured too far.

…

Dean was sitting on the grass in front of their house, his eyes staring at the mural with his lips set in a tight scowl. Sam paused in the doorway, the sun's rays were beaming down on him, casting him in a beautiful glow. His chest heaved with every breath and his muscles stood out as he forwent a top when he had stormed out. He painted a sad yet stunning picture, knowing that this was the man he wanted for an Alpha he couldn't help but feel inadequate.

Slowly he walked over to Dean, he sat beside him not touching the other wolf but within reaching distance if he decided he wasn't going to run away. Dean stayed where he was, so far so good. "I do want you," he whispered watching Dean flinch with those words. "I've never wanted something so much in my life," he added his hand carefully reaching out, his thumb traced a pattern on the back of Dean's scrunched fist. "It's not you I don't want, if anything you shouldn't want me. I'm used goods."

"Don't you ever say that," Dean replied his eyes lifting to look at him. "What was done to you wasn't your fault."

"And what you go through is yours?"

"It's different."

"How is it? You was born this way, do you blame Alpha or Mary?"

"No!"

"Then how can you blame yourself? I know what it is like spending your life thinking everything is your fault, that you aren't good enough, or that you can't do anything right. Trying to please everyone all the time without a single thought of yourself. I never thought I could be anything more than an Omega," Dean's hand turned upwards so Sam took this as an invitation and entwined his fingers with the Alpha's. "You make me feel like I can be something more. You make me feel safe, you protected me from Adam, you shifted and managed to stay in control, we all fall at some points. There's a difference between falling and stumbling if you only let someone help pick you back up."

Dean shook his head a small smile on his lips. "When did you get so smart?"

"I had a chat with Mary," he shrugged. "She made me think a lot."

"Mum does that," Dean agreed sighing.

"I want you Dean, all of you. Do you want me?"

"Of course…I…" Dean paused his eyes searching Sam's for some kind of answer. "I think I love you."

Sam smiled pressing a kiss to Dean's lips. "Good because I think I love you too." He whispered into the Alpha's mouth feeling the smile grow. They kissed for a few more moments, enjoying each other's company before pulling apart. "So yeah I'm ready to mate whenever you are."

"We don't need to rush, when the moment takes us."

"Don't we need to plan?" Sam asked his brow furrowing.

"Plan what?"

"The mating ceremony…" The words died on his lips at the amused look the Alpha was giving him.

"Sammy, no one does that anymore, Adam was an asshole for making you think of it." Dean shook his head growling at the mention of his brother's name. "I bet he just wanted to watch me suffer…" he growled before seeming to gain control. "When we mate it will be in our bedroom, just us, so we don't need to rush."

Sam nodded relief flooding his system, he was so glad he didn't need to be in front of the whole pack when he gets knotted. Most of them might have already seen him naked but that's different compared to when he has a dick in his ass, somethings should just stay in the bedroom.

"Let's get some rest before the moon," Sam said pushing past his embarrassment. He led the Alpha back into the house satisfied that he had been able to dispel that situation.

Dean might be a mess but so was he, they could be messes together, or make messes together either one worked for him.

TBC ( **Hey there, hope you enjoyed, had to get this chat out of the way so our boys could be in a better place emotionally with one another. I promise the mating will happen soon! As always my dear reader thank you for taking your time to enjoy this story I am creating. It means so much to hear from you so thank you. See you all in Chapter Eleven!)**


	11. Chapter 11

The moon was high in the sky, the light bathed the courtyard outside of Winchester manor, giving fuel to the already burning fire within each wolf. The whole pack had gathered, from the eldest couple with a total age of five hundred and seventy two to the newest born pup who was only two hours old. They all stood standing tall as a unit, lined up in front of house waiting for their Alpha's word. Sam's eyes roamed each face trying to commit them to memory, as second in line to be beta if you like he would need to make sure to know every member of the pack. A daunting task but one that Dean seemed to have mastered already. There was no were here that didn't love their crown Alpha, well soon to be crowned crown Alpha.

John stood tall, his head tilted back with a bright smile on his face. Mary was at his side her hand in his while she mimicked his movements. In fact every were seemed to be scenting the moon, feeling the enchanting pull and need to run free through the woods that Dean and John had secured the previous night. Sam stood beside Dean, he could feel his wolf vibrate underneath his skin itching to be free so he could play with his mate underneath the moonlight. He felt happiness, love, content and peacefulness all around him and it was the one time of the month that the whole pack could feel genuinely free. Then he glanced at Dean.

Dean was standing to his father's right, his hands were pressed tight against the Alpha chair, and he had a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. His usual vibrant green were almost dull like the life had been drained out of him. On the table beside him sat a wooden box which Dean had told him contained his stash of silver bullets, his favourite Colt 1911 was hidden in the waistband of his jeans, along with a machete strapped to his ankle and another silver blade wrapped tightly in a holster to his thigh. Sam had asked him whether that was too much but Dean declared that he couldn't be too careful. Apparently the full moon was the only time that Dean literally could not shift, he had no urges, and no connection to his wolf, and it was the one time when he felt human as he put it. The one time where were's were meant to be Intune to their spirit animals was the one time Dean was human.

Sam felt sadness wash over him, he wanted nothing more than to enjoy the moon with his mate but that wasn't possible. Dean would be left behind with the elderly and the young, those others who couldn't or who was deemed unsafe to shift. He would be their protector or that was what John told him to make the sting of being left behind more bearable. As Dean said he was basically a glorified baby sitter.

Dean shot him a small smile as he reached for Sam's hand. Sam entwined his fingers with his mates and caressed his hand with his thumb. He tried to put soothing thoughts into Dean's head however he knew that the Alpha wouldn't be able to hear him, not until they had properly been mated whenever that would be. All he could do for the moment was to be by his side and to show the pack that he would be standing by the young Alpha no matter what. He tried to ignore the glances that the other weres kept shooting his way, he knew they were probably trying to suss him out to see what he was like. Others kept shooting Dean sympathetic looks to which he hoped his mate didn't see, the last thing Dean needed was their sympathy.

John let out a deep breath as he turned his head down towards the pack with Mary following in sync. His smile widened and his dark brown eyes glowed in the moonlight. He held his hands out to the side as he looked from were to were. "My family the moon is calling and we shall answer!" he declared opening his mouth to show his descending canines. His nails started to stretch out and his beard thickened with the hair moving down the rest of his body. Where he once stood on two legs he landed on four. His snout raised to the air letting out a haunting howl which echoed throughout the forest. Mary was next, where once stood her petite form was now a blond wolf, she was lighter in colour to Adam and she had brown flecks to her fur signalling her status and who her mate was. She added to the howling as the pair answered to the call of the moon.

Dean released Sam's hand as he took a step back so that he blended in with the shadows behind his wolf parents. He inclined his head to Sam and signalled. He had told him that when his parents had shifted it would normally be the Crown Alpha next to lead the rest of the pack as he wasn't able to that job would go to Sam.

Drawing in a deep breath Sam took a step forward. He held his hands out to the pack and allowed the moon to wash over him. He felt the pull and his body answered until he was standing beside Mary and John in his wolf form. He howled as loud as he could voicing Dean's call as well as his own, he prayed to the moon that one day his mate would be able to experience this for himself. That he would be able to lead his own calling.

As one the rest of the wolves shifted adding their voices to the howl until the forest was alive with the sounds of the wolves. John's voice faded out with everyone else following suit. Sam's own howl died down and he turned his head to watch his mate. He could feel the sadness radiating off of the man, he could feel how much Dean wanted to be able to join in and it was breaking his heart. He trotted over to the Alpha, he bowed his head and nudged Dean's hand. Dean smiled at him and scratched him behind the ears. Sam tilted his head enjoying the touch as his tongue reached out to give him a kiss the wolf way. His eyes looked behind his mate to the gathering of those who were not able to shift, the old and the young were making their way inside knowing that staying outside human during a full moon in the pack lands would be too dangerous.

' **My family let us run with the moon'** John's voice echoed throughout his head as he and Mary turned to lead the pack off into the forest. ' **Dean will protect our home and our lives'** he added to which the were's all echoed their thanks like he was doing them some kind of favour not being able to shift. Sam watched as the pack began to filter away into the woods and he knew he couldn't avoid following them. He turned his attention back to Dean who was watching them with longing in his eyes.

"Go Sammy," Dean whispered his hand scratching him once more. "I'll be here when you come back," he added to which Sam licked his hand once more. He turned his back and started to follow the pack, shooting Dean one last fleeting look before taking off into a run the moon fuelling his movements.

…

Three hours had passed since the pack had vanished and they probably wouldn't reappear for another four if the last moon was anything to go by. Dean could hear them howling in the woods, could see the birds fleeing the sky and could practically taste the air of freedom around the lands. Well freedom for those who were able to have it. He had been used to being left behind for the whole of his existence and yet it hadn't hurt as much as it had tonight. His mate was off in the woods and he couldn't even go with him. He would never experience that moment.

Scrubbing a hand across his face he pushed those thoughts away and took a look around the meeting room. Makeshift cots had been set up as most of the occupants preferred to sleep the night away. Pups were huddled together with the youngest being nursed at his mother's breast seeing as new mothers couldn't leave their pup while they were still nursing. The elders were asleep and the only one who was awake was Dean himself. He was sitting by the door with his colt in his hand, he had the silver bullets beside him and a vial of grounded down wolfs bane tucked in the folds of his jacket pocket. He wasn't taking any chances not after finding a were so close to their perimeter.

He sighed as he looked at his watch, just another three hours and fifty five minutes to go at the very least. He blew out his breath and began to rock on the wooden chair, the legs tapping on the floor every couple of seconds. He continued rocking for five minutes until a single look from one of the elders made him stop. He rolled his eyes and placed his gun on the table, he pulled it apart and then put it back together doing this three times before he tired of that as well. Man he was bored.

Dean closed his eyes and settled his hands across his stomach, his gun resting on the table beside him. He was going to doze when a feeling of unease washed over him. He could feel the hair stand on the back of his neck and his wolf growled inside. His eyes snapped open and he looked around the room, everyone else was still fast asleep. He paused as he strained to listen. He could still hear the wolves but there was something else…footsteps…he could hear footsteps. It sounded like…

Slowly Dean pushed to his feet, he grabbed his gun and the silver clip, and he thumbed off the safety and walked to the doorway pushing himself up against the wood. He held the gun in front of him a stance he had adopted the previous night. Could he not just have a night off? The last time he had had any issues on a full moon was when a drunk wolf had come stumbling into their pack lands claiming to be their king. All Dean had to do was knock him out and allow him to sleep off his drunken stupor and in the morning the were was more embarrassed than regal. Since that incident six years ago the full moons normally passed by quietly.

Dean hesitated as he heard the sounds of the door knob rattling, ok it was someone with hands and not a wolf that was not good. He pressed himself tighter against the door frame and pointed his gun towards the door. The rattling increased and he could feel the rest of the weres begin to stir there was no way they hadn't heard the intruder. The intruder tried once more with the door before seeming to realise that it was dead bolted, the person gave it one more shake then seemed to walk away. Dean listened to the footsteps echo on the gravel path out the front, he wanted nothing more than to give chase but he had a responsibility to the people he was meant to be protecting, he was not about to leave them for a wild goose chase.

He turned to talk to the were's when the window by the door shattered. An object came flying into the room and all of a sudden a stream of smoke filled the air. Dean coughed as he covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes begin to sting and when the smoke touched his skin he could feel it tingle. Horror dawned on him when he heard the kids begin to scream. This smoke grenade was not an ordinary one…it was laced with silver…

…

Sam bounced off of the log and landed playfully in a puddle, the water splashed at his fur and he shook his whole body to expel it. He could hear Mary laugh at his antics as she was perched on the trunk of a tree with John sitting beside her. The trio had broken off from the rest of the pack as they had all decided to go hunting further in the woods. Mary didn't want to go too far away from the pack lands in case Dean needed them and John followed his mate wherever she went. Sam didn't really know anyone else and he didn't want to be too far away from Dean either. Every so often he would try calling out to his Alpha to no avail. He wanted the connection between them, he wanted to be able to feel Dean no matter where he went. He would try to convince the Alpha of their mating taking place sooner rather than later.

' **Enjoying your first moon with us?'** Mary's voice called out to him, her wolf was looking at him with bright eyes and he knew if she was human she would be smiling.

' **Yeah just wish Dean could be here'** Sam replied padding over towards the log she was sitting on. He licked at his paw trying to get rid of the mud that was starting to dry in his fur, when he had two legs he was taking a long hot shower.

' **It's never the same without him'** Mary agreed jumping down and standing by Sam's side.

' **Do you think he will ever be able to join us?'** Sam asked.

' **One day Ace will be able to'** John replied instead as he joined the pair. His wolf was larger than any Sam had ever seen by fair. Naturally he was meant to be bigger than the average were but the sight of his wolf was imposing and intimidating. If Sam wasn't a part of the pack he would have been scared of John. Just to think that Dean would almost be the same size, that his wolf would grow larger the moment he took over as pack Alpha.

Sam nodded and was about to reply when a strange sensation washed over him. He froze on the spot, his eyes narrowed and his hackles began to rise. What the hell? He lifted his head and sniffed the air, he couldn't smell any danger. Mary and John were looking at him in concern, ok if they hadn't felt anything how could he? He felt uneasy, he felt like he was being watched like there was something stalking him. He could smell smoke wafting up his nose but it wasn't normal, there was a different smell lacing it…something metallic…blood…no…something else…iron….silver. He could smell silver. He turned his concerned gaze to the Alpha who was looking at him with a strange expression on his face.

' **Dean'** Sam thought….suddenly it hit him…he was sensing Dean…and Dean was in danger.

' **DEAN!'** he yelled breaking out into a run. ' **They are in danger'** he projected to John who caught up with him instantly.

' **I got Ace!'** John declared breaking out into a full on sprint leaving Sam sprinting after him.

…

"Get down!" Dean shouted pulling his jacket up over his nose though there was nothing he could do for his eyes. He blinked through the tears and started to direct the other were's into the far corner of the room where the fan from Adam's visit was still standing. The pups were screaming and the elders were grunting where their skin began to burn. The atmosphere was filled with the smell of silver and Dean knew just what they were dealing with. There was only one type of person out there who would have access to the knowledge of where they were and what they were. Hunters.

Dean grabbed the arm of the nursing mother and placed his jacket over her and the pup. He settled them into the furthest corner with some of the elders covering her with their own bodies. In a pack there was nothing more important than a new life, even if it meant sacrificing an old one. He pulled his jacket back over his nose and walked over to the fan, he plugged it into the nearest socket, set it on high and turned it on. The fan pushed at the smoke, forcing it away from those who cowered behind it. He ignored the cold chill that spread over his body as he stood in front of the pack that had been left behind. He could make out a silhouette standing in the doorway but it was obscured by the smoke. He held his gun out in front of him and fired a warning shot into the wood. The person ducked behind the doorway seeming to dodge the bullet.

"Stay here," he told his pack as he pulled his jacket down once more. He checked the ammo that was loaded into his gun before taking a step out into the smoke. His eyes began to stream and his vision was wavering. He might be immune to wolfs bane and direct silver but he didn't want to test his defence against silver powder. He saw the figure appear around the doorway and something was poking out. Without thinking he dived for the nearest table and heard rather than saw the bullet ricochet off of it. He stuck his own gun out and fired a shot, hearing a grunt as it seemed to have hit its target. Without hesitation he jumped to his feet and ran towards the doorway. He saw the figure hunched to the side, one of his hands was wrapped around his arm. The smell of blood filled Dean's senses, a shoulder shot.

The figure jumped through the window and rolled along the gravel. Dean followed suit landing on his feet on the ground outside. He held his gun up and instantly it was knocked from his hand. A blow landed on his jaw and he felt the barrel of a gun press in between his eyes. Dean growled as he stared up at the intruder, or should he say intruder's friend.

The hunter grinned at him, his dark eyes glistened and it was clear he was having fun. He was wearing all black which matched perfectly with his dark skin making him as opaque as a shadow. His berretta was pressed firmly to Dean's forehead, lined with his brain, one false move and it would be all over.

"I told my friend that we could smoke out a wolf," the hunter laughed flashing his full set of teeth. "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure's all yours," Dean smirked his eyes darting around trying to find some way out of this situation.

"I'm sure it is," the hunter grinned reaching into his jacket pocket to retrieve something. He pulled out a piece of paper and threw it at Dean's feet. "I'm looking for a friend, I have been reliably informed that she has been last seen in those woods of yours."

Dean glanced down at the picture not willing to take his eyes off of the gun for too long. His heart skipped a beat and sick slithered up his throat though he tried to keep a stoic expression on his face. The photo was the exact same one he had taken from the poor victim of last night's rogue attack. He wouldn't be forgetting that face anytime soon. So that meant…

"Cat got your tongue?" the man joked reaching into his pocket to throw another photo down.

This one showed Dean standing over the woman's body, with his eyes pure green, his canines extended and his nails elongated into claws…His clothes were covered in her blood and there was no other wolf in sight.

"Seems we have a wolf problem," the hunter joked clicking off the safety of his gun.

If Dean didn't have a gun to his head he might have found the funny side of the fact that the wolf problem was him. "Look pal I didn't kill her."

"No?" the man tutted. "A dead wolf is a dead wolf at the end of the day doesn't matter to me which one is in the ground."

It had to be Dean's shitty luck that the rogue he came across had to be one that killed a hunter, guess that explained all the fake IDs. "You're making a mistake," Dean said his eyes darting around trying to find a way out of this.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah," Dean smirked his eyes staring at something over the hunters shoulder. "Duck."

TBC ( **Oooo cliffhanger, I know evil of me. Thanks as usual to you lovely lot for reading, and special thanks to those who review. I will see you all in chapter twelve)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Duck," Dean shouted to which the hunter turned to peer behind him giving the were the opening he needed. Without hesitation his right hand reached for the gun, his fingers wrapping around the barrel forcing it away from his forehead. He felt the hunter squeeze the trigger, a shot rang out and intense pain rippled through his left arm. He groaned as he battled through the pain pulling the berretta from the hunter's fingers and throwing it the floor beside the unconscious form of the first intruder who had passed out from blood loss.

The hunter yelled, his fists flying into Dean's face who stumbled back upon impact. Blood poured out of the wound in his arm and his nose crunched under the punch. Another fist came flying in his direction but this one he managed to dodge. The hunter rounded on him, he pulled out a silver blade out of the waistband of his jeans, and the edge glinted in the moonlight. He twirled it in his hand with a malicious smile crossed his face.

"I'm going to enjoy this wolf boy," the hunter grinned.

Dean spat blood onto the ground and straightened his back, he ignored the throbbing in his arm and nose. He ignored the sounds of the left behind pack sobbing. His eyes narrowed towards the man as he let out a low growl. He could feel his wolf begin to stir inside of him, the smell of his own blood causing it to awaken. He could feel the pull of the moon for the first time in his life, he felt alive.

Grinning Dean side stepped the twirling blade, he threw a punch that connected with the hunter's jaw watching his head snap to the side. He kicked out his right foot winding the man. He took a step closer and felt the hunter's blade slice into his shin. His leg gave way and more of his blood was spilt on the ground. The hunter laughed as he recovered straightening to his full height in front of him.

"Oh Dean," the man said through his laughter tapping the blade against the palm of his hand. "I was told it would be easy pickings but this…come on…give me a challenge," he leaned down and retrieved his previously abandoned gun.

"Who are you?" Dean asked attempting to stand to no avail.

"I'm the hunter who is going to put you down but you can call me Walker. Gordon."

Dean frowned "Nope sorry dude never heard of you," he smirked hoping to buy himself some time. He could already feel his body attempt to knit together the torn muscle in his shin. His arm was a different matter, he was almost one hundred percent sure that the bullet was either made of silver or had flecks encased inside.

"I've heard all about you, the were who can't shift, the one wolf who is human on a full moon…you have got to know how funny that is," the hunter chuckled his hands grasping onto the scruff of Dean's shirt forcing him to stand on his mending shin. "When I was handed this case even I thought that it was too good to be true but here we are." He placed the silver blade under Dean's throat. "Enough talk, I will ask you again…any last words…"

Dean smirked. "Yeah duck."

"Like I would fall for that again."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Dean shrugged as a flash of brown fur leapt into his vision, colliding with Gordon's back.

The blade sliced across Dean's throat, not deep enough to sever an artery but enough for blood to start pouring through his fingers. He was dropped to the floor in the hunter's surprise. Placing his hands around his throat he crawled backwards until his back connected with the porch steps, watching as the wolf that was his father attack the hunter before the dark spots in front of his vision took him under.

…

Sam sprinted through the woods as fast as he could, every moment that passed he could sense less and less of Dean. He hoped that it was because he was getting closer and not because…no he wouldn't even entertain that thought. John had disappeared in a blur of fur ahead of them while Mary kept a steady pace with Sam. He could feel her fear or was it his own?

As they pushed through the clearing that signalled the end of the forest perimeter, the sound of snarling and angry howls could be heard. John was standing over a man who was lying face first in the gravel, his hands were trying to grasp hold of what looked to be some sort of blade but a heavy paw on his wrist stopped him in his tracks. His head was pushed to the side with John's drool dripping onto his cheek. His teeth were inches away from the man's skin and it was clear he was toying with the man rather than going in for the kill. Or maybe he hadn't made his mind up of what he wanted to do yet. Beside them another man was groaning seeming to have just regained consciousness, he had a pool of blood around him and he was clutching at his arm for dear life.

Mary came to a stop beside him and her hitched breath and desperate sob had him turning his attention towards the manor. With no hesitation he ran towards the steps where his mate was laying. Dean's head was tilted to the side and his eyes were shut, his chest heaved with every breath and there was blood everywhere…there was so much blood. Sam nuzzled his mate's neck trying to rouse him however all he succeeded in doing was getting his fur drenched in his blood. The open wound across his throat oozed along with the one on his shoulder and his shin. His clothes were saturated and there was a thick smell of silver floating through the atmosphere. Dean's body was limp and lifeless.

Sam bit lightly at the Alpha's throat and still there was no reaction. He could taste the blood in his mouth needing to supress the intense feeling of nausea that was creeping up on him. His tongue flicked out licking at the cut on Dean's throat, his saliva helping his body to close the wound. Slowly the skin began to knit together leaving a faint scar which would soon fade over time, he hoped. However Dean's blood continued to pour out from his shoulder and by scent alone Sam could tell that he had a silver bullet stuck inside, a bullet that would be slowly poisoning him.

' **Dean!** ' Sam exclaimed feeling the sob wrack through his body. He nudged his head underneath Dean's prone form, forcing the Alpha's arm to wrap around his chest though the grip was slack. ' **Hold on** ' he instructed to which he got no response. Gritting his teeth he pushed his body up attempting to pull his mate onto his back to no avail. ' **Dean please hold on, I will get you help, you will be fine** ' he soothed mentally hoping that his mate would be able to hear him and not the growing panic that was rising with every moment the other man was unconscious. ' **I can't lose you, I won't. Hold on my Alpha** ' he added mentally submitting his best omega pheromone hoping that it would help to rouse the Alpha inside of Dean.

…

In front of him the rest of the pack began to arrive through the woods pausing to drink in the sight. John still had the hunter pinned down and Mary had by now pounced on the other one though both of their attentions were focused solely on Dean. Sam could feel them both holding their breaths seeming to think the worst. No there was no way that was going to happen, the Dean he had come to know in this short amount of time wouldn't give up that easily, he was a fighter and a simple silver bullet wasn't going to take him down.

Sam growled protectively as a were came too close, he stepped in front of his mate and his hackles rose his whole body on high alert. Dean's arm was still loosely wrapped around his middle and this constant weight grounded him, as long as he could still feel him the man wouldn't be able to leave him. The were bowed its head in submission but still continued to come too close. Sam growled louder, he had no idea who the man was and he had no interest in finding out. No one was getting to his mate again not without going through him first. He knew he shouldn't have left his side and now if…when Dean pulled through he was going to have a constant Sam shadow attached to him.

Sam eyes flashed dangerously and he was about to snap out a warning to the wolf when he felt a small tugging at his fur. Instantly his attention snapped down to his mate whose eyes were open slightly although he seemed to be struggling to remain awake. His hand pulled at the fur again and in response Sam knelt. Dean tugged his still bleeding arm under his chest and forced his body to lay on top of Sam. His cheek pressed into the back of Sam's neck and his breath puffed through his fur. He could feel the Alpha's heart beating against his back and it helped to soothe the tension in his own body.

' **Dean?** ' he questioned turning his head to see that his mate's eyes were still open. ' **We need to get you help.** '

' **No** ,' Dean's voice was weak in his head though the power behind the Alpha command was still strong. ' **Just run** ' he added his hand twisting in Sam's fur to the point where it was almost painful. He could feel Dean's blood dripping down into his fur and he knew he was going to need one hell of a shower before he shifted back.

' **What? No we need to get you help…** '

' **Trust me.** '

' **Dean…** '

' **Sammy run** ' with those words the Omega sighed. He made sure that his mate was tucked safely on his back, his eyes connected with Mary's and with a small nod at her concerned gaze he turned his attention towards the woods where he had previously come from. He felt his feet begin to move, Dean's grip tightened on his fur as he leapt through the trees.

He wasn't sure where he was running to but he didn't care. He felt free. He felt the worry leave his body as he let the full moon guide him. Dean's body was pressed tight into his back and he felt his mate's fingers become slack though he was still conscious. He could feel the flow of blood began to decrease and he knew that Dean's body was beginning to do the work and start to heal.

…

Sam ran as fast as he could, jumping over the branches and racing through the trees never feeling as alive as he did in that moment. He came into a clearing, giant trees loomed above them, their leaves falling gently to the floor signalling the start of autumn. There were four trees in total with their branches twisting around each other creating a canopy. Moonlight streamed down through the gaps and illuminated the forest floor making the clearing look romantic and enticing. Making a quick decision Sam padded towards the trees and knelt down allowing Dean the chance to roll off of his back himself.

Dean did so clumsily landing on his injured shoulder letting out a groan. He pushed himself up on his good arm and pressed his back against one of the tree trunks his hand pressing tightly on the still bleeding wound. He sucked in a deep breath as his eyes connected with Sam's wolf ones.

How Sam wished he could be human in this one moment, how he wanted to wrap his arms around his mate and never let him go. How could this have happened? How could have hunters penetrated their safe haven? What happened to their deal they were supposed to have? There were so many questions running through his head that he had to push to the side. Nothing mattered more right now then the man in front of him.

' **I think the bullet is still inside your shoulder** ' Sam declared worriedly padding up to the man's side and sniffed at the wound. The scent of silver was increasing. How Dean was still conscious after this level of poisoning was a mystery in itself. ' **We should go back get someone to get it out, you need help**.'

Dean shook his head shifting his back so that he was sitting up properly. "I'm fine," he said his voice echoing throughout the trees.

' **You have silver in your arm and you expect me to believe you are fine** ' Sam rolled his eyes his snout nudging at Dean's hand making the Alpha move it away from the wound. Blood was still dripping but not as fast as it had been. The wound itself looked red raw and there was a sheen of yellow to it indicating the presence of silver infecting him. He leaned forward as if to lick it when Dean's good hand reached out and grasped hold of his tongue stopping him mid movement.

"Not a good idea Sammy," Dean chuckled releasing Sam's tongue moving to scratch him between his ears. "Silver remember," he added.

' **We need to get it out** ' Sam declared stifling the urge to kick his back foot…no matter how good the petting was.

Dean sighed pulling his hand away he pointed down to the thick leather bound holster strapped to his leg. "Can you pull it off?" Slowly Sam's jaws lowered and his teeth bit into the straps that held it into place. He yanked and the holster gave way, the straps ripping in the process. He carefully placed it into Dean's lap and sat back curious to see what the man was going to do with it. "Good boy," Dean teased and if Sam had been human he would have flipped his mate off. With his good hand Dean unfurled the leather and pulled open the zip. He reached in and retrieved the handle of a wicked looking silver blade.

' **Wait no…** ' Sam exclaimed in horror moving to rip the weapon out of his mate's hand however a stern look from the Alpha held him in place. ' **You can't cut it out! We need someone who can help…a doctor…someone…** ' he rambled watching his mate press the tip of the blade against his open wound. ' **DEAN!** ' he shouted as Dean pushed the blade into his shoulder. His face scrunched up in pain and sweat began to bead on his brow. His whole body was shaking and it was a wonder that he wasn't doing himself anymore damage with that blade. He rotated it with grunts of pain falling out of his lips along with more blood, it was a wonder the Alpha had any more blood left to lose.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted his movements pausing for a moment and his green eyes going glassy. He looked like he was going to pass out at any given minute however it seemed to pass and it wasn't long before he continued to dig. Sam wanted to stop him, he wanted to place his jaws around Dean's wrist and refuse to let go until he dropped the weapon but the omega side of him wouldn't let him. Sometimes he hated being an Omega and bending to every whim of his Alpha.

"ALMOST COME ON!" Dean shouted adrenaline seeming to flood through his system. He twisted the blade once more and with a pop he pulled it out and the silver bullet dropped into his lap. Sam expected to see smoke or something pour out of the wound but there was nothing. A few more droplets of blood escaped before the wound closed of its own accord. Soon all that was left to show what had happened was Dean's blood soaked clothing.

Dean lifted his hand up and wiped away the sweat that covered his forehead and he grinned at Sam. His other hand reached down and picked up the silver bullet. He held it up to the moonlight and seemed to be inspecting it but all Sam could focus on was the fact that his mate was touching silver…with his bare hands…and nothing was happening…

Sam frowned and sat back. ' **Something you want to tell me?** ' he asked feeling like an idiot of making a big scene about needing help.

Dean at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Errr surprise?" he answered shrugging his shoulders and trying his best to look cute and innocent.

' **You can withstand silver?** '

"Remember what I said about being a freak?" Dean snorted turning the bullet over in his hand. "See why I wanted to get away? The pack can't know about this."

' **Why not? This isn't something you should hide! Does Mary know about this? Does Alpha? For god's sake Dean for all they know you could be dead!** ' Sam shouted seeing Dean wince at the intensity of his voice inside of his head.

"I'm already the freak…they don't need to know…I'm trusting you Sam…they can't know."

Sam sighed feeling the fight drain out of him, was there anything he could deny his Alpha? Slowly he nodded and lowered himself to the floor and placed his head in his paws in defeat. There was no use arguing with Dean not when he thought the man was going to die. ' **Next time you get shot you can carry your fat ass through the woods** ,' he grumbled hearing Dean chuckle in response.

"Deal," Dean replied flexing his arm seeming to be satisfied at the movement he had. He reached down and pulled off his now ruined top throwing it on top of the blade he had placed on the nearest tree trunk. His eyes peered down at the wound which was now a small pink hole, a scar to match the one on his neck. The glow of the moon increased in brightness and seemed to radiate towards Dean, bathing his skin in the light.

Sam's breath caught in his throat as he pushed his head up. His eyes roamed the length of Dean's body, he could feel heat begin to roll throughout his body as intense need washed over him. His thoughts turned towards how he could have lost his Alpha, how it would have been easier if they could communicate with one another without having to be within touching distance. He had almost lost his mate twice before they had even mated. No more…He was done with waiting…

He growled and pushed himself to his feet. He stepped closer to Dean who was staring at him with a confused expression on his face. Sam felt the moonlight on his face as the heat continued to rise inside of him. All of sudden he was standing naked in front of Dean on his own two feet.

Dean's eyes moved down and seemed to scrutinise every inch of Sam's body, his pupils dilated and lust crossed his face. Sam smirked and cocked his leg to the side giving the Alpha a fuller view. How he managed to shift before sunrise he had no idea but he wasn't going to kick a gift horse in the mouth. All he was concerned about was making the man in front of him his.

"I think we have waited long enough," Sam declared crossing the distance between them and crashing his lips against the other mans.

TBC

( **I'm sorry! I never planned to leave it there but this chapter was getting too long! I want to say thank you to all those amazing reviews and the support you guys have been giving it means the world to me so please keep it coming. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter where the much awaited mating will happen ;). See you all in Chapter thirteen unlucky for some but not for our Winchesters!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: Graphic content in this chapter due to the mating, if it disturbs you or not what you want to see then I advise skipping this part. Rest of you enjoy ;)**

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, his previous wound not bothering him in the slightest. He pressed his body against the omegas and felt the man's arousal rubbing his own. Sam's scent filtered through his nose and spread through his body like fire, he could feel the intense lust radiating off of the omega and he knew that the other man would soon be in the throes of his heat if he allowed this to go any further.

His mind screamed at him to stop that it wasn't right that Sam wasn't ready but with the man in his arms grinding against him the way he was it was impossible to do anything but kiss back. His tongue tangled with his mate's gaining dominance and forcing his alpha status to come into play. His right hand twisted in Sam's long locks forcing the kiss to become deeper and more frantic. His left hand swept down and cupped onto Sam's bare bum cheeks, his finger sliding towards his crack where moisture was beginning to ooze. Dean groaned at the feeling of his omega's slick.

His finger lapped at the moisture gathering up before slowly pushing inside the sweet hole. Sam moaned into his mouth which Dean muffled with his own swallowing the words and savouring the feeling of his omega around him. Above them the moonlight pulsed around them bathing them in the glow and this time Dean could feel the warm presence of the moon knowing that it was Sam's feelings that he was projecting.

Dean added another finger, twisting and opening the man up for him and his knot. Truth be told he had no idea what experience Sam had had in the past nor did he want to know. Adam was a monster not a lover and Dean wanted to show the omega what it was like to be loved. He moved his mouth away from Sam's mouth and began kissing his way down his chin to his neck sucking gently. Sam was breathing heavy, his lips were dark and swollen and his eyes were almost pure black through his lust. All in all the man had never looked so good. His hips were thrusting against Dean's jean clad legs, his movements increasing with every twist of Dean's fingers.

Sweat beaded across Sam's skin dripping off of his body with his temperature soaring, the tell-tale signs that his heat had taken over. His mouth moved but no words came out. Dean added a third finger with his left arm supporting the omega's weight as his legs gave way.

Slowly Dean lowered his omega to the forest floor, his fingers never leaving their place buried deep inside of his mate's heat. He moved his mouth away from Sam's neck and started to kiss down his body worshipping every inch of skin that was laid out before him. He shifted his body and moved down so that his mouth was now hovering over Sam's leaking dick. Without warning his mouth encased the appendage causing the omega to shout out and birds to screech as they fled the trees from above them. He hollowed his mouth and began to suck loving the desperate keening noises coming from the omega. Sam's hand reached up to tangle in Dean's short locks pulling hard though the Alpha didn't mind.

With Dean's fingers and mouth working their magic on the omega it weren't long before he was shouting and shooting his load into Dean's mouth who swallowed it. He made sure to milk his mate for all that he had before smirking and pulling off of the member with a swift pop. Sam's eyes gazed down at him the heat was clear in his expression, his mouth was open in a slight o and there was a sheen of sweat gathering on his brow.

The omega growled and ground down on Dean's fingers before pushing him away. Dean's fingers came out, as he was about to protest he found himself being pushed down onto his back so that now he was the one laying on the floor with his fully naked mate straddling him. Sam's mouth came crashing down on his as his hands ran underneath his button down top. Sam's hands found his nipples and he began to twist them making them form into peaks. Dean's body shuddered and his back arched off of the floor giving his mate the perfect moment to rip his hands through Dean's shirt ruining the already blood soaked button up and pulling off of his jeans and boxers in one movement.

Sam's mouth latched onto a now exposed nipple while his right hand stroked Dean's achingly hard dick sending sparks running through his veins. The omega's hand teased him, twisting every so often and causing the Alpha to moan. Sam's hand lowered and touched the underside of his member where the base of his knot was beginning to fill. A devilish grin crossed his face as he lifted his mouth from Dean's nipple and looked at the Alpha.

' **Are you sure about this?'** Sam's voice called out in his head as his hands continued to stroke at his knot making any thought process almost impossible.

' **Are you?'** Dean responded his back arching again as tremors ran through his body. He could feel his knot swelling to its full potential and knew that if this didn't go ahead he would need at least six hours just to get it to go down. **'Do you want to become a Winchester? If we do this there is no going back…'** he added Sam's hands slowing in its movements giving him a chance to gather his thoughts.

' **Make me yours…Alpha.'**

…

Those words went straight to Dean's dick and without a seconds thought or hesitation he leapt towards the omega pushing him onto his back once more. Theirs lips touched and their chests pressed together, their frantic heart beats pounding against one another. Dean fingers found Sam's hole once more with the goal this time to stretch rather than pleasure.

For a couple more moments they lay there enjoying one another and preparing for what would be the biggest step they would ever take in their wolf lives. Dean shifted his body and removed his fingers, lining up his member with Sam's soaked hole. He looked at the omega for confirmation, making sure that there was no last minute change of plans or signs that the other man didn't want to go through with this after all. However all he could see was the bright love shining in Sam's eyes and the desperate need he had for his Alpha, his scent was intoxicating and addicting.

Nodding to himself Dean pushed in slowly, allowing his dick to enter first. Sam was tight around him and that was enough to almost make him loose it there and then. He had never felt anything so inviting, as magical as Sam. He stilled for a moment and allowed his lover time to adjust, when Sam nodded his head he pushed in more until he was sheathed inside of the omega. He stopped again and felt the omega's muscles constrict around him. Sam's eyes were locked onto his, the lust was clear as day and his mouth moved urging him to move.

Not one to disappoint Dean moved his hips slowly, pulling out slightly before slamming back in causing them to moan in sync. Sam's hands reached up and grasped hold of his hips urging him to pick up the pace. Dean began to move in rhythm, hitting Sam's prostate with every thrust. They moaned in unison, their calls echoing throughout the forest. Dean knew that the wolf ears of his pack would be able to pick up their sounds but he didn't care. He was in paradise and no one would be able to take this away from him. Too many times they had almost lost each other and it was here fuelled by the moonlight in the depths of the forest they would finally be able to find one another and become whole.

Dean's knot began to push through his skin begging to take what was rightfully his. He leaned down so that his teeth were at Sam's throat, his canines had extended by now and they were itching to make their mark. He felt Sam's own mouth nuzzle at his neck and he knew what the omega was asking. Though it was rare some Alpha's allowed their mates to leave their own mark on their skin, the mating bite being the only scar a wolf would carry for the rest of their lives. The bite that showed who they belonged to and normally only betas or omegas would carry such a symbol. However Dean found himself tilting his neck and allowing his mate access. He knew that he needed it just as much as Sam did.

As Dean's knot pulsed inside of Sam and his orgasm ripped through him his teeth sank deep into Sam's skin. His venom and scent dripping into the omega's blood stream making him his completely. He could feel Sam's own teeth pierce his skin and his body shuddered at the feeling of his mate's scent filling him completely. He could feel the overwhelming sensation of love and home and he knew then that he was now feeling his mate through their newly created bond.

Sam's own ejaculation danced across Dean's stomach though he didn't care. He could feel the tremors running through his mate's as he pulled his teeth out of the man's skin feeling him do the same. His eyes peered down at the now bright red set of teeth marks just above Sam's collar bone. His dick pulsed at the thought that he had finally claimed his mate. Sam was his and no one could take that away from him.

Sam's own eyes stared at his neck where a similar mark must lay. He didn't know what his father or his pack would say when they saw the mark, all he did know was that he didn't care. He needed to be Sam's as much as Sam needed to be his. It worked both ways for them and it didn't matter to him that they were less than conventional. After all Sam was an amnesiac omega who had known nothing but abuse throughout his life and Dean himself was a wolf who couldn't shift or control his own wolf. A part they were a mess but together they were finally whole.

…

Sam couldn't stop staring at his mark on his Alpha's neck. He had bit just underneath the jaw line where everyone would be able to see, the only way Dean could cover that up was if he wore a turtle neck jumper which would be a sight he hoped he never got to see. There was something exciting in knowing that the whole pack would be able to see that Dean belonged to him. That this amazing special Alpha was his. He finally felt whole and like he belonged and that was something that he never wanted to loose. He had come close to losing Dean twice in as many nights and now the man was his. He was never going to let him go.

Dean's knot pulsed inside of him as the man turned them to the side so he could lay beside Sam, they would be tied together until his knot went down. Which could be a matter of minutes to hours. Not like it would matter. Out here in the woods it was only them and it was perfect.

Sam's hand reached up to cup his Alpha's jaw (how he loved thinking of him in that way) his thumb rubbing small circles into the man's cheek. Dean's bright green eyes stared back at him and he could see all of his emotions, where he had been guarded before he was now an open book. His soul was bare for only Sam to see and it was a beautiful sight.

"No regrets?" Sam asked using his voice for the first time in hours.

"None," Dean replied pressing a soft kiss to Sam's lips his arms snaking around his chest and pulling the omega close into his body, well as close as his dick would allow anyways. "You?"

"I could never regret what we just did. I just wish we done it sooner. I love you Dean."

"I love you too Sammy."

…

The couple lay there dozing for the next two hours, Dean's knot seeming to not want to go down even after another round of sex. Eventually another hour passed and the Alpha slipped out of the omega waking them both up in the process. Dean's seed spilled out of Sam as he went to stand, his legs feeling like jelly after being horizontal for so long.

He could feel Dean leak out of him with every step that he took. Suddenly a thought took him and he froze in his tracks, his hand flew down to his belly and his eyes snapped towards Dean who was pushing himself to a sitting position up against the tree.

"Err…Dean…" Sam said getting the Alpha's attention. "We didn't use anything did we?" he asked his heart in his throat.

Dean's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Protection!" Sam declared running a hand through his hair, his thoughts whirling in his brain a hundred miles a minute. Oh god…what if…their first time…what if…was it so horrible…he didn't know what to think.

Dean's eyes widened as understanding flooded his system. He jumped to his feet graciously and stroke over towards Sam. His nose nuzzled at the base of Sam's neck while his hand reached down to feel at his stomach. For a moment neither one of them moved nor even dared to breathe just waiting for a sign…

"No," Dean said after a couple of moments, his eyes locked onto Sam's. "All you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked his heart continuing to pound fiercely, he felt like he was on the brink of a heart attack.

"I can't sense a pup," Dean soothed his arms wrapping around Sam's waist and pulling the omega into his chest to which Sam went gladly. "I would be able to tell." He added pressing a kiss to Sam's forehead.

Sam nodded trying to push away the sudden feelings of sadness, he had never thought about pups…he had never wanted them…stupid hormonal body, the after effects of his heat still lingering. "We should head back," Sam said sadly pushing all thoughts of pups out of his mind, at least for the moment.

Dean sighed releasing Sam and looking down at his now ruined clothing. They would both have to take the walk back to the house naked, which wasn't too bad considering it was a full moon but when you take into account that Dean couldn't actually shift…then yeah the whole pack would know what they had been up to.

Not that there was anything to be ashamed of.

Sam was now Dean's omega and Dean was now Sam's Alpha and he wouldn't change that for the world.

TBC ( **So there we have it, I hope that was alright, it was the first time I have ever written a scene like that! Shorter than usual but I think the content more than makes up for it. Thank you all for the amazing reviews and responses to this story, I love hearing from you and you really make writing this story an absolute pleasure so please keep them coming. I will see you all in Chapter fourteen!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Dean could feel all their eyes on him even before he saw them. He could hear their thoughts whirling around in their heads wondering whether or not what they had heard was true, why he had run off like that and what the hunters had to do with anything. How he wished he could just run back into that clearing and never have to face reality again. He was almost tempted to until his mate mentally reminded him of his responsibilities, he would never get used to the fact that Sam could hear his thoughts and feel exactly what emotions he was going through. He was so used to being guarded and suppressing everything that it felt strange for someone to see him as he was.

The tree line broke in front of them revealing the Winchester house, the doors and windows were all thrown wide in what appeared to be in attempt of extracting any lingering silver extract in the atmosphere. The pack was sitting around in a circle, their attention focused on John who was perched worriedly in his chair with Mary by his side. Blood stained the gravel and glass littered the window where the intruder had managed to break through, it seemed that no one decided to clean up in the couple of hours they had been gone. Which meant that it was now a crime scene…just great.

Dean drew in a deep breath, his hand entwining with Sam's as they took a step towards the house. Sam was naked as his clothes had been left behind at the manor before the change, he only had Dean's ruined top wrapped loosely around his waist to cover his modesty slightly. Dean however had managed to salvage his jeans but forgo the top. With every step they took the weres became more aware of their presence. Some openly gawked at them while others adverted their eyes, some even had tears running down their face like seeing Dean was like seeing their god for the first time. Ok he might have left in a hurry but he wasn't in that bad of a shape…was he?

Dean politely nodded at each wolf that met his eyes, pushing Sam to the side to guard him from some of the looks the females were making. He almost growled out a warning but he managed to supress it in time. He could see some shocked expressions and he presumed that they had noticed the bright red bite mark just below his jaw…why Sam had decided to mark him there he had no idea.

Slowly they made their way through the pack until they were standing at the head of the house where his parents sat. Mary smiled at him with watery eyes while John scrutinised his appearance, his eyes lingering on the mark for a few seconds.

"Son," John acknowledged his eyes not straying away from the bite making Dean feel even more uncomfortable. "You alright?" he asked his eyes finally looking up at the young Alpha's face and Dean could see a hint of a smile crossing his lips.

"Fine," Dean replied automatically.

"Sam?" John turned to face the omega who was standing strong at Dean's side though his cheeks were an adorable pink hue, clearly the thought of him being naked in front of Dean's parents had just hit him.

"Yes he's fine," Sam replied.

Dean rolled his eyes when would his parents ever take his word for anything he said. ' **When your idea of fine isn't I'm not dead yet'** Sam's voice echoed in his head. ' **Ass'** Dean replied. ' **Only yours** ' was the instant response.

"Are you sure sweetie, there was a lot of blood…we couldn't tell…" Mary pitched in her words breaking off at the thought.

Dean smiled and walked over towards his mother who stood up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into his chest. Her soft tears fell onto his shoulder making him feel instantly guilty that he had run off. It was to protect them more than for his own sake, he didn't want them to know about the extent that he was not a wolf. He didn't want them to see him for the freak that could withstand things that were designed to kill them. He didn't want anyone else to know in case it put them in danger and that was the last thing he wanted. He wouldn't have any of their blood on his hands as long as he could help it. "It was just a shoulder shot," he soothed feeling her nod at his words. He held her for a few moments before she pulled apart so their eyes could meet. She smiled as he focused was brought to the bite mark, her hand reached up to trace the scar and instantly a shudder ran down Dean's spine, one that Sam seemed to mimic. "I err," he stammered feeling like the teenager who had been caught with his hands down his trousers.

"I'm happy for you," Mary replied kissing him on the cheek and pulling apart so she could hug Sam. That was all the confirmation Dean needed, his mate was now accepted as a Winchester and that thought made his heart soar. "I now have two sons," she added kissing Sam's cheek.

"Dean," John's voice called out to him bringing the young Alpha's attention back to his father. All around them the pack had started to cheer and call out their congratulations that he had finally mated. Dean wanted to reveal in their joy like Sam was doing however one look at John's face had his smile slipping. He peered over towards his mate who was busy chatting to Mary. Satisfied that he was distracted he nodded at the side of the house to his father who followed his lead.

When they were out of the way of the celebrations Dean let out a deep breath. "How bad is it?" he asked knowing that there was only one reason why his father would want to talk to him in private. There were some things only an Alpha should be burdened with.

"The hunter Walker is detained in the cells underneath the manor," John began his eyes starting to darken. "The other one…he didn't make it."

"It was only a shoulder shot I swear!" Dean exclaimed running a hand through his short hair feeling panic start to rise in the pit of his stomach.

"He lost too much blood."

"FUCK!" Dean shouted slamming his hand into the side of the building feeling it crack underneath his blow. Sam was calling to him in his head but he ignored his mate. How could he tell him that he had been responsible for taking a human life…not just any life…a hunters?

"Ace he was breaking into our home you did what any of us would have done to protect the pack."

"No," Dean shook his head taking a step back and watching his spilt knuckles begin to heal. "You would have been able to restrain him, one look at a wolf and they wouldn't have dared to come here…they were here because of me…they knew what I am."

John sighed scrubbing a hand through his beard. "I saw the pictures." Oh yeah the pictures that implicated Dean in that young woman who turned out to be a hunter's murder. "I have to be honest it doesn't look good."

"You know I didn't kill her?"

"I know but it's what they believe."

"How long before they get here?"

"They're already here and waiting to speak to you."

Dean groaned, if the were council had come all the way down here to speak to him then it meant nothing but trouble.

…

They were all lined up on one side of the table, their eyes narrowed towards him and their backs straight. Each one wore a tight expression and it was clear that they weren't going to give anything that they was thinking away. There were five of them in total, the whole council had bothered to make the trip to see them which was never a good sign. The one in the middle leaned forward slightly his hands cupped together on the table and his full attention was focused completely on Dean. His blue eyes were unwavering with his intense gaze making the young Alpha feel uncomfortable.

"We have a problem," the man declared after a couple of minutes of silence and staring. His bald head glistened in the early morning sunlight, Dean had to bite his tongue to stop a joke about head wax from coming out, wrong place and defiantly wrong people to appreciate that sort of thing. "We have two dead humans and one common denominator," he added his hands uncurling to slam down on the table. "You Dean," he growled his blue eyes flashing dangerously. "You seem to be leaving a bit of a body count and it has become a problem, you don't want to be my problem do you Winchester?"

"No…"

"No you don't," the man interrupted tilting his head towards his companions. "I don't like problems, we don't like problems. They make our lives difficult…"

"Zachariah…" John called out from his standing position behind Dean's chair. As per rules during a were meeting concerning rogue or unruly wolves the accused was allowed one character witness to stand by their side and vouch for their behaviour. Dean didn't so much as choose his father as his father barged his way into the meeting not taking no for an answer. "My son didn't kill the female."

Zachariah nodded leaning back in his chair and throwing his arms along the back of it. "Did he not?" he tutted. "Oh I guess this whole thing has been a mistake. I guess we were contacted by concerned and vengeful hunters during the full moon for no reason. I guess we raced all the way down here in our wolves form for nothing. You're free to go Winchester," he declared his hand pointing towards the sealed door.

Dean frowned turning to face his father whose expression had darkened considerably. Having more than one Alpha in a room at a time was considered dangerous under normal circumstances but having one take control and demand full respect was a lot to tolerate. He knew how hard this must be on his father but he also knew that they had to tread carefully. The were council was in control of the whole of their civilisation, they were the ones who held the power of life and death and the ones who created the rules they all lived by. "I didn't touch her," Dean pitched in. "I found her like that I swear."

"What do you swear on Dean? What do you believe in?" Zachariah replied his companions all leaning forward in unison like they were all the same person.

"I believe in my family," Dean replied instantly without a second thought, he might not have much faith in a higher power but he did in his family, in his pack and in his mate.

"Your family right," Zachariah shook his head while tutting. "Just because you have the name Winchester doesn't make you part of a family…you're not even a full wolf…how can you be part of this pack?"

"Dean's my son!" John declared growling with his eyes flashing dangerously. "He's mine and Mary's flesh and blood…"

"And that is why we are having this farce of a meeting!" Zachariah shouted. "Do you honestly think that his life is worth more to us then the treaty between the hunters? You have put everything into jeopardy boy. Killing humans we could overlook but two hunters…we have a treaty put in place for the safety of our species and we are not putting that at risk for a pretend wolf!" He pushed to his feet and gestured to the two wolves standing guard by the far door. The men stepped forward so that they were standing directly behind John. "We have seen the photographic evidence, we have found a bullet buried in the male hunter that matches the make and model of your gun, the one that was found on your person. Do you deny this?"

"I was protecting the pack!"

"Please, they were the elders they have lived long enough and we make enough young to replace them!" a man to Zachariah's right pitched in, he was a dark skinned man and he too was bald. "This is why we leave them behind each moon, why should we waste the resources protecting those who can't protect themselves. If you had any sense you ignorant maggot you would have let the hunter kill them and you!"

"Where is your sense of loyalty?" Dean shouted anger boiling through him at the man's words. "They are a part of the pack they are family or does that mean nothing to you?!" he pushed himself to his feet. "He broke into my home and I done what any decent person would have done! Family might not mean much to someone like you, they might not share the same surname but family don't end in blood!"

Zachariah laughed clapping his hands together as he straightened to his full height. "Very touching," he stopped clapping. "I see that fire inside of you Deano, was it this fire that the female saw before you mauled her? Was it this fire that made you shoot that man?" he turned his head towards his companions who Dean noticed was nodding along to every word the man said. "You have all the makings of a rogue and you of all people know what we do to them."

Dean growled feeling his wolf trying to push to the surface as his anger was beginning to spiral out of control. He drew in a deep breath and tried to claim him down, it wouldn't help his case to lose it with the head of the council no matter how much of a dick he was. "I didn't kill her. I killed the rogue that killed her."

"So where's the body?" the dark skinned man asked.

"Yeah Dean what happened to the body because when we investigated all we found was her."

"I don't know," Dean released the breath feeling tremors start to wrack his body. Silently he tried to negotiate with his wolf…he really didn't want to shift here and now…god…he needed to stay in control if he needed to argue his case. ' **I'm right here,** ' Dean heard Sam's voice echo in his head. ' **Alpha I'm right here waiting for you, I love you, stay strong** ' his beautiful omega whispered to him soothing his inner wolf. Sam continued to speak and within a few moments the beast seemed to settle down. He mentally whispered his thanks and his love to his mate, he was so glad that they had managed to mate before the shit had hit the fan. At least now he knew that his wolf listened to the omega, which was a start he supposed. "I don't know what happened to him," he reiterated hoping that none of them had sensed his inner turmoil.

"It's convenient don't you think to blame this mysterious rogue?"

"It's the truth."

"Whose truth? Yours or one your father told you to say? I don't think any of us could doubt how much you seem to mean to your parents, why they kept you around I have no idea."

"He's my son and my heir, you can't touch him without mine or the packs permission," John declared taking a step forward and placing his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Besides he's mated," he added forcing Dean's neck to the side so that the council could see the bite mark.

"Yes another convenience, so what you swan off into the woods, mate and then come back…" Zachariah tutted. "I think you done that because you knew we wouldn't be able to touch you without judging your omega first."

"You're not touching Sam!" Dean growled. "He has done nothing wrong!"

"And you have?!"

"No!"

"If he hasn't and you hasn't then who has?"

"The hunters! Gordon Walker."

"Gordon Walker the leader of the men of letters organisation that currently holds the updated version of our treaty with the hunters?" Dean froze the colour draining from his face. "Oh you didn't know, yeah Henry unfortunately met his untimely end and passed control to his dear friend Gordon and you kiddo…you just murdered his friend…it's not looking good for you Winchester."

The guards standing by John grabbed hold of each of his arms and forced him away from Dean. John growled and started to fight his way free for another two guards to help restrain him. Zachariah laughed as he walked around the table so that he was now standing directly in front of Dean, his smile stretching from ear to ear. "Our friend claimed he shot you with a silver bullet yet here you stand, not a scratch on you and you expect us to believe you. A wolf who is not a wolf. You are a disgrace to our kind and I won't tolerate it any longer. John you might want to find another heir," with those words he clicked his fingers and five more guards burst into the room and rounded on Dean.

Dean yelled as they pounced on him restraining him. "LET GO OF ME!" he yelled trying to kick free only to get punched in the face by the nearest wolf. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Save your breath you don't have much left. Dean Winchester I am retaining you on the grounds of murder and treason, you jeopardised the upstanding treaty we have in place by killing two hunters. On behalf of the were council and wolves everywhere we sentence you to trial by hunters."

"No!" John shouted as he was forced away from Dean.

All Dean could do was shout as a sharp punch to his temple sent him crashing into unconsciousness.

TBC ( **Oh I know I am so evil! How's our Dean going to get out of this? I hope you still continue to enjoy and thank you so much for all your reviews, it is lovely hearing from you so please keep them coming. See you all in Chapter Fifteen!)**


	15. Chapter 15

"We have to do something!" Sam declared pacing the guest room of the manor where he and Mary had been detained an hour ago. Panic and worry had begun to fester underneath his skin, he had felt Dean's anger as his wolf had fought for control, he had felt his panic and he had felt it when he had been hit by something and since then he hadn't been able to feel him anymore. In his heart he knew that his Alpha was merely unconscious but the thought that someone had laid their hand on him had him almost shifting and forcing himself through the thick wooden door. He needed to get to his Alpha. "There has to be something we can do?" he asked feeling a helpless sob push its way up his throat. Why must everything be taken away from them? A few short hours ago they had been tangled up together enjoying the feeling of being one and now they were forced apart. "I don't care what they think Dean didn't kill that girl…he wouldn't."

"I know sweetie," Mary soothed holding her arms out to him. Sam sat by her side and fell into her embrace, feeling comforted the way that only a mother could do. "We will get him out of this, this is what we are here for…to save our stubborn Alpha's." she pressed a kiss to his temple.

The wooden door was forced open and two guards barged into the room dragging a bedraggled John into the room. They glanced at the pair, turned up their nose and threw the Alpha towards them before taking their leave quickly. John grunted as he pushed his shaking body to his feet, blood flowed from his broken nose and there were various cuts and bruises littering his skin, ones that indicated a heavy beating. Mary instantly moved away from Sam and went to her mate's side. She wrapped her arms around his waist and helped support his weight towards the bed, she lowered him down and started to kiss every single bruise and mark on his face. Sam had to fight down the blind panic that was threatening to take over, if they could do that to John on his own pack lands…what the hell were they doing to his mate? God what kind of council were they if they treated their own Alpha's like this?

"God John," Mary sobbed her right hand caressing his cheek as she continued to kiss him. "What have they done to you?"

"I'm fine," John wheezed out clearly suffering more than he was letting on and it was in this moment that Sam knew just where Dean got that trait from. "They have Dean."

"What do you mean they have him?" Mary asked pulled away from John so that she could look at him straight in his eyes. Sam stopped his pacing. "John where is my pup?"

"They knocked him out and took him down to the cells, I tried to stop them…I'm sorry Mary."

"John you have nothing to be sorry for," she declared her eyes moving towards the door. "What do they want from him?"

"They think he killed that girl and with the other hunter dying…it don't look good. They have decreed a trial by hunter…"

"No!" Mary exclaimed her hand covering her mouth.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked almost afraid to ask.

"It means that they choose the punishment, it means that he will probably be released into the woods and…and…" Mary broke off as desperate tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hunted." John finished.

Sam shook his head as he turned his attention towards the door. No there was no way he was going to allow that to happen. Dean was strong, he was one of the strongest Alpha's he knew, he hadn't told his mate but he could sense the other man's wolf and he could tell that at his potential he would be more powerful than even John himself. He just needed to be able to find the connection. Something that Sam hoped he could help him with. "We have to get him out of there."

As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

…

Dean tugged at the cuffs, making sure that his skin rubbed against the metal causing a nasty red rash to appear on his skin. Every five minutes a guard would peer into him and he needed to keep up appearances of his supposed distress. They had bound him in one of the cells, well old dilapidated rooms in the basement of the manor that they used as an occasional cell when one of the wolves got out of hand, with silver cuffs. Of course they expected him to be screaming at them and begging for them to take them off because duh it was silver. Mentally Dean was smirking ok one thing was going in his favour. Though he had to keep up the appearances of silver burns which was a bitch however there was no way he was going to let the douche bag council know that silver didn't affect him.

He looked around the room hoping to find something to help him, his words weren't enough to convince the council as it appears that they had already made up their mind about him even before talking to him. All his life he had been judged just because he couldn't shift on demand or because he didn't feel the same pull from the moon as the rest of his species. He was different so they were all quick to judge him even when he had done nothing wrong but protect his home and those he had come to love. He meant what he said, everyone that resides on the pack land was an extension of his family and there was nothing he wouldn't do for them.

There was no light coming into the room and the only pieces of furniture present was the rickety old bed with a rusted metal frame and a single bowl used as a bed pan. He was currently chained to the bed post that looked like it could give him tetanus just by looking at it. The bed pan was out of his reach so he was sure it was put there simply to mock him as he had no idea how long he had been down here or how long he had to endure before the hunters came a knocking. He wasn't stupid he knew that as soon as he was released into the woods his death would be signed. He couldn't shift to attempt to escape, it was a death sentence.

Outside the door he could hear the guards pacing and stop every five minutes to check for signs of movement from him. He had no doubt that right now the council were probably sucking up to Gordon fucking Walker just for the sakes of a treaty that they probably could live without. He just hoped that he had enough time when he was released to rip the skin off of the hunter, he had already supposedly killed two would a third really make a difference?

He rubbed his wrist against the cuff once more as the previous burn had already healed. He wanted to call out to his mate but he wasn't sure who would be listening or whether his mate would be on his own. He just hoped that they kept Sam out of this, he wasn't the one who had done anything wrong. At least he had had that one perfect moment with the man out in the clearing, if only he had gone with his gut feeling and never left that place they probably wouldn't even be in this mess.

Dean was brought out of his thoughts as the door to the room opened with a creak. Big Bald and Ugly entered, that was what he had taken to calling the secondary guard who hadn't said a single word to him in the period of time he had been trapped down here. The guard glared at him, then to his hand then to the wall behind him before taking his leave to be back again in another five minutes or so.

Well at least he was still considered a threat enough to worthy all these checks, that was a compliment at least he thought so.

…

Outside the door he could hear muffled voices, who they belonged to he didn't know. All of a sudden the door swung open once more bathing the room in an intense white light causing the young Alpha to squint. Big Bald and ugly entered once more with three figures behind him. He placed the key in the lock and shut the door so that he was locked in the room with them. He pressed his back to the door and his eyes focused on Dean unwavering.

Dean tried to ignore him and focused on the newcomers. One was his mother, the other was his mate and the third was a petite woman he didn't recognise. Mary flew to his side instantly, her hand rubbing his cheek seeming to check him over for injuries. As soon as her skin came into contact with his she hissed and pulled away. Her eyes widening as she seemed to notice the silver cuffs for the first time. Dean rubbed his wrist against them trying to make the mark stand out more for the sake of his mother though he wanted to tell her that he was alright due to the look of horror plastered across her face. Dean gave her a shaky smile.

"My poor pup," Mary cried wanting to reach out though the burn on her hand reminded her not to touch, so that was why they had allowed them in because they knew that they wouldn't be able to touch him due to the amount of silver that was supposed to be running through his system. "What have they done to you?!"

Dean managed a small smile though he had to remind himself that he was supposed to be sluggish and slow due to the silver when really he had no idea what it was like to be poisoned by it. He would never be an actor let's just say that. "I'm ok," he whispered hoping that he sounded convincing in his lie that was actually a truth.

"I can't believe they would just convict you like that," Sam declared kneeling down by Dean's side though careful not to actually touch him no matter how much Dean wanted to lean in for a kiss. "You're down here and Gordon is walking around…"

Dean scoffed rolling his eyes, yeah he knew what that bastard was waiting for. Probably be the first one to sign up to the 'hunt.' He turned to face Big Bald and ugly who was still continuing to stare at him, he was beginning to think that the man might be more cat than wolf. Huh…he was sure that guy looked familiar, there was something bugging him about him. It was like the rogue he had encountered he still had no idea where he had seen him before though he was convinced he had. If only he had taken some photographic evidence maybe he wouldn't have ended up here…who was he kidding of course he would have this was his shitty luck they were talking about.

"Dean?" Sam's voice broke him out of his musings and he realised that he had tuned out for a couple of minutes. Ok maybe the silver didn't hurt him just made him feel high…just great. "Just stay strong ok?" he added his hand hovering over Dean's in a phantom gesture.

"Always," Dean replied smiling at his mate and how he wished he could taste those lips one last time…even if it was his last.

"It won't be your last young wolf," the smaller woman smiled at him speaking up for the first time. Her dark eyes stared through him like she was seeing into his soul. Ok that was freaky how she did know what he was thinking was she some kind of… "Mind reader?" she finished a smirk crossing her face. "We all have many talents only some are aware of their true potential or the potential of those around us," she continued her eyes flicking to Sam for a moment before settling back onto him. "This is not your last day, your last day has been decided and this is not it."

Dean frowned looking from his mother to his mate and back again, he had no idea who this woman was and why she was speaking in riddles to him. Even Big, Bald and Ugly seemed confused and that was most expressive he had ever seen the other were, maybe he did have a soul underneath all that muscle. Maybe…though it was probably a long shot.

"Do…?"

"No you don't and will never if you keep on questioning everything boy," the woman snapped back cutting through Dean's words midsentence effectively shutting the Alpha up. "The important thing is that I know you." She added smiling sweetly at him making Dean more confused. "I know you didn't kill that poor girl."

"I'm glad someone does," Dean grumbled.

Big, Bald and Ugly's back straightened up giving a clear indication that he was listening to every single word that they were saying. He was still pressed up tightly against the door like he would be enough to stop them from exiting, from the smell of him he was an Alpha but how high he was he had no idea. His nose only told them their status nothing more than that.

"We all know you didn't do it sweetie," Mary pitched in her attention turning towards the guard. Her eyes connected with the petite females and Sam's who nodded. Dean frowned not sure what was going on between the three of them and not liking being out of the loop. "Sir if you wouldn't mind helping my friend here up? I'm afraid her bones have been plagued by arthritis," she gestured towards the other woman who held her hand out to him.

The guard frowned but stayed where he was seeming to not want to move from his current position. "Be a gentleman and help an old wolf up," the other woman said sweetly. "Don't worry about my friends here, we are two betas, an omega and a chained Alpha what can we do between us?" she fluttered her eyelashes which seemed to do the trick. Hesitating for a moment the guard strode over towards where they were all seated on the bed. He held out his hand towards the other female who took it quickly.

As he was helping her to his feet Sam pushed himself to his full height. His hand curled into a fist and with a great force he slammed it into the man's temple sending him crashing to the ground. Dean winced as the pain of his previous beating bounced around his skull reminding him of his predicament a mere hour ago.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" Sam shouted at the prone form flexing his hands where his knuckles were now a bright red. Dean raised his eyebrows at the omega who shrugged his shoulders in response. "No one hits my mate," was his simple explanation and in that moment Dean couldn't love him more.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"We are getting you out of here," Sam replied.

"No I'm not dragging you down with me."

"Yeah now you don't have a choice!" Sam added gesturing towards the unconscious guard.

"My pup we are not leaving you down here," Mary added walking over towards the door where the guard had left the key in the lock clearly arrogant enough to think that he could overpower them. She turned the key in the lock and poked her head seeming to check if the coast was clear. "Listen to me Dean," she said turning back to face him. "You need to leave."

"Leave?"

"Leave these lands just until the heat dies down," she added.

"You mean run away."

"Pup…"

"How's running away going to help me? If I run I'm as good as admitting my guilt!" Dean declared rubbing his hand once more noticing that it had been a while since he had shown signs of the silver burns.

"They have already decided you are guilty!" Sam declared leaning down so that he was directly in front of Dean. "They are going to let the hunters hunt you."

"I know."

"And you're ok with that? You are just going to give up like that?"

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are, if you stay you are."

Dean sighed not sure what he was meant to do. On the one side he could stay, be publically shamed then released into the woods to be killed. Or he could run…and do what…where would he go?

"I have a friend who would be willing to help," the petite woman answered him. "You will be proved innocent."

"Look lady I don't know who you are…"

"Yes you do and you will. Missouri Mosely here to help," she introduced herself.

Mary poked her head back out of the door. "We don't have long…" she warned them. "I'm going to go find the keys to the cuffs," she insisted pushing her way out of the door before anyone could protest, leaving Dean, Sam and Missouri.

"You know wherever you go I will go," Sam said his hand hovering in front of Dean but not touching him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then let's go, let's get out of here...please Dean."

Slowly Dean nodded feeling his resolve crumble, there was nothing he would deny his mate and he wouldn't put him through the trauma of feeling his death through their bond, knowing that he would effectively be killing Sam as well.

Missouri's attention turned towards the silver cuff still adorning Dean's wrist. "We all know that you can break out of them."

Surprised Dean was about to question when she interrupted him mid thought. "Don't argue with me boy, I will get my wooden spoon!" He closed his mouth knowing that there was no point in protesting. He looked down at the cuffs, squeezing his hand into a fist he tugged his arm up towards his face. The cuffs strained with the metal biting into his skin causing it to bleed though he continued to tug. Suddenly a cracking noise echoed throughout the room and the links connecting the cuffs to the bed frame splintered. Dean pushed himself to his feet and using his free hand he managed to prise the rest of the cuff off. He threw it to the ground and kicked it under the bed.

As soon as he was free of the poison Sam leapt into his arms, pressing his lips against his own. His hand entwined with his and without a single hesitation the omega pulled him into a sprint through the corridor. They made their way along and up the stairs, not coming across a single were on their way. They pushed through the Oak doors of the front entrance and waiting outside was Dean's pride and joy. His Impala.

John was leaning against the bonnet with Mary by his side who was holding a set of keys though she seemed to realise that he didn't need them after all. Mary kissed his cheek and told him to be safe while John pulled him into a bone crushing hug telling him that it wasn't permanent. When they could prove his innocence he would be home.

Missouri slipped silently into the backseat and Sam sat shotgun. Dean retrieved the keys from his father and slotted behind the wheel. He placed the keys in the ignition, shut his door gently and adjusted his rear view mirror. He could see his parents holding each other tightly, slowly waving at him. He had no idea when the next time he would be able to see them was…but he did know something. He was coming back.

He didn't know when.

But he was going to come home.

With one last look he put the car into drive and sped out of the pack lands following Missouri's directions…

TBC ( **I hope that chapter was alright for you, poor Dean! So where is Missouri taking them and why do you think she is around? As always thanks for the reviews and for the people reading this, you all mean a lot to me so thank you for sticking by me. I will see you all in Chapter Sixteen.)**


	16. Chapter 16

The night sped by in the headlights, the road continuously spreading out in front of them taking them to a place that neither the Alpha nor the Omega knew. Missouri was a silent present in the backseat just occasionally shouting out directions when needed. Dean was a silent present behind the wheel, his right hand controlled the wheel effortlessly like the car was an extension of himself, while his left cupped his cheek where his elbow rested on the window. His eyes were staring out in front of him though it was clear his mind was miles away. Sam wanted to call out to him, to comfort him but he didn't know where to start. His mate had been forced away from his home, his family, his parents and his birth right. He had been accused of murder that he didn't commit and one that was purely unintentional. Dean's whole life had been thrown into turmoil something that Sam himself knew too well. His life with Adam had been a living nightmare. Just when he thought he had found happiness and security this happens. Looking at his mate all he could help but feel was grateful that they had the chance to be together to be whole. He had his Dean back and he's never going to let him go.

Sam turned his attention out of the window sensing the Alpha becoming uncomfortable about the staring. Trees ran the length of the road blocking off the view of any upcoming scenery that there may be. They had left Kansas ages ago, hours…maybe…he didn't know hadn't been keeping track of the time. To him the road seemed endless. He preferred his four legs personally but seeing Dean in his car, he had never seen the man so content and at home even under these circumstances.

"Right here," Missouri called out to which Dean followed on auto pilot. He steered the path down a concealed dirt path through the trees. A sign loomed above them saying welcome to Sioux Falls, they had made it to South Dakota apparently, huh, and when did that happen. "Keep going," Missouri continued to direct, apart from her occasional input the car remained silent.

The road before them turned into gravel with the car tires bouncing along the road, Dean visibly winced at what sounded like a heavy stone bashing into the front bumper. The Impala wasn't built for roads like this it appeared. After a minute the road split into two one road continued down towards a main road while another one led along yet another gravel path. Missouri directed Dean towards the latter which he followed reluctantly. The look on Dean's face every time a loose rock hit the car was like he was being hurt himself. Sam had no idea just how much the man loved his car, he guessed that because he didn't get the chance to appreciate what it is like to run as a wolf he used the Impala as a replacement for that feeling of speed and adrenaline.

The car continued down the road until a wooden doorway loomed above them, an old weathered sign hang down in the middle with the words ' **Singer Salvage Yard** ' written on it. Sam had no idea who this Singer might be, he just hoped that he would be able to help his mate. Dean pulled the Impala into the drive stopping by a front porch. The house itself loomed above them, the paint work was peeling and it looked like it had been years since someone had done any maintenance on it. There were no lights on and for intents and purposes it looked like it was abandoned. Behind the house lay a scrap yard littered with cars towering high, most had been crushed with spare parts thrown into a pile beside it while others sat on the ground stripped of all that had once been inside of it. Dean's eyes focused on this wreckage before he turned in his seat to face Sam. His mouth was set in a tight line and there was a sadness deep in his eyes. Without saying a word Sam reached forward and entwined his hand with his mates hoping to provide him what little comfort he could. This one gesture caused the other man to smile softly though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Don't just sit there gawking all day boy!" Missouri's voice called out from the back as she pushed the door open. Sam sighed pulled Dean's hand up to his mouth pressed a kiss to his knuckles. He released his Alpha's hand and as one they pushed open their doors following the woman up to the doorway.

The door was open a crack with a suspicious pair of eyes staring out at them. The eyes looked at each of them in turn before opening the door enough so that they could enter. "He didn't bring the shotgun that's a good sign," Missouri commented cheerfully making her way into the stranger's house. Sam's eyebrows raised at the shotgun comment to which Dean merely shrugged his shoulders and followed the woman. Sam looked up at the house once more, what could possibly go wrong? It's not like they probably had a trail of hunters after them not to forget the were council. Drawing in a deep breath he followed the pair into the house with the door slamming shut behind him.

…

"Why should any of this be my problem?" the older man huffed his eyes never straying from Dean's face though he wasn't the one that was speaking. He had an old baseball cap on his head shielding his piercing glare though this just made him look the more suspicious. He had tuffs of greying hair poking out of the bottom showing that he didn't seem to care too much about personal grooming. He was wearing a plaid t-shirt with some suspect stains on with a grey top underneath, his jeans had various holes and stains. The guy looked like some kind of hermit and that was evident by the mess that was his house. Books littered every corner, there was piles on the desk, on the counters along with empty take out cartons, everywhere Dean looked there was some kind of mess. This place was a far cry from his own cottage making him miss home even more. He just hoped that his parents were going to be alright, he couldn't bear it if something happened to them because of a stupid mistake he had made.

"I'm calling in a favour Bobby," Missouri declared sitting down in the chair that the older man seemed to have previously vacated. "You're not too old for my spoon," she threatened holding out a wagging finger towards the man. "Because I love seeing the look on your face," she continued having an apparent one way conversation.

The older man sighed throwing his hands into the air and sitting down on the sofa in front of the woman though his eyes still continued to stare at Dean and Sam and back again. His eyes lingering on the omega for longer causing Dean to take a step in front of his mate subconsciously. "How do we know we can trust him?" Dean questioned feeling uncomfortable.

"Ditto," the older man declared leaning forward.

"You can't but you both can trust me," Missouri replied ignoring the growing testosterone in the room. "Alpha's," she declared rolling her eyes at Sam.

"HEY!" Dean and Bobby shouted at the same time frowning at one another. Great another Alpha to contend with that's just what Dean needed, to be on another Alpha's land was like being back in school and having to follow every single rule that was set out. Rules were one thing that Dean Winchester liked to bend well apart from Sam but that was in another way.

"Do you think of anything apart from sex?" Missouri called out breaking Dean instantly out of his thoughts. He could sense his omega's amused glare burning on the side of his face. "I don't need those images!"

Dean's cheeks felt hot as he tried to supress the embarrassment. How he hated fucking psychics that couldn't stay out of people's minds. "I wasn't," he protested. "Shut up," he grumbled nudging his mate in the stomach when he started to laugh. "Stay out my head," he warned though he knew that it came out more as a question rather than an actual statement.

"Stop projecting and I will!" Missouri added. "Boy thinks he is unreadable, don't you just see John in him?" the last sentence was directed towards the older man who was still studying Dean with great depth.

"Wait? You know my Dad?" Dean asked.

"Unfortunately."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your Daddy ain't all rainbows and sunshine idjit."

Dean's teeth grit together and he made to move towards the elder man however his omega grabbed his arm and forced him to stay where he was. The distrust Dean had in this man continued to grow with every moment that passed, he had no idea who he was and why they were here. If he had someone else to go he would turn around and walk out of the door. "Look pal I don't know you but no one gets to talk about my family." Dean warned.

"Fine," Bobby scoffed. "You really are a Winchester aren't you?"

"Damn straight."

Dean felt Sam tug on his arm forcing him to sit in one of the chairs perched beside a computer, Sam sat beside him his hand entwining with his own probably to keep him calm rather than out of love. ' **Play nice** ' Sam's voice echoed in his head. ' **As long as he does** ' Dean replied his eyes continuing to look at the elder man, the two continuing their everlasting starring competition.

"Bobby you out of everyone I know knows what it is like to be falsely accused by the were council, I helped you out then like you are going to do now for these boys," Missouri called out pulling the Alpha's attention away from one another.

"I knew letting you help was going to bite me in ass," Bobby grumbled pulling his hat off of his head to scratch at his hair. "Alright what do you want of me woman?"

Missouri smiled bright clearly satisfied at getting her own way, Dean wasn't sure if anyone ever had been able to say no to her not just because she seemed to be able to read their minds. If he admitted it the woman scared him. She was more of an Alpha than a Beta, clearly born into the wrong sex. She shot him a funny look to which Dean smiled softly trying to cover up what he had been thinking. He would have to be careful around her noted.

"I need a place for Sam and Dean to stay while I sort this mess out," she shrugged her shoulders.

"And you thought here…" Bobby added looking around the house. At least he wasn't in denial about the state it was in.

"The boys will chip in and help you get this place back up and running properly."

Dean scoffed raising his eyebrows. "We will?" he and Sam echoed at the same time.

"Yes unless you want to go back to that cell?"

"We will," Dean reiterated trying to sound cheerful about the prospect of doing some actual work for a complete stranger. Don't get me wrong he was used to hard graft, he had practically built his cottage from the bottom up and had done many repairs on pack homes throughout his twenty six years of life but that was different. They were his family. All he knew about this man in front of him was that his name seemed to be Bobby Singer and that somehow he knew his Dad but didn't seem pleased that he did. Oh this was going to great he almost wished he was back chained in that cell.

"They can stay but I ain't carrying them. They make a mess they clean."

"Yeah we wouldn't want to get mess on top of mess," Dean huffed to which Sam elbowed him in the chest.

"Watch your mouth you idjit!"

"Sam honey why don't you come help me load up the car, yes Bobby I will take the one you have just repaired and don't argue with me!" Missouri declared pushing herself to her feet and linking her arm through Sam's effectively dragging the omega out through the door leaving Dean and the other Alpha staring each other down.

Yeah this was going to be fun.

…

Sam escorted Missouri out of the house glad to be getting away from the growing testosterone and Alpha pheromones that were flying around. He was glad Dean wasn't able to scent because if he did he would have realised just what his scent was doing to Sam. All he wanted to do was allow his Alpha to take him there and then to show the other Alpha that Dean was the dominant one because he was mated. God when did he become such a cock slut for an Alpha. He just hoped that Dean didn't do something stupid and jeopardise their accommodation chances because of his pride.

"He won't," Missouri replied to Sam's thoughts as she led him round the back where a newly restored Mini was sitting in the garage. "He may be a Winchester but he isn't that stupid," she added to which Sam laughed. "Alpha's have to keep up their tough appearances trust me I have seen many in my life…you don't want to know how long boy…I lost count around two hundred…yes I am what you would call an elder wolf but it don't mean that I am old," she wagged her finger at him as she let go of his arm. She pulled open the car door and checked the inside.

"Why are you helping us?" Sam asked. There was no way a wolf her age would do anything without having her reasons, it wasn't like the elders to get involved in menial pack business, at least not in his experience.

"Can't people just be nice?" She asked settling her handbag onto the passenger seat.

"Not in my experience," Sam replied.

"You're right, when in this world does anyone do something nice when it doesn't have a gain in there for them? You see that is what the problem is with our society and one I plan to fix." She grinned leaning on the car door. "I like you Samuel, through everything you have been through you are still standing strong. You my boy are a survivor and it's weres like you that will make it." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek. "There is a story I told Mary years ago, one that I will tell you and you only. Years ago there was no such things as packs or pack lands. Humans and wolfs coexisted in a mutual arrangement, they didn't bother us if we didn't bother them. This treaty if you like lasted for twenty years before one night one of our own fell for a human. She was beautiful with bright green eyes and long blond hair, a girl that all the humans were fighting for. Her father had promised her hand to the local Prince, an arrogant and egotistical man that was so far up his own ass he didn't see through his own shit. Unhappy with this arrangement she ran from her own wedding to come into contact with a white wolf, the wolf comforted her and instantly they formed a bond. He kept her safe and hidden from the humans for two weeks before she asked him to change her. The wolf was not a were but a pure wolf with human thoughts, he had no human form so their love could never be. He refused to change her and she went back to the man she was supposed to marry. She got married and five years later died in childbirth. Another twenty years passed and this lone wolf was still around, silently guarding the little family from the Prince who had become an abusive father. The girl's child was a daughter who was a spitting image of the girl the wolf had come to love. He protected her and watched her grow up, every day becoming more beautiful. Until one day she too ran from the Prince, into the wolf's den. Like her mother she stayed for a week and he kept her hidden. Also like her mother she too fell for the wolf. This time he let her stay. The Prince sent out a search party and killed as many wolfs as he could along the way determined to find his daughter and kill the white wolf once and for all. He found the pair in the cave, his daughter curled up alongside the wolf naked, she had a fresh bite mark on her neck. In a rage he tried to kill both the wolf and his daughter. The wolf ripped the Prince's throat out but he took a silver blade to his heart. The wolf died in the daughter's arms. The daughter, who was now the first human to be able to shift into a wolf, gave birth to the wolf's child. A son. An Alpha. Another pure white wolf and it was this wolf that created a treaty between humans and wolfs. He found an underdeveloped land and created the concept of the pack land, a place where they could be free to be who they are. He explored and found other wolves and brought them all to this land where they created a neighbourhood. The white wolf's son became the strongest Alpha known to man, he led the colony to greatness and brought their kind back from extinction. It was prophesised that a white wolf was a symbol of freedom and bravery, when the wolf's son died in battle there had never been another wolf recorded of that colour…"

"Until Dean," Sam pitched in letting out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Yes, the Winchester line is one of the oldest Wolf lines in existence. Their legacy is great and it will only grow stronger through the new white wolf. He will experience things in his life that will challenge him and test him. He will need you more than ever if he is to find the white wolf within himself. That is why I am helping you because Dean is the future of this pack, Mary knew it the first time she saw him shift. The white wolf died in a great battle, he died at the hands of his brother…history has a habit of repeating itself so you need to watch out for the stubborn Alpha," Missouri cupped Sam's cheek. "Your mating was destiny, you will go on to do great things Samuel, both of you and your children. Keep this story to yourself Dean don't need his ego inflated even more," she laughed pulling her hand away and pushing her body into the car.

"I will be back in two weeks, make sure they don't kill each other in that time," she gestured towards the house before closing the car door. "Oh and Samuel," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo. "Give this to Bobby, he might understand then." She smiled at him once more before pulling out into the driveway away from the house.

Where she was going he had no idea but somehow he knew he could trust her. He held the picture in his hand not looking at it yet as he turned to go back into the house hoping that the two Alpha's hadn't killed each other yet.

TBC ( **Three cheers for Bobby! I hope you liked that chapter and Missouri's story. Thank you for reading and reviewing. See you all in Chapter Seventeen!)**


	17. Chapter 17

"No way," Dean's voice echoed throughout the corridor as Sam closed the front door. He frowned and braced himself for the impending fight he had sensed brewing. He walked into the living room and was surprised to see Dean sitting beside Bobby who had what seemed to be some sort of photobook out on his lap. The two Alpha's attention was focused on a specific page with neither one looking up at him as he entered. Ok a vast change compared to what he had left. "Dude that's awesome," Dean declared looking up at Sam as the omega sat on the arm of the chair beside him.

"What's awesome," Sam asked looking down at the picture on the page which consisted of a younger Bobby with a young female and some other man. He had no idea what was so special but the look on Dean's face was like he was a kid in a sweet store…or you know Dean Winchester as an adult in a pie store as Sam had found out through a story Mary had told him. Apparently the way to the Alpha's heart is pie, sex or his car.

"Don't you know who that is?" Dean questioned gesturing down to the man in the picture standing beside Bobby. Sam shrugged his shoulders to which both Dean and Bobby looked shocked at him. "I can't believe you're my mate," Dean scoffed shoving lightly at Sam's shoulder.

"Jerk," Sam replied shoving back.

"Bitch," was the immediate response.

"So who is the amazing person?" Sam asked leaning over Dean to take a closer look at the picture. Nope no bells were rung, he had no idea what the men had been bonding about. As long as it wasn't an ex Sam was fine with it. There was no way he could deal with meeting any of Dean's conquests this soon into their mating seeing as Dean showing his dominance already had him wanting to spread his legs for his Alpha, a downside about being mated when your mate felt threatened you would do anything to make them seen more dominant no matter what it might take.

"Robert Plant…" Bobby trailed off his eyes staring at Sam expectantly.

Sam looked sheepish and shrugged his shoulders, he still had no idea what the two of them were talking about.

"Seriously?" Dean asked his mouth falling upon in mock disgust. "If I had known…" he shook his head with Bobby laughing at his antics like they were old friends. Sam might not know who this plant person was but he was sure glad that he had managed to quell the brewing trouble between the two Alpha's, he knew he wouldn't have been strong enough to break up that fight and once Alpha's start rutting it was best to leave them to resolve it amongst themselves. "Lead singer of Led Zeppelin? Stairway to heaven? Ramble on…?" Sam still was none the wiser. "Sammy we need a serious rock lesson…" Dean shook his head. "Good thing for you I have all their tapes in the car."

"Great," Sam rolled his eyes. "Let me guess greatest hits of Mullet rock?"

"Classics Sammy," Dean argued pushing Sam so that he fell off of the arm of the chair onto his ass upon the floor. The Alpha burst out laughing alongside Bobby who seemed to find their whole exchange amusing, yeah he really didn't seem to have company around often it seemed.

Sam grumbled pushing himself so that he was sitting cross legged on the floor and he folded his arms into his chest in annoyance, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. Dean continued to laugh not seeming to be affected by his mock tantrum which just made the omega even more annoyed. Sam frowned at the man until his laughter started to die down. "Ass," he muttered keeping up the petulant child look. Dean wiped at the tears that had formed at the corner of his eyes as he peered down at Sam with a shit eating grin across his face.

"Sammy don't be like that," Dean said.

"Like what?" Sam replied grumpily making a point of lifting his arms up and bringing them down while huffing at the same time, completely ignoring the elder Alpha in the room.

Dean leaned down and held his hand out to the omega. Sam grinned that was what he had been hoping he would do. He reached up and entwined his fingers with the Alpha's however instead of pushing himself to his feet he pulled as hard as he could on Dean's arm and forced the man to fall from the chair. Dean fell with a huff, landing beside Sam on the floor.

"Oh it's on!" Dean declared throwing his weight on top of Sam and proceeding to tickle the omega. Sam started to laugh, tears flowing out of the corner of his eyes as he attempted to break out of the Alpha's grasp. The picture he had placed in the front right pocket of his jeans fell out in his struggles.

Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's and using all his wolf strength he managed to flip them so that Dean was now on his back. Together they rolled around the floor fighting for the upper hand, the picture abandoned on the floor by the sofa. Neither one of them noticed the elder hunter reach for it. Sam paused in his struggles to regain some of his breath, Dean was underneath him his crotch rubbing at his leg and he could feel the member beginning to harden. He grinned at the Alpha noticing the pink hue that started to adorn his cheeks, yep getting a boner in front of another Alpha would do that to a guy. Payback was a bitch! "Uncle?" Sam asked leaning down to capture Dean's lips in a kiss.

Dean used this distraction to his advantage, he wrapped his hands around Sam's waist and pulled so that their positions were reversed once more. Their lips still touched. Dean deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling back with Sam following him wanting more. It was then that the pair seemed to realise that they weren't in fact alone. Begrudgingly Sam stole one more kiss before pushing Dean off of him. Dean held out his hand and helped Sam to his feet.

"Where did you get this?" Bobby asked his voice tight, his eyes locked onto Sam's.

"I…"

"WHERE!" Bobby shouted going to take a step closer however Dean intervened stepping in front of Sam. His eyes narrowed and a warning snarl escaped his lips showing that his wolf was not appreciating the way the other Alpha was talking to his mate. "It fell out of your pocket…have you been looking through my things…did you steal this….do you think this is funny!" Bobby's voice lowered in pitch becoming dangerous.

Sam shook his head confused about how quickly the situation had turned again. He just couldn't keep up with the Alpha's and their damned mood swings and they thought Beta's were bad! Dean's eyes were glowing bright showing signs that his wolf was pushing its way to full control. Sam placed a hand on Dean's arm hoping to help ground the Alpha, they really didn't need Dean's wolf to make an appearance now not when they barely knew the man they would be staying with…well maybe staying with…if they didn't kill each other first.

"ANSWER ME!" Bobby yelled his own wolf growling.

"Missouri!" Sam stammered. "She gave it to me! I swear I didn't steal it."

"Back off…" Dean warned his voice low and dangerous.

Bobby looked from Sam and Dean and back again before deflating his shoulders. He clasped the picture tightly in his hands like it was his lifeline, Sam just wished he had looked at it properly in the first place. Without saying another word the elder hunter grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the house leaving the boys standing there stunned at the turn of the events.

"What the hell?" Dean asked seeming to have regained control. "You didn't have a nude picture…?"

"No!" Sam shouted to which Dean tilted his head to the side like he was working out whether or not to believe him. "No! I don't know what it was, Missouri gave it to me. She said it might help Bobby understand…"

Dean nodded. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Err I don't think that's the best idea…"

"You're not going…"

"Why not?"

"He threatened you Sammy, there's no way in hell I'm going to let you near him now."

"Oh yeah and you have been threatening him the whole time we have been here!"

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because I'm an Alpha," Dean shrugged his shoulders and pressed a kiss to Sam's lips. "Stay here," he said before Sam could protest he had strode out of the door following the path the other Alpha had taken. Great now they would both be alone together again…he so wasn't digging their graves…

Sam sighed rolling his eyes he settled down onto the sofa and pulled out his phone noticing that he had a text message. He opened it up and burst out laughing. It was from an unknown number and the text consisted of one single world.

' _ **Alphas**_.'

…

Dean strode through the front yard, his eyes scanning every car and every little hidey hole he could think off in an effort to see where the elder male might have stalked off to. Everywhere he looked there were abandoned cars, most were stripped bare for parts while others looked like they were in mid process of being fixed. There were the usual mundane cars and admits then were some classics, Dean knew that if he had the time he would be drooling over them right now. His own Impala was his pride and joy, one that he had helped his father to rebuild when they had found it scrapped. It had been a staple of his childhood as John took him for rides in it when he had been a young pup to him eventually giving him the car one full moon. He guessed that it was meant to be some kind of consolation prize for not being able to shift, a way of him being able to experience the same speed and adrenaline that wolves could on their four legs.

He came across a clearing that had a single discarded truck in the centre. Parts were falling off of it and the paintwork needed some serious touching up but it was clear from the way it had been lovingly parked and placed that it had sentimental value. So Dean was not surprised to see that the elder hunter was perched on the hood of the car. He had a bottle of whiskey in one hand that already looked half empty, his hat was perched beside him showing off his balding head while the photo was in his other hand. His eyes were downcast, his scent wafting through the atmosphere with his testosterone screaming stay the fuck away.

Drawing in a deep breath Dean tried to release some of the inner anger he was harbouring about the man's threat to his mate. He walked over the to the truck slowly knowing that the elder man would have been able to have sensed his presence as soon as he had stepped out of the house. Something he wished he could have shared, if he had only been able to sense the hunters sooner would they have been in this mess? Would he have been able to protect his family? Just the thought of his parents sent a tinge of sadness down his spine, he had no idea what was happening to them, and surely the hunters would have known that they had to have a hand in his disappearance. He just hoped that they were safe, if anything ever happened to them he wouldn't be able to forgive himself that was for sure.

Pushing himself out of his own thoughts and self-pity he came to a stop beside the elder wolf, slightly behind him to show that he meant no harm even though his inner wolf wanted nothing more than to chew him out on the way he had treated his mate. Bobby didn't acknowledge him, his eyes continued to stare down at the photo like it was his lifeline.

Dean pursed his lips unsure of what he could say, beginning to regret even suggesting going after the other wolf. He opened his mouth a few times but no words came out,

"You going to gawk all night?" Bobby scoffed taking a drag of the whiskey and holding out the bottle to Dean.

Dean moved so that he was standing in front of the elder wolf, he accepted the drink seeing it as a peace token and took a long pull from the bottle before handing it back. He attempted to peer down at the photo though half the picture was masked by the man's thumb.

Sensing his gaze Bobby moved the picture out of Dean's eye line seeming to want to protect his secrets. "I don't want you two nosing around my business," he huffed out taking another mouthful of whiskey.

Dean rolled his eyes crossing his arms against his chest. "Sam didn't take it," he reiterated raising an eyebrow in warning.

"Where else could he have gotten this?" Bobby growled waving the photo around. "He stole it," he added not seeming to want to utter Dean's mate's name which just caused anger to flow through Dean.

"Sam's no thief," Dean growled his eyes narrowing dangerously, why did he think it would be a good idea for two Alpha's to have a chat, in his experience the only chat they could have was on four legs and with a full set of canines. "Look pal I don't see what the big deal here is…"

Bobby growled his eyes glowing bright as he leapt to his feet the whiskey bottle shattering beside Dean. "I ain't your pal, I don't even have to take you in boy so watch your tone with me!" He threatened his voice laced with his Alpha tone causing Dean to blink in surprise. "You boys stay out of my stuff and we won't have a problem you understand me?"

"Don't talk to my mate like that again," Dean warned his own Alpha revolting at the idea of being spoken to like that, the only Alpha he would ever submit to was his own father. He had no idea who this other man was and why Missouri wanted them to lie low there but he knew he was seconds away from bolting and never coming back. "Say what you want to me but if you lay one finger on Sam…"

"Are you threatening me in my own lands?" Bobby asked taking a step closer to Dean.

"Take it however you want," Dean declared mimicking the movement so that the two Alpha's were almost nose to nose. Testosterone was flying around the atmosphere with neither one seeming to want to back down anytime soon.

…

"You got balls I'll give ya that," Bobby declared taking a step back and clapping Dean on the shoulder effectively breaking the tense atmosphere in one quick moment. "Damn it's been a long time since I had an Alpha around," he replied rubbing his head with a small smile on his face.

"What?" Dean asked furrowing his brows in confusion. What the hell just happened?

"It takes a lot for a low class Alpha to threaten a Pack Alpha," Bobby replied striding over to the car to retrieve his hat, he shook the dust off of it before placing back over his bald spot. "Your mate comes before everything, I respect that. You remind me of me…" he trailed off his eyes misting over as he peered down at the picture that had been crumpled slightly in his hand. "I used to be like you, young with fire in my belly. I had a pack, I had a family," he sighed holding out the picture to Dean who took it slowly expecting it to be some kind of trick. "I had everything until they took it from me."

Dean peered down at the picture in his hands, it was of three people. One was a young man with a full head of a hair and the beginnings of a beard, his eyes were shining bright and there was a huge smile plastered across his face. There was no mistaking that this person was a younger Bobby, probably in his thirty's or so. Beside him was a young brunette, her hair was cropped around her chin with a fringe playfully licking at her eyelids, she too wore a massive smile and her hazel eyes peered at the camera. She was beautiful, she looked young and care free, she looked like a beta or omega that was in love. Bobby's arm was wrapped playfully around her waist bringing her close to his chest while one of her arms was placed delicately around his neck while the other held a child into her side. The child was hiding behind his slightly long brown hair, his fringe covering his eyes giving him the perception of being camera shy. He was taller than the average kid and was skinny too. His mouth was open indicating laughter. All in all it painted an image of a young family. Dean's attention was fixated on the child…there was something about him…

He didn't notice that Bobby had gone, he didn't notice that he had been standing staring at the picture for the last ten minutes or so. There was something about it that was calling to him but he didn't know what. His eyes focused on the boy, behind his hair there was what seemed to be a slither of hazel peeking through…hazel with a streak of green…eyes that seemed so familiar…eyes that he saw every single day…

Realisation struck him as he lifted his head towards the house, his mouth opening in shock. It couldn't be…could it?

TBC ( **Thank you so much for reading and for those who let me know what they think, it means the world to hear that you enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. This is the last chapter before Christmas, hope you all have a good one, and see you all in 2016. Thanks once more and see you all in Chapter Eighteen!)**


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a week and Sam knew that there was something up. Bobby had been avoiding them like they had the plague, only speaking to them at meal times or if he needed something done. Even then it was only a brief bark of orders before he buried himself in his work in the garage or shut himself up in his room. Dean however had been roaming around the place checking every nook and cranny, what for the omega had no idea but something had put a spark inside of the Alpha and he was determined to find an answer to whatever had been plaguing him. He hadn't seen that fire inside of his Alpha's eyes since they had left the pack lands, it was nice but Sam just wished he knew what had put it there. Every time he had asked the older man all he would do was smirk and kiss him on the cheek like he was a child. He couldn't even read his mate. The Alpha closing up on him any time he tried to push on their bond to read him, Dean might not have his full wolf abilities but he sure knew how to keep Sam out when he wanted to.

Currently Dean was snooping through one of Bobby's old photo albums that he had found hidden in the back of the liquor cabinet. He was keeping the book pressed against his chest with his eyes peering up at Sam every so often with a confused look on his face. Sam was trying to read one of Bobby's old tomes on the legend of the lycanthrope finding their old history fascinating. He had found a chapter on the supposed white wolf legend, he wanted to know more about the story that Missouri had told him but all he found so far was that white wolfs were a thing of legend and only spoken about in fairy tales. The white as a symbol of purity and the wolf to represent heroes. Sam tried to keep the smile off of his face at the mention of heroes. He was pretty sure if he mentioned it to his Alpha that he would surely get the piss taken out of him.

Dean looked up at him again, that intense expression crossing his face like he couldn't quite make him out. His eyes lingered on his face for a good ten seconds before turning back to the book and shaking his head slightly. Ok that was getting really annoying now.

"What?" Sam asked sighing slamming his book on the table causing Dean to flinch slightly like he didn't realise that he was there "Stop staring at me like that," he mumbled crossing his arms against his chest in annoyance.

"I'm not," Dean bit back his head moving back to the book with his hands flicking quickly through the pages scanning for something that only he could see apparently. Sam sighed uncrossing and picking up his book once more flicking back to the story he was reading about wolves and the pull of the moon.

A couple of minutes of silence passed before Sam sensed the Alpha's gaze on the side of his face once more, he shrugged his shoulders trying to sink down in his seat but it was hard to make yourself small when you was six foot four. His hair hung in his eyes restricting his view but it was better than watching his mate continuously stare at him like there was something wrong. A voice of self-doubt filtered through his mind telling him that it was because there was something wrong, that he wasn't good enough. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Adam but he pushed this to the side, there was no way he was going to let that man back into his head. He had spent weeks trying to brush past his insecurities. Dean wasn't like his brother…he just wasn't…though he would like it if the Alpha stopped staring at him.

"Dean…" he growled slamming his book on the table once more to which the Alpha's eyes adverted back to the book pretending that he hadn't been looking the entire time. "Will you stop?" he asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about Sammy boy," Dean replied.

Sam rolled his eyes as he pushed himself to his feet. In two strides he was standing beside his Alpha, who by now was tugging the book tightly into his chest so that he couldn't see what he had been looking at. He was half thinking that maybe he had some kind of porn mag hiding underneath which made him even more determined to find out what was going on. "I have never seen you stare at a book for so long," Sam declared raising his eyebrows at the Alpha.

"I read," Dean declared.

"Picture books," Sam retorted indicating to the front cover of the album which read in striking gold letters _my memories._ "Don't let Bobby catch you snooping, he flipped out for me having a picture what if he found you with that?"

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled the book away from his chest, he flicked back a couple of pages until he found what he was looking for. With a curious expression on his face he laid the book down on the table in front of Sam and sat back without saying a word. Frowning Sam leaned down so that his left arm rested on the back of Dean's chair and his head rested on the man's shoulder. The page Dean had chosen consisted of one picture that had been blown up at least double the size of what Sam presumed the original had to have been. The edges were folded slightly and there was a rip down one side like someone had second thoughts on destroying it. It was a simple portrait of a woman sitting in a chair that didn't look dissimilar from the one that was currently residing in the middle of Bobby's lounge. Her arms were held to her chest with a bundle of blankets wrapped in them. Her hazel eyes smiled at the camera while her dark brown hair that barely reached her shoulders covered her face slightly. She had a laugh on her lips and there was something special about her. Sam stared at her for a moment a weird feeling running through his body though he pushed it to the side, He didn't know who she was but she must have been important to the elder hunter. She had been in the picture Missouri had handed him as well. Probably Bobby's mate or daughter.

"What do you think?" Dean asked after a couple of moments of silence had passed between them. Sam frowned and lifted his gaze to meet his expectants mate eager expression, ok he had no idea why the Alpha was so interested in the photo…was he trying to tell him something?

"Erm…you wanting to go straight on me?" Sam asked pushing away the fear that maybe Dean didn't want to be with a guy anymore, the impressions he had gotten from the pack land was that Dean had been one hundred percent a ladies man before he came along.

"Sammy," Dean sighed. "That's gross."

"What why? I mean she's clearly very pretty, why you wouldn't want to be looking at her picture…" Sam stammered refusing to look at the photo a second time, he didn't want to see the object of Dean's clear desire and interest. So that was what had gotten the spark back in the Alpha's eyes.

"I love you," Dean declared pulling Sam so that the man sat in his lap as he wrapped his arms around his waist stopping him from going anywhere. Dean seemed to know that Sam was a moment away from bolting out of that door not wanting to hold his Alpha back anymore. If Dean wanted to go back to women then he wouldn't stand in his way. "You're my mate," Dean nosed his neck where the mating mark still stood out in stark contrast to his skin. His teeth nipped playfully at the bite sending a shiver down Sam's spine. "Do you recognise her?" Dean asked pulling his mouth away and allowing Sam another moment to take a look.

He didn't feel like he knew her, he had seen others that looked like her for sure but he was certain he would remember those eyes. But that was coming from an amnesiac whose earlier memories were nothing but a blur. All he could remember of the people he had met was pain and abuse up to the moment he had met Dean. When Dean had walked into his life it was like colour flooded his world once more. He didn't see things in black and white, it wasn't a constant battle to get through each day and for once he actually looked forward to getting up in the mornings so that he could watch the Alpha sleep. A guilty pleasure that he liked to indulge in as Dean was never a morning person. Apart from the man he was currently sitting on he couldn't remember anyone else that had ever made an impact on his life. Slowly he shook his head. "No," he declared a feeling of sadness washing over him though he had no idea why.

Dean deflated underneath him, he kissed Sam's cheek and pushed the omega off of his lap. He reached down to pick up the book when Bobby's voice broke through the atmosphere.

…

"YOU IDJITS CANT LEAVE THINGS ALONE!" the elder Alpha shouted causing Dean to jump. Slightly he swore to himself, he knew he had been dancing a fine line trying to get closer to the truth and so far had been lucky not to have been caught. "WINCHESTERS ALL FOR THEMSELVES!" Bobby added striding towards the pair and snatching the book from Dean's hand. He lovingly stared down at the photo with his finger tracing the lines of the woman's face before he snapped it shut. "I told you to drop it kid," he growled his full attention on Dean. "I allowed you to stay here…I trusted you after the photo…"

"She's your mate," Dean declared hearing Sam draw in a deep breath behind him.

"You don't know nothing boy," Bobby warned inching closer so that he was almost nose to nose with Dean. "Get out of my sight," he threatened his eyes glowing as his Alpha instincts kicked into gear.

Dean could feel Sam tug at the back of his shirt trying to get him to leave however something kept him rooted to the spot. He could feel his wolf protest at the thoughts of submitting to another Alpha, one that was not his father. After all he wasn't meant to be the unofficial Crown Alpha, who would he be if he gave into this other man? Dean grit his teeth and held his position pushing Sam further behind him. "What is your problem?" Dean asked feeling the other Alpha's growl ghost across his skin.

"My problem is nosy Alpha's thinking they know better. Do you know how old I am boy?"

"Ancient by the looks of it," Dean added peering around the room. "So what you just gave up to live like a hermit?"

"Stop talking if you want to keep breathing."

Dean ignored the threats. He ignored his mate's desperate pleas for them to get out of there. He was fairly certain the elder Alpha wouldn't try anything…at least he hoped…"Are you threatening me?" Dean warned his own eyes starting to glow as a growl erupted out of his lips, his control starting to wane.

"It's a promise son," Bobby smirked.

"I'm not your son," Dean replied his voice becoming deeper.

"Never liked a Winchester," Bobby added his own tone matching.

Dean could feel his wolf pushing against his skin not liking the way the other Alpha was trying to make him submit. He could feel him calling to him wanting to be released. "I have done nothing to you," Dean added feeling the man's hatred for him rolling off of him in waves, he was taken aback at the amount of anger that was directed towards him. He had never met the man until Missouri had forced them to come here, ok he might have overstepped the boundaries when it came to the Alpha's privacy but he thought he would at least just get a telling off not this hate. His wolf roared inside of him in reaction.

"That's the thing with you, you do nothing, you all sit back in your fancy pack lands not caring about what happens to anyone who's not your own."

"That's not true!" Sam shouted from behind Dean.

"Where did he find you from some omega house?" Bobby scoffed.

That was the final straw for Dean. Without thinking his two legs suddenly morphed into four and his sandy blond hair changed to pure white. He stood tall in front of his omega with his teeth barred towards the elder Alpha almost daring him to make a move. He didn't care what the elder man said about him but insult his mate, his family…then he would really see just how protective Dean Winchester could be. Dean's teeth snapped as the elder Alpha's body became stiff, his shocked eyes peered down at him and he could sense the man's apprehension. Good.

"Dean come on this will solve nothing," Sam shouted at him though his words were muffled by the blind anger that was running through Dean's body. "Alpha please."

Dean growled closing the gap between him and the elder Alpha, his wolf enjoying the fear on the other man's face. He wanted nothing more than to show Bobby just what kind of wolf he really was. Why no one should mess with a Winchester.

"So it's true," Bobby said his tone ridged. "A white wolf." Dean flicked his tail his hackles fully up.

…

' _ **Dean stop it this isn't helping.'**_ Sam's call echoed in his head. **'** _ **Alpha, please come back to me. Stop letting the wolf control you.'**_ Dean scoffed. Didn't his mate get it? Bobby threatened him…he couldn't back down now…what kind of Alpha would he be…he would be no better than Adam…Dean let out another growl at the mere thought of his brother. Another surge of anger washed through him, anger that startled himself. He had never felt like this before. He had never felt so…so…feral…This feeling stopped him in his tracks. He blinked a couple of times to wash away the film that his rage had casted over his eyes.

Sam was now crouched in front of him. His human hands were cupping Dean's snout and forcing the wolf to look at him. A worried expression crossed his face and his eyes were watering. What had he done? Oh god he was ready to attack the elder Alpha…Disgust replaced his earlier anger and he found himself sitting back on his hind legs with his eyes staring down at the floor. It was getting worse…maybe the hunters had been right…what if he had killed that girl? What if he had made up the whole rogue wolf story as a cover up…? Could he really be losing control?

"Dean, babe, listen to me. None of it was your fault. You didn't kill her remember? You are better than that, than them. You are my strong Alpha and no one is going to change that," Sam whispered to him his hands lifting his snout up so that he was looking into his eyes once more. "Are you with me Alpha?"

Dean slowly nodded his head, his tongue reaching out to lick softly at Sam's hand who gave him a watery smile in response. He lifted his eyes from Sam to Bobby who was staring at them with tears in his eyes. What had he done? He looked at Sam hoping that the omega would be able to convey his apology for him. While in wolf form he could directly communicate with Sam and his mother and father it didn't stem to outside of his bloodline. Unlike other wolves he couldn't project his thoughts to anyone he wanted to listen. Another fault he hated in himself. Why couldn't he have been born a normal were like everyone else. He would have given up his white fur just to have been normal no matter how many times Mary had told him that he was special.

"Dean's sorry, it shouldn't have gotten out of hand like that Bobby," Sam translated. Dean watched as the elder man sank down in the chair behind him. His eyes focused entirely on Sam and Dean like he was seeing them in a new line. God he hoped he hadn't just jeopardised their chances of a place to lie low. This had been the third near miss between the two of them. He wouldn't have been surprised if Bobby decided to kick their asses out. "He can't control his wolf," Sam added to which Dean groaned. Did he really have to tell the man their life story? It was bad enough his pack knowing but this virtual stranger as well?

"When John told me what he had to deal with…I didn't believe him…a white wolf…" Bobby's eyes continued to stare at Dean. "I'm sorry boy…I didn't know…"

"You knew?" Sam asked voicing both of their surprise.

"I think it's time I told you the truth."

…

Bobby laid the photo album on the table along with the picture that Missouri had given Sam. He turned them towards the boys so that they could get a closer look. "Karen," he indicated to the young female. "She was my mate. My Beta." He paused for a moment the pain evident on his face and Sam felt a pang of sympathy for the elder man. He had no idea what he would do if he ever lost Dean…well not like that would be much of an issue because as an Omega he wouldn't be able to survive Dean's death. The other way around however…Dean without him…the makings of a rogue wolf right there. Subconsciously he carded his hands through Dean's fur the young Alpha not able to change back.

"She's beautiful," Sam voiced Dean's thoughts.

"Yeah," Bobby added a ghost of a smile crossing his lips. "She was. She knew it as well," he chuckled his finger tracing her jaw line once more. "I met her when I was in my thirties, she was part of my best friends pack…John's pack…" he eyes glanced towards Dean. "It's how I knew your Daddy, we grew up together. The Singer and Winchester pack used to run alongside each other, we were both Crown Alpha's learning the trade when I met Karen. We connected instantly and mated within a day. It was fast but we were in love." His eyes fell to her picture once more. "We were happy, we had a young pup, an omega. He was the happiest baby we could have ever asked for. One day we went out for a run in the woods with our son, when he come back our lands had been destroyed. Hunters had torn through our pack striking down anyone who got in the way. Winchester had bolted leaving us to fend for ourselves. The hunters had rounded up our young and was forcing them into the back of their damned truck. I saw my father lying dead in a pool of my mother's blood. I didn't know what to do. I tried to get Karen to run…we tried…She tripped…They shot her and stole our baby…took my son away from me…" Tears ran down Bobby's cheek as he seemed to be reliving the painful memory. "I ended up here…and never left."

Sam could feel Dean's guilt festering inside of him. ' _ **It's not your fault.'**_ Sam projected.

' _ **I can't believe Dad would have just left.**_ ' Dean added.

"Dean's sorry for what John done," Sam voiced knowing that his mate needed to stop handling guilt that didn't belong to him just because his last name might have been Winchester.

"It ain't his fault. John told me that his son needed help, that he had been born human and presented as a white wolf…I'm just sorry I didn't believe him…"

"I can't believe what they did to your pack," Sam whispered his eyes peering down at Karen's picture once more. He could feel her loss like he had been there when it had happened.

Dean moved from his side, he padded over to the book and placed a gentle paw on the picture of Bobby, Karen and their son. He looked pointedly at Sam like he was trying to tell him something. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's blank look and instead turned his head to Bobby. He gestured with his paw to the picture and then tilted his head towards Sam.

' _ **I think I know why Missouri sent us here,**_ ' Dean explained.

Bobby's eyes widened as Sam relayed the message like he was getting something that only Sam didn't seem to understand. The elder Alpha was staring at him in awe as he looked from the picture to Sam and back again, mimicking Dean's previous actions.

"What was your son called?" Sam asked his heart starting to hammer in his chest as understanding finally dawned on him.

"Samuel. Samuel Singer."

TBC ( **BIG REVEAL! Hope you all liked that little twist. Thank you for reading and to those who review, you are all awesome! See you all in Chapter Nineteen.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**EXPLICIT CONTENT WARNING!**

 _Samuel Singer_ the name repeated in his head almost mocking him. He had a name. He had a past. After that bombshell Sam had not so subtly sprinted from the room and locked himself in the bedroom he had been sharing with Dean. He had heard his mate scratch at the door asking to come in but he couldn't find the energy to move from the bed. In a way he was mad at him for keeping this revelation from him, he wasn't sure when Dean had figured it out but he just wished that the other man would have told him first. He hated surprises and this came out of the blue. He knew that he should feel happy, he had a father but instead all he could feel was guilt and horror. His pack had been torn apart from hunters who had sold them onto omega traders. Hunters had been the reason he had been made a slave and hunters were the reason that Dean had to flee from his own home. There was a reoccurring theme here. They had murdered his mother while he was still at her breast. He wished he got to know her, if she was anything like Mary. He felt jealous of his Alpha, Dean had lived a sheltered life with his two parents. He didn't know what it was like to feel like you didn't belong anywhere. To not have a home.

With those thoughts guilt ate at him. He didn't want to be mad at his Alpha, Dean didn't chose the life he was born into. Besides it wasn't like his life was all fun and games. To be hunted like that…was that how his mother had felt…was that how Mary was feeling? He didn't know what to do now. Who was he? Was he Samuel Singer? Was he Sam Winchester? Who did he want to be?

Sam had stewed in his own thoughts for about two hours before he decided to try and find his mate. He had heard Bobby storm out of the house pretty much as soon as he had bolted but he hadn't heard from Dean since he had refused to let the man in. He pushed his body off of the bed and forced himself towards the door. He grabbed hold of the handle and yanked it open. Not anticipating the mass of white fur to fall through into the room.

Dean fell onto his back and gazed up at him with a dazed expression on his face. His eyes were glassy and it was clear that he wasn't really seeing anything. Mentally Sam swore, how he could forget that Dean would collapse into a coma like state before he could change. He had left his mate out on the landing when it happened. Sam closed the door and lovingly scooped the wolf into his arms grateful for all the gym sessions Dean had insisted on when he had first joined his pack. He pressed his face into Dean's fur and inhaled the scent that screamed out home. He walked them over to the bed and laid the Alpha on his side. Sam shrugged off his shirt and his trousers leaving him just in his boxers as he wrapped his arms around the wolf bringing him into his chest. Effectively making Dean the little spoon, something that he would bitch about if he was able to though Sam knew he secretly loved it. It was just an Alpha thing to want to be dominant all the time.

He buried his face in Dean's fur and allowed the tears he had been bottling up to fall. He had gone from being no one to being a mate, a lover and a son in the space of a couple of months. He had been abused and used and now he was loved and loved back. The wolf in his arms was his whole world. He would never be able to pay the man back for everything he had done for him but he was going to try. Dean had saved him and worked out where he came from. He knew he was going to do everything in his power to get the Alpha back home where he belonged. The Winchester pack needed their crown Alpha. It was in that moment that Sam knew who he was. Who he would always be. He might have been a Singer when he was born but he had been given a second chance at being a Winchester. Sam Winchester, he liked that. He liked that a lot. With the tears subsiding and a smile on his face he gave into his bodies need for sleep.

…

Dean groaned as consciousness crept on him. He could feel a comfy bed underneath him though he couldn't remember how he got there. Last thing he remembered was passing out with his ear against the wooden door worried about his omega. He turned his head to the side and allowed his eyes to open. The room was bathed in darkness indicating that they had slept the whole of the afternoon. He could feel Sam's puff of air on the back of his neck and his octopus arms were wrapped tightly across his waist. He could feel Sam's member pushing against his bum making him suddenly aware that he was very naked. Fuck he must have left his clothes downstairs when he had shifted. He went to move but this just caused Sam to tighten his grip with him grinding closer to Dean's body. Dean could feel his own erection begin to grow. Oh god this was embarrassing…he was an Alpha…he wasn't meant to be in his position.

He swallowed the bubbling worry and turned his head to the side so that he could stare at his lover's profile. It was then that he noticed that Sam was staring back at him, his eyes curious. Sam's arms tightened once more as he moved his hips. Dean bit his lip trying to stifle the groan of pleasure and want. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He was meant to be an Alpha for fuck sake. Sam's mouth curved up into a grin as he rolled Dean back onto his side so that they were now spooning once more. Sam's mouth sucked at Dean's collarbone leaving marks in his wake. He kissed and licked every inch of skin that was available until his mouth found the bite he had left on Dean. He pressed his teeth to it causing Dean to shout out at the pleasure that ran down through his body.

Dean's body began to tremble. His own hands were being pinned by Sam's, his body held into place. All in all he felt helpless but not in a bad way. He understood what Sam wanted, what he needed. His whole life had just changed in a matter of moments and he needed to feel in control. He needed to take what he knew and just focus on the here and now. He titled his neck to allow Sam more access as a silent agreement. He didn't care if it was out of character. After all what about Sam and he was normal in the first place. Sam was an abused omega who had just found out where he had come from whereas Dean was an out of control Alpha wolf who couldn't even shift properly. They were messed up but it was what made them perfect.

Sam bit into Dean's skin causing the Alpha to groan. Sam's member pushed further against his crack like he was slowly asking for permission. Dean had never done it before but he knew if he was going to do it for anyone it was going to be his omega. He pushed his hips backwards hearing his omega hiss at the pleasure. Smirking he continued his movements for a few more moments loving the fact that he was causing the other man to slowly unravel. Without warning Sam removed his teeth from Dean's neck and pulled his arms away. Dean felt rather than see Sam tear off his boxers so that they were now both naked. He flipped Dean onto his front so that he now had full access.

With his heart pounding Dean felt Sam's finger run down the length of his ass. His hand playfully slapping every now and again causing Dean to ground his hips down into the bed. Sam's finger teased at his hole just waiting there. He sent out a mental permission to which Dean felt himself agreeing. He felt the omega's finger slowly begin to push inside. He grunted at the intrusion not wanting to admit to the burning sensation that was radiating from that area. After a couple of moments he felt the omega begin to move his finger around and the burning pain turned into pleasure as he found that sweet spot. Dean groaned moving back into it. He could feel the sparks dancing through him at a sensation he never knew he had or thought he would experience. Another finger was added though the Alpha hardly noticed. He knew that he would need more preparation than the omega seeing as his body wasn't designed for this but he felt himself wishing he would just do it.

' _ **Just do it**_ ' Dean sent mentally hearing how strained his voice sounded even mentally.

' _ **I need to prepare you. I don't want to hurt you**_ ' was the immediate response.

' _ **You won't, take what you need Sammy.'**_ With those words he felt the fingers tease once more at his prostate before being removed. He felt Sam's dick line up with his hole as he hesitated again. Not giving him a moment to doubt himself Dean ground back so that the head pushed at his hole. He bit his lip at the feeling of his lover pushing into him. His eyes watered. God damn that hurt. Now he knew why Alpha's didn't do this. Sam paused when he was sheathed all the way in giving Dean a moment to adjust. Ok now he was slightly regretting skipping the foreplay. Dean shifted his body slightly causing Sam's dick to hit at that sweet spot. He gasped as his body arched off of the bed. Sam chuckled as he began to move making sure to hit that spot with every thrust. Dean had never felt anything like this. It was like his whole body was on fire. He was pretty sure he was shaking and his mouth was letting out a string of curse words though he didn't care. For once he felt like he was free, like he didn't need to be in control of everything. He knew he needed this just as much as his omega did. In this moment it didn't matter the roles they were born into. All that mattered was them. Sam and Dean. Dean and Sam. Two parts of a whole.

Sam thrusted into him a few more times before coming undone and shooting his load. He panted as he leaned down to kiss at Dean's neck. He pulled out of Dean without warning and flipped the Alpha so that he was now on his front. His own erection standing proud for the world to see although there was a wet puddle of cum that he was now laying in, he had only cum a moment ago but he felt like he was going to burst.

Sam smirked at him. He kneeled on the bed so that he was now hovering over Dean. The slick forming around his hole was clear in the moonlight and the thought caused the Alpha to growl. If he knew how much topping would turn his omega on he would have consented to it straight away. Sam captured his lips in a kiss as he seemed to be lining up his body. With no warning again the omega impaled himself on Dean's dick. Dean shouted at the sudden heat surrounding him. He pulled apart and watched as his lover lifted himself up and slam back down. Dean's fingers dug into Sam's side leaving crescent shape in their wake. His own hips bucked up at every movement making sure to hit Sam's prostate with every movement. It wasn't long before he felt the pressure building up once again. Sam sensing this leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean's once more. Dean came long and hard like he hadn't just half an hour before, he could feel Sam's own release coat their stomachs where they continued to kiss. Sam grounded down once more, his hand reached behind and stroked Dean's knot encouraging it to grow under his hand. Dean swallowed as he felt overwhelming pleasure shoot through him, he didn't think it was possible but he came again with his knot pushing inside of his omega tying them together.

Sam collapsed on top of him panting. Automatically Dean's arms wrapped around his omega and pressed a kiss to the man's head. It would be a while until they were untied now. How he had gone from bottoming for the man for him to be tied to his knot was beyond him but he wasn't complaining. At least this time the omega was on birth control.

Dean felt Sam's breathing even out indicating that he had fallen asleep. Smiling he reached down for a towel that he thankfully had left under his pillow. He quickly wiped both of their chests down and then threw this to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his mate tightly, shifting his knot so that he could get comfy before he followed his lover into the abyss of sleep once more.

…

Sam stared down at Dean. In the early morning sunlight he looked stunning, like a Greek god been sent down to him. His face was turned towards him, his mouth open slightly as puffs of air danced across Sam's bare shoulder. His hair was sticking up in all directions and there was a slight rosy hint to his cheeks. Dean's knot had slipped out of him sometime in the night and he missed being tied to his Alpha. Dean was the only thing in his life that he was sure on. His life had been a mess and he had no control over anything that was happening. He had needed last night as much as he needed to breathe. He never thought the Alpha would let him top, when he had it made him love him even more.

Dean's eyelids fluttered and his mouth closed. His nose buried deeper into Sam's shoulder while his leg wrapped around Sam's. Sometime in the night the Alpha had seemed to have crawled on top of him like he was his own personal blanket. Dean might have liked to keep up the appearance of being a tough as nails Alpha but underneath all of that he was a cuddler. Something that if Sam told anyone Dean probably would kill him. It was moments like this that made his life worthwhile. Moments when all that mattered was their love and the rest of the world could go fuck themselves.

Dean moaned once more, his mouth starting to move against Sam's neck though he was probably still mostly asleep. He started kissing the marks he had made the previous night or was it afternoon…Sam had lost count. Sam hummed as he brought his arms around the Alpha and pressed him closer into his chest. He felt Dean's mouth slow in his movements and his green eyes flickered open squinting up at him.

"Time is it?" he mumbled pressing his face back into Sam's shoulder.

Sam laughed shaking his head fondly, he leaned over and pressed the screen on his phone. "Half eight," he replied pressing a kiss into Dean's shoulder when the Alpha shook his head. Dean groaned as he pushed his body off of Sam, he winced when a particular pain seemed to make itself known to him. He stood on shaking legs and seemed to pause for a moment. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom. Sam smiling as his Alpha was walking more bow legged than usual. Last night hand defiantly been worth it. After a couple of moments Dean re-entered the room, his eyes were wider and he appeared to be more awake. He grimaced every time he turned a certain way shooting Sam a glare whenever the pain flared up. He sat down on the side of the bed gingerly hanging his head between his legs as he scratched at the back of his neck. Sam crawled over towards him draping his arm around Dean's shoulders and slowly massaging his Alpha.

"Morning," Sam chirped in Dean's ear.

"Mmm," Dean replied his head tilting back with his eyes closing once more. His shoulder started to crack under Sam's ministrations.

"Getting old," Sam teased.

"Bitch," Dean declared.

"Jerk," was the automatic response.

"You don't get looking this good overnight," Dean waggled his eyebrows shifting his body the wrong way by the looks of the discomfort across his face. "Omega's have it easy," he groaned.

"Oh yeah cause the monthly heats, the carrying Alpha's pups, pushing them out is so easy," Sam laughed rolling his eyes. "Alpha's just get to sit back and knot their mates whenever they want…"

"Hey," Dean exclaimed giving Sam a blatant annoyed look. "It's not easy being an Alpha. Everyone expects you to be a certain way…All my life I have been trained to be strong…" Dean sighed shrugging his shoulders and breaking Sam's grip. "What we did last night…"

"Was amazing," Sam added. "You giving yourself to me like that, showing that trust in me. No one has ever showed me that before. You are amazing Dean and I still can't believe you are my mate. Its ok too need someone else to be in control once in a while it doesn't make you any less of an Alpha. I'm still going to want your knot," he winked at his mate who shook his head fondly at him. "I don't care what anyone else says what we have is our own business."

"I love you," Dean said turning his head where it was still leaning against Sam's shoulder.

"I love you too," Sam replied.

Downstairs they could hear Bobby moving around making as much noise as he probably could. Sam knew that he had left the man to his own devices for too long. He was probably stewing in his own juices just waiting for the pair to make their appearance.

"Your Dad is waiting," Dean commented.

"That sounds so weird," Sam exclaimed capturing Dean's lips in one more kiss before they had to leave their own bubble.

They both dressed and made their way downstairs Dean in front of Sam. And if Sam was admiring the way the Alpha was now waddling…well who could blame him…

TBC ( **Hope you all enjoyed that bit of loving, I thought the boys needed it. Much needed talk with Bobby next chapter. Thank you all for reading and those who review. See you all in Chapter Twenty!)**


	20. Chapter 20

They sat at the kitchen table, a ménage of food was laid out in front of them like they were at some form of banquet rather than just breakfast. There were various flavours of pancakes, bacon, eggs every way you could think of, sausages and French toast. Bobby had been to a lot of effort just for them. Typically Dean had filled his plate to bursting along with the biggest cup of coffee he could manage, where the Alpha put it all was a mystery. How he could eat like he did and still look like he had walked straight out of the pages of a magazine Sam had no idea. Sam himself just stuck with the scrambled eggs his nerves not allowing him to eat much more than that

They sat in relative silence, clashing cutlery being the only sound. Sam kept his gaze focused on his plate though he could feel Bobby's eyes boring into the side of his face. He knew he should say something but what…Hey Dad good to see you….are you sure your my Dad?... Do you even want a son as broken as me? Words felt like ash on his tongue every time he tried to open his mouth to say something. So he settled for the awkward silence. He knew that Bobby was in the same position.

Dean's leg pressed against his knee with his left hand resting on his upper thigh, he was tucking into his breakfast but it was clear that aware of the tension brewing. He chewed the last part of his sausage before removing his hand. He placed his fork onto his plate, drowned his coffee and clapped his hands, the sound echoing like a gunshot. He smirked as he pushed his chair back and picked up his plate dumping it into the sink.

"My baby needs a tune up," he declared his eyes moving from Sam to Bobby, that smile was still on his face, that smirk that screamed out Dean Winchester had something up his sleeve. "Give you two time to talk," he added moving to Sam's side. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Help yourself to my tools," Bobby offered his eyes staring at the two of them.

"Thanks," Dean replied capturing Sam's lips in a short kiss, one that asked if he was going to be alright. Sam kissed back his reply, he knew that he couldn't put this off much longer, he had to face his father. Satisfied Dean pulled back his green eyes smiling at Sam. "I love you," he whispered quietly though with his advanced hearing Bobby would still be able to hear.

"I love you too," Sam replied smiling at his mate. Dean's eyes focused on Bobby for a moment seeming to convey a hidden message before he nodded. He grabbed his leather jacket from the back of the chair and took his leave.

…

Sam watched his mate go, his eyes not moving away from the front door that had now slammed shut. His whole body became tense and he found he had to fight an impending panic attack. He didn't want to face this moment, he didn't want to have to tell his father what a mess his life had become. He didn't want to become that victim anymore, he had come a long way in the past couple of months and that was all thanks to the amazing Alpha he could call a mate. He drew in a deep breath allowing himself a couple of moments to regain his composure. Mentally he was congratulating Dean from not bolting through the moment he sensed that Sam was in distress. Feeling more in control he allowed his eyes to flicker to Bobby who was staring at him like he had seen him for the very first time.

"You have her eyes," he said his voice soft. "How did I not see it…" he trailed off.

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat at the mention of his mother. He wished he could have known her. "She was beautiful," he murmured feeling stupid because of course Bobby would know that.

"Yeah," Bobby replied his expression sobering up. "I can't believe you are here…"

"Me neither."

"Son, I tried to look for you," Bobby said leaning forward a serious expression flicking across his face. "They covered their tracks…I didn't stop looking I swear…" He pulled his hat off and placed it next to his plate. "You were all I had left of her…Loosing Karen…It almost killed me…Hell it almost did….I couldn't…not knowing you were out there somewhere…I always knew you was still alive…I could feel it…" he patted his chest. "In here…" his broken sentence trailed off like he was expecting some kind of reaction though Sam didn't know what to say. "Son I wouldn't have abandoned you…" he added a desperate look crossing his face.

"I know," Sam replied.

"What happened to you?"

Sam laughed without humour shaking his head. "I don't remember anything from before I was ten," he went on to explain about the accident and how it caused amnesia, how the earliest memory was of him in an Omega house being sold to the family to be a servant, how it hadn't been as bad as it seemed. How he had been happy there until one day Adam Winchester waltzed into his life and made him believe that they were meant to be. He skipped over some of the gory details as he didn't want to revert back to the person he had been when he had been under Adam's control. Though from the look on Bobby's face he was getting the jest of it.

"Never trust a fucking Winchester," Bobby growled his expression murderous. "I'm going to kill him."

"Get in line," Sam laughed knowing that that particular honour had already been promised to another Alpha. "Dean gets first dibs," he explained not liking the look of disgust that crossed his father's face at the mention of his mate.

"His own brother…You think he wouldn't side with him?"

"What? No!"

"If I know Winchester nothing matters more than family."

"Dean's not like that with Adam."

"How do you know? Their family had always been close, if I know John he would have raised those boys as soldiers trained to take over from him. Brothers in arms."

"No, it's not like that. Ok maybe it might have been…Dean is not like Adam. Dean is loving, he cares about me and what I think. He always goes with what I want not just takes. He gives me every part of him, even parts he didn't think he would. Dean saved me, he put the pieces of me back together. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now."

Bobby sighed his hand running through his hair as he picked up his hat and placed it back into position. "That boy has stood his ground several times in my house," he growled. "I have never known a more arrogant Alpha…but I can see he loves you. If he has ever hurt you…"

"He hasn't," Sam interrupted quickly. "He won't. I love him and he loves me. He's my mate and if we are going to be a family then you need to accept the fact that I am a Winchester now."

"You will always be a Singer to me," Bobby interjected. "But I will try and get to know Winchester…Dean."

Sam smiled a watery smile. "Thank you."

"You're my boy…I'm not going to let you go when I have just found you."

This time a single tear rolled down Sam's cheek and before he knew it both he and Bobby had pushed themselves to their feet and grabbed hold of one another like they were going to disappear. He leaned down and buried his head in the crook of his father's neck breathing in the scent that screamed out family. He transmitted it to memory not wanting to lose this moment. When he had a chance he would have to thank Missouri for bringing them together. But for now he would revel in this moment being reunited with a father he didn't know he had.

…

Dean wiped the grease on his jeans grinning at the disgusted look he was going to get off of his mate when he walked back into the house. He peered down at his watch seeing that he had been gone for at least two hours and from what he had heard there had been no obvious signs of shouting which he took as a good thing. He had submitted the urge to run to Sam's side when he had sensed his mate's impending panic attack. He didn't want to show the omega up as being weak or needing him for every little thing. Sam had come a long way since being rescued from Adam's clutches and he was stronger than he thought. He smiled at that thought closing the tool box and throwing it into the boot of the impala. He lovingly closed her lid and gave her a once over.

With his smile widening he turned his back on his baby and began to head back inside. He had taken a couple of steps when the sound of a shotgun cocking had him freezing mid stride.

"Don't take another step," a harsh voice growled from somewhere behind him. "This buckshot is lowered with silver powder I wouldn't risk it," they added the gun pressing against Dean's back. He could almost feel the person's breath ghosting across his neck. His wolf growled in revolution pushing to be freed, to make this person regret ever trying to threaten him. Drawing in a deep breath he threw his hands up in the air to show that he wasn't a threat. He had no idea who had found him or why but he knew one thing, the last time he had had a gun pointed at him it had left him to be arrested for murder. He had to tread carefully if he ever wanted to go back home.

"I…"

"No," the voice growled the tone becoming harsher. "You don't get to say anything," the gun pressed tighter into his back causing him to wince at the bruise he knew was going to form there. "I have finally tracked you down and you don't get to weasel your way out of this. I just want to know why…why did you do it?" the voice broke showing a feminine edge to it, great some pissed off woman he didn't know this was just peachy.

"Do what?" Dean asked his eyes focused on Bobby's house. The shotgun crashed into his back while the woman's leg kicked out at the back of his knees causing him to fall face first onto the floor. Hands grabbed at his jacket flipping him over so that he was now facing her. She leaned down, towering above him still she pressed the gun to his heart. A venomous look crossed her face. Her eyes were cold with the soul behind them seeming to be non-existent. "Listen lady…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" the woman screeched her poisonous words spluttering over Dean's face. "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME….YOU RUINED MY LIFE…" the gun whipped up into Dean's chin causing the bone to crack under the weight of it. She moved it to Dean's temple, her finger shaking on the trigger. Dean's hand reached up to stem the flow of blood from his now spilt chin. "I HAVE BEEN TRACKING YOU FOR WEEKS…WEEKS…AND HERE YOU ARE…ALL ALONE…ALL MINE…" her words became louder with an insane expression crossing through her eyes. "SPEAK!"

Dean moved his hand away, the appendage soaked in his own blood, and he held them out in front of him though he made no attempt to get up off the floor. The woman's finger was already twitchy he didn't want to give her a reason to pull that trigger. He might be immune from silver but a direct shot to the brain by a shot gun…yeah even he couldn't survive that. "I don't know you," he said.

"Maybe not," she hissed her free hand reaching into her jacket pocket. She pulled out her wallet, flicked it open and threw it down on Dean's chest. "You know her."

Dean frowned, keeping his eye on the crazy woman he reached down and brought the wallet up. He peered at the picture that she kept in it. His heart skipped a beat as he recognised it. It was the same one he had found in that forest a month or so ago, however long it had been. The same picture that had been present on the girl's corpse he had found. He had guessed that it had been a mother and a daughter but looking at the woman in front of him he was sure. Hell had no fury like a woman scorn, worse when that woman was a mother. He dropped the wallet on the floor, his mind running a mile a minute. "I…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I SAW THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE. YOU KNOW HER. I KNOW YOU DO. YOU SON OF A BITCH…."

"I…"

"STOP LYING TO ME!"

"How can I lie when you won't let me speak," Dean grumbled earning a kick in the crutch.

"I KNOW WHAT YOUR KIND IS LIKE, EVERY TIME YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH YOU LIE. YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE IMMORTAL THAT YOU ARE INVINCIBLE. THAT THE LAW DOESN'T COUNT FOR YOUR KIND. GUESS WHAT I AM THE LAW AND THIS…" She lifted the gun away from Dean's head. "IS AN EXECUTION!"

Seeing his only chance Dean leaned forward. He grasped hold of the barrel of the shotgun, managing to duck as the woman fired it on instinct. She grappled with him, her hands scratching at his face trying to push him away from her. Dean held on not wanting to hurt her though she seemed intent on killing him for something he didn't even do. He praised her fingers off and threw the gun somewhere behind him wanting it out of her reach. She screamed reaching into her jacket pocket. He didn't see the knife until it slashed across his face. He felt his skin rip and blood poured into his left eye.

He cursed as she brought her knee up to his chest once more sending him flying to the floor. Her body straddled his, her hands held above her with the tip of the knife pointing down towards Dean's heart. Dean grasped hold of her hands fighting for control. He could feel her exerting all her pressure into plunging the knife downwards. Inside his wolf was roaring, he could feel the change pushing at his skin…he couldn't let that happen…there was no way he would have control…he had to make her understand.

"Just listen to me!" Dean growled his voice lowering an octave.

"NO!" She screamed continuing to try and kill him.

"LISTEN!" Dean growled the power of his wolf gracing his words. He could see his skin begin to tingle as the change was almost upon him once more. No…he had more control than this dammit. Blood continued to distort his vision. "I DIDN'T KILL HER!" he shouted his hands gripping hold of the knife. In response the woman dug her knee into his crotch once more, looked like he was never going to have children at this rate. He groaned reaching up he kicked at her stomach forcing her back. The knife clattered to the ground an inch from his head. "IT WASN'T ME!" he shouted pushing himself to his feet with the irate woman standing right in front of him, her eyes screamed murder and revenge.

"YOU LIE," She screeched like a banshee rushing towards him once more to which he dodged. "SHE WAS ONLY TWENTY, SHE HAD HER WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF HER. I TOLD HER NOT TO GO, I TOLD HER YOU WAS NO GOOD…"

"Wait…" Dean grasped at the woman's wildly waving hands stopping her mid rush. "You said what?"

"YEAH I TOLD HER THAT HER INFACTUATION THAT HER NEW BOYFRIEND WAS GOING TO GET HER HURT ONE DAY…YOUNG GIRLS SEE WOLVES AS A ROMANTIC NOTION, THAT'S WHAT FUCKING TWILIGHT DOES TO THEIR MINDS. AND YOU PLAYED ON HER FANTASIES, SO WHAT YOU COULD HAVE LUNCH?"

"She said she knew me?"

"YOU GOT AMENSIA? YES ALL SHE COULD TALK ABOUT WAS DEAN WINCHESTER THIS, DEAN WINCHESTER THAT LIKE YOU WAS SOME GIFT FROM GOD." The woman leaned down and sunk her teeth into Dean's hands causing him to release her. She ran towards the knife, picked it up and just when Dean was going to restrain her she sunk it into his knee.

Dean grunted falling to the floor once more. "FUCK!" he exclaimed holding onto his knee trying to stop the flow of blood. Why was he always getting stabbed or shot lately? What was with his shitty luck? The woman had retrieved her shot gun and was once again towering over him, Dean's own reluctance to hurt her or to use his wolf had him at a disadvantage.

"I HAVE WAITED MONTHS FOR THIS MOMENT. SAY GOODBYE!"

Her finger held down the trigger. Before she had the chance to let go a rush of dark brown fur knocked her off of her feet. The gun flying to the side and shooting a hole into the side of Bobby's house.

…

"DEAN!" Sam screamed running to his mate's side. One moment he had been telling his father about he and Dean had met and the next all he could feel was the Alpha's pain and anger. His mate had bene tuning up the car how the hell had he gotten into trouble. Then again Dean was a Winchester and trouble seemed to follow them wherever they went. His feet had him running outside before he had even realised. He had seen the woman pinning his mate down and before he could shift a four legged Bobby had bolted out of the door and tackled her off of the young Alpha.

Sam's hands cupped Dean's cheek, he wiped at the blood that was gashing out of a nasty cut that started from his right temple across to his left eye, and the eye itself wasn't split thankfully. There were several bruises littering the Alpha's skin and there was a knife embedded in his knee but apart from that he seemed alright. Sam nodded his head and fell to the floor beside his mate not wanting to focus on the crazy woman that his father was holding back. He will deal with her later. He pulled Dean into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. He nosed at Dean's mating mark needing the comfort that the man was still with him. Dean tilted his head to allow more access and Sam breathed in the scent that was all Dean. His right hand reached down and grasped hold of the hilt of the knife, without warning he pulled it out causing a stream of expletives to exit Dean's mouth. He threw the blade beside him before pressing a kiss to his mark on Dean's skin.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"I'll live," Dean replied his attention seeming to be on the woman. "You ready to listen?" he asked her as Bobby forced her forward. He was standing behind her, his hackles were up and he was snarling fiercely. Sam's heart soar at the sight of his father being protective over his mate…maybe it wasn't too late to mend bridges between their two families.

"Fuck you," the woman spat. "Your little wolves won't stop me. You need to pay for what you have done!"

"What has Dean done to you?" Sam growled his arms tightening around his mate's the urge to protect him was overwhelming his senses. He might have only been an omega but that didn't stop him for being there for his mate.

"He killed my little Joanna, he took my daughter away from me."

"What?" Sam declared his eyebrows raising peering down at his mate. "The girl in the woods?"

"HER NAME WAS JO!" the woman screamed.

"Yep," Dean replied. He shrugged out of Sam's grip, his hands went to the floor and he attempted to stand though his weight buckled on his injured knee. Sam stood to his full height reached down and pulled Dean to his side, his arm wrapping around his waist becoming his crutch. "I didn't kill her."

"You're Dean Winchester, you met her there and you murdered her that's all your kind does."

"He didn't kill her, he found her," Sam reiterated his own wolf wanting nothing more than to tear the woman apart for the lies she had sprouting. "Dean may be many things but he's not a killer."

"Who are you to say that?" the woman challenged.

"I'm his mate," Sam warned his eyes glittering dangerously.

"M…Mate?" The woman's eyes widened seeming to take in their position for the first time. Her eyes scrutinised Sam's arm around Dean's waist, the way Dean was standing slightly in front to shield Sam to their matching marks on their necks. "Must have been recent Jo said you were unmated."

"We have been mated for half a year," Sam added.

"I never met your daughter until I found her," Dean cut in. "In case you didn't notice I don't swing that way…" he let his words trail off.

"No…No…she said…He was Dean Winchester…she said…they said that it was you…I saw a picture…" she fumbled into her pocket and pulled out the same picture that the were council had used to convict Dean in Jo's murder. "That's you…"

"I found her."

"No…you killed her."

"I never met her."

"No…STOP LYING!"

"Ellen the boy isn't lying," Missouri's voice broke through the tense atmosphere. She smiled at the four of them clapping her hands together. "Who wants coffee?"

TBC ( **Hope you enjoyed that chapter! So who did kill Jo? Will Ellen believe our boys? All these questions and more will be answered soon I promise. Thank you for reading and those lovely regular reviewers of mine, you know who you are, you all mean the world to me and I always look forward to seeing what you have to say. I will see you all next week for Part Twenty One!)**


	21. Chapter 21

Sam sat on the sofa, his arm was perched along the back of Dean's shoulder with his hand resting on the mating mark under the Alpha's jaw. His knee had by now healed though he still had it elevated on a footstool just in case, there was a pink line where the blade had cut through his eye looking like it was going to scar. A reminder that Dean would have to carry around with him. Dean's hand rested on Sam's thigh with his fingers digging in every now and then like he wanted to reassure himself that he was still there, either that or he was masking his pain or to which was most likely he was trying to ground himself to stop him from losing control. How the Alpha had managed to go through that altercation without shifting amazed the omega, Dean had a strength inside of him that neither one of them seemed to have been aware of. In a way Sam was glad he didn't want Dean wolfing out and making the matters worse than what they were. Though he wasn't sure how you could get worse from being accused of murdering a young woman by her own mother.

Bobby was calmly sitting in his chair with a glass of whiskey in hand. Missouri had situated her chair in the middle of the four of them seeming to want to play the role of referee, something that Sam didn't envy in the slightest, he was happy enough trying to control his own stubborn Alpha let alone two. She was facing Ellen who refused to sit or give up her shotgun. The woman was standing in front of the four of them, the gun hung loosely by her side with her finger still pressed to the trigger. Her right leg was bouncing and her murderous gaze was fixated solely on Dean. She looked to be a second away from attacking him again though this time Sam was prepared. He wasn't going to let that crazy woman get to his mate once more, not after she seemed to have left her mark already. Her right leg was shaking with her body seeming to run on nothing but pure adrenaline.

Sam moved his hand to the back of Dean's neck and began to play with the soft hairs there. He could feel the tension in his mate's body and he wanted nothing more than to take the man upstairs and work out those knots. He wanted to crawl into their bed and pretend that the rest of the world didn't exist, that nothing mattered outside of their four walls. He just wanted to be like any other normal were, he wanted to enjoy having a mate and think about starting their own little family. But instead he had to once again fight for his Alpha's reputation.

"Ellen if you would take a seat," Missouri called out her voice calm.

"I am not sitting near that," Ellen seethed pointing her gun at Dean once more, her finger hoovering above the trigger still. "He killed my daughter."

"Broken record," Dean murmured.

"So you deny it? What about the evidence? That picture…she told me she was meeting you."

"It wasn't me," Dean added.

"I'm not stupid anyone can see that was you," Ellen growled her free hand pointing to the picture that was lying in the middle of the room where she had thrown it earlier. Dean's disfigured face peered up at Sam, the canines and bright green eyes haunting him showing him that he did and can lose control at the drop of a hat.

"That's me," Dean sighed scrubbing a hand across his face with his finger tracing the light scar briefly. "I swear to you I did not kill her, I killed the thing that killed her. I was tracking a rogue and I found her like that. I would never…have never killed a person…well…on purpose." He drew in a deep breath and pushed to his feet, he stepped forward towards Missouri which caused Ellen to level her gun on him once more. Sam drew in a deep breath and braced himself, ready to jump in front of the bullet if he needed to not sure what his mate thought he was playing at. "I wish I could have saved her, if I had been quicker…" he trailed off his eyes becoming haunted for a moment before he pulled himself out of the guilt he carried. "I was framed, I ran from my family, from my lands…Do you think I want to be here?" he gestured to the house around him.

"You really want me to fall for the lone wolf act?"

"Family is important to you I can tell. What happened to Jo…"

"DON'T YOU SAY HER NAME! NOT YOU!" Ellen screamed taking a step closer causing Missouri to push to her feet so that she was now between them. Sam jumped up behind Dean with Bobby ready to restrain Ellen if he needed to again.

"Dean couldn't have done it," Sam interrupted pushing in front of his Alpha, standing directly in the line of fire ignoring his Alpha's sharp warning growls. "He can't shift, he can't control his wolf so how was he meant to have killed your daughter when he didn't shift?"

"You're just trying to protect your boyfriend."

"Mate," Sam growled his eyes flashing. "Our kind don't do relationships, we have one mate and that's it. Dean and I are mated, do you really think that he would be off romancing a random girl? He hasn't left my side for the past six months, he is Crown Alpha when was he meant to have found the time?"

"You're just making excuses."

"Listen to the boy Ellen," Missouri whispered gently her hand reaching out to grasp onto Ellen's shaking hand that still held onto the gun tightly.

"Dean tried to save her, he was devastated when he couldn't," Sam reached down to hold onto Dean's hand. "I know him, I know him better than anyone ever will and I know he didn't do it. I can feel it," he lifted their joined hands to his heart. "I can feel him here, he had to abandon his family because of this lie."

"The picture…" Ellen stammered the gun falling into Missouri's hand.

"I messed up," Dean added. "Sammy's right, I can't shift, I can't control my wolf. If I could than maybe I could have been quick enough. Maybe I could have saved her. When I got to her she was already dead. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

Ellen nodded tears running down her face. "They told me it was you, there is a bounty on your head, and I didn't want anyone else to get the pleasure. I just want my Joanna back, my beautiful baby girl," she sobbed. Her knees gave out as she sank to the floor. Missouri strode forwards and grasped hold of her shoulders, placing the gun in Bobby's lap in the process. She brought the crying woman into her chest and began to shush her. Sam pulled on Dean's hand and as one they sank back into the seats they had previously vacated.

…

After a couple of moments had passed Ellen seemed to regain composure. She pushed Missouri away and wiped furiously at the tears with the back of her hand. "So that's why you didn't shift when I…" she gestured towards Dean's general direction the injuries she had inflicted seemed too many to mention.

Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah, I wanted to but I couldn't risk it."

"Are you sure you didn't just…I don't know…lose control?"

"Dean didn't do it," Sam added wanting to move the questioning away from that train of thought. It wasn't long ago he had to convince his Alpha away from this thinking he didn't want the man to revert back to it. He knew Dean there was no way he could have killed that girl control or not. Besides the only person he had ever killed had been an intruder and in Sam's eyes that was in self-defence. "Someone is framing him."

"Who?"

"This is what we are hoping you can help us out with Ellen," Missouri interrupted. "Now you mentioned that Jo was seeing Dean, what did she tell you about him?"

"She was besotted with him," Ellen's eyes fell to the ground. "I run a hunter bar called the roadhouse, Dea…he came in one day and she was all over him. I told her that he was no good, I could tell that there was something about him but she didn't listen. She wouldn't stop talking about him, telling me how he was going to take her camping. It wasn't until two months ago that I realised what he really was by then it was too late. She wouldn't listen to me, she found were's romantic young girls…He took her camping and then I get a call…a hunter friend of mine told me what he found…he told me that my little girl…" Ellen trailed off her eyes lifting to look at Dean, instead of her previous hatred she had written on her face all Sam could see was grief. "It was his eyes, that's what she said attracted her to him."

"What did she say about them?" Missouri asked.

"How they were the brightest blue…" Ellen's words trailed off as she stared into Dean's very bright and obvious green eyes. Another sob wracked her body. "Oh god…I'm…I…" her hand flew up to her mouth as she pushed herself to her feet and sprinted from the room out the front door. The sound of her retching filled the atmosphere.

…

Dean leaned forward and ran his hands through his hair, letting his head hang down. He stared at the floor his mind whirling a mile a minute. He had no idea just how far someone had gone to frame him. Who would want to do that? What exactly did he have that someone else wanted? His life had gone to shit because someone wanted him out of the way, wanted him dead for something he didn't even do. He guessed that they weren't betting on Ellen…either that or…she was next. He lifted his head as realisation dawned on him.

Without saying a word determination spread over him as he pushed himself to his feet. He ignored his omega calling to him as he strode out of the room following the path Ellen had taken seconds ago. He pushed open the front door and almost fell over her form huddled against the door frame. She was holding a dark pink hoodie in her hands with her nose pressed against the fabric. The tough façade had gone and in its place she just looked broken and defeated. The hunter had given away to the mother.

Slowly he lowered himself down so that he was perched on the step beside her. He opened his mouth to say something but no words would come out. He had no idea what to say or what to do in this situation. Only half an hour ago this woman had been trying to kill him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, silently he hated himself for not being able to get to Jo sooner. Would they have been in this situation if he had been able to have shifted? "I should have been able to have done something."

Ellen sniffed lifting her head from the clothing. "What happened…?"

"I don't think…"

"Please I want to know."

"It was a rogue, I don't know who he was or why. I tracked him and I killed him. She was already gone when I got there."

Ellen nodded the tears continuing to fall. "Did she suffer?"

Dean drew in a deep breath, the image of Jo's broken and torn body filtering through his mind. An image he knew he wouldn't be ever able to forget, an image of his failure. His silence seemed to have been enough of an answer for the hunter who began to cry harder. Her head fell towards Dean's shoulder who automatically wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said again. Ellen's hand reached out to cup onto his cheek, her eyes falling on the scar that now crossed his eye, one that he knew would be there for the rest of his life. To add to his other collection of silver induced wounds.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just so sure. The name was the same, I thought it was you. That picture it was so convincing."

"Made me doubt myself," Dean admitted pulling his head away from her not wanting to reveal too much of his inner thoughts. "I don't know who is doing this," he sighed with Ellen pulling away from him.

She held the hoodie out, her hands rummaged in the pockets and pulled out a pink iPhone. She handed this out towards Dean. "I haven't been able to look at it…but if it helps…" she shot him a small smile before pushing off of the steps and walking back inside of the house with Dean following behind.

…

Dean laid on the bed, his feet were crossed at the ankles with his boots still on. The phone was in his hands as he battled his conscience about looking through a dead girl's private business. He twirled it around, downstairs he could her the muffled talk of Missouri and Bobby, Ellen had excused herself to the guest room as soon as they entered the house with Dean taking his own leave to the room he had been sharing with Sam. He didn't want to do this publicly, he wanted to give Jo some dignity. The bedroom door opened and Sam walked in quietly, he closed it after himself and strode towards the bed. He toed off his own shoes and climbed over Dean pushing him forward so that he could settle behind him. Yes Dean might have been the Alpha but that didn't mean he didn't like to give up control sometimes, he wasn't ashamed to admit that he enjoyed being the little spoon though if anyone was to ask he would deny it. He did have an image to obtain after all. If he had an image after all the damage had been done.

Sam's arms wrapped around his waist as his head rested on his shoulder. His eyes were on the phone though he never said a word. Slowly he began to kiss at the mating mark on Dean's neck causing the Alpha to moan. He could feel shivers running down his spine heading straight to his dick. He titled his head allowing the man more access and immediately he felt the omega's teeth break through his skin next to the mating bite. He felt the man suck at his skin for a couple of moments before pulling away and smirking at the mark he must have made. For some reason Sam seemed to have a fetish for leaving his own little marks and bruises on Dean's skin. Possessive bastard.

Dean titled his head and captured Sam's lips in a kiss. His lips moved against the omega's perfectly both in complete sync with the other. He broke the kiss after a couple of minutes knowing that he couldn't keep putting off finding out the truth, as much as he would have liked to bury himself deep inside of his omega he needed to clear his name first. Then when he had they were going to spend a week locked in their own cottage, the rest of the world could go fuck themselves for all that he cared. He needed some time with his omega away from everyone.

Sighing he turned his attention back to the phone. He pressed the unlock button and entered the code that Ellen had written on the back of the case. Instantly the phone clicked open and the image of a very alive Jo curled up with a sandy coloured wolf came into view. She was laughing at the camera with her arm just out of shot. Her body was laying on top of the wolf with his paws placed in front of him. His piercing blue eyes stood out in stark contrast, he was smiling but those eyes held a sense of danger in them. It was like he was laughing at her rather than with her. That thought sent chills down Dean's back. He knew then that he was going to delete it before he gave the phone back to Ellen.

He opened up the latest text messages and sure enough at the top was his own name from a different number. Frowning he opened up the last one to be sent.

Dean: _**Can't wait to see you tonight.**_

Jo: _**Me neither, you are going to love the outfit I have just brought ;)**_

Dean: _**Oh I bet you are going to look good enough to eat babe.**_

Growling he drew in a deep breath. Whoever this was he knew what he was doing, seems like this had been planned from the very beginning. When he got his hands on this person he was going to make sure that he had suffered as much as Jo had. Pushing those feelings down he flicked through some older messages but finding nothing else relevant he turned his attention to the gallery. There were various photos of Jo in certain stages of undress, others were of her and this wolf. He was about to give up when the very last photo caught his eye. It was slightly blurred with half a thumb in the way seeming to have been taken discreetly. It seemed that whoever this other Dean was he was camera shy. He could make out the brown leather jacket, similar to the one that he himself wears, the torn jeans. The face of the person was turned towards the camera with a stern expression on his face, one that Dean had seen many times in his life. The blond hair was hard to miss along with the way it was styled the same as Dean though it was a lot lighter than his own. Blue eyes.

He felt Sam stiffen behind him not that he could have blamed him. A ghost from their past. A face neither one of them wished they would see ever again.

Dean growled "Adam."

TBC ( **Hey everyone, I know another cliff hanger but I had to leave this here otherwise the chapter would have been way too long. As always thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy! Thanks for those who review. See you all in chapter Twenty Two!)**


	22. Chapter 22

"I should have killed him," Dean growled pacing the room, the phone was abandoned on the bed beside the omega who had the sense to allow him to vent his anger. Dean could feel his wolf howl inside of him and it was taking all of his self-control not to voice it. His whole body was shaking with an anger he had never felt before. His brother had sent another wolf to kill Jo knowing that it was close to the pack lands, knowing that Dean would be out there hunting. He had set a trap and Dean had walked right into it. He knew that the council would find Dean guilty and he was just biding his time until he could wade it and take over. Become the crown Alpha because there would be no one else John could turn to. He had played right into his hand. "FUCK!" Dean shouted throwing the bedside lamp into the wall.

Ceramic and glass littered the floor but he didn't care. He continued to pace frightened that if he stopped he would lose it. How could he string that poor girl along, make her think that he loved her, prepping her like a lamb to the slaughter. He didn't even disguise his eye colour, he wanted Dean to know that it was him that sent him to the chopping block. He had sworn to himself that he would never let that man ruin their lives again that he would keep Sam away from him. Fat lot of good that had done. His body started to shake violently, his vision began to blur and all he could see was this sheen of anger.

He sensed Sam try and grab for him but he snarled and pulled away. He could feel his wolf calling to him wanting him to run and find his so called brother. To rip him limb from limb. Tear off his sick smug face and feed it to those who called themselves his followers. He wasn't stupid Dean knew that his brother must have had help, the rogue wolf was the butler that had shown his disdain for him when he had entered his brother's house. Who else to take the fall than the hired help? Then the person who would have done anything for Adam as his devotion was so blind he probably thought that the man could walk on water as well.

He kicked at the bedside table causing the wood to smash underneath his foot. He continued until it was a pile of splinters on the floor. He could hear angry voices at the doorway. He didn't care who saw or what he did. All he could see was Adam's sick face in every piece of furniture, in every space of the room and all he wanted to do was smash it in. "FUCK!" he shouted once more slamming his fist into the wall feeling it crack underneath the force of the blow. He could feel Sam desperately pleading with him mentally but it was too late. He was already a slave to his anger. "FUCK!" he yelled once scrubbing his throbbing hand through his hair unaware of the blood that caked his knuckles. His whole body was vibrating with this uncontrollable rage.

How dare Adam try to ruin his life once more? This was a man he had considered to be a brother for the last twenty four years, this was the man that he had taught how to be a proper Alpha and how did he repay him? Abusing and stealing his mate, trying to get himself crowned crown Alpha, actively watching him die and now this…this betrayal…it was too far. He murdered an innocent human because he knew that Dean would get the blame. Of course, he was the were that couldn't be controlled. He was the one variable that would fit into any rogue criteria. And what had he done? He had run from his cell, from his pack lands making him look guilty.

He drew in a deep breath allowing himself to think rationally for a moment. Sam was trying to call for him but he didn't want to go to his omega in the state that he was in. He needed space. Time to think. There was no way he was taking the fall for his brother to swoop in. He needed a plan. He needed to run.

He shrugged off his shirt not caring about the fact that he now had an audience in the room. He channelled his anger towards his wolf, willing him to cooperate for once. To his surprise he felt his wolf just under his skin answering his call. He felt the warmth flood his veins. One moment he was human and the next he was standing on all fours. He shuddered feeling his anger begin to subside now that he was in his feral form. He blinked and looked up to his mate who was staring at him with sadness and an almost frightened expression. Knowing that he put that on Sam's face he padded over to him and licked his hand. Sam's eyes widened as he realised that it was in fact Dean in the driving seat for the first time rather than his wolf.

' _ **Run with me**_ ' he sent to his omega mentally. A small smile crossed Sam's face as he slowly nodded. He muttered something to Bobby and Missouri who was standing in the doorway before shifting beside Dean. The brown wolf nuzzled Dean's neck ruffling the white fur the wrong way though Dean didn't mind. All he cared about was getting out of this house and being one with his wolf. This was the first time that he properly felt like he was in control and all it took was for him to completely lose his temper. Huh.

Dean turned on his heels and bounded out of the room knowing that the omega would be following hot on his trail wherever he went. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go, he trusted his wolf to stop when he wanted to. Without a word he broke out into a sprint through the forests littering the edge of the salvage yard. Favouring the feel of being in control.

…

Dean came to a stop in a clearing near to the edge of the woods where he could hear the sound of a busy motorway in the background. The mid afternoon sun had given away to the beginnings of dusk and the forest was quiet. He heard Sam pad behind him. The omega lying down in the last patch of sunlight seeming content to just watch Dean. Dean laid down beside him and rested his head on the back of Sam's neck. His tongue licking at a patch of mud that had splashed on the omega's fur. He could feel Sam's love and worry wash over him in waves, he was aware that he wasn't acting like himself but he just needed space from that house. Somewhere he could think.

' _ **Thanks**_ ,' Dean sent mentally his eyes peering through the trees where they had just emerged making sure that no one else had decided to follow them. Not that he thought they would but you could never be sure, not with wolves he hardly knew.

' _ **For what**_?' Sam replied moving to lie on his side so that Dean's wolf was draped across him like some kind of blanket. Dean could just see the image they created to anyone who would happen to come across this scene.

' _ **Not pushing**_ ,' Dean replied his face snuggling into the back of Sam's neck breathing in the intoxicating scent of pure omega, a scent that he was addicted to. He would never get enough of the man in his arms.

' _ **Figured you would talk when you wanted to**_ ,' Sam added his wolf shrugging, a move that was so human it made Dean snort with laughter. ' _ **You know this is the first time we have run like this**_.'

' _ **Yeah**_ **,'** Dean hummed his eyes closing gently.

' _ **How?**_ '

' _ **I don't know, just felt like I needed to and I did,**_ ' Dean replied not wanting to say too much in case he jinxed it knowing his luck. He didn't want to push the fact that this had been the first time he had managed to shift and be in control from the offset. Though he was slightly worried that he had only been able to because he had given into this hidden rage he had deep inside of him. Was that really what fuelled him? Pure anger and hatred? The makings of a rogue.

Sam's wolf nodded his snot turning towards Dean's neck, his nose burying in his fur to inhale his scent. ' _ **Do you want to talk about it?**_ ' he asked his tongue licking at Dean's fur, the one thing about being a white wolf was that it was a bitch to keep his coat clean. Nine times out of ten after shifting he would have to have a long shower, prior to popular belief the dirt didn't just fall off when he became human. How much easier would that have been? ' _ **I never liked the furniture in the room anyways,**_ ' the omega joked to which Dean snorted. He seriously owed Bobby, looks like he would have to go shopping in the near future.

Dean sighed moving so that he was now lying beside Sam, he rested his head on his paws with his eyes still closed knowing he would find this conversation easier if he didn't actually have to see his omega. He didn't want to see the hurt or disappointment in his eyes, he already knew he had fucked up letting Adam live and now he was paying the price, the whole pack was. He felt Sam move beside him so that they were side by side, the omega seeming to not want to break the contact between them not that he blamed him. ' _ **Why is my life so fucked up**_ ,' he sighed. ' _ **That poor girl died thinking that it was me.**_ '

' _ **Well it wasn't. What happened to her was not your fault, you couldn't have stopped if from happening.**_ '

Dean scoffed shaking his head in disagreement. ' _ **I should have killed him, I should have done something. I would have if I wasn't a pathetic excuse for a wolf. Do you know how many Alpha's let wolves get away from abusing their mate? None. I couldn't stay in control long enough…**_ ' He drew in a deep breath and risked opening his eyes. Instead of the disgust and hatred he had expected to see all he could see in the omega's eyes was unconditional love.

' _ **Dean you spared him, it was harder to show him mercy than to execute. What he did…I've moved past it and I think you need to too. I am stronger than I was and that is because of you. You have made me feel like anything is possible, it doesn't matter that I am just an omega and you are an Alpha, those titles don't matter to us and that is the first time I have ever felt like that. I don't care who I am anymore because I know that without you there is no me. The control you have showed…the fact that we are even out here like this…it's incredible…you are incredible,**_ ' Sam paused his paw knocking into Dean's shoulder. His hazel eyes were twinkling as he sent strong loving vibes rushing through Dean's veins. ' _ **Adam is threatened by you that is why he is doing this. He knows what you are capable off and he is scared. He is hiding behind other people because he is a coward. You couldn't have stopped what happened to Jo, even if you had been able to have shifted, we didn't know what he was going to do.**_ '

Dean exhaled all the tension and anger melting away at his mate's words. He knew that the other man was right. How was he meant to know that his brother would have stooped to that level? ' _ **How could he? She was an innocent.**_ ' He lifted his head and pushed himself to his feet his eyes peering into the distance where they had previously come from. ' _ **I won't let him get away with this**_ ,' he growled a steely determination settling over him, replacing his previous uncontrollable anger. ' _ **I'm not taking the fall, I'm going to show the pack, the council what kind of wolf Adam really is**_ ,' he turned his head towards Sam who was now standing tall at his side. For once in his life he felt right like he was meant to be here in his wolf form with his mate beside him. He felt whole. ' _ **I promise you Sammy I won't let him hurt you again.**_ '

' _ **I know you won't and I won't let him hurt you anymore. You're my mate, we are in this together.'**_

Dean mentally smiled, he really had used up all of his luck landing Sam as his mate. The omega continued to amaze him with his strength and courage he still had despite everything he had been through in his twenty two years of life. ' _ **Together**_ ,' Dean repeated. ' _ **Let's go**_ ,' he added his feet starting to move and before long he was sprinting through the forest with Sam matching him step for step.

' _ **Where are we going**_?' Sam asked.

' _ **To clear my name**_.'

…

Sam packed all of their belongings in their duffels, careful not to make too much noise. He peered over towards the bed where his mate was resting peacefully, he had shifted back about five minutes ago and was now lying on the mattress naked, looking too tempting. Sam didn't even dare to go near him, knowing that if he did he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off. As much as he wanted to, Dean needed his rest. Shifting took its toll on his body, even though he managed to change at will he still wasn't able to shift back to human while he was conscious. One day, one day Sam vowed he was going to find a way to help his mate become one with his wolf. One day they would be able to experience so much more in their wolf forms, today had been the start.

He turned his attention away from Dean and looked around the room. The broken furniture had been removed so there was no evidence of the Alpha's previous anger tantrum. He placed a set of fresh clothes on the side of the bed along with Dean's boots at the foot of the bed. He hung his leather jacket on the bed post, pressing a quick kiss to Dean's forehead he picked up their duffels and exited the room. Closing the door with a soft click. He turned towards the stairs and walked down into the living room where Bobby, Ellen and Missouri was whispering something amongst them. He shot Bobby a small smile as he passed through to get to the front door. He retrieved the Impala keys from the side and pushed his way out of the house. He walked over to the car, unlocked the boot and threw their meagre belongings in there. He knew that as soon as Dean had woken up he would want to get going.

He closed the boot gently not wanting the lecture from his mate about how to take care of his 'baby.' Sometimes he could swear that the Alpha loved the car more than him but that was most likely his jealously talking…at least he hoped so. He heard the front door close and lifted his head to see his father make his way towards him with a sad expression on his face.

"Going all ready?" Bobby asked his hands plunging into the depths of his pockets like he wasn't sure what to do.

"Yeah, we have the proof to clear Dean's name." Sam replied feeling a bout of sadness wash over him. He was going to miss it here, he had finally found his father after all those years of wondering who he was and where he had come from. That reminded him that he was going to need to thank Missouri when they got back to the Winchester lands, her and Ellen were going to come with them to testify for Dean. He just hoped that the were council were going to listen to them otherwise they would be handing them Dean on a plate. He was innocent, the pictures on Jo's phone would prove that. Besides they couldn't come to the sentence of trial by hunter when the hunter would refuse to hunt him.

"So that's that then," Bobby grumbled his shoulders falling slightly. "Ya have my number," he mumbled. "You know if you want…" he trailed off his eyes staring down at the floor and it was clear that he was trying hard to keep it together.

Sam felt his heart twist painfully in his chest, he felt like he was being made to choose between his father and his mate. To him there was no choice, his pack was with the Winchester's but…he had just found his father…"I'll be back, you'll get sick of me," he promised though the words felt like ash on his tongue. He couldn't make any promises. If things went their way then Dean would be named Crown Alpha and Sam would have to go through the whole training of how to assist Dean in leading a pack when the time came that John wanted to retire.

"Sure," Bobby replied seeming not to believe in Sam's words either. He leaned forward and brought Sam into his arms. His arms squeezing him as if he didn't want to let go. They held each other for a couple of moments before Bobby pulled apart and clapped Sam on the back. "I'll see you soon son," he mumbled pushing Sam away and making to turn back towards his house where Dean had just come out of the front door with Ellen and Missouri in tow, it seemed that he was ready.

"Bye Dad," Sam replied feeling his eyes water.

"Hey Bobby," Dean called out causing the elder man to stop in his tracks. He turned towards the Alpha his eyebrows raising in a challenge. Ok maybe bridges still needed to be built between the two of them. "Why don't you come with us?" Dean offered stepping closer to the elder Alpha his head bowed slightly to show that he was accepting Bobby's dominance on his own lands.

"Say again?" Bobby asked his voice becoming confused like it was some kind of trick.

"Sam has just found you I don't want to come in the way of that," Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure my Dad would like to see his old friend again," he added a cocky smile spreading across his lips making Sam's heart skip a beat.

"Winchester I don't think I will be welcome," Bobby added.

"Maybe I want you there," Dean interrupted. "You'll be good for Sammy, everyone needs their family around them. I can handle Dad."

"I would like you to come," Sam pitched in.

"Living like a hermit won't do you any good," Dean joked getting a smack on his arm from Missouri as she walked past him. "I'm serious, there is a place for you in my pack if you want."

Bobby looked from Dean to Sam and back again like he was checking to see if it was some kind of joke. "Really?" he asked sceptically still seemed like he wasn't quite sure of Dean. Sam was convinced the more time he spent with the younger Alpha the more they would bond. At least he hoped so.

"Really," Dean replied holding his hand out to the elder Alpha.

Bobby stared down at the appendage for a moment before reaching out and grasping it with his own hand. "Well all right then, just for a couple of days," he said as he shook Dean's hand. "I'll just gather some things," he added dropping Dean's hand before heading back into the house with a new spring in his step.

Sam turned towards his mate, a massive smile was on his face. He didn't think he could love the man anymore. He leaned forward and captured Dean's lips in a deep kiss, his hands wrapping around Dean's neck with the Alpha holding onto his waist. "Thank you," he whispered as they pulled apart. "I love you my Alpha," he added.

"I love you too Sammy," Dean smiled.

Bobby appeared once more carrying two bags full of his stuff. He threw this into his own truck and offered to take Missouri and Ellen who accepted his invitation gratefully. Sam handed Dean the Impala keys who took it and swung it around on his fingers. A genuine smile was on his face. "Let's go clear my name," he grinned opening the driver side door and sliding in with Sam following suit on the passenger side.

Dean adjusted his mirrors signalling to Bobby in the other car before turning towards Sam. "Let's go home."

TBC ( **Longer chapter than usual! Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading and stayed tuned for the next chapter when the boys finally go home! Let me know what you think, I always love to hear from you. See you all in Chapter Twenty Three!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Early post you lucky lot as I have to work on Sunday!**

The Impala pulled up to the perimeter of the pack lands, above them a massive wooden arch loomed with the words _**Winchester**_ engraved on it. A single gravel track led through it giving an impression of a small country farm rather than a whole village enclosed inside. Dean hesitated for a moment allowing the engine to roll. His hands were gripping the wheel with a white knuckle grip as his eyes focused on what they couldn't see. On what they would be driving into. Behind them Bobby's truck pulled to a stop, the older Alpha not seeming to want to try and hurry them along. Dean guessed that they all could feel the apprehension. It had been a month or so since he had been back, since he had broken out of custody with his parents help. He had no idea just what would be waiting for them. Oh he knew he was going to get a welcoming party. Every were knew the sound of his engine so the element of surprise was not going to be on their side.

He swallowed down his feelings and placed his stoic mask back into place. He needed to play the role of tough Alpha, he needed to show them that he wasn't afraid. Sam squeezed his knee in reassurance. No matter what he would have his omega by his side, besides it wasn't like he done anything wrong. Just breaking out of custody and going against the were council who were in charge of like everything…just another day in the office. He pulled his handbrake off and allowed the car to roll down the path.

He stared out at the land he knew like the back of his hands. He could see the horses grazing in the field that belonged to the Mcainen's, a human family who paid his father for protection and in return they supplied the pack with as much meat as they wanted from their farm. The cottages at the edge of the lands came into view, these were the ones that had been built by his ancestors five hundred years or so ago. The oldest residents lived there, the ones who had been with the pack since it had first formed and the ones who had been set in their old ways to change to their new lifestyle. They were the pack elders and they were well respected amongst the group. They were the ones that Dean had been defending that night of the attack. Mr Winston was in his garden tending to his roses when he noticed the Impala rumble past. He raised his eyebrows in shock and waved towards Dean who waved back. At least someone seemed happy to see him. More cottages passed by, getting bigger and fancier the closer they got to the middle of the pack lands, towards Winchester Manor.

…

Dean could feel his heart start to pound as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He could see the Manor looming ahead of him now and as he predicted there were several shadows waiting for him on the front porch. Great it looked like the were council had never left…that was not a good sign. He scanned the faces surrounding them, none seemed familiar. He half expected to see his Dad waiting there with open arms or his mother crying to herself that he came back to her. But all he could see was strangers.

He pulled the car right up to the steps, all around him were's had stopped what they had been doing and started to circle them. Familiar faces smiled softly at him while others glared disdainfully. There were wolves walking around in full body armour with what seemed to be loaded assault rifles, there were even some on the rooftops. Oh this was so not good. He had just left his safety to come into a war zone. One of the armed guards stormed up to the car, yanked the driver door open and grabbed Dean by the scruff of his jacket. Dean yelped as he was unceremoniously thrown onto the floor at the feet of the crowd that was gathering. He could hear Sam cursing as he was restrained along with Bobby, Missouri and Ellen. His hands were restrained behind his back as a person's weight was forced on top of him pinning him to the ground. He could feel cuffs being attached to his wrists. He tried to fight but the guard was too strong, all he got for his efforts was his face pushed into the hard gravel. He could hear Sam call his name frantically. Ok this was so not how he imagined it to go. Dean felt the weight lift off of him as someone lifted him to his feet using his restrained hands. He was then shoved forward in front of a very satisfied Zachariah.

"The whole point of running away is to not come back," Zachariah laughed with his companions cackling along with him like he was the best comedian they had ever heard. "Good to see you again Dean."

"Wish I could say the same," Dean growled as two guards grabbed hold of his elbows holding him in place. "Dude have you ever heard of breath mints?" he joked wrinkling his nose at the smell that was permitting out of the Alpha's mouth. Seems he just had a fresh kill. One of the guards slammed his elbow into Dean's stomach causing him to cough at the lack of air. "Touché," he mumbled straightening up once more. Out of his peripheral vision he could see another guard force Sam to stand beside him, he too was chained only with Sam the silver was affecting him. He could see sweat running down the omega's face and the skin around the cuffs had started to burn and blister. "You son of a bitch," he growled his eyes brightening as the Alpha inside of him fought for dominance, he couldn't see any further than the fact that his mate was hurt…they had hurt his omega…

"My mother was very nice actually," Zachariah commented smirking like he was having the time of his life. "You made this very easy for us, I was a day away from releasing the hunters on you," he tutted gesturing to the armed guards around him. "They have been itching for your blood."

"They will have to wait," Dean growled. "I didn't kill Jo."

"Jo?" Zachariah asked his brows furrowing.

"The hunter," Dean declared his lips morphing into a smirk. "Seems you cared enough to learn her name," he commented which resulted in another blow to the stomach. "I didn't kill her but I know who did," he added when he got his breath back once more. He was getting fed up of being beaten up now.

"It's too late Winchester, in your absence we conducted a trial and guess what…you was found guilty!"

"That's not fair!" Sam shouted.

"Life's not fair kiddo get used to it," Zachariah commented winking at the omega. "Well you won't have time because you won't have long left. By aiding in the escape of notorious killer Dean Winchester we find you also guilty of treason. Along with your little friends here. Oh and Mary and John."

All around them the pack gasped, some screamed out in horror while others simply started to cry. The armed guards rounded on them holding out there guns seeming to be waiting for someone to step out of line, like they were hungry for bloodshed. "No!" Dean shouted struggling with his restraints as Sam was brought closer to Zachariah. "You touch him and I will kill you!"" he yelled out feeling his wolf howl in rage. The other guards brought Bobby, Missouri and Ellen in front of him so that his four friends were staring at him. They were forced to kneel before him while a guard placed a gun at their temples. "I'M THE ONE YOU WANT NOT THEM!" he screamed. The manor doors opened and two more guards came out into the courtyard, one was dragging Mary who was crying, her blond hair hung limply in front of her face and her dressed was ripped in numerous places. She was covered in bruises and dirt. Dean could feel his rage increase. How could they do that to her? She was pack beta for fuck sake. Behind her John was brought out, his feet was dragging behind him and his head hung limply between his shoulders. He was shirtless and his back was covered in welts and scars. His veins were black indicating the constant use of wolfs bane. Dean had never seen his father look so…broken. "NO!" Dean shouted once more as the guards placed their guns at their temples as well.

His family, his friends were all lined up in front of him, this wasn't a trial, and this was an execution. Why did he think it would have been a good idea to come back in the first place? Did he really believe that they would listen to reason with Zachariah as their leader? All around him the pack had begun to protest, some finding their voices and some with their fists. They were still loyal to the Winchester name it seemed.

"Let them go," Dean warned his voice becoming dangerously low. "I'm the one you want."

"Actually no, you have all broke the law and you all need to be punished. Question is who do we start with," Zachariah tutted as he began to walk down the line, his hand tapping on each person's head as he passed like some sick children's game. He came to a stop by Sam, his hand twisting in the omega's hair so that his neck was forced backwards and the gun was pressed harder into his temple. "How about this one?" he laughed, his finger running down Sam's cheek to stop at the mating mark on his neck. "You thought that by mating with this one it would spare your life."

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. My. Mate," he warned his eyes glowing brightly.

Zachariah leaned down so that his mouth was now at Sam's ear. "You will regret choosing the wrong Winchester," he whispered letting go of Sam's hair and moving further down the line. He stopped at Bobby but shook his head. Lastly he came to Ellen. He stroked her cheek and moved her hair out of her eyes. Ellen for her part was a blank canvas, she didn't relay any emotion it was like she wasn't even there. Her eyes were staring at Dean and there was something she was trying to say to him but he couldn't quite make it out. "This one's new," Zachariah commented. "Thought you would play the field Deano?" he laughed with his followers cackling along with him. "What is your name sweet pea?"

Ellen remained silent her eyes continuing to bore into Dean's. Dean frowned noticing that her mouth was moving, what she was trying to say. I…No…shit he had never been very good at lip reading. _Sorry_ , she was saying she was sorry. For what? He had gotten over the fact that she handed his ass to him…well would have been different if he did wolf out but thank god he had kept control. Wait she was saying something else. _Let_ … _Jo_ …mentally Dean swore what she was on about. He watched her mouth move a couple of times before realisation struck and a feeling of horror washed over him. No, he shook his head but she continued to mouth the same few words. _I'm sorry_ , _let me be with Jo_.

"I haven't got all day," Zachariah huffed.

"You're not man enough to do it yourself," Dean growled swallowing the lump in his throat at the thought of what he was about to do. He nodded towards Ellen who smiled at him with tears running down her face. "You pass the sentence but won't dirty your hands with the punishment. What kind of were are you?" Dean goaded.

"I'm more of a wolf then you will ever be!" Zachariah shouted his nose flaring.

"Coward more like," Dean added. "Haven't got the guts to do it yourself."

With those words Zachariah pushed the armed guard out of the way and grabbed the assault rifle. He held it up to Ellen's head who had titled her head back in acceptance. Dean let out a shaking breath hoping that he was going to be forgiven for what he was about to do. Missouri's eyes met his and she nodded once in agreement. "Prove that you mean it," Dean challenged. "You're nothing but a coward who hides behind his orders."

"I'll make you regret that Winchester," Zachariah placed his finger on the trigger. He smirked at Dean as he pressed down. A bang echoed throughout the atmosphere as Ellen's prone form fell forward onto the steps. Blood poured down out of the hole in the side of her head making Dean feel physically sick. Mentally he sent a prayer up hoping that she would be able to find her daughter once again. All around them women had started to scream. Dean could feel everyone's eyes on him, he could practically sense their hatred flying at him in waves. "Now who's the coward?" He laughed handing the gun back and wiping off the blood on his expensive suit.

…

"You stupid son of a bitch," Dean laughed shaking his head. He ignored Ellen's cooling body at his feet, if he looked he would be sick, he couldn't believe what he had just allowed to happen. Fuck. "You have no idea what you have just done."

"Oh I'm sorry did I just kill your bit on the side? A bit old for you kiddo don't you think?"

"SHUT UP!" Sam shouted causing one of the guards to smack him in the mouth splitting his lip in the process.

"Boyfriend's getting jealous," Zachariah laughed.

"She wasn't my bit on the side, she was a mother looking for her daughter's killer," Dean laughed raising his eyebrows. He started to twist his wrists in their restraints in case he needed a quick getaway. "Her name was Ellen Harvelle and she was the mother of Joanna Harvelle, the girl that was murdered by my so called brother pretending to be me…" he smirked hearing everyone's shocked intake of breath at the revelation.

"LIES TO GET OUT OF THIS!" Zachariah screamed moving down the line towards Mary. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her in front of the line. He made her kneel right in front of Dean. "I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD YOU SAY MURDERER!" He grabbed for a gun once more however this time the armed guard refused to give it to him. Instead he stared at Ellen's body like he was trying to figure out the missing piece of the puzzle.

"You say these people are hunters? They will know Ellen as the landlady behind the roadhouse…" he trailed off as some of the guards dropped their weapons clearly in shock. "A hunter bar," he added for those who didn't know what he was talking about. "She came looking for me, to hunt me for her daughter's death…I never killed Jo and she knew I hadn't. We have evidence."

"TOO LITTLE TOO LATE!" Zachariah shouted however a young female from the council stepped forward and pushed him back, loosening his hold on Mary. Mary's blue eyes peered at Dean, a small smile was on her face and it was apparent that she was trying to hold back her tears. Dean had no idea what had happened when he had been away but he was going to fix it, if it was the last thing he ever did.

"I would like to see this evidence," the woman spoke stepping towards Dean. She signalled for the guards to back off. "Where is it?"

"Jacket pocket, the right one, it's on a pink iPhone that belonged to Jo, the code is 4658," Dean replied feeling the woman dig into his jacket to retrieve the phone.

"Anna you can't be buying into this bullshit!" Zachariah shouted now being blocked from getting near Dean or the others by a wall of the armed guards. One of the guards was kneeling by Ellen's head closing her eyes with a tender touch showing that they did indeed recognise her. "It's too late we have already decided on their fate."

"We is a bit of a strong statement, it was only you and Uriel that passed judgement while we sat idly by," Anna responded flicking through the phone, she frowned as she seemed to be reading through the text messages that had been left by this fake 'Dean.' "Can you confirm that this is not your number?" she asked showing Dean the screen.

"My phone is in my jean pocket, ring it," he said twisting his body so that she would be able to hear.

Anna nodded and pressed call on the phone, she held it up to her ear and waited for a couple of moments. "It's ringing," she announced though no sound could be heard. She stayed on the line for a moment more before the call was disconnected.

"That proves nothing he could have another phone!" Zachariah shouted his pleas sounding more desperate.

Anna seemed to ignore him as she closed the messages to look at the pictures. She stared at the one with Jo and the wolf, she looked at Dean's eyes and back down to picture. "You have green eyes, she stated." She turned the phone around to show Dean the picture she was looking at. "This wolf has blue."

"How are we meant to know if they change when he shifts?" Zachariah challenged.

"What colour is your fur?" Anna asked turning the picture back around so that she can flick through the rest of them.

"He's a white wolf!" Sam shouted from behind them. "He's the only one of his kind."

"Is that so?" Anna commented her gaze moving to stare at Dean. "Can you show us?"

"I erm…can't shift…" Dean stammered. "Not on will anyway."

Anna pursed her lips looking to Mary for confirmation who nodded slowly. "Interesting," she deduced. "And yet this wolf is a sandy colour."

"Can I see?" Mary asked lifting her head. Anna smiled politely leaning down to show Mary the phone.

"Your eldest seems convinced that that wolf is his little brother. Can you confirm this as an impartial witness to this case?"

Mary stared at the picture for a moment, a single tear fell down her cheek. "Yes, that's Adam."

A gasp ran out through the atmosphere and silently Dean mentally clapped himself on the back before he remembered that this outcome had only been possible through Ellen's sacrifice. He would never forget the feisty woman who had been intent on killing him only to become a trusty ally in the end.

Zachariah was screaming bloody murder with the guards holding him back. "NO HE KILLED THAT HUNTER."

"The only person to have killed a hunter here is you," Dean commented gesturing to Ellen's body.

"NO HE NEEDS TO DIE! HE IS NOT FIT TO RUN THIS PACK! NONE OF THEM ARE!" Zachariah screeched.

"Guards release the prisoners and arrest Zachariah for the murder of Ellen Harvelle, for perverting the course of justice and for conspiring to frame an innocent."

Dean felt the cuffs fall from his wrists and as soon as he was free his mother fell into his arms holding onto him tightly. She buried her head into his shoulder and began to cry, whether this was happy tears he had no idea but he was intent just to hold onto her. John bounded over to them and wrapped his arms around them both happy to have his family back together again. For a moment Dean allowed himself to have this. After months apart he finally had his parents with him and his name was cleared.

"Wait…She's still breathing!" A startled shout from Bobby pulled the Winchester's from their moment.

Dean pushed away from his parents and ran down to Ellen's side, he placed his fingers at her throat and found her pulse barely there. How the hell she had survived a bullet to the brain he had no idea but chances were she didn't have long left. He looked around at the people gathering around him none of them were qualified enough to perform brain surgery. Sam was standing beside him with Bobby hovering over them. Dean looked at each of them in turn making his mind up.

"Forgive me," he whispered leaning down to sink his teeth into her skin….

TBC ( **Hope you enjoyed that explosive chapter! So our boys are finally back where they belong. I really hope that was alright for you that was a fun chapter to write. Thank you for reading and reviewing. See you all in Chapter Twenty Four.)**


	24. Chapter 24

Dean sat on the edge of his seat, his foot tapping on the floor in a constant rhythm, he was humming Metallica and his whole body was thrumming with all this nervous energy. It had been an hour since Zachariah had been taken away and the were council had given the Winchester's their formal apology with an arrest warrant out in force for Adam. Though the treaty with the hunters was not in place anymore the ones that had been present for Ellen's shooting had agreed that they would not hunt them as long as they only shifted in their pack lands. As soon as they go outside then it would become the hunter's issue. So that meant that John would have to organise a constant perimeter guard to make sure that the pack obeyed to the rules on a full moon, in other words it would become Dean's job as the only non-shifter to make sure that no one left the lands. But he couldn't worry about that now.

He glanced up at the clock that was silently ticking away to itself above his head, taunting him with every second that passed with no news. He didn't know what he was thinking, why had he done it? Ellen had wanted it to end, she had wanted to be with Jo and he had just denied her of that request. He didn't even know if it had even worked, whether he actually have enough venom in his body to induce a change in a human. He was glad that the other hunters understood, seemed a lot of them had a lot of love and respect for Ellen that they didn't want to see her dead and they mentioned that they wouldn't hunt her so Dean guessed that was a start at least.

Sam and Bobby had disappeared somewhere together without saying anything, John had called an emergency meeting with the pack which he was hosting with Mary by his side as usual. Dean didn't have the heart to go, he didn't want to face them. Not yet. Not when he brought all of this madness down upon them in the first place. Instead he had thanked Anna for believing in him, turns out she knew Missouri which was why she knew that Dean had to be good people. Apparently Missouri is an excellent judge of character, had to do with the whole psychic thing. She had offered her a place on the were council which she accepted so she too had left. Though she told Dean to call her anytime he needed and to let her know if Adam was ever since skulking around. To him it felt like everyone had just left him.

He didn't know what to do or where to go. A part of him wanting to hide in his house, another wanted to get into the Impala and just drive but he couldn't leave. Not again. He had to face the music this time after all everything that had happened here was all down to him. No one else. If he hadn't found that rogue then they wouldn't have been in this mess. Not for the first time in his life he got to thinking that everyone would be better off if he wasn't around. Trouble seemed to follow him wherever he went and his loved ones always ended up getting hurt no matter how hard he tried to protect them. God if something happened to Sam…he wouldn't be able to survive it…well he would…but he wouldn't want to.

Dean stopped his tapping and crossed his arms to his chest, surely they must have news by now? How long did it take for his poison to work? Did it even work or was he too late? He glanced at the clock once more not sure how Ellen would take the news if she was a wolf. She was a hunter, why did he think she would want to become something she used to hunt. God had he royally messed up again?

The door to the medical ward opened and the doctor who had been treating Ellen stepped out. He had a bright smile on his face which reached his blue eyes. The doctor had been looking after their pack for the last forty years or so, in fact he had delivered Dean himself which he liked to remind him of every day. How he had gripped him tight and delivered him into the world. Not that anyone really wants to know the full details of their own birth.

"How is she Dr Novak?" Dean asked his fingers tapping against his knee.

"She's awake, all her vital signs are positive, it seems that the venom has taking. There is no lasting damage from the bullet we are just lucky that it wasn't silver," Dr Novak exclaimed flicking through his chart. "Frankly I am surprised that it even worked."

"You and me both," Dean murmured running his hands through his hair.

"I'm serious Dean, the venom you had…it's genetically impossible. I have your notes here…you was tested when you was born and you have no venom. What you done shouldn't have happened."

Dean pulled his hands away from his head and stood to his full height. "What about me isn't," he sighed looking through the crack in the double doors. "How pissed is she?"

Dr Novak smirked closing the folder he had in his hands, he patted Dean on the shoulder and took his leave that smile never leaving his face. Dean grumbled under his breath, great. He had half a mind to turn away and not look back. He had had enough of running, he needed to face his problems and his messes head on from now on. He wasn't a coward…god that woman scared him.

He drew in a deep breath and forced himself to walk through the doors and into medical bay one where he knew Ellen was waiting. He hesitated outside of the curtain not sure what he was going to say to her…sorry I couldn't let you die? Sorry you are now a monster…Before he changed his mind he pulled the curtain back and stepped inside.

…

Sam stared down into the river below, the water twirled in a seductive matter as it teased the rocks. He leaned against the carving of Mary and John's names, needing some time to get his head together. Truth be told he was scared to face the aftermath of Dean's decisions. He had heard the talk, how the pack was concerned that Dean wasn't fit to rule, that this whole mess proved that he wasn't ready. There had even be some who voiced their opinions to John telling him that he needed to make another Alpha to crown. Others had nothing but praise to be said of the young Alpha. Yes Dean liked to jump in head first, he liked to shoot first and ask questions later but his heart was always in the right place. Seeing him bite Ellen like that…he didn't know what to think. Dean had let her get shot, he had used her as leverage and then brought her back as one of them…he didn't know what his mate had been thinking.

He groaned and leaned his head on the cool stone, his eyes never leaving the water like it was going to solve all of his problems. He wanted to be by his Alpha's side but he wasn't sure he would be much use to the man right now. He didn't know what to say. They all could have died today. He should feel lucky to be alive. He should feel grateful. All he could think of was the people who had been used in this sick game of Adam's. How he had been used, Jo, the were council and the rest of the pack. He had left no one untouched. He was a poison trying to spread to Dean and Sam didn't know how to stop him. He wanted to protect his Alpha but he felt powerless. He was an omega what could he do? He could have lost Dean again today…too many times in the past half a year he could have lost his mate. He didn't think he could go through with it again, one time he wasn't going to be so lucky.

Why couldn't they have been left alone? Why couldn't Dean have belonged to a normal unimportant family? Why couldn't they have been able to have led a normal life?

"You missed the meeting," a voice called out startling Sam out of his thoughts. He jumped slightly as he lifted his head to notice Mary walking towards him. She had a small smile on her face though her normal vibrant blue eyes had been dulled slightly. "John has set up a guard," she added standing beside Sam her own arms resting on the stone, her eyes staring down at her own name. "I like to come out here and think too."

"It's peaceful," Sam added not knowing what to say.

"Don't be hard on my pup," Mary said turning her body to the side so that she could look Sam in the eye. "I know what it seemed like with Ellen but it wasn't Dean's decision. Ellen sacrificed herself for him, she told him what she wanted."

"Really?"

"You know Dean, do you think he would ever do anything that would cause someone to get hurt on purpose?"

"No, he has a hero complex if you ask me," Sam scoffed.

"That's my boy," Mary smiled with it reaching her eyes this time. "How has he been? He looks like he has lost weight. Where have you been? He's been safe right?" Mary rambled reaching up to play with a necklace that hung over her heart. "Sorry," she sighed. "Ever since he left all I could do was worry about him, I know he is twenty six and reached full maturity but I can't just turn it off. I think I drove John crazy."

Sam smiled at the woman, no one could doubt how much her family meant to her. He could see Dean in her more and more every day. "He's been coping, he missed you too," he said not wanting to say too much. "He will be better now for being home."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Something must be troubling you for you to be out here on your own, if it's about what Dean has done…"

"No…yes…I don't know. I just feel like nothing has been normal…when is life going to give us a break?"

Mary laughed her hand reaching out to squeeze at Sam's forearm. "Honey you are a Winchester now, life is never going to be easy. The Alpha's may act all tough like they can handle everything that gets thrown at them but they will always need us standing by their side. More so when you start your own family. Family is the most important part of your life and you need to cherish it every moment that you have because you don't know when it's going to be taken away from you. Stand by Dean no matter what and be the strength that he needs to get through each day and you will thrive. Trust me he will need you more than ever. Whatever he has done it can be forgiven, he will make stupid rash decisions and he will doubt himself but he mustn't see you doubt him too." Mary leaned forward and brushed a stray hair out of Sam's eye. "You are good for my son, I don't have to worry knowing he has you."

"Never changed have you Mary," Bobby's voice called out breaking through their moment. He was standing at the foot of the bridge with his hands in his pocket, a gesture Sam had worked out meant that he was nervous.

"As I live and breathe, is that you Bobby Singer?" Mary exclaimed pulling away from Sam to walk over to him. "What brings you back here to our part of town?"

"Sam."

"Mary, he's my dad," Sam explained his smile widening at being able to use that word again. He finally had a family, he finally knew where he came from.

"I didn't expect that, does John know you are here?"

"Not yet."

Mary linked her arm with Bobby and held her spare out to Sam who took it without hesitation. "Well no time like the present. How have you been keeping?"

…

"I was almost free," Ellen cried her tears running down her cheeks. She was dressed in a pair of scrubs seeing as her clothes had been ruined by her own blood. The side of her head had been shaved for the bullet wound to be closed properly though it didn't seem to bother her. She held the picture of her and Jo in her hand. "I was almost with her and you had to take that away from me. Is it not enough that I had to lose her because of you and now you take her away from me a second time," she growled. "You might not have killed her but she was caught up in your war with your brother." Her tears fell into the picture blurring the image of Jo. "All I wanted was to be with her again. She was all I had."

Dean sunk down into the chair beside her bed, he rubbed a weary hand over his mouth feeling the three days' worth of stubble on his chin. He remained silent not sure what he could say to her to make her feel better. He knew that she was right, it was all because of him. People kept getting hurt because of him. "I'm sorry," he whispered his eyes reverting to the floor. He could feel his emotions bubbling up inside of him threatening to spill out if he wasn't careful. "I didn't want someone else to die because of me. I didn't want any of this to happen."

"No one ever does. I was willing to die so you could clear your name but you couldn't even give me the dignity of that sacrifice. Now you will be seen as the hero, is that what you need? Do you ever not need to play the hero?"

"It wasn't like that."

"No," Ellen scoffed. "Of course it weren't, so now I am a monster."

"You're not."

"You weren't a hunter, I killed creatures like me…my husband was killed by a wolf and now I am no better than them. You made me into something I want to hunt. I don't know if I can forgive you for this," Dean could hear her tears increasing.

"Don't worry I hate myself just as much," he mumbled pushing himself to his feet. "I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry," he said again the chair falling to the floor behind him. "I know there is nothing I can do to make up for this, there is always a space here for you," he added as he turned away from the room. He allowed the door to slam closed behind him ignoring Dr Novak as he shouted his name.

He sprinted out of the medical bay not knowing where it was he was going to go. He pushed past the were's that got in the way, he ignored the various people calling his name. His legs carried him out of the manor and down the dirt path that would take him to his own house…his and Sam's…not that Sam had said a word to him since he had decided to turn Ellen. He ran until he was standing by the wolf mural, grass had grown over the rocks making it seem more disfigured. He growled as he kicked at the mosaic, pulling it apart until it wasn't recognisable. There was no way he wanted to see that, the wolf that always got into trouble and fucked everyone's life up. He howled as he shed his jacket his emotions spilling out of him in a spiral. He sank to the ground, above him the heavens opened and the rain poured down on him but he couldn't care less. He felt tired. He felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he was slowly being smothered and he wasn't sure what he could do to stop himself from drowning. He placed his head in his arms and allowed himself a moment to feel. A moment to be human.

How was he meant to be this Alpha everyone expected him to be? He couldn't even protect his family let alone the whole pack. He had done nothing but bring them pain and anguish. He was a failure as a wolf, as an Alpha and as a mate. The rain continued to pour down on him, he heard the sound of footsteps running towards him though it never registered to him. He felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders as his jacket was placed over his head. He felt someone pull him to his feet and lead him towards his house however they never spoke a word. He was taken up to his bed and was made to lay down. He felt them pull at his wet clothes but he didn't make an effort to move, it was like his body had become unresponsive.

"It's ok Dean," he heard the voice whisper to him with gentle lips kissing the side of his forehead. "It's ok you don't need to be strong," it added bringing his soaked hair into the person's apparently naked chest, huh when did that happen? "I'm here for you, I'm always here for you, you're home and we are ok." The person continued to keep rambling. His words were jumbled that Dean couldn't make out what he was saying though he could feel the love and warmth flood through his system. He closed his eyes feeling secure, feeling like he didn't want to keep pretending for the moment. "I love you my Alpha," the voice said on a loop like he loved saying those five words. He stroked Dean's soaked hair flattening it against his head. Dean snuggled into the man's chest before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

…

Sam continued to hold his Alpha long after he had given into his exhaustion. It was no surprise the man had been running on pure adrenaline alone. The events of the past couple of months was enough to knock even the strongest of people on their ass. He stroked Dean's hair which had grown a lot longer than what he usually wore it. He allowed himself to have this moment to pretend that he was the Alpha for once. He now understood what Mary meant about being their strength, there was so much pressure on Alpha's to be this dominate creature of strength and power it was no surprise that they faltered from time to time. So for now he would be the support.

No doubt when the morning came this whole episode would be forgotten but for now Sam allowed Dean to have this. He was content to just hold the man he loved.

TBC ( **That chapter was hard to write for some reason, hope it was alright, no one can be strong all the time. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing, see you all in Chapter Twenty Five.)**


	25. Chapter 25

Sam groaned as consciousness crept up on him. He hadn't been aware that he had even fallen asleep, the last he had known was that he had been trying to soothe Dean after he had found him practically catatonic in the rain. He turned his head to the side and peered down at the weight that was firmly attached to his chest. Dean's face was tilted towards him, his mouth was opened slightly with his breath puffing into Sam's skin. Dean's right leg was hooked around Sam's holding him into place, his hand was pressed to Sam's heart like he wanted to reassure himself that he could feel it beating. The new scar on his face had faded considerably though it was still visible on closer inspection. Sam reached up and traced the line with his finger, along with every freckle he could see. He cupped Dean's cheek seeing the almost formed beard. Dark circles were under his eyes showing the toll that being in exile had taken on him. Little details that Sam had not noticed before whether this was because he was not looking for it or because the man was just that good at hiding it he could not be sure. They were defiantly due some down time. The pack could wait. Mary and John could wait. His mate needed to prepare himself before facing them again and all their questions.

Sam's hand moved from Dean's face to card through his hair, secretly loving that there was more than usual to play with. He had asked his mate to grow it out more before to which he just laughed at, he always knew that he would look sexy no matter what he was wearing or how he wore his hair. The Alpha was just walking sex on legs. Just thinking about the man caused heat to pool in his stomach. His erection tented in his boxer's right underneath Dean's leg. The Alpha moved causing Sam to groan at the pressure, Dean's right leg moved down and up again effectively rubbing at his dick causing pleasure to spark through his system. Dean continued to breathe heavily seeming to still be asleep. Sam had to fight the urge to ground his hips up into the other man.

Dean continued to move his leg, his hand moved from Sam's heart to the waistband of his boxers. Sam watched him for any signs that he was awake but there had been no change. Dean's fingers dipped into the edge of his boxers and his fingers twirled at his pubes inching lower but not quite reaching his dick. Sam groaned his hips bucking on their own accord before he could stop it. Dean sighed settling his head into the crook of Sam's neck, his teeth scrapping at the mating bite causing shivers to run down Sam's spine and straight to his dick. He bit onto his lip trying to stop himself from moving. God he wanted nothing more than his Alpha to take him there and then.

Dean's hand moved out of Sam's boxers and rested on the bulge of his erection on the outside of the fabric. His hand squeezed and traced the shape lightly while his other hand cupped his balls through his boxers. Dean's teeth sank into Sam's neck claiming him once more. That alone was enough to send him over the edge and he found himself spilling his seeds and cumming in his boxers like a damned teenager all over again. He groaned as Dean's teeth slipped from his neck and his hand moved away from his dick showing the wet patch that he had made in the front of his boxers. He peered down at the Alpha who had a smirk on his lips with his eyes open in mere slits.

Sam reached down and cupped Dean's chin, lifting the man's head so that he could capture his lips in a lazy kiss. He wrapped his arms around Dean and lifted him so that he was now straddling him while their lips still remained connected. Dean's ass sitting in the wet patch in Sam's boxers though the other man didn't seem to care. Dean's hand reached up to tangle in Sam's hair tugging it so he could deepen the kiss. His tongue fighting for dominance and winning with Sam unable to help but submit to his Alpha. He could feel heat rolling throughout of his body, an intense heat he had only felt once before. And that was because of the beginnings of his heat. Shit…in all this drama he had forgotten to take his suppressants. Sam could practically feel his pheromones rolling off of him along with his slick building up in his ass crack, ready to be taken by his Alpha.

He whimpered at the intense feelings that was spreading throughout him, what crappy timing his body had. Dean pulled his lips away and Sam actually whimpered at the loss of contact. The Alpha grinned down at him as he grounded his ass down into Sam's dick causing the omega to yell and buck his hips once more, his dick becoming hard. Sam's hands dug into Dean's hips not caring that he was probably going to leave a mark. He continued to whimper not really realising that he was doing so. Dean shushed him, his lips pressing down against Sam's while he lifted his ass so that he could pull down Sam's boxers. Sam's erection sprung free like he had not ejaculated a mere five minutes ago. Dean pulled away from Sam's lips, kissing down his cheek, to his neck down to his chest making his way down to Sam's dick. Without warning he managed to swallow the member in one go, hollowing out his cheeks. He sucked and milked Sam for all he had as he managed to cum once more which Dean swallowed. Still smirking Dean lifted his head and wiped a stray bit of cum from his lip with the back of his hand.

He reached down and his fingers caressed through Sam's slick, he coated his hand and rubbed it over his own dick wanting to use some form of lube even though Sam was practically dripping at this point. His mouth continued to mumble explicit not seeming to be able to control himself. Dean lined himself up with Sam's entrance, checking he was ok he pushed in slowly. The hole opening for him, welcoming him back like it had been waiting for him. Sam groaned when Dean was positioned balls deep in him. He rocked his hips trying to get his Alpha to move, the throes of his heat was controlling his every thought. He couldn't get enough. He wanted. No needed more.

Dean began to thrust, the pace increasing until he was slamming against Sam's prostate with every movement making the omega see stars. He could feel the pressure building up in his balls and he knew it wouldn't be long until he had his third release of the day. He didn't have to say anything as Dean seemed to be Intune to his needs. Dean's knot began to fill and push his way inside, filling Sam to the brim. He felt so full of his Alpha, all he could smell was Dean, and all he could think was Dean. With his name on his lips Sam felt his third release of the day coat their chests as he felt Dean spill inside of him. With a grunt Dean reached down for Sam's…or was that his own…Sam couldn't tell…boxers to wipe the cum off of their chests. He then manoeuvred himself so that he could lie on his side with Sam wrapped around him, his knot still buried deep inside of the omega.

Dean was smiling at him, his hands stroked at Sam's face. His eyes looked so open and honest and it was in this moment that Dean was the most beautiful he could ever be. When he allowed Sam to see every single part of him with no walls. Sam felt tears push at his eyes, god he hated when he was on heat it made him into such a girl. Instead of teasing him Dean merely wiped them away and brought Sam's head into his chest, his hand stroking through his hair lulling him back to sleep.

…

"We are going to need to make an appearance soon," Sam murmured burying his face into Dean's chest, his muscles pulsing around Dean's knot that was buried inside of him for the fourth time that day. His heat had been relentless seeming to not want to be away from Dean. He had even had the chance to top, well more like he flipped Dean over and decided to take his Alpha, not that Dean had stopped him which to be honest he could have done anytime. Though from the way Dean was wincing when he moved a certain way he knew he had been too rough but he wasn't going to regret it. "They might send out a search party for us," he added his eyes closing once more as he breathed in the scent that was all Dean.

"Let them," Dean declared his own eyes were closed while his arms were wrapped around Sam holding him as close as they could get. "I don't want to leave this room," he added pressing a kiss to Sam's forehead.

"Me neither," Sam admitted his muscles clenching around Dean's knot making them both moan.

"Keep doing that and we never will," Dean groaned his voice hoarse after the many orgasms they both had had in the space of the last four hours. Sam was glad that he had an Alpha with enough stamina to keep up with his needs. "Never had a heat like that before," he added his eyes opening to peer down at Sam who was now looking up at him.

"Forgot to take my suppressants," Sam shrugged.

"Wait…that means you aren't…protected?" Dean asked his eyes widening.

"I don't know, I took my birth control but they say it's best to take them together," Sam shrugged not finding it in his heart to care, Mary's words about their own family reverberating around in his head.

"How are you so calm about it?" Dean asked his voice raising an octave.

"Would it be such a bad idea?" Sam asked his finger tracing a circle into Dean's chest. "I know we haven't really spoken about it but…well…why not?"

Dean looked down at him a confused look on his face, he opened his mouth a few times like he wanted to say something but the words alluded him. Slowly he nodded. "Why not," he replied a smile spreading across his face. "Are you sure? I mean we are talking about pups."

"Your pups," Sam interrupted. "What could strengthen your claim to Crown Alpha than an Alpha of our own?"

"I don't want a child just for that."

"I know you don't but I'm just thinking logically here. Let's just not try but not not try if that makes sense."

Dean smiled leaning down to press his lips against Sam's once more, his hips beginning to move as his cock hardened and Sam's muscles squeezed. Sam pulled apart and began to ride his Alpha, the thought of their own child causing a smile to cross his face.

…

Dean groaned underneath him as Sam thrusted in and out. His own slick had dried up now signalling the end of his heat after a two day sex marathon but he had it in him for one last round. Dean was lying on his front, his head was hanging in between his shoulders with Sam pounding into him from behind not taking any prisoners with the pace he was setting. He didn't care that Dean's body was not meant to be used this way, from the filthy words falling from the Alpha's mouth he could tell that the other man was way passed caring. Dean cried out as Sam found his prostate. Grinning Sam began to roll his hips making sure to hit that spot with every thrust, Dean was shouting louder now to the point where Sam was aware that most of the pack would be able to hear them. He honestly wanted everyone to know just what his Alpha gave him. They wanted them to know that their future Alpha could give as well as take. Dean giving himself to Sam like this was the greatest gift he had ever been given and he always made sure to cherish it whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Sam could feel Dean tense around him and he knew that the Alpha was close. He leaned down so that he was spayed across Dean's back. His right hand grasped hold of Dean's dick while he sunk his teeth into the man's neck. Dean shouted out his name as he came on the bedsheets, with Sam's own seed spilling inside of the Alpha. Dean's weight collapsed onto the bed into the puddle of his own cum with Sam sent falling down on top of him. Slowly Sam pulled out, noting the hiss that escaped the Alpha's mouth as he did so. He pressed a kiss to Dean's back before padding over to the bathroom. He grabbed a fresh towel, the old one and his boxers would have to be burnt, there was no getting out that amount of cum. He rolled Dean over onto his side, wiped down the bed and Dean's chest before throwing the towel onto the floor and lying on Dean's chest.

"I think it's over," Sam breathed feeling for the first time more human that he had for the past couple of days, at least now he could function without Dean's dick inside of him.

"Thank god," Dean laughed wrapping his arms around the omega. "I don't think my ass or dick could take anymore," he joked.

"You don't thin…" Sam trailed off.

"What?" Dean questioned peering down at him through tired eyes.

"That any of you caught," he gestured down to the general direction of his womb.

"All I can smell is sex," Dean declared throwing his spare arm over his eyes to block out the early morning sun. "I'll try tomorrow," he mumbled his eyes closing, the two days' worth of love making slowly catching up to him.

Sam laughed pressing a kiss to Dean's heart. Yeah he could wait to the morning. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep with the image of a little boy who was the spitting image of Dean. One day they would have that. One day.

…

"Are you sure?" Sam asked his voice laced with disappointment, he had been so sure that it would have caught seeing as they hadn't left their room the past two days and a half.

"Still smell like Sammy," Dean shrugged sitting on the edge of the bed wiping his hand across his face seeming to try and wake himself up. "I thought we weren't trying," he added tilting his head so that he could get a good look at the omega.

"We weren't." Sam replied too quickly. "Just you know." He waved his hand down towards his abdomen hoping to convey what he was too afraid to actually voice. Yes he might have said that they didn't need to try but as long as he had thought about it he couldn't help if his omega side had decided that the thought would be all consuming. "It would be nice to be a family."

"We are a family," Dean added his hand reaching up to stroke at Sam's thigh. "You, me, mum, dad, Bobby we are a family, we don't need a pup to prove that."

Sam sighed hoping to squelch the feeling of disappointment that was bubbling inside of him. "I know," he replied. "I just hoped that it could ground us you know."

"What?"

"Everything has been unstable, I feel like we have been falling apart. Aren't we due some happiness?"

"Sammy I'm sorry if I haven't been there for you like I need to. I'm sorry for the way you had to find me the other day," he gestured towards the window seeming to mean when Sam had come back and found his mate not moving on the ground in the pouring rain. "There's so much expected of me."

"Dean I understand and I am by your side every step of the way. You are allowed to fall apart some times," Sam replied sitting up on the bed so that he could swing his legs round and perch beside his Alpha. "You can always lean on me," he whispered wrapping his arm around Dean's shoulder and squeezing as hard as he could. "You don't always have to be the Alpha, not all the time, at least not in here," Sam gestured to the room. "Inside these walls we can be whoever we want to be."

Dean smiled his hand patting Sam's leg as he pushed himself to his feet. He padded over towards the dresser, his legs defiantly more bow legged as usual, and that's what happens when you bottom three times in a space of an hour. He pulled on a pair of boxers, throwing Sam a pair as well before shucking on some jeans, a black t-shirt and his red over shirt. He ran a hand across his face where his beard had started to form properly. Grumbling he walked into the bathroom and Sam could hear the sound of his electronic razor start up.

Sam followed suit and got dressed. He walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the toilet seat staring at his fresh shaven mate who was trying to make his longer hair stand up in his usual spiked style. It took a couple of minutes but he finally seemed to manage, shooting Sam a cocky grin along the way.

"Hey Dean," Sam asked standing up to wrap his arms around the Alpha's waist. "Do me a favour."

"What?"

"Don't cut your hair," Sam laughed reaching up to pull at one of the locks causing Dean to yelp. He jumped out of the way of his Alpha's failing hand and sprinted from the bathroom with the other man hot on his heels. A smile was on his face, just maybe things could get back to how they used to be.

TBC ( **Hope you enjoyed that little bit of loving, thought the boys needed to reconnect after everything they have been through, I'm so cruel to them! As always thanks for reading and those who review. I look forward to hearing from you and see you all in Chapter Twenty Six!)**


	26. Chapter 26

"JUST LIKE YOU HELPED THE LAST TIME!" Bobby's voice boomed from inside of the closed double doors. Dean turned to face his mate a grimace crossing his lips. Ok maybe he had forgotten that he had indeed invited Sam's father to come back to the pack lands with them thus leaving him to figure things out on his own with all the bad blood between their two families. Besides it's not like Dean had been up to thinking much the past couple of days. It was kind of hard to think about anything else than the needy omega who was practically begging for his knot. "FAT LOT OF GOOD YOU DID!"

"I knew we shouldn't have left the room," Dean groaned so not wanting to face this drama at this time in the morning. He squeezed Sam's hand that was in his own before he pushed the doors open. Mary was seated to the right of John who was heading up the table as per usual. The spot to his left was vacate while Bobby was standing beside John's chair. His hat was titled to the side where he seemed to keep rubbing at his head, a sure indication of his anger, his hands were balled into fists and his face was a deep red. Dean could almost see the veins pushing against his skin. The talking ceased as the trio seemed to realise that they were not alone anymore.

Dean raised his eyebrows at the sight, leading his mate over to their designated seats. He pulled Sam's chair out, waited for the omega to sit before he pushed it back in. Then he took his own seat, his hands clapping together on the table while he looked from his mother to his father, to Bobby and then back again waiting for anyone of them to give some kind of explanation.

"Good of you to join us," John scoffed rolling his eyes at Bobby and practically turning his back on the other Alpha dismissing him from the conversation entirely.

"Problem?" Dean asked.

"Nothing I can't handle," John added ignoring the expletive shot at him behind his back. "I was just about to send out a search party for you two…" he eyed them both making Dean feel like he was a teenager again caught after losing his virginity. "Everything ok?"

"Yes," Sam and Dean answered at the same time.

"Are you sure because the noises we could hear coming from your land had the whole pack concerned," Mary pitched in leaning forward a mischievous glint in her eye. "I took a walk over there about a day ago just to make sure you were ok."

"You didn't," Dean groaned knowing where this conversation was going. Sam's face had adopted an adorable red hue as he attempted to hide underneath his fringe.

"Oh I did," she laughed. "I could hear the strangest noises…it was like…"

"Moaning, grunting, swearing take your pick," John interrupted.

"You too?" Dean asked wanting the ground to swallow him up. He hated how everyone else had supersonic wolf senses and he was stuck with his human ears.

"It was hard not to hear you kiddo," John replied smirking, the Alpha behind him becoming angrier with every moment he was ignored though the Pack Alpha didn't seem to care.

"Never thought my pup would be a screamer," Mary winked towards Sam who let out a nervous laugh.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HIM PUTTING HIS DICK IN MY SON!" Bobby seethed pushing himself into the conversation forcing the table away so that he could stand in front of John. "I WAS TALKING YOU SON OF A BITCH! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR HOW YOUR SON VIOLATES MINE!"

"You don't hear me complain about your son putting his dick in my son," John shrugged causing Dean's mouth to hang open in shock, how the hell had they known? "It's not hard to figure out Ace when you walk more bowlegged than usual."

"Just kill me now," Dean groaned slipping down in his seat trying to hide away from this conversation.

"Honey it's a natural act," Mary laughed. "Your father…"

"Mary," John growled. "We don't need to scar the boy for life."

"Yeah you really don't," Dean grumbled wanting nothing more than to cover his ears with his hands and block out whatever information Mary was going to tell him that he had no interest whatsoever in hearing. Yes obviously he knew his parents had sex…hello he wouldn't have been there otherwise, but there was one thing being aware and the other actually knowing about it. Just the thought made him cringe. He so did not need to know what kinky shit they got up to when he wasn't around.

"YOU CAN SEE ME RIGHT?" Bobby asked waving his hands in front of John's face.

"I'm trying to talk to my family," John replied his eyes flashing a warning.

"Sam's my son."

"He's Dean's mate making him secondary Omega to my pack."

"You son of a bitch."

"Got something to say Singer?"

"Guys…" Dean started to say causing Bobby to glare at him with a hard expression on his face, if looks could kill.

"You stay out of it…" Bobby warned.

"Don't talk to my son like that," John growled his Alpha instincts causing his voice to drop an octave as a low rumble echoed throughout his chest.

"Your son," Bobby scoffed. "He threatened me twice in my own home, he dragged me here and left me with the likes of you without even offering the respect he should to a guest. He got an innocent woman shot and then changed her against his will. You really think he can be a good Alpha to this pack?"

John stood up the chair behind him falling onto the floor. Mary was by his side instantly her hands fisting in his shirt to hold him in place though the look in her eyes said she was conflicted between restraining her mate and letting him go.

"Don't you dare talk about my mate like that," Sam growled him too pushing to his feet and stepping in front of Dean to the Alpha's surprise. "What he did for Ellen wasn't an easy choice but she's alive isn't she? I'm sorry Dad but it's not like I can choose when my heat starts." He reached out to grasp hold of Dean's hand pulling the young Alpha to his side with Mary and John standing either side of them. "Dean's my mate, he's my life and if you can't accept him…" he allowed his words to trail off though he didn't need to say anymore, the words falling heavy in the atmosphere.

Bobby's shoulders sagged defeated, his eyes looked from Sam to Dean and John then back again before he growled and turned on his heels storming towards the guest house he had been staying in. Sam's hand tightened with John's arms wrapping around Dean's shoulders his harsh glare was fixed on the other wolf's retreating back. Dean could feel his father's smugness at being able to defend his family where he should feel proud he couldn't help but feel that this was all wrong. He turned to face his mate who was trying to hold back the tears, beside him Mary was rubbing his arms trying to seem to want to comfort him.

"No," Dean muttered releasing Sam's hand and pushing his father off of him. "It's not right," he added. He ignored his families call as he sprinted off after his father in law hoping that he would be able to fix this situation for the good of his mate.

…

Bobby was angrily throwing his belongings into a single suitcase he had brought with him, it seemed that even when he packed he hadn't planned on staying for long. Dean had no idea the bad blood between their families ran that deep. He drew in a deep breath and stepped into the room to which he earned a hateful glare though the elder wolf never said a word to him just continued to pack until the silence seemed to become too unbearable.

"Come to gloat kid," he growled throwing his last plaid shirt, seriously how many of those did he own, into his suitcase. "You won," he added zipping it up with a final huff before turning to face Dean giving the young Alpha his full attention. "Winchesters come out on top again," he growled picking up his bag stepping in front of Dean who was now blocking the exit. "Let me go and you can all live your perfect happy lives."

"I can't do that," Dean replied planting his feet firmly on the ground feeling the elder Alpha's anger beginning to rise knowing that he was treading on cracked ice at the moment. One wrong move could see him on his ass if he wasn't careful.

"That's right you lot don't know the meaning of happiness," Bobby scoffed glaring at Dean like a look alone would make the young Alpha move. "Everything you touch turns to shit."

"You don't know me," Dean replied silently warning his wolf not to get involved, he didn't need his input not if he wanted to get through to the elder Alpha.

"I know your father, I know your name, Kid everyone knows of the Winchester pack and how they protect their own. Why did I think coming here would be a good idea? I should have known John wouldn't want me here," Bobby threw his bag onto the bed and crossed his arms against his chest his eyes never leaving Dean. "Well say your piece I ain't got all day. You didn't come here just to see me off."

"I know we got off on the wrong foot."

"You're telling me," Bobby scoffed eyeing up his bag like he was weighing his options.

"I might not be the perfect wolf…or a wolf at all…I might not make the best decisions, I might make mistakes…I won't ever be the mate that Sammy deserves," Dean drew in a deep breath running a hand through his hair. "He deserves the world and I can't give that to him. I know that he would be better off with an Alpha who can protect him, who can keep him away from the person who hurt him. I can't choose my family, I'm a Winchester and always will be. What Ada…my…he did to Sam…I will kill him for that," Dean's voice lowered slightly as Bobby's eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of Adam. "I will not let him near Sam I can promise you that even if it's the last thing I ever do. Everything that has happened has been my fault, I can't make up for that I know. I have to live with my mistakes but I won't add letting you walk away to that list."

Bobby raised his eyebrows with his lips pursed though he didn't say a word which was unsettling for Dean. Dean took a step closer into the room however he stayed in front of the doorway not trusting the elder Alpha just yet. He had no idea how to judge the older man just yet.

"I asked you here because I know Sam needs you. He has only just found you don't walk out on him now. What happened between you and Dad…I'm sorry he couldn't help you but that was his mistake, don't take it out on Sammy," Dean took another step into the room slowly he held his hand out to Bobby who stared at it like it was some kind of trap. "I will talk to Dad, Mum was pleased to see you again," he smiled moving his hand closer to the elder wolf who had not moved a muscle. "I will be the best Alpha I can for Sam, I will protect him with my last breath you have my word."

Bobby drew in a deep breath and uncrossed his arms. "You hurt my boy and I will kill you," he growled reaching out to grasp hold of Dean's hand.

"Yes Sir," Dean replied grinning.

"Winchester," Bobby said dropping Dean's hand. "You're alright," he added a small smile crossing his lips. "My boy could do worse."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it how you will," Bobby waved his hand dismissively. "You could make a good Alpha yet. Now get got a moon to prepare for."

Dean nodded his head as Bobby pushed to his feet and proceeded to unpack his meagre belongings. Silently he turned on his heels, clicking the door shut behind him he stifled the massive grin that was threatening to break out across his face. Score one for him. Now all he had left to do today was get through Ellen's first moon without the woman killing him…oh boy that was going to be fun…

…

"How did you change his mind?" Sam whispered to his Alpha who was grinning up at him. It had been an hour since the whole argument had occurred, the omega thought that his father had walked out on him only for the man to turn up for dinner like nothing had happened. He and John had even managed to exchange a few grunts to each other, it was an improvement on them wanting to rip chunks out of one another. "How?" he asked again.

"We talked."

"Yeah and?"

"That's it."

"You talked…what did you say to him?"

"Man you're pushy."

"Dean..."

"Naww Sammy getting whiny?" Dean joked sticking his bottom lip out in a mock pout.

"I don't whine."

"Uhuh."

"I don't."

"Try saying that without whining."

"Dean!"

"See whining."

Sam growled tackling his Alpha and knocking the older wolf onto the bed. He grabbed Dean's hands and pinned them above his head with their members knocking together through their jeans. He leaned down and captured Dean's lips pushing his tongue in trying to fight for dominance. However before he was able to deepen the kiss Dean's knee pushed up into his stomach causing him to pull apart in shock. His hands were forced from Dean's wrists as his own were restrained. He yelped as he was unceremoniously thrown into the air with his legs wrapped around the Alpha's waist. Dean's hands reached up to yank at Sam's hair as he walked them into the bedroom wall with Sam's back pressed against it. Dean's tongue chased Sam's taking back control and stealing all the breath that the omega had in his body. It was like they hadn't spent the last four days or so wrapped around each other. Every time they kissed it was like the first time and it always blew Sam away the amount of love Dean showed him.

Dean pulled away with that smile still on his face. "Whiner," he joked pressing once more kiss to Sam's lips, patting his ass he dropped the omega onto the floor who just about managed to land on his feet. "He just fell for my charms," Dean winked walking over to the dressing table chair and picking up the thick black robe that had been thrown over the back of it.

"Right, you just fluttered your eyelashes," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Trust me," Dean replied walking over towards Sam holding the robe out towards him. "Take off your clothes."

"So romantic," Sam laughed shrugging out of his jacket and folding it neatly on the bed. "If you wanted me naked…"

"If I wanted you naked I would have ripped them off of you and knotted you right there," Dean whispered.

Sam groaned as the thought went straight to his dick. He shot Dean a dirty look as the Alpha seemed to realise the effect he was having on the omega. He mumbled under his breath and he took off the rest of his clothes and stood their naked in front of his mate who whistled at him.

"Going to do something about it?" Sam asked moving his legs apart so that the Alpha could get a better look.

"If there wasn't a moon you would be a slut for my cock right now," Dean grinned passing the robe over to Sam who was blushing fiercely at the thought. He really had become a teenager again being mated to Dean Winchester, the wolf with amazing stamina. He shrugged into the robe and made sure to tighten it at the front to hide his erection, there was no way he was going out in front of the whole pack with a raging hard on. Not when both of their parents were going to be there, his Dad and his mate had only just got on talking terms…

"You're so pretty when you blush," Dean grinned squeezing Sam's cheek. Sam batted his hand away and huffed out of the room hearing the Alpha laugh behind him. Ok it was good to hear the man laughing again. They were due for some luck.

Together they walked out of the house and made their way to the manor where the rest of the pack would have gathered for the moon. It was going to be Ellen's first shift so there was heightened security and Sam was going to make sure that he wasn't going to leave Dean's side. The world had proved that only bad things happened when they were separated, even if it meant his wolf would be restricted in his running time. All that mattered was that he was with his mate.

TBC ( **Man that chapter was a bitch to write, I hope it was ok just didn't seem to flow to me. Oh well. As always thank you for reading and to those amazing people who read, you really do make my day so please keep them coming. Next chapter will be Ellen's first change! Also we have a long way to go with this story so I was wondering whether you are happy with it being all in one or if you prefer it being split into two stories. Let me know what you prefer. Looking forward to hearing from you and see you all in chapter Twenty Seven!)**


	27. Chapter 27

The sky was clear with the stars shining down on them basking them in their light like they were celebrating the first moon they have had back in the pack lands. After everything that had happened the last time they had been here. The full moon was inching further into the sky almost at full peak and all the were's were bouncing on the balls of their feet in anticipation. Sam was standing in his robe beside a fully dressed Dean, to Dean's right was a robed John and Mary was to his left. Together the four of them peered down at the pack waiting for the right moment to give the command to shift. Normally they would have done so by now, allowing the pack time to adjust to the moon's call and answer it as soon as they felt it. But today was different. Today they had a new wolf amongst their ranks.

Bobby was standing directly in the middle of the pack, he was beside Ellen having nominated himself to be her guide through the moon. Sam guessed that his father felt some kind of obligation to the woman seeing as she refused any of the Winchester's help much to John's chagrin. Dr Novak was on her other side monitoring her progress every step of the way seeing as the man had no idea just how she was going to react to the changes and whether or not she would accept John as her Alpha. Her actions tonight depended on whether or not she would be allowed to stay in the pack after everything Dean had done to give her a second chance. They couldn't afford to have an unresponsive were not with everything that had been happening in the pack lands recently.

Sam could feel the tension thrumming from his mate, the man wanting nothing more than to be a million miles away from here. He didn't want to face Ellen's hate not that Sam could blame him in the slightest. He wouldn't want a pissed off ex hunter turned wolf attacking him on her first change which was why he decided he wasn't going to leave his Alpha's side regardless of Dean's feelings. His mate had spent the last hour trying to convince him to go run the perimeter with John, like he could take what should be Dean's place from him. If Dean couldn't go then neither would he. Not after what happened the last time he had left him, there was no way he would allow a repeat of that. He never wanted to see Dean's blood again.

…

Sam hummed in anticipation, he could feel the moon glaring down on his skin calling to his wolf side, beckoning him to be one. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he felt his body move closer to Dean's. He had to stifle the urge to nuzzle his mate's neck and lick the patch of skin underneath his ear…no matter how inviting it looked. However he did lay his head on Dean's shoulder with his arms wrapping around the Alpha's waist, Dean's scent becoming intoxicating the closer he became to shifting. He had never had a reaction like this before it was almost like the first time he had smelt the Alpha. He couldn't get enough, he couldn't get close enough. His desperation must have leaked through their bond as Dean's arms wrapped around him bringing him into his chest with his own nose nuzzling into Sam's hair.

Sam could sense the confused expressions from their parents but he didn't care. It wasn't like he had clue what was going on but he wasn't going to fight it. He guessed it was because of his heat the other day and the fact that he had stopped taking his suppressants, you know in case any future Alpha's wanted to make their appearance.

John's mouth opened like he was going to say something fortunately a pained scream interrupted him before he could make a comment. Sam moved his neck from Dean's shoulder as his attention was turned to Ellen. Her bright eyes were glowing and her skin had started to ripple. Her mouth was open and she fell to her knees. Bobby was by her side, his arms hovering around her shoulders in a form of support while Dr Novak was monitoring her pulse. Satisfied he released his wrist and signalled to Bobby to take a step back. It was time.

Ellen screamed the sound vibrating around the lands. Sam squeezed Dean tighter as he flinched at the noise clearly carrying all the guilt for the pain she was going through. Sam titled his neck allowing the Alpha to scent him, offering him the best comfort he could. Dean's nose instantly rubbed against the biting mark while his eyes stayed locked onto Ellen. In fact the whole pack was waiting with baited breath to see what was going to happen.

Ellen screeched as the sound of her bones breaking echoed out. The first change was almost the worst for those who were made and not born. They were lucky their first change was too human and it was less painful growing bones than what it was to break them. Besides they were young enough that most didn't even remember the process. He couldn't imagine what the hunter was going through.

Hair erupted across Ellen's body as she fell to all fours, all of a sudden her elbows gave way with her hands straightening out to create paws. Her snout lengthened with her screams becoming a howl. Her skin became red fur and where there was once a woman now stood a small red wolf. Ellen's blue eyes peered around at the faces around her, she stared at Bobby for a moment before dismissing him. Her nose was turned in the air scenting something. Slowly she pivoted turning so that she was now facing the John.

John took a step closer, he held his hands out to the side and his head was lowered showing that he was no threat. Ellen froze, her hackles began to rise as a low growl vibrated out of her body. Her scent filtered through the atmosphere, she was a beta. Dean's arms tightened around Sam as Ellen trotted closer to John. Her head was cocked to the side like she was still making up her mind. John slowly began to kneel so that he was beside her, he held his hands out to the side of her head giving her a chance to sniff. Ellen however bared her teeth and growled in warning. Her paw drew a line in the gravel. She wasn't playing.

John growled in response, throwing off his robe and shifting. He opened his mouth and howled. Sam could feel John's words calling to him. On instinct he pulled Dean's arms away from him, his mate pulling his robe off allowing him the freedom to shift. Every were followed their Alpha's call. Leaving only Dean still standing.

John snapped once at Ellen in warning however the woman still refused to bow to him, to accept him as her Alpha. Mary padded to John's side her own growl warning the other woman not to mess with her mate. Bobby was behind Ellen not wanting to get involved but getting ready in case he needed to. All around them the pack began to close in to protect their Alpha if need be. Sam was becoming fearful for the hunter, if she didn't accept John then she would be torn to pieces. He wanted nothing more than to get involved but Dean's presence kept him rooted to the spot. At the end of the day his priority was to his mate and to everyone else last. Dean was his and he needed to protect him, especially when he was most vulnerable during the full moon.

Ellen sniffed the air turning her back on John, she peered round at the wolves that were gathering around her until a scent seemed to grasp her attention. She sniffed once more before turning on her heels and barging past John. With her nose in the air she came to a stop in front of Sam and Dean. Her head was cocked to the side once more while she let out a feral howl. Sam could feel the warning in that noise and instantly stepped in front of his Alpha.

Behind him John howled out his threat with the rest of the pack adding their voices. A combined warning to leave their soon to be named Crown Alpha alone. A warning that any wolf would be stupid to ignore but it didn't seem like Ellen was in control. She was running off her nose and apparently it told her that she really wanted Dean…probably subconsciously still blamed him for this whole situation. After all if he had let her go then she wouldn't be a wolf right now. Though she would be ten feet in the ground or burned like the hunters tended to do.

Ellen's teeth gnashed towards Sam warning him to move. Sam growled back refusing to move though he could feel Dean stiffen behind him not wanting him to get involved. Tough, he had sat back and watched his Alpha get hurt too many times if he could do something to help him then he was going to do it even if it killed him. Dean was his life, he was nothing without his Alpha the future of the pack.

…

' _ **Sammy back down**_ ,' Dean called out mentally to his mate who looked at him like he had lost his mind. Maybe he had but there was something…a feeling calling out to him…he couldn't explain it but he knew there was something he had to do. He saw his father move so that he was directly behind Ellen with his canines showing in a threatening manner. The rest of the pack seemed to be itching for her blood which he couldn't see happen. He had fought to save her and he wasn't going to let her go out like this no matter what she did to him. ' _ **Sammy,'**_ he growled out again when his mate refused to move. He laced his words with his Alpha tone which seemed to do the trick. Reluctantly Sam stepped to the side slightly allowing Dean enough space to push in front of him. However his omega stepped right up to him so that his snout was practically in Dean's back.

Dean held his hands out in front of him to show Ellen that he wasn't a threat. He slowly lowered his body to her level. He stretched his arms out in front of him allowing the wolf to sniff him. He could feel Sam growl seeming not to be happy with what was happening but he wouldn't dare defy Dean's orders no matter how much he might hate it. Ellen's tooth scrapped at his thumb like she was testing the waters but she didn't bite down.

Taking this as encouragement Dean shrugged out of his leather jacket to which Sam took in his mouth placing it on Dean's chair behind him. Dean wasn't sure what he was doing. His body was telling him that it was right that it was what Ellen needed. He unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest and allowing his scent to be carried by the wind. Behind him Sam began to nuzzle his back giving into his own instincts. With his left hand he reached back and carded his hand through Sam's fur knowing that he had to be driving the omega crazy.

He noticed that is father was standing still in position, his eyes were shining bright as they stared at him in encouragement. Ok whatever he was doing he must be doing it right he supposed. Dean cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Ellen who was sniffing at the air once more. Her eyes had become clearer the human seeming to be able to push through more. Dean pushed the shirt off of his shoulders leaving his chest completely exposed. Ellen slowly pushed her way to him. Her snout sniffing at his skin like she was committing it to memory. Behind him Sam growled possessively to which Dean tightened his grip in the omega furs in warning. Ellen nose moved from his nipples to his neck. Her teeth scrapped at his skin though she still didn't bite.

She pulled back and all of a sudden Dean could feel this intense need wash through him. He gasped at the pain that pulled at his chest, it felt like there was a line running from his heart to an invisible source. He looked down at his hand and he could see his skin bubbling. He could feel his wolf howl inside of him wanting to be free to roam on the moon.

With wide eyes he peered up at his father whose eyes were watery. What the hell was going on? Without thinking too much he unbutton his jeans and pulled off his boots. He could feel the need increase. Before he had a chance to remove his boxers he felt himself fall to all fours. He lifted his head into the air as his nose lengthened. He could feel the adrenaline running through his body courtesy of the moon. He let out a long howl. Sam instantly mirrored him along with Ellen and then his parents. Shortly the whole pack was following him. What he was saying he had no idea but he had never felt like this before.

He allowed the howl to drop as he turned his attention back to Ellen who was tilting her head towards him showing him her neck. She was submitting to him…but he wasn't the pack Alpha. He looked to his father once more who nodded his encouragement. Dean padded towards Ellen he placed his mouth over her neck accepting her submission, effectively making her a member of his pack.

Behind him John howled out accepting her as a newly formed member of the Winchester clan. Ellen howled happily turning around and sniffing at Bobby content to scent her new family. Sam walked around to Dean's front, his head nuzzling Dean's snout affectionately. Dean returned the gesture, his omega's scent calling out to him telling him that he was home. He licked at the spot between the omega's ears causing him to huff out a satisfied bark. Being able to share this moment with his mate felt right, he felt like he belonged and for once in his life he wasn't the only human around. All he needed to do was become someone's pack Alpha, who knew! He just hoped that when Ellen shifted back she didn't hate him for what happened tonight. Technically he could just order her not too but he wouldn't besides he wasn't the Pack Alpha. His father was. Speaking of…

…

Dean lifted his head from Sam's neck and peered into the bright brown eyes that belonged to his father. Beside him Mary was standing proud her own blue were watery. He hoped that he hadn't gone past an invisible boundary taking control like that. What was he thinking?

' _ **Walk with me Ace**_ ,' John's voice filtered through his head. Dean licked Sam's cheek before following his father unable to deny his command even if he didn't want to hear the lecture he was about to get.

' _ **I know I shouldn't have done that…I'm sorry Alpha'**_ Dean stammered when they had turned the corner of the house out of the packs prying eyes and ears though Dean could still feel his omega like he was right beside him. Huh their connection was defiantly much stronger during the moon as well. At least he got to experience this at least once in his life.

' _ **I'm so damn proud of you my son**_ ,' John called out stopping Dean in his tracks. Ok he was not expecting him to say that.

' _ **Erm what?'**_ Dean questioned not quite comprehending the praise he seemed to be getting. He didn't do anything…not really…not something that a normal wolf wouldn't do anyways. John started to walk to which Dean followed suit without thinking.

' _ **What you did tonight, you stepped up when I couldn't. You took the responsibility of turning Ellen and accepted her as a part of this pack. You were the Alpha. You accepted her and accepted yourself at the same time. You shifted during a full moon.**_ ' John's wolf shook his head in disbelief his mouth opening showing his full set off teeth in an imitation of a wide grin. ' _ **When you was born they told us not to expect much, that you would be human. You showed the pack tonight that you are ready to be more than that.**_ ' John nudged Dean's shoulder forcing him to come to a stop beside the path that lead to Dean's own cottage. _**'I know that when the time is right you will be the Alpha this pack needs.'**_

' _ **No**_ ,' Dean interrupted. How was he meant to lead them when he was only just discovering things for himself? Who would want to take his lead?

' _ **You don't see how highly the pack thinks of you, they would follow you blindly like they follow me and not just because your last name is Winchester. What you have done the past couple of days I could not be prouder of you Ace. You are my son. You are the Alpha I have always known you would be, you are a better man than I will ever be.'**_ John paused his eyes focusing on something over Dean's shoulder causing him to look behind him where Sam and Mary were waiting with the rest of the pack on their heels. ' _ **I think it's time that you are finally named as my heir, we will prepare the crowning ceremony!'**_

With those words the wolves began to howl to show their excitement. Dean's eyes connected with his omega's who was looking at him with a deep love and affection. Mary was effectively crying, something that Dean didn't know wolfs could do. You really did learn new things every day. Bobby was beside Sam he inclined his head towards him which Dean knew was a mark of his acceptance. All in all the pack seemed to be willing.

Drawing in a deep breath Dean slowly nodded. ' _ **Ok**_ ' he muttered.

John nudged Dean's shoulder once more before pushing him forward so that he was ahead of the pack. He nodded towards the edge of the woods allowing Dean to do the honours on his first full moon as a wolf to lead the pack on their run.

Sam pushed his way to Dean's side with Mary and John directly behind them. Dean nuzzled his mate drawing in comfort from the omega's scent knowing that when he was done with this official business he was going to find a nice close and show his mate what it was like to do it doggy style. With that thought spurring him on Dean lifted his head to the moon and released a long howl.

As one the pack added their voices. Dean felt his legs move beneath him before he had a chance to register the fact that he had started to run with the rest of the pack hot on his tail. Feeling for once the Alpha he was meant to be…

TBC ( **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, which was a fun one to write! Thank you for reading and continuing to stick with me throughout this journey. I am enjoying writing this verse! Let me know what you think and I will see you all in Chapter Twenty Eight!)**


	28. Chapter 28

The dark sky gave way to the beginnings of early dawn, the birds began to sing in the trees above them clearly returning from their previous hurried flight a couple of hours ago. There was nothing like a swarm of wolves to make the birds evacuate like their house was on fire. The pack had run through the lands towards their perimeter before they split off into either their familiar groups or their mated pairs. Sam and Dean had taken their leave as soon as they could wanting nothing more than to be wrapped up in each other celebrating Dean's first official full moon. So that was how they found themselves under the cover of some oak trees to the back of their house. Not quite managing to make it home before their needs became too intense.

Sam groaned as consciousness crept on him, he opened his eyes having to shut them quickly due to the blinding light belonging to the sun. He wiped a hand across his face before forcing his body into sitting position leaving the comfort of the warm fluffy blanket he had somehow found in the night. He stretched letting out a yawn as his eyes opened to mere slits. All around them the sun began to bathe the area giving the woods an ethereal glow. He scrubbed a hand through his hair feeling the tangles breaking through his fingers. He so needed a shower when they got back to civilisation preferably one with his Alpha although not much washing would get done. Hmm he might have to rethink that considering the smell that was coming from him. You can't sleep out in the forest and not expect some kind of hygiene issues. Thinking of Dean, Sam frowned where was he?

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked around not seeing the other man anywhere. Huh he couldn't remember Dean leaving him. Suddenly realisation washed over him as he felt like he had an IQ of two. He turned to face what he thought had been some form of blanket. Dean was lying on his side, his snout was tucked into his chin with his tongue partially hanging out. His front paws were held out in front of him where Sam had apparently been resting moments beforehand with his back legs tucked into his chest. He looked like a sleeping wolf from one of those nature documentaries. Smirking Sam leaned down and nuzzled Dean's throat, his white fur feeling soft against his unshaved skin. He started to press kisses into it like how you would a dog not that he would use that analogy around his Alpha.

Sam could feel Dean start to stir, his throat stretching out in invitation though it seemed that he was still mostly asleep. A low rumble of appreciation echoed out of the Alpha's throat as his green eyes slowly blinked open, his confusion evident.

"Morning," Sam grinned running his hand through the fur between Dean's ears.

' _ **Happy to see me**_ ' Dean grinned his eyes focusing on Sam's waist where the omega suddenly realised that he was so very naked, his robe discarded on the ground near the manor. A faint blush spread across his cheeks if the sudden heat was anything to go by.

"I'm always happy to see you," Sam replied shifting in his seat but regretting it instantly when a pain decided to make itself known. "I can't believe we did that last night," he groaned trying to get himself comfortable.

' _ **You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do it on the discovery channel'**_ Dean mentally sang causing Sam to shake his head fondly. That was the last time he was letting Dean borrow his iPod. ' _ **You never complained about doggy style before**_.'

"Yeah well then we weren't actually..."

' _ **On four legs?**_ ' Sam could practically hear the smirk in the Alpha's voice. ' _ **Ah Sammy you are so vanilla**_.'

Sam shoved at Dean's shoulder not actually making the wolf move an inch but it made himself feel a bit better. He pushed himself to his feet trying to ignore the fact that he was still naked in the middle of the woods where any of their pack could wonder out and see them. It's not like it wasn't something they hadn't seen before it was more of the fact that his skin was littered with bite marks, marks that had not disappeared when he had shifted some point this morning. Oh that was just great.

Speaking of. "Hey Dean," he turned to face his Alpha once more whose eyes were starting to close. "How come you are still..." He waved his hand gesturing towards the fact that Dean was still in his wolf form. The Alpha merely shrugged content with going back to sleep it seemed. "How can you be tired we slept like..." He lifted his head to check the position of the sun before making some mental calculations. "Twelve hours," he added sounding surprised. Normally the morning after a full moon he felt like he could sleep for a whole week, he had never felt so refreshed before it was a welcome change. He guessed it was because his Alpha was here beside him rather than him being worried about what was happening to the man back at the pack lands.

' _ **I don't know**_ ,' Dean replied eventually his words sounding slurred like he was drunk. ' _ **I just want to sleep.'**_ He added his voice becoming more distance with every word he projected. Sam kneeled down by his Alpha's side, he placed a hand on Dean's cheek and turned his head to the side. His green eyes were glassy and unresponsive while his body had begun to shake.

"Dean?" Sam asked fear starting to grip at his heart as far as he knew his Alpha didn't have a history of seizures. What the hell was going on? He patted Dean's cheek but there was no response. His back arched off of the floor throwing the omega off of his chest. Sam landed on his ass beside his mate helpless to do anything but watch his body convulse violently. A long howl escaped Dean's lips as his white fur darkened. His snout decreased in size and Sam could hear his bones crunch as they snapped back to their human shape.

"Dean?" He called out again crawling towards his mate, he could feel the Alpha's pain through their bond and he had no idea why the change was causing this reaction. He had felt Dean shift before and it was like one minute he was a wolf and then he wasn't. So why now was he reacting so violently? Dean's body convulsed once more before his human form collapsed onto the grass. His eyes closing and his breathing evening out like nothing had just happened.

With his heart hammering in his chest Sam made it to Dean's side. He caressed the Alpha's sweaty cheek and pushed his damp hair away from his forehead. He tried to rouse him to no avail it seemed that the Alpha male was out for the count. He needed to get him out of there. This was not normal. Dean would usually sleep and he would shift when he was unconscious but this...it was too much. He needed help.

Ignoring the fact that they were both stark naked Sam pushed himself to his full height, grateful for all the extra gym time he had been putting in lately while Dean had been busy, he reached down and wrapped one arm around Dean's neck and the other under his legs. He lifted the Alpha into his arms ignoring the fact that he was carrying the unconscious man in a bridal style, something that would mortify him if any of the pack or their parents was too see him this way. However in this moment of time Sam didn't care. All he wanted was the make sure that his mate was safe and to get him checked over by a professional.

With this steely determination urging him forward he all but ran through the woods back to their cottage where he knew his Alpha would be safe.

…

"Well apart from the exhaustion I couldn't find anything wrong with him," Dr Novak explained closing the clasp of his medical bag he carried pretty much everywhere with him. Being the only pack doctor seemed to keep him busy. "His body needs time to adjust to the changes," he added throwing his bag over his shoulder and shooting Sam, Mary and John a sympathetic look. "For him to change with the moon last night it took a lot out of him especially with any extra strenuous activities he might have done after the change," Dr Novak raised his eyebrows at Sam who refused to meet his eyes due to the blush he could feel start to rise up his cheeks. "He just needs some rest."

"Thanks Doctor," John said clasping the man on the shoulder. "I'll see you out."

Sam pushed his way into their bedroom eager to see his mate. Dean was lying under the covers, his body was shivering as his face was pressed against the pillow, it was a wonder he could still breathe under that fabric. His skin still had a sheen of sweat glistening in the afternoon sunshine and his hair hung limply over his eyes showing just how long it had gotten with everything that had been going on. He looked younger than his twenty six years, he looked vulnerable not like the Alpha that Sam had come to know and love.

Without thinking Sam pulled off his shirt he had grabbed when he had first entered the house (there was no way he was going to stand in front of the Pack Alpha, Beta and Dr Novak naked) Keeping his jeans on he crawled into his side of the bed, gathered the Alpha into his arms and buried his nose into the crook of his neck. Breathing in the scent that screamed out home. Mary was standing in the doorway, her blue eyes bright with what seemed to be unshed tears.

"I thought we turned a corner last night," Sam whispered bringing his head up slightly so that the woman would be able to hear him though he wasn't willing to let his mate go. "I thought that things had changed."

"Oh sweetie," Mary exclaimed taking a step further into the room to grab the desk chair to pull it to the side of the bed so that she could be close to her pup. "Dean showed to us that he could be the Alpha this pack needs," she added grasping hold of Dean's limp hand in hers pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. "He shifted for the first time on a full moon don't let that mean nothing."

"I doesn't," Sam sighed lifting his head completely from Dean's shoulder. "It was amazing to be able to run with him like that for him to lead the pack but..."

"You don't want to do it again if it means he suffers," Mary added slowly nodding her head. "What my pup has been through in his short life...he is more resilient than any of us know. You have to give him credit young omega he is tougher than he looks."

"That's saying something," Sam laughed.

"One day he will be Alpha of this pack and every were in this land will look to him for guidance and support. They won't care that he might not ever be able to shift properly because he has proved his strength and loyalty time and time again. Don't fret Sam, I believe that one day it will all come together," Mary pressed one more kiss to Dean's hand before dropping it back to the bed though she never let go, her motherly instincts seemed to going into overdrive not that he could blame her.

"I hope so," Sam whispered his eyes moving down to focus on his mate once more, lifting his right hand up to run his knuckles across Dean's stubble.

"It's not like we don't have time," John's voice called out as he walked into the room coming to a stop behind Mary. "You two have the whole of eternity to figure this out," he wrapped his arm around his mate's shoulders with her instantly leaning into the touch. "Twenty three forever could be worse," John joked, oh yeah Sam forgot about that seeing as he how had a mate it would mean that he wouldn't physically age anymore and neither would Dean. "Could be thirty eight forever," he laughed gesturing to himself.

"Still look like the man I fell for," Mary added leaning up for a kiss.

"Since I met you I haven't aged a day," John replied giving in to her request.

...

"Give me a bucket I think I'm going to puke," a hoarse voice called out breaking through the Pack Alpha and Beta's moment.

Three pairs of eyes focused on the previous prone figure on the bed whose green eyes were peeking through mere slits at them. Dean attempted to sit up though his body was shaking from the effort. Sam positioned his Alpha so that he was sitting practically in his lap using his chest as a support, for once he didn't seemed bothered about appearing weak which gave an indication about how shit he must really feel. "You two are making me feel sick," Dean joked a small smile crossing his face.

"So its alright for us Ace to see you two making out every five seconds?" John replied. "You get your stamina from your old man kiddo."

Mary laughed as Dean turned his head away in disgust making fake vomiting noises. "I don't need to know about your sex life," he deadpanned.

"How do you think you got here?" John replied. "I still remember that night on the bridge don't you Mary?"

"Oh yeah best night of my life..."

"Oh just kill me now," Dean groaned burying his face into Sam's shoulder like it was going to cancel out what they were saying. "Bye!" He pulled his hand away from Mary's and waved it in their faces effectively ending any sexual talk he wasn't comfortable with.

Mary and John laughed in unison as John helped Mary to her feet. "Yep he's fine," John exclaimed clapping Dean's covered leg. "When you feel better we will discuss the ceremony arrangements."

"Yeah whatever bye," Dean mumbled.

"Come on John we have embarrassed our pup enough for today, all that talk though has made me..."

"EURGH!" Dean shouted pulling the cover over his head feeling his omega's chest start to shake with his laughter. "Already scarred for life thanks!" He mumbled not caring whether they actually heard him or not. Through the fabric he heard them say their goodbyes along with Sam giving them his thanks before the bedroom door was shut. "Are they gone?"

"Yep," Sam exclaimed pulling the cover down to reveal Dean's face. Dean lifted his head up capturing his omega's lips in a much needed kiss. "I think it's cute they are still in love after all this time," Sam added when they had broken apart.

"Cute my ass," Dean replied. "Imagine if that was Bobby."

"I wouldn't have a problem," Sam replied.

"Uh huh," Dean responded his tone of voice indicating that he didn't believe his omega in the slightest. He struggled against Sam's arms that were pinning him down to the bed. "Let go you octopus," he laughed slapping at his mate's hands.

"Octopus?"

"Yeah I swear you have more than two arms," Dean replied attempting to break free. He lifted his right hand up and with one finger he began to lightly run the tip of his finger over Sam's arm hair. Immediately the omega yelped with his hands releasing Dean who grinned up at him triumphantly.

"Jerk," Sam replied crossing his arms to his chest as Dean began to slowly push himself out of bed. "You're on bed rest mister," he exclaimed moving to grab for the Alpha who dodged out of the way in time.

"Unless you want a piss puddle," Dean replied gesturing down to his bladder. "Didn't think so bitch," he threw over his shoulder as he walked on shaking legs to their ensuite bathroom, leaving the door open though so Sam could hear everything that he was still doing. "Why don't you go bother someone else?" He called out over the sound of his own pee.

"Gross," Sam replied wrinkling up his nose. "Can't I want to spend the day with my Alpha?"

The sound of the toilet flushing was his response. After a couple of moments Dean appeared making his way back into the room and crawling under the covers avoiding Sam's arms that reached for him. "All I want to do is sleep," Dean admitted behind a yawn. "You're too much of a distraction," he added leaning down to cup Sam's jean clad member which suddenly sprang to life. "You heard the doc no strenuous activity."

"How long were you awake?" Sam asked incredulously feeling like an idiot for what he said previously to Mary.

"Long enough," Dean replied smirking as he removed his hand and began to settle down in the bed. "Why don't you go spend some time with your dad," he added his eyes slipping closed once more. "Don't want him bitching at me for keeping you away from him."

Sam sighed knowing that there would be absolutely no point in arguing with his Alpha. Defeated he pushed himself out of the bed, leaning down to capture his Alpha's lips he pulled apart and retrieved his shirt once more. "You sure?" He asked shrugging on his jacket.

"Yeah go have some fun," Dean replied his voice drifting off as it was clear that he wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer.

Sam smiled fondly. "I love you," he whispered not expecting a response due to the soft snores that were now coming from the occupant on the bed. He took one last look at his mate before he closed the door heading out to where his father was staying.

…

Sam knocked on the door for a third time, inside the house he could hear the sounds of someone crashing around hurriedly. What could he doing in there? He just hoped that his father had not brought any of his work in there with him, he didn't think John nor Mary would be happy trying to get grease out of their nice new cream carpet they had just laid down.

Sam knocked once more hearing whispering voices on the other side of the door. His mind was telling him to just turn around and leave but curiosity got the better of him. He reached for the door handle and surprisingly it was not locked. He pushed the door open and immediately wished he had not have bothered.

The furniture was strewn across the room with feathers from the pillows floating in the air around them. The bed sheets was lying on the living room floor with two lumps attempting to cover themselves under it but it was too late he had already seen too much for a lifetime.

Sam yelped as he threw a hand over his eyes, oh god, Bobby was apologising and he could hear Ellen laughing from somewhere underneath the duvet. It was too late the damage was done, he wouldn't be able to get rid of the sight of his father and Ellen...naked...together.

Feeling like he was about to throw up he slammed the door shut and sprinted back to the house. Without saying a word he pulled open the bedroom door and flung himself under the sheets beside his mate. Dean's eyes fluttered open as he looked at him curiously.

"You were right," Sam groaned burying his face in the Alpha's neck. "It is a problem."

TBC ( **Hey everyone, hoped you like. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought. See you all in Chapter Twenty Nine!)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Early post due to Easter tomorrow, have a good one!**

"How is that even possible," Sam groaned splashing cold water on his face like that alone would wash away the bombardment of images that were plaguing his mind. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was them…naked…He shuddered once more attempting to quell the feeling of nausea that started to bubble to the surface. "I thought…she was human…" he wiped at his neck with a towel as he lifted his eyes to the bathroom door where Dean was leaning. He was fully dressed though his hair hung limply, his legs were crossed at his ankles and he was trying and failing to hide a smirk.

"Do you want him to be lonely for the rest of his life?" Dean replied.

"Well no…"

"Then what's the problem?"

Sam sighed throwing the wet towel on the side of the bath before sinking down onto the closed toilet lid. "Were's only have one mate?" he asked his eyes falling to the floor not wanting to look at his Alpha. "Dad said he lost his mate so how can he have another?" His voice faltered on the question as a stab of fear gripped at his heart. "Is it different for Alpha's?"

Sam heard Dean sigh and he sensed the other man move away from the door frame. Dean's legs came into view in front of him as the Alpha bent down so that he could look into Sam's eyes. Dean grabbed Sam's hand in his and gave it a squeeze making the omega instantly feel more relaxed. There was a magical element to an Alpha's touch that they needed to bottle and send out to the world, there would be a lot less wars if people felt the way he did right now.

"Sammy," Dean sighed his free hand reaching up to cup at Sam's chin forcing it up so that they could look into each other's eyes. "You're worried that if something happened to you I would move on?" he asked and immediately Sam cringed at how stupid that sounded but he couldn't help it. "You're my mate."

"For now," Sam responded.

"For ever," Dean replied bringing their entwined hands up to his heart. "Alpha's can survive the deaths of their mates…" Sam mumbled interrupting Dean mid-sentence. "Don't mean I would want to," Dean added Sam's eyes focusing completely on his face, the Alpha's green eyes were bright and full of clarity showing that he meant what he was saying. "Sammy you're it for me, you are my mate. I lived twenty-six years without you I couldn't do that again. As far as I am concerned we are endgame." Dean moved Sam's hand away from his heart and kissed at each knuckle, a gesture so tender it caused a lump to form in the omega's throat. "I won't let anything happen to you, the world would have to get through me first."

"Then if we do go we go together?" Sam asked his fears starting to dwindle.

"Together," Dean replied leaning forward to press his lips to Sam's. "Now I need to stand up before my knees seize," he added pulling away.

Sam chuckled as he pushed himself to his feet and held his hand out for his Alpha. "Old man," he teased hearing Dean's knees click as he straightened to his full height.

"Hey less of the old bitch," Dean grumbled slapping the omega playfully in the chest.

"Jerk."

…

Lunch was awkward to say the least. Sam was sitting to Dean's left as per usual with John heading up the table. Mary was on his other side with Bobby sitting beside Sam, Ellen next to him. Sam spent the whole time either staring into his plate or his Alpha's lap. His face feeling warm whenever he felt either Bobby's or Ellen's gaze bore into the side of his head. John was talking in the background seemingly unaware of the tension around the table, what he was saying Sam wouldn't have been able to say. Something about planning to rebuild something. Dean was saying his own input but again Sam was not listening.

Sam could feel Bobby's confusion as the elder Alpha knocked his knee against his causing the images to flood his brain once more. Gulping he pushed his chair closer to Dean until he was practically almost sitting in his lap, his Alpha shooting him an amused smirk.

"Is something wrong?" Mary asked her attention focused on Sam.

"Sammy here walked in on these two fucking," Dean replied picking up a chip and chewing on it with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Bobby and Ellen's face flushed red in unison while John could barely conceal his laughter. Mary's mouth opened and closed a few times like she was unsure whether she could chastise her son for his use of language or question her old friend about his new romance.

"Yeah they messed up the house," Dean continued being the only one who seemed to be able to talk. "Didn't make it to the bedroom aye," he winked picking at his food.

"Dean that's enough," Mary scolded though her tone was light and there was a hint of a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. "You're embarrassing your mate." Her eyes focused on Sam once more. "It's hard walking in on your parents having sex for the first time, you'll get used to it," she added laughter rolling off her lips. "We had to put a lock on our door to stop our pup here from coming in after he threw up on our nice new carpet."

"Eurgh," Dean groaned his own smile faltering. "Don't remind me."

"He wouldn't look us in the eye for at least a week," John added nodding his head towards Sam who was still angled away from his own father. "So Bobby how was it?"

Sam blanched his cheeks warming up to everyone's amusement. Dean's hand rested on Sam's thigh giving it a quick squeeze seeming to want to be sympathetic for once, yeah it wasn't nice when the shoe was on the other foot.

…

"It was good," Ellen answered this time her eyes focusing on Dean like she was waiting for something. "I mean…I hope…" she stammered her eyes lowering to her lap when she didn't seem to get the answer she was looking for.

"It's ok to talk," John urged though the ex-hunter merely shook her head causing the pack Alpha to frown. "Your part of this family now," he added with which he got no response. Frowning John nudged Dean in the ribs who was too busy picking at his food.

Dean startled lifting his head up to look at his father who was nudging his head in the direction of Ellen. Confused the young Alpha's attention turned towards Ellen whose eyes were focused solely on her lap even though Bobby was whispering something to her. He turned his attention back to his father and raised his eyebrows he had no idea what the man wanted. John continued to crook his neck towards her like he had a twitch.

"Isn't she Dean?" He asked finally sighing between his words.

"Erm…" Dean stammered not sure what he was asking him. "Yes?" he replied to which Ellen's head snapped up towards him her lips curling up into a small smile as she began to recall the tale of her first night as wolf.

Ok that was weird. Dean frowned his father merely shaking his head in exasperation towards him. What? Bobby's eyes were narrowed towards him and a threatening look crossed his face briefly before he was able to repress it. It seemed that everyone was looking at him like he was an idiot, what wasn't he getting?

"He just smelt nice," Ellen shrugged recalling the account of when she was first attracted to Bobby. "I hadn't felt that way since my husband had died." A sad look crossed her face at the mention of the hunter who had been mauled by a were many years ago. "It made this easier."

"Seems you finally found your mate old man," John joked his attention on Bobby.

"What? I thought mum was your mate?" Sam asked suddenly becoming interested in the conversation.

"Well I…" Bobby's eyes focused on the table. "I'm not a young man anymore, John and I are the same age…" he let that sentence hang there. Dean frowned his father was thirty-nine when he had stopped aging yet the other wolf…Bobby looked at least in his fifties.

"Survival mating?" Dean asked understanding dawning on him. "Huh didn't think they existed anymore."

"Not for just any Alpha," John retorted.

"Wait what? Survival mating?" Sam questioned his brows furrowing making him look adorable at least in Dean's eyes anyways.

"As a were we can't predict when or where we will find our mates," John said. "We can be lucky and find them young like you two," he gestured at Dean then Sam. "Or it can happen later in life, I was thirty-nine when I met Mary." His hand reached down to grasp hold of Mary's. "We only met because our parents decided to mate in order to keep the pack alive, a survival mating."

"My parents decided that it was time to find a mate rather than wait for mine," Bobby interrupted. "I was getting on and they found Karen, she was nice enough and fertile so they made us mate. It wasn't romantic purely to keep the family line going at first though in time I fell for her just as she was taken from me."

"Pack Alpha's or Crown Alpha's can mate to survive until they can find the other half of their soul," John added.

"Like Adam…" Sam whispered. Just hearing that name made Dean growl his wolf hating hearing that word coming from his mate's mouth. John seemed to be faring no better, Adam's recent betrayal hanging in the air between them. Dean drew in a deep breath and attempted to calm himself down not wanting his wolf to get any ideas and come out to play.

"Yeah…" John replied coughing though Dean could still hear the growl in his voice.

Dean squeezed Sam's knee once more using his omega to ground himself. He could feel Ellen's gaze boring into his, her lips were open slightly like she had something to say but couldn't get the words out. Why was she looking at him like that? Like…oh…realisation dawned on him, how could he have been so stupid?

"Ellen you can speak freely," he said watching the woman smile at him gratefully.

"Yes Alpha," she said the words coming out of her mouth without her thinking causing both Bobby and Sam to growl in unison, pissing off both the Singer's with the use of a single word. Ok Dean completely forgot that technically he was Ellen's Alpha having changed her and accepted her as part of the pack. That she would be bond to him and look to him for orders.

"I err…" Dean stammered looking to his father for help who seemed amused at the fact that Dean now had another Alpha and his Omega pissed off at him. "Bobby is your Alpha now," he commanded trying his best to sound like the Alpha he was meant to be. "He…," he trailed off not sure how he was meant to go around this seeing as in their pack there hadn't been a case of a were changing a human for at least five hundred years. Even then the wolf that had changed the human had been their own mate.

"Ellen what Dean is trying to say is that now that you are going to mate with Bobby he will be your Alpha, Dean changed you but Bobby is the one that you have to answer too. If you have any queries about the pack than I am the one you speak to, that's the dynamics here," John replied seeming to not want to watch Dean suffer anymore.

"Ok," Ellen nodded though she still seemed to be itching to get Dean's approval. "What is going to happen about Adam?" she asked remembering the question she had wanted to ask in the first place.

"Jo's death will be avenged," John promised his expression becoming dark. "He is no longer a part of this family. We will find him and he will answer for his crimes."

Dean slowly nodded, yeah if he didn't get his hands on his so called brother first. He knew that Adam should be brought up to the were council to answer for his crimes but the Alpha in him wouldn't be satisfied. He wanted to be the one to pass his judgement, he wanted to see the life drain from the other Alpha's eyes for what he done to his mate, for framing him and for Jo's murder. Adam should hope that Dean wasn't the one to find him first.

"Right now onto the Crowning ceremony organisation…"

…

 **Two weeks later.**

Sam laid the pile of pebbles next to him in a neat row, he managed to salvage what he could and replacing those that he been lost. He lifted his hand up and wiped at the sweat that was beading on his forehead. The sun was beaming down on him making it an unusually hot October afternoon. He was dressed just in his jeans having forgone a shirt a couple of hours ago. All around him the atmosphere was peaceful with most of the pack getting ready for the Crowning ceremony the following day. There had been excited buzz about the were's that hadn't been there since Dean had been forced to leave his home. Dean himself was off making some last minute preparations, in other words he was just trying to discover how he managed to shift so that they would be able to conduct the ceremony the official way whatever that meant. Most of the details hadn't been divulged so neither the Omega or the Alpha knew what was involved. John claimed that it was the way it had been done for generations. They only hint he had given the pair was the fact that Dean might have to shift which he hoped his pack Alpha's influence might be able to help with. Since the moon Dean seemed to be able to shift a bit easier, in which it didn't take him to completely lose control of his anger. So Dean had decided to spend some time with John seeing if he could make a difference to Dean's wolf.

That left Sam and Mary at a loss in what to do. Mary claimed that the crowning ceremony was mostly about the Alpha's and that Sam's own part to play wouldn't be much more than standing by Dean's side and accepting him as his potential leader. It was going to be a tough day cultivating in a massive feast in the evening which the whole pack would join in. However, the ceremony would firmly place Dean as the second Alpha in command and would make it official that one day when John wanted to retire Dean would take over and lead them. A day that Sam knew would make the Alpha.

Wanting to make the cottage special for the occasion Sam decided that he needed to tidy the place up, seeing as neither one of them had actually sorted it out since Sam's heat had hit. He had spent the morning restocking the fridge, not that they ate much there anyways, changing the bed sheets and even adding some scented candles to their bedside table knowing that it was the norm to mate after these things. Not that he would need asking twice to have his Alpha inside of him. At least it wasn't going to be a public mating like a certain asshole had told him it would have to be.

Once the house had been sorted he decided that he would fix the wolf mural that Dean hated so much. The one that the man himself had destroyed the night that Ellen had been turned. With Mary's help he had begun to salvage what remained of it. He trimmed the grass patches to make sure that they were the brightest green they could be making sure that it was almost as perfect as the real things themselves. There was nothing he loved more than Dean's eyes, he could feel like he could get lost in them for days on end.

Mary was rearranging the pebbles and she had cornered off the section beside the wolf for a special surprise as she put it. All Sam knew was that she was hoarding a secret box that she refused to let him see inside. It was alright though because he was too entranced in getting the eyes just right. Even though he knew how much Dean hated this mural but that was only because it showed him what he couldn't have and Sam was convinced that one day they will be able to be like normal were's. One-day Dean will be free to shift at will and show the world the strength behind the legend of the white wolf. Missouri's story floated to the forefront of his mind about how the white wolf had been able to unite packs and create a stronger one. Already Dean had brought Bobby into their pack lands and turned Ellen who happened to be his mate, there was no way that was a complete coincident.

Sam placed one last pebble before pushing to his feet and admiring his handiwork beside him Mary clapped in excitement as she seemed to complete what she was doing at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Dean's voice called out as he and John appeared along the path.

Sam didn't answer his attention caught by the mural Mary had completed beside the wolf. Dean's white wolf was howling at the moon like it had been before only this time he wasn't alone. Nuzzling to his throat was a smaller brown wolf with hazel eyes. Sam. Sam's wolf was peering at Dean's with the white wolf standing close in a protective manner. It was beautiful.

Dean strode to Sam's side and wrapped his arms around the omega, a genuine smile was on his face though he didn't need to say a word. He didn't have to. The four of them stared down at the mural with their thoughts turning to the following day where the pack would finally have a Crown Alpha…

TBC ( **Hey everyone, sorry if that chapter was a bit dull, was more of a filler as we get to the ceremony in the next one! Thanks for reading and those who review. See you all in the next chapter!)**


	30. Chapter 30

Early dawn had begun to settle over the pack lands, the sun peaking over the horizon not quite seeming to be ready to make its appearance just yet. All around the area everything was still like the they had no idea what was going to happen today. The ceremony that was going to make or break the Winchester pack providing on whether it was going to be successful or not. Sam had presumed that all it would be was like a simple speech with someone placing a proverbial crown on Dean's head, followed by a feast, dancing and lots of fucking in the evening. He thought that it was as simple as John choosing his eldest to follow in his footsteps and become Alpha when he decided to retire. If only their life was that care free and uncomplicated. It wasn't until a few hours ago that Dean decided to share the details of the events that was coming to pass.

The were council had arrived the previous afternoon, Anna now heading it up after Zachariah's dismissal as he awaited trial for his crimes against the Winchester pack. Along with representatives from the local packs who would bear witness and pass their judgement alongside the council. It seemed that the pack lands were heaving with people the omega didn't know and it was making him anxious. He felt like everyone was there to judge him and in a way he guessed they were. Mary had told him that part of the ceremony was testing his bond to Dean, to make sure that it was strong enough to withstand any threat. Seeing as he would be crowned Pack Omega to take over Mary's place, meaning that if Dean was indisposed of for any reason the pack would turn to him for guidance. A responsibility he wasn't sure he could handle. How they tested this no one would tell him saying it was better they found out for themselves on the day.

Dean had been quiet the previous evening, seeming to want to let his knot do all the talking for him. Not that Sam minded though a quiet Dean always screamed out that something was worrying him and as per usual he didn't want to talk. Sam however knew not too push. After they had made love the Alpha had held him close and fell asleep with his knot still buried deep inside. Sam on the other hand had been up half the night worrying for his Alpha. He couldn't help but feel a sense of impending dread over the day that was yet to come. He didn't know what to expect all he knew was that they had to be ready to prove themselves no matter what the challenge may be.

…

It had just gone half seven in the morning, a time that Dean would usually never see, all around him the were's had started to gather. His pack stood to the right of him with the visitors to the left. The were council had taken their place at the top of the steps leading to the manor, their chairs looming above everyone so their presence could not be avoided no matter how hard you might have tried. John and Mary were standing behind them with Bobby and Ellen to their side, the parents to the soon to be Crown Alpha and Omega. Well Ellen was a substitute for Sam's mum but seeing as she had Bobby had mated the previous evening her presence was allowed.

Dean drew in a deep shaking breath and tried to quell the nerves that were bubbling inside of him. He had been told little of what was going to happen today his father wanting to but not allowed to divulge information about the ceremony. It would void the whole process if he had been able to prepare any of the trails that he was going to be faced with today. The only thing he had been allowed to focus on was trying to shift at will, a simple task that he was going to be asked to do but one he had never been able to control. He just hoped that their plan would work otherwise he would fall at the last hurdle.

He tightened the tie on his dressing gown and squeezed Sam's hand that was firmly in his, the omega's apprehension screaming out to him with every second they had to wait. After a couple of more moments had passed and the stream of were's had begun to thin Anna pushed to her feet holding a hand out towards the crowd. An immediate silence settled over them.

"We have been summoned today to answer the call from Alpha Winchester," she gestured behind her to which John moved to her side. "Alpha Winchester you have requested our presence to bear witness to your desired Crown Alpha."

"I did," John replied his eyes shining bright with what seemed to be his barely concealed pride. Dean just hoped that he could live up to his father's and everyone else's expectations without fucking up.

"In the light of recent events Zachariah has been removed from the council pending investigation into the wrong doings he has committed against this pack, it is my role as second to resume his position and conduct this ceremony in the name of the were council and those we uphold. Is there any objections?" she paused for a second her eyes seeming to scan the crowd, though there had been armed guards placed at every entrance just in case someone decided to make their appearance. "Very well, Alpha Winchester please step forward."

John bowed his head and made his way down the steps stopping beside Dean, his hand coming up to rest on his shoulder giving it a small squeeze in support.

"Beta Mary please step forward," Anna requested to which Mary responded quickly until she was standing in front of the other female. "Do you confirm that Alpha Winchester is your rightful mate and that our potential Crown Alpha is of pure birth?"

"I do," Mary said a smile pulling at her face.

"Do you confirm that you give permission for the Pack Beta role to become a Pack Omega?"

"I do."

"Please stand beside your mate," Anna instructed her hand gesturing towards John and Dean. "You have bared witness to their claims, is there anyone who objects?" again another nervous wait but no one seemed to step forward. "Very well, due to recent events with the unlawful conviction of Alpha Dean and his determination and successful attempt to clear his name no matter what the cost to himself we as a council deem that it is not necessary to test his bravery or commitment to the pack. Does anyone object?" Dean held his breath though once again no one had anything to say which allowed him to release a sigh of relief. One less thing he had to do he supposed. "Good. Beta Mary. Omega Sam please step to the side."

Sam squeezed Dean's hand once more before releasing and moving away. Mouthing words of encouragement and love as he went though it didn't help to stem Dean's pounding heart. Anna walked down the steps standing directly in front of John and Dean, she shot a small smile towards him before resuming her nonchalant expression. "As an Alpha one has to prove themselves," she took a step back so that she was towering over them addressing the pack as a whole. "An Alpha is a show of strength and dominance, to lead the weak to safety and make tough decisions for the good of the pack. A Pack Alpha is all those things above being a were, they are responsible for your lives and those of your children and your children's children. Many years ago you accepted Alpha John as your leader and now I ask of your approval once more. Do you accept Alpha Dean as your Crown and future Alpha? Do you pledge to follow him without question or objection, do you choose him above all others that may dare to challenge?"

With no hesitation Bobby and Ellen stepped forward, as one they stood behind Dean with Bobby clapping Dean on the back. Mary and Sam was next followed by a steady stream of were's until only a handful remained standing where they once were. One of those Dean recognised as Andy, a were that had grown up alongside Adam…he could have sworn that he had defected to Adam's pack when he had been given freedom five years ago.

Anna's attention turned towards Andy a frown set on her face. "You object?"

"I object," Andy confirmed taking a step forward with the three were's behind him following suit, all Dean recognised as Adam's fan club. Great just what he needed, they must have sneaked in when no one was looking earlier. As if he thought today could go by without a hitch. "D…Alpha Dean is no more a wolf than that hunter bitch there," he gestured towards Ellen to which Bobby growled in response.

"May I remind you that other pack members aren't the ones on trial here," Anna replied her voice becoming icy. "Voice your objections or hold your tongue."

"He doesn't shift into a wolf, I can probably count on one hand how many times we have seen him on four legs, why should we have a Pack Alpha who can't shift to protect himself let alone us from any dangers?" Andy sneered his hatred seeping into his words.

Anna turned her attention to Dean she gestured towards Andy. "Alpha Dean is his accusation correct as of this present moment? Would you like to demonstrate?" she nudged her gaze becoming uncertain. This was what everyone had been afraid would happen, yes Dean was known as the human were, the wolf who couldn't control himself. But he stupidly thought that his own pack wouldn't bring this up against him.

…

Dean drew in a deep breath as he took a step forward, he turned so that he was facing his pack. All of their eyes were focused entirely on him, he blocked them out and focused on his father. John was standing tall his steely eyes boring into Dean's. He could feel his father's Alpha presence wrapping around him making his body shake with the apprehension. The whole world melted away until all he could feel was his pack Alpha.

' _ **Remember that fire that burnt through your veins,'**_ John's voice called out in his head for only him to hear. ' _ **How you felt on the moon, remember that feeling**_ ,' Dean closed his eyes and focused his mind trying to find the presence of his wolf that was buried somewhere deep under his skin. ' _ **How you felt seeing Adam with Sam**_ ,' Dean felt a growl rumble through his chest at just the mention of that monster. How he had used his mate, how he had tormented him, beat him and made him into this shell of a man. His beautiful omega. His whole world. ' _ **That's it Ace, use that feeling**_ ,' Dean could feel the fire running through his veins, his wolf answering his call. The urge to tear Adam limb from limb pushed to the front of his mind, consuming him with this terrible anger. He wanted to protect his mate, he needed to protect him.

Dean opened his eyes letting out a howl as he dropped his robe to the floor not caring that he was standing naked in front of his pack for the first proper time, the moon didn't count as most of the were's were already out of it. His two legs dropped to four with the howl continuing to call out into the morning air.

The pack came back into view as he blinked adjusting to his new enhanced vision, John was smiling at him nodding his approval along with Mary and Sam. The were's behind him began to lower themselves down onto one knee submitting to his wolf in their human form. All apart from Andy who was glaring at him like looks could kill him alone. He wasn't so cocky now, Dean just hoped that they didn't ask him to change back…now that would be an issue but as far as Adam knew Dean had trouble shifting. At least that was what he hoped this brother just knew. He prayed that he didn't have any inside information on the pack a thought that had never crossed his mind until now.

"Objection withdrawn," Andy glared.

"Accepted," Anna replied.

"If you cannot accept Alpha Dean as your Crown then you best leave my lands," John declared.

"Objection!" Andy shouted his mouth opening in shock like he had expected to get away with defying Dean in front of the whole pack on what was going to be one of the most important days in his life.

"Overruled," Anna replied. "Alpha Winchester has the authority of these lands."

Andy huffed turning his back and storming away with his followers in tow. Most likely sulking back to Adam to tell him the news that his one shot at stopping the ceremony had failed. At least Dean hoped that that was it. He so didn't need to deal with his so called brother today though a part of him wished he would show his face. It was about time he taught the were who was top dog in this family.

"Ignoring that interruption Alpha Dean you have passed the first test to which my colleagues and fellow were's will agree," Anna paused noting the nods of their heads. "Crown Alpha's have to show strength that is equal to or superior than their predecessor." She gestured towards John who was looking at her with a frown plastered on his face. "It's time to test your strength Alpha Dean, Alpha Winchester if you please…"

Dean watched as John took a step forward an unsure look was on his face as he shrugged out of his clothes. Where a man had been standing a dark brown wolf appeared, a wolf that was twice the size of Dean showing his power as the pack Alpha.

"Alpha Dean if you can best Alpha Winchester in a test of strength and combat than it proves that you are ready to become Crown."

Wait…what?

…

Ok so this was not how he expected today to go at all. Yes, ok he had sparred with his father before but that was on two legs…he had seen his father in a fight and there was no way he would be able to best him. From the looks of John's face, he knew that as well. What kind of bullshit test was this? Dean tensed his shoulders, his eyes roaming over to his mate who had a false strained smile on his face, great wasn't just him that didn't have much hope then.

Dean drew in a deep breath lowering his snout towards his father who was standing directly in front of him. All of his senses were screaming at him to submit, to admit that he would never be the Alpha needed to run this pack however his determination and stubborn Winchester streak kept him rooted to the spot.

Anna walked over to the pair standing directly between them seeming to want to play at being some kind of referee. She looked from John to Dean, lingering for a moment longer before turning to address the crowd which somehow had managed to get closer to form a ring around them. Guess they all thought he would be some kind of flight risk.

"Today you will bear witness to the power of the pack Alpha. It is you who will judge and decide whether Alpha Dean's strength is enough to lead you to greatness. No one is to interfere on risk of death," Anna paused noting that a few of the were's were holding their breath in anticipation. "When an Alpha is threatened there is no telling how this fight will end." Dean stared at his father who had a stern expression on his face, well as much expression as a wolf could muster. Great now his father would have to try not to kill him, this was going to be a fun day. "Alpha Dean would you please make your challenge." Anna gestured stepping back so that she was to the side rather than get in between the two of them not that Dean blamed her. He had seen a full blown pack fight for leader before between two brothers, ended up with the eldest having their throat ripped out by the youngest. Were families more complicated than humans.

Dean shook himself out of his thoughts realising that his hesitation might look like cowardice. On instinct he stepped forward and lowered his head further, he bared his teeth and let out a low growl staking his claim to the pack. His hackles rose as he attempted to make himself look as big as possible against the huge form that was his father's wolf. Even though he probably looked more like a toddler attempting to mimic their father.

John responded by straightening his back and letting a howl out effectively accepting Dean's challenge. Before Dean had a chance to compose himself John threw his body towards him, his teeth knocking against Dean's shoulder enough to draw blood. Dean grimaced as he was thrown towards the gathering crowd that jumped back in surprise. He rolled out of the way as John attempted a second attack this time with his claws stretched out in front of him, one of which managed to scrap against the scar that Dean had across his eye. Dean growled seeing a droplet of his blood fall to the floor beside his feet. He could feel the worry radiating off of his mate seems like Sam was genuinely concerned that John would seriously hurt him and by the looks of his mother she did as well. Of all the ways he thought he would be killed at the claws of his father and Alpha was not high on the list at all.

Dean snarled as he leapt into the air, the Alpha rage fuelling his actions, his claws raked across John's shoulder however the elder Alpha used his size and weight advantage to throw him off of him like he was nothing more than a fly. Dean tumbled to the ground dodging a flaying claw in the process. He pushed himself to his feet and adopted a defensive stance his eyes boring into his fathers as they began to circle on another. Focusing he blocked out the feelings that were radiating from his mate and the vibes that the pack were throwing his way. He cleared his mind seeing only John's eyes. His expression was feral however there was clarity in his eyes, he wanted Dean to win but he refused to hand victory to him. Ok at least he knew that John was in charge for the current moment. They continued to circle occasionally feigning a movement hoping to provoke the other into an early attack.

John opened his mouth and howled with the rest of the pack following suit giving him the support in his voice. He titled his head up to the sun and with that gave Dean an idea. Without hesitating he pushed forward on his hind legs and threw his body into the air. His mouth opened as his teeth wrapped around John's throat, his front legs knocking into his left shoulder, his left shoulder which he had injured years ago when he had protected Dean from a rogue when he must have been about four. An injury he knew played up whenever he had to shift so John would always make sure that his enemy was on his right side. A mistake he had made today.

Dean's front canine dug into John's neck while he pressed down on his father's shoulder with his front paws, a claw digging into the flesh causing the elder Alpha to howl out in pain. Around them the pack began to stir seeming to fight the urge to protect their Alpha. Dean bit down harder and bore all of his weight down onto his father.

In response John began to buck, using his own weight as an advantage he managed to flip Dean so that he rolled onto his back however his teeth remained imbedded into the Alpha's neck. John's mouth hovered over Dean's throat, a feral look crossing his eyes for a moment before he seemed to remember that the attacker was his own son. Dean reached out and managed to push his back legs against his father's shoulder stopping John's teeth from sinking into his own neck forcing Dean to release John's throat. Dean snapped his head to the side avoiding the drool and gnashing teeth that was inches away from his face. His paws supported John's weight stopping him from overwhelming him. His legs began to shake the pressure becoming too much however he gritted his teeth and continued to hold his position. John's mouth moved closer while Dean's knees began to bend slowly losing his grip on the now wild Alpha.

Dean could feel his whole body beginning to shake under the onslaught. Using the last of his energy he willed his adrenaline down into his legs. Gritting his teeth and releasing a howl he kicked his legs up throwing his now shocked father at least ten feet into the air. John went flying into the steps landing at the feet of one of the members of the council that Dean didn't recognise. His head hitting the concrete on his way down. Dean held in a deep breath and stilled the urge to run over to his Alpha, what had he just done?

Dean's pushed himself to his feet however they wouldn't stop shaking and couldn't hold his weight so he ended up falling snout first to the ground. He watched as John slowly pushed himself up, blood was running down from the cut to his temples however he didn't seem like it was too serious. Mary and Sam were holding tight onto each other probably stopping the other one from rushing into the duel and forfeiting their mate.

John growled as he shook his head slowly lowering it the floor. Anna took a step forward and held her hand out to them both. Breathing in a sigh of relief Dean placed his head on his paws feeling his muscles protest about the weight he had put on them. He really needed to hit the gym harder if he had any chance of defeating his father in one to one combat. All he had done was protect himself from John's attacks unable to do much more than that.

"We have seen enough," Anna declared her hands gesturing to Mary and Sam to see to their respective mates.

Sam ran over to Dean's side. His hands brushing through Dean's blood soaked fur while his lips pressed desperate kisses into his forehead like he had been genuinely scared that he was going to lose Dean. Dean gave the palm of Sam's hand a small lick in reassurance while he watched as his father shifted back, standing to his full height with the support of Mary.

John's expression was tight while he seemed to check Dean over for any kind of injuries. Dean's eyes felt heavy and all he wanted to do was forget about the whole failed attempt at becoming crown Alpha. Who had he been kidding? He couldn't handle his own wolf who on earth would want him to be their leader and protector?

"Alpha Dean today has shown what kind of Alpha he has become," Anna called out hushing the excited crowd. "A true Alpha knows when to fight and when to back down." She turned her head to Dean a smile starting to spread across her cheeks. "To show strength when backed against the corner is a true test for any Alpha, to stand tall and fight against the odds when they are not in your favour rather than give into the wolf instincts. The combat test is not one of conquer but one of valour and honour. Alpha Winchester do you agree?"

"Dean has always shown his strength to me," John agreed spitting some blood out of his mouth. "He has been against the odds for the whole of his life."

"Alpha Dean has passed the first trial!"

Dean lifted his head as the pack began to cheer as one. He looked around at his family and felt a smile cross his snout, maybe just maybe he could do this…

TBC ( **Phew, long chapter there! Thought it would be mean to spilt it up into parts! There we go our Dean has passed his first trial have to stay tuned to the next chapter to find out what is instore for him next. As usual thank you for reading and all those amazing lot who review, you make my day! I decided I am going to split this story into two so there will be a sequel after this one if you would be interested in having one! Thank you once more and see you all in Chapter Thirty One!)**


	31. Chapter 31

"The bond between an Alpha and their chosen mate has to prove to withstand all trials and tribulations that come with the Pack Alpha title," Anna exclaimed. Dean shot Sam a small smile feeling his mate's nerves creep in through their bond. Not that Dean could blame him as neither one of them knew what exactly was going to happen next. The whole day was becoming a guessing game to the Alpha and he hated surprises.

After he had passed the first test he had been allowed ten minutes to compose himself which consisted of his mother and mate fussing over him to make sure that John had not done any lasting damage. When that time had passed he had been ordered into the middle of the courtyard where he sat on his hind legs with his mate in his wolf form directly in front of him. Dean held Sam's gaze hoping that his presence would be enough to calm the omega who he could tell was seconds away from bolting.

"The Pack beta, or omega in this case, would be responsible for the pack and their welfare during the absence of the chosen Alpha," Anna continued moving to stand behind Sam her hands hovering over his head. "It is imperative that their bond is attached and in constant communication at all times no matter how far away the other may be," she added lowering her right hand so that is was sitting between the omega's ears. Her fingers began to stroke in soothing circles causing Sam's eyelids to begin to droop. Dean's ears lowered as he pushed himself to his feet letting out warning growl, he didn't know what was going on but he knew that he didn't like it. Anna however merely smiled at his antics. "An Alpha would protect his mate against all odds," her motions continued and Sam's head lolled to the side like he was falling under some sort of spell. Dean's hackles rose while he released another warning this time was deeper laced with his Alpha testosterone. "Even if it meant they would come to harm themselves," she whispered her fingers digging in and instantly Sam's body went limp in her grip.

Dean howled leaping towards Anna who had just enough time to lower Sam to the ground and move out of his way. Desperately Dean sniffed at his omega, his tongue licking at the side of his face trying to rouse any kind of reaction from him to no avail. Behind him he could feel Bobby's anger and his parent's confusion, even they did not seem to know what was happening. Dean lowered his body to the ground allowing his tail to wrap around Sam, keeping the omega's throat pressed against his side.

"He is just asleep," Anna reassured with a smile on her face. "See the way Alpha Dean is protecting his mate's vulnerabilities?" she gestured to the pair. "I don't think any of us could doubt that their mating is genuine," she added pausing as her eyes scanned through the crowd like she was waiting for someone to speak up.

Dean huffed licking between Sam's ear at the spot that Anna had used hoping to wake his mate up. Yeah they could have just asked them rather than using his omega to their advantage. God he had never wished a day would be over as much as he did now. ' **Sammy,'** he called out mentally, continuing his movements. Anna was rambling on about something else now but he wouldn't have been able to tell you what. All he cared about was his mate. ' **Wake up,'** he added feeling Sam's wolf respond to his voice. ' **Up and at them sleeping beauty,'** gradually he could feel the wolf below him begin to stir.

' **De…** ' Sam's voice echoed in his head as one eye slowly blinked open. ' **What?'**

Dean nuzzled Sam's throat unaware that Anna had directed a question towards him. Couldn't she see he had more important things to take care of? Ok yes he might have been pissed at her, she could have at least given him a warning rather than a heart attack. ' **You're ok,'** he hummed whether that was to reassurance himself or Sam he couldn't say.

"His power over his mate is clear for you all to see," Anna said. "We cannot question their mating therefore they have passed the second trial," she declared to which the pack started to cheer.

Dean growled, yeah some trial. ' **Bitch,'** he muttered in his head which caused his omega to laugh.

"Now the third and final trial…" she gestured to the four were's that were standing by her side. As one they nodded and stalked towards Dean and Sam. Dean growled pushing himself in front of his omega. One of the men attempted to grab at his neck, gripping a handful of his fur. Twisting to the side he closed his jaws around the man's hand and clamped down causing him to cry out. Another person attempted to restrain his back legs while a third grasped hold of his front. Behind him he could hear Sam call out in terror.

Dean released the man's hand who pulled a clump of his fur out at the same time. His legs kicked out as he bucked up trying to dislodge those who were attempting to hold him down. Out of the corner of his eye he could see at least two were's restraining his mate and in that instance all he could see was red. He had to get to him. No one touched Sam without going through him first.

"Fucking stand still!" one of the men roared at him however this encouraged him to keep moving the need to get to his omega was fuelling his every action. His jaws snapped at anyone who tried to come near him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He could hear his father's angry shout.

Dean growled turning his head to the side to look at Sam's whose wide eyes were boring into his. His mouth opened like he was going to say something but it was too late. The last thing Dean was aware of was a pounding force crashing down onto his temple before the world faded to black.

…

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered as consciousness crept up on him. His head felt like it was on fire and his tongue felt twice the size of what it was supposed to be. His eyes opened though all he could see was darkness, what the hell? The second thing he became aware of was the fact that there seemed to be a draft as goose bumps had erupted across his bare flesh and the third…well…he was human again and apparently very naked if the feel of the stone floor against his flesh was anything to go by. The last thing he remembered…" Sammy?" Dean called out his voice sounding hoarse and his words slurred. What did they do to him?

"Dean?" Sam replied his voice sounding like it was directly above him. He lifted his head though he still couldn't see a thing, not even the hand in front of his face. He lifted his right hand up and felt his eyelids, ok they were defiantly open, must just be a dark room.

"Sammy?" he called again tilting his head up trying to figure out the position his mate was in.

"Dean…I can see you," Sam replied.

"How?"

"What?"

"I can't see a damned thing in this dark," Dean added trying to use his senses though when he was human he was limited in what he could do.

"Err Dean it's not dark."

"No…" Dean shook his head and tried blinking a couple of times to attempt to clear his vision but there was still nothing. "I can't see."

"What have they done to you?" Sam exclaimed his worry leaking through their bond.

"The blindness is temporary if Cole hit you right," Anna's voice called out, she too apparently was above him where the hell was he? "Trial number three," she added. "Here we test the trust you have in those around you, a good Alpha has to learn when to trust his own instincts and when to put his faith in those around him." Dean could feel the ground move beneath his feet. "Do you trust your pack or yourself?" Cold air danced around him causing him to shiver. "Alpha Dean you must make your way to us using either your senses or trusting those around you to direct you to safety. Some have been instructed to deceive, distinguishing the truth from the lies will be vital for you to make it." The floor started to shake once more causing Dean to loose balance. He fell to his knees feeling the vibrations rumble through him. It was true what they said when you lose one sense the others are heightened. Cobbled stone, or cracked stone. It was cold, unnaturally so and he could swear he could smell…fear…isolation…he was in the dungeons, the execution pit where he would have been killed by the hunters if Zachariah had his own way. Ok so that meant that Sam was in the viewing area…ok that wasn't so hard.

"The room is not what is seems," Anna called out as if she had just been reading his thoughts. "You may know where you are but the environment is unfamiliar." Perfect just what he wanted to be doing with his day walking around blind in what potentially could be a death trap just waiting to happen. "When you are ready to begin take your first step forward."

Dean drew in a deep breath; he could do this. It wasn't so hard. He just needed to take a step forward like she said…wait…could he trust her? Yes, she defended him against Zachariah, she might be the head of the were council but what did he know about her? She was there to test him…not guide him…

…

Sam gripped the metal railing tightly, his eyes peering down at his mate who seemed to be lost in thought. His own green eyes were staring out blankly before him the colour dulled by the sudden loss of vision. His teeth bit into his lip causing it to bleed however the pain helped to ground him. He couldn't stop staring at the silver dagger that was placed at Dean's knee level a step in front of him. One small movement could end everything they had worked so hard for the past couple of hours. He was restraining himself from calling out, he couldn't interfere, Dean had to work this out for himself at least that was what Anna had told him. She didn't say however that the Alpha would be blinded and left utterly helpless and naked for everyone to see.

Beside him Mary was clutching hold of one of his arms, her eyes were wide and panicked. John was to the other side of her, his expression tight, he had told them moments previously the last were that had been put through this kind of trail had ended up permanently blind in one eye. Sam prayed that wouldn't be the case with Dean, his Alpha already had a lot on his plate as it was without adding that on top of him. He could feel Dean's nerves through their bond and he longed to reach out and reassure him.

' **I love you,'** he sent out to the Alpha whose head inclined at the words. He could see a small smile on Dean's face as he slowly nodded seeming to come to a decision.

' **I love you too Sammy** ,' Dean replied.

"Take one step forward and we can start," Anna reiterated.

"No," Dean called out taking a step back confidently. "We already have started," he added his face lifting up towards them though his unfocused gaze was directed miles away from where they were standing.

Sam watched as a bright smile crossed Anna's face. It seemed that she was routing for the Alpha as much as they were, it was nice to see someone on Dean's side for once in their lives. She clapped her hands together and hung her body over the railings, all around her the rest of the council and the pack were watching with bated breath. "Very good Alpha Dean," Anna commented the smile fading slightly from her face like she realised that she was meant to be an impartial judge. "The route you choose is in your hands like the route you will choose for the pack. From here on out the only voices you will hear are from the ones you call your family, do you trust them to guide you or do you trust yourself?"

Bobby, Ellen and John pushed to the front of the line ready to do their part. Each had been instructed and debriefed before the trial had started, ready to do their part. Sam himself had no idea what was going to happen all he had been told was that he could not get involved or risk Dean forfeiting his claim. So for now he had to be content to just watch and pray that his Alpha would be able to get through this in one piece.

…

Dean was beginning to hate the darkness; he was beginning to hate everything about this day. Why couldn't they just be like yep you are a wolf so here's the title. His life was never simple no matter what he done. So here he was blind in front of his pack with no idea what was lying in front of him. Though he understood the message, in life you are always blind and have no idea what is around the corner so it was important to have trust in yourself and those closest to you. Some philosophical bullshit he supposed. Still there was no use complaining, his life sucked he just needed to get over it.

Focusing his mind Dean allowed his senses to wonder, he could hear his pack's breathing and slight chatter above him, he could hear the whirring of some kind of generator or a machine to which he wasn't sure, he could feel a breeze wrapping around his naked body and he knew for a fact that the only ventilation was in the viewing area above him. So that meant that he was either closer than he thought or they had modified the room somehow.

Dean released the breath he didn't know he had been holding and reached his arms out to the side of him. Ok he couldn't feel anything brush against his fingers, he must be in the middle of the room. Going forward apparently was a bad idea so that left either behind him or to the side. Slowly he lowered his body into a crouch, he moved his hands in front of him wanting to know whether his theory was right. Stretching slightly, he could feel the tip of a sharp object push against his fingertips. A blade then. Hearing the pack's collective wince had him pulling his hand back quickly, silver than, faking a reaction he pretended that it had burnt though in reality he felt nothing. Nodding his head, he pushed himself to his feet, yep forward was defiantly a bad idea. He took another step back hesitating to see whether anything was going to happen but he seemed to be in the clear. Mentally he attempted to paint a picture in his head of the room, it had been a while since he had been down here, his father not liking to use the chamber only in extreme cases. The last one had been ten years ago when one of the were's attempted to kill Dean. He had been a teenager at that point though so his memory was a little sketchy.

He turned to his left and paused for a moment, shaking his head he turned to his right instead something telling him that it wasn't safe the other way. Knowing he had to trust his instincts he took a step forward, his hands moving to reach out in front of him. Two steps in and his palms pressed flat to a concrete wall, ok maybe he hadn't been in the centre as he had first thought. He felt the cold stone convinced that it was indeed the real wall and not some fake one created to confuse him. He lifted his head up hoping that some sort of inspiration would hit him.

"There are two ways ahead of you," Bobby's voice called out, calm and collected. "The right one is safe and the left one has hot coals on the floor." Dean frowned of course they didn't want to make this easy for him at all. Right so what did he know about the other Alpha? Bobby had a temper and when he was angry his voice got deeper, he also had a soft side for his son so his voice would adopt his usual accent slightly more exaggerated. When he was lying however? Dean had been on the other end of Bobby more times that he would like to count, each one had led to them almost ending in a fist fight so if they were going to give him anyone to trust it would be Bobby. For an Alpha to completely trust another Alpha that wasn't their pack Alpha was almost unheard of, their biology went against it.

Going with this theory Dean placed his hands out in front of him, walking forward he found the fake wall that seemed to be acting as some sort of a divide. He gripped it with his right hand and stalled for a second, how sure was he? Shaking his head, he pulled himself out of his thoughts he couldn't afford to doubt himself. Not this time. He turned his body so that he was sure he was facing the right path and not about to walk into the wall, he bet that would give the pack endless amusement. He took a step forward ignoring the quick breaths coming from those above him, he needed to have faith in himself. When his foot was met with nothing but stone he continued to walk, a smile on his face when he realised that he had idea made the right decision. His hands brushed the wall offering little guidance.

The wall suddenly came to an end with his hands reaching at nothing but air making him feel off balance. He could feel the breeze getting closer causing goose bumps to run the length of his body and he could just imagine the sight his cock and knot would make. Just what he wanted everyone to see.

"STOP!" John's voice boomed out laced with the power of the pack Alpha, instantly Dean's feet froze mid stride his body obeying his Alpha's orders without question. "Turn around son, you need to turn back," John's words hummed through his body and he could feel his legs turn without his permission. "Take the left path back you are done," John continued sounding strained as if the words were hurting him as much as it would hurt Dean.

Gritting his teeth Dean attempted to drown out the command, he could feel his body responding taking him to the path that would mean he would fail. He had not got this far just to fall now, he had not been beaten and blinded just so that he could give into his Alpha and fail. He was better than that.

Biting his lip, he forced his legs to stop, his whole body shaking with the need to go down the left path, to obey and not disappoint his Alpha. He felt like he was being torn in two, his body wanted him to go one way while his mind wanted him to go another. It was a battle of strengths inside of him and he was not sure what would win. All his life he had been told that he was as stubborn and headstrong as his father so now was the time to prove them right. Clenching his hands into fists he forced his body to turn. "I SAID LEFT PATH!" John's shouted. The power behind the words had Dean falling to his knees, his hands reached out in front of him not realising how close to the coals he really was. He smelt the burn before he felt it. Yelping he pulled his hand back, the smell of burnt skin making him gag though he held his nerve. No that didn't count, he muttered to himself. That was a fall rather than a wrong judgement. He waited for a second, cradling his burnt left hand in his right though no one said anything. Game still on then he supposed.

Mentally swearing he pushed his shaking body to his feet, feeling the need to turn back start to overwhelm him. He forced his legs forward and away from the coals, with every step he took he could feel a weight on his shoulders begin to push down on him. He was literally being crushed by the force of his father's command though he still continued to walk. His burnt hand was throbbing and he could feel pieces of his skin literally floating in the breeze. Right now he was grateful that he didn't have his sight. The smell alone was bad enough.

He made it a couple more steps before his legs gave way underneath him, the pressure becoming too much. Clenching his jaw he began to crawl needing to get away from the coals, he was not going to let himself down here. He was going to get through this even if it killed him. His burnt hand screamed out in pain as he placed it on the ground, he could feel his blood slipping on the stone beneath him however he continued.

Above him he could hear the pack start to protest, what a sight he must have made for them. They really had seen him at his worst by now. He could feel John's threatening growl wrap around his body holding him into position this time for his own safety. He froze where he was kneeling bringing his hand back close into his chest. The darkness still surrounded him although he was starting to be able to make out vague blurred silhouettes of shapes in front of him. Good must meant that his healing abilities were starting to kick in, for his eyes at least he might have to wait longer for his hand, just great. It wasn't like he had planned on eating any time soon, at least not with the horrific smell that was floating around him.

"Relax son," John's voice called down to him gently and instantly Dean felt the great pressure push off of his shoulders causing his body to fall to the floor. His hand flew out in front of him and he hissed as his abused skin was ripped even more. His limbs were shaking and his head was pounding but he still refused to give up. Pushing past these feelings and running on pure adrenaline he forced his legs to a standing position. In front of him he could see what he thought was some kind of secondary divide with an object of some sort blocking each way though he could not make out the details. The breeze still floating around seemed to be coming from the right passage whether or not that was a good sign he did not know.

Suddenly the ground began to shake once more. Dean threw his body into the nearest wall, slamming his shoulder hard against the stone in the process. Above him he felt something fall but he didn't know what. His pack was shouting out, ok this seemed like it had not been planned. A cracking noise echoed around him.

Dean shook his head trying to regain his vision to no avail. The ground stopped shaking. Glass smashed all around him with his good hand lifting up to protect his face as he threw himself back onto the ground. He could feel the pieces litter his skin, ok maybe it had been a window rather than a wall he had found.

"DEAN!" Sam was calling to him.

Dean sensed someone push their way through the he assumed now broken window. He could feel the person hoovering above him.

"This is going to be easy…" came a voice he instantly recognised…

TBC ( **Another long chapter you lucky lot! So who is the mystery intruder? Thank you so much for reading, I am genuinely loving writing this verse! Please let me know what you thought and I will see you all in Chapter Thirty Two!)**


	32. Chapter 32

"Everyone down on the ground!" the masked intruder at the door called out, the gun he was holding was pointed straight at John. He gestured towards the floor when the pack Alpha refused to move meaning that the rest of the were's followed his lead. "Get down or I will put this fucking silver bullet through his brain!" the man bellowed pushing closer to John so that the barrel was level with his temple.

John slowly nodded holding his hands out in front of him while he lowered his body into a kneeling position his eyes never leaving the man in front of him. Behind him the rest of the pack followed until they were all kneeling on the floor. The masked man stepped to the side to allow four more of his companions to enter the glass room, well there was only one pane of glass left since their gunfire had shattered it sending the pieces raining down on Dean…Dean…the thought of his Alpha caused a lump to form in Sam's throat. Oh god the man was left down there defenceless and blind.

Sam attempted to swallow the bile that was slithering up his throat, no he needed to hold it together for Dean's sake. His hand entwined with Mary's and he could feel his father grip hold of his shoulder presumably with Ellen tucked against his side. The new gunmen circled the pack their eyes trained on every one of them, well Sam presumed they were seeing as they were all wearing balaclavas, they covered all corners watching and waiting to see if anyone would dare to make a move. They probably had a silver bullet for each and every one of them.

The main intruder laughed as he taped his gun in the palm of his hand. "Good," he said through his laughter. "Now if you all do as we say no one has to get hurt," he added his eyes focusing on John once more. "You will be a good little wolfie for me won't you," he tutted. "One wrong move and my man down there will put a bullet through your precious son's skull."

Sam could see the fire dancing in John's eyes at the mention of Dean however he held his tongue his worry for Dean taking over the Alpha wolf inside of him. "You hurt my son I will kill you," John warned to which the gunmen merely laughed at.

"Of course you will," the main gunman cackled. "I would like to see whose quicker, you…or my bullet."

"What do you want," Anna's voice called out.

"What I want is what you couldn't give…" the man replied his eyes peering out somewhere over the tops of their heads. "I want retribution, I want justice for you have been harbouring a murderer, we half expected Ellen to finish the job for us but I can see he got his hands on her too."

"You're hunters," John growled shifting slightly which caused the gun to be lowered back onto him.

"Yes," the man replied his lips curling up into a smirk. "A little birdie told me about this…farce of a ceremony you would be having…crowning that killer…well it was something we couldn't allow…our quarrel is not with you but that monster you created."

"Dean didn't kill Jo," Ellen called out.

"Corrupted one of the best," the man tutted. "I should kill you to put you out of your misery."

"YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Bobby yelled.

"Ellen I always knew you were a little bitch…how long did it take to get some cock?"

Bobby growled attempting to stand however Sam reached behind him and grasped hold of his father's wrist pulling him back down. His fingers tightened in warning trying to convey to the elder wolf the danger they were currently facing. He couldn't handle losing his father, not when he was worried for his mate.

"Good wolf, listen to the kid," the man laughed his eyes focusing on Sam. "I know you…" he gestured to one of the men who was standing at the door and instantly he took his place with his gun level on John's head. The man strode over towards Sam his eyes narrowed towards him like he was trying to place his face. "You're killer's little bitch," he snarled reaching forward and grasping hold of Sam's hair.

The omega yelped as he was yanked to his feet, Bobby's and Mary's grip being forced from him. He was thrown across the room into the one remaining window. The man's hand twisted in his hair causing Sam to wince with the pressure behind the hold. His face was pushed against the glass, his gaze being focused on the events conspiring below him. He could see Dean curled on the floor, a man standing over him muttering something while he kicked the Alpha in the ribs repeatedly. Sam's heart leapt to his throat, he wanted to shout out to his mate…this wasn't fair…Dean could handle himself but not while he was effectively blind.

"We have front row seats," the man chuckled in his ear.

"Dean will kill you," Sam hissed feeling determination rise through the bond whether this was coming from himself of his Alpha he had no idea.

"If he doesn't get killed first."

"Better people have tried," Sam bit back his head getting slammed into the glass causing a crack to appear. He could feel blood start to trickle from a cut to his forehead, the droplet dripping into his eyes. He closed them briefly attempting to shake his vision clear. However when he closed his eyes a strange sensation washed over him, instead of the pure blackness behind his eyelids his vision was blurred, it was like looking through fog, he could make out a blurred figure standing over him and he could feel pain radiate through his body especially from his hand and his chest. What the hell? The man pulled at his hair causing Sam's eyes to fly open at the sudden pain. He was slammed back into the glass his eyes focusing on his mate who was crawling to his feet. There was no doubt in his mind, he had just been able to see through Dean's eyes…could that mean…

Masking the smile that was threatening to overwhelm him he focused his attention on the Alpha below him, ignoring the man still holding him and the pack behind him. Ignoring all but his mate.

' **Close your eyes,'** he sent out mentally to Dean, glad that the men that was holding them captive were human rather than wolves.

' **Helpful,** ' was Dean's retort.

' **Alpha trust me** ,' he added hearing Dean's mental sigh.

' **What the fuck,'** he felt Dean pull at their bond and he knew the moment that he had attuned into his own sight. It wasn't perfect but it would give the Alpha a sense of what he was dealing with.

' **I got you Dean.'**

…

Ok this was weird, his eyes were shut tightly and it was like he was looking down on himself from a great height. He could see the man walking towards him, from the looks of it he had no mask though his facial features was not clear from the angle Sam had. He could feel phantom pressure pulling at his hair and a wetness dripping down his forehead though he tried not to dwell on it. He didn't need to think about what might be happening…no…at least he couldn't feel his probable broken ribs and his burnt hand anymore.

The man in front of him reached out his hand, Dean ducked to the left avoiding the swinging fist that would have come crashing down on his temple. He could see his body move to the side and it was like having a major out of body moment. Still it was better than blurred lines. Anything was better than blurred lines.

The man twirled his fist reaching out once more, Dean's hand flew up attempting to grab hold of the flying appendage but his judgement was slightly off, damned camera angles. The man's knee kicked up hitting him square in the stomach, in a movement that was expected to wind him he didn't feel anything. His own senses were dulled compared to Sam's. Smirking he kicked his own leg out hitting the man in the groin and in the same movement he grasped hold of his left hand forcing him down onto his knees. His face was turned towards him and his closed eyes were staring down at him though all he could see was his profile from the side. He needed to know who or what he was dealing with. Feeling someone restraining his mate he knew he wouldn't be able to ask him to move so it was down to him. Still holding onto the man's hand he twisted the appendage back until he yelped. His other hand gripped onto his shoulder. Grunting he pushed the man straight onto his back. He kneeled down so that his knees where either side of the man's head, still not good enough. Growling he pushed himself to his feet. His hands locked around the man's throat and with a tug he had him in a kneeling position, his back pressed against Dean's knees. He dug his fingers in further causing the man to lift his head giving Sam a full face view.

The man was portly, his skin was dark or was it the shadows, he couldn't tell. His eyes were dark and he apparently had no hair. The man's face was twisted in a satanic snarl, his mouth was moving spitting out obscenities but Dean couldn't hear what he was saying. He pushed the man closer to the viewing area, light from the broken window glared down on them giving Sam a better view. Recognition washed over the mated pair instantly.

"Uriel," he could hear someone speak into his ear though he knew that it was the man who was holding Sam. "He was at Dean's trial, he tried hard to get that killer put away for good," the guy continued. "Now you get to watch your precious Alpha die by his hand," Dean felt the pressure pull tighter at the back of his head as Sam's gaze was moved away from the arena briefly. He could see flashes of the viewing room but it was moving too quickly. He could make out people standing with guns and what he thought was his father on his knees. He felt Sam's head crash into the glass as it cracked further.

Through this distraction his grip on Uriel loosened. The man used this to his advantage. Dean felt Uriel's legs push out behind him and kick at his ankle causing his knees to buckle. He grunted attempting to grab at the man now blinded once more, Sam's gaze becoming blurred due to the head trauma. His hands grabbed at air, his own eyes blinking open. Uriel was laughing, his voice hoarse.

"Pathetic cockroach," he was laughing. Dean could feel his hands reach for him to which he managed to jump out of the way, his connection to his mate now lost. "Look at how useless you are," Uriel continued to say his voice coming closer where Dean presumed he was getting ready to make his move. "A wolf without his sight, you are making this too easy."

Dean could feel the breeze closer to his body now and it was coming from something more than a broken window. His feet shuffled on the floor weary of the traps and various devices that had been set up around him. What a great trial they had chosen for him. If he made it through this in one piece he was going to put a formal complaint in to the were health and safety, he was sure this was breaking a load of rules that no one probably stuck to.

The air around him began to vibrate, an unseen energy charging the atmosphere. Uriel's laugh morphed into an elongated howl. "Fuck," Dean breathed. He could sense the other man changing, he didn't have a hope against a wolf.

' **Dean!'** Sam's voice called out to him. Dean screwed his eyes shut the same moment that the large black wolf leapt on him. Dean was sent flying into the nearest wall, his head a millimetre away from a hanging silver blade. He could see himself buried underneath the wolf, the wolf's jaws was snapping in his face covering him with his drool.

Dean's hands were holding the wolf's jaws at bay though his arms shook with the exertion. He bit his lip as he removed his right hand, his left arm buckling slightly under the pressure causing one of Uriel's teeth to scrap at his throat. His right hand reached out blindly, trying to feel the blade that he knew was hanging around somewhere beside him though without his own sense of touch it was proving to be almost impossible. Letting his eyes open all the pain that was radiating through his body suddenly made itself known causing him to yell. Somehow his hold on the wolf was staying. His own vision was becoming lighter, he could now make out the yellow of Uriel's eyes though he still wasn't able to see any details. His fingers continued to dance across the wall, his fingertips finally finding the blade as he felt it slice into his skin. He reached out further mindful of the aggressive and insane wolf that was getting dangerously close to his throat for comfort. His hand slid down the edge of the blade until he could feel the device it was sitting on.

Closing his eyes he was once again graced with the third person view of himself. He could see the lock in the wall that the blade was nestled in. Summoning his wolf strength he yelped as he managed to pull the blade free. He swiped at the wolf's neck who jumped off at him avoiding being decapitated. Dean pushed himself to his feet swinging the blade in his hands.

Uriel jumped towards him and Dean leapt to the side catching the wolf in the shoulder with the blade. Uriel howled as he turned on his heels and pounced at Dean once more who narrowing avoided him. "How?" he could hear the man whisper to Sam. Dean cracked his head to the side, the wolf circled him his bright yellow eyes boring into his own dull green. There was blood dripping from his shoulder. He twirled to the side though the wolf's claws scrapped down his side. "Oh of course," the man continued to talk. "Hello Dean," the man's voice directed at him had Dean pausing in his movements.

Uriel took this chance and sent his whole body flying into Dean's chest. Dean was thrown into the air, his head connected with the side of what felt like chest of some sort. Sam's head was moved away as his vision was filled with images of his pack. "There is no way out Dean, you can't use your omega," the man continued to talk. "You die they can go free," Dean could see the men surrounding his pack cock their guns loading a silver bullet into the chamber. "How many more have to die for you?" the man asked his hands pulling away from Sam and forcing his head down. Sam looked up and Dean could see through his eyes the pistol that was pointed directly at his head.

"No," Dean muttered. He could feel adrenaline pulse through him. No one threatened his mate. No one. Sam's arm snapped out and his hands enclosed around the barrel of the gun taking the man by surprise. Dean joined his strength in with his omega's ignoring the peril he himself was currently in. Sam managed to push the gun up so that it was no longer pointing at him, the man's finger pressed the trigger, firing into the glass finally breaking it.

"What?" the man exclaimed clearly shocked. Around them the other hunter's attention was drawn to the commotion causing the rest of the pack to act. Where there had been a room full of humans wolves now stood in their place each one pouncing on the nearest attacker. Bullets were fired but whether they found any targets Dean couldn't tell.

' **DEAN'** Sam's voice shouted out as he could see through his mate's eyes that Uriel was now dragging him.

…

Dean's eyes fluttered open, his head was pounding and there was blood pouring out of his own head wound however where he had once been cast in darkness he could now see flurries of light. He squinted as he could clearly make out the shape of the wolf that was dragging him by his leg, his claw embedded into Dean's skin. He smiled despite all the pain he was in. Finally.

He lifted his head up and noticed that the wolf was dragging him into the centre of the room where apparently the hunters had managed to blow a hole in the floor so that would explain the previous shaking. He had no idea what was down there and he had no intention of finding out himself. Uriel was coming to the edge of the hole.

Knowing that this was most likely his last chance he gripped hold of the blade that somehow had managed to stay in his right hand. He could feel his strength waning, from up above he heard the sickening sound of a crunch like someone had just fallen. He could feel Sam pushing at their bond, adding his own strength into Dean like the Alpha had just done. Grunting Dean pushed all their strength into his right arm and swung the blade across Uriel's paw, the one that was holding him.

The wolf howled as he pulled away, his paw staying embedded into Dean's leg. Without giving him a moment to recover Dean kicked out at the wolf. Uriel howled as he fell to his side on his three legs, losing his balance he was sent tumbling down into the hole. Dean pulled the paw from his leg wincing as pain flared across the whole of his body. He crawled towards the hole, lying on his stomach he peered down. Beneath him was a menagerie of silver spikes, each one had been sharpened to the point of instant death. Uriel was impaled on three of them, his yellow eyes morphing back to his dark brown and his wolf form becoming human. Dean peered down at the paw he was still holding, feeling bile slither up his throat as he noticed that it was now human. Quickly he threw this down into the pit. He pushed himself away from the edge of the pit and rolled onto his back.

…

"Dean!" he heard Sam yell as he saw his omega come running towards him. Sam shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around Dean, zipping it up and it was then that the Alpha remembered that he was still indeed naked. Perfect.

Sam's lips captured his and he gave himself into the kiss needing to feel that his omega was safe. "You need to stop scaring me like that," Sam laughed his voice shaking slightly, Dean reached up and brushed at the wound just under Sam's hairline that was already starting to heal. "You can see?"

"Guess I needed that knock on the head," Dean joked his arms suddenly becoming full of his omega. His eyes focused on the pack that was slowly starting to filter down from the viewing room, most were naked where they had shifted and they all had some form of blood on them. Dean guessed that if he was to go up there he would find a massacre of hunters. Well screw them, they had interrupted and threatened them in their own home where they had kept to their side of the bargain. He saw the masked man's body lying just underneath the viewing area. "Made him fly?" Dean asked bringing his attention back to Sam.

"He threatened you," Sam shrugged.

Anna walked over to the man and without hesitation she pulled the mask off. "I knew it," she growled her eyes flashing bright. "How did he escape?" she turned towards her companions from the council and Dean didn't need to be told who she meant. It had become clear to him the moment he had realised that it was Uriel standing over him.

Zachariah. Dean just wished the bastard wasn't dead, he wanted to bring him back so that he could kill him again.

"I think that is enough for today," Anna declared to the disgust of her fellow companions who all seemed to be protesting that Dean had not completed the trial by himself. "Alpha Dean has more than proved himself, he has passed the third and final trial. We are ready to officially recognise him as Alpha Winchester's Crown Alpha!"

TBC ( **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Thank you for reading and please take a second to let me know what you thought, thank you to all you lovely loyal lot who are always there you mean the world to me and make my day brighter seeing what you have to say. I will see you all in Chapter thirty three!)**


	33. Chapter 33

After the commotion in the execution chamber the rest of the afternoon had been spent clearing the dead out of the room. The hunters had been identified and burnt as their customs, Uriel's body had been retrieved and Zachariah's was currently on his way back to the council along with the were council. Most of them not wanting to stick around after the attack, Anna had given them her blessing before taking her leave to sort out just how Zachariah had escaped when he was meant to be under lock and key until his trial. Oh and there was also the mess of the hunter's treaty that needed sorting, well destroyed more like. The were's would no longer help the hunters nor would they hunt them, most of them were better than that.

Dean had been sent to Dr Novak along with Sam to make sure that their injuries weren't as serious as they had seemed. Sam's head wound had healed before he had even seen the doctor but on Dean's insistence he had been seen to first. Dean on the other hand, he had suffered several broken ribs, a concussion that caused his sight to come back, a tendon on his leg had been sliced by Uriel's paw and the palm of his hand was charcoal. Most of his injuries had healed apart from the burn which was currently wrapped underneath a gauze and ice pack. The Alpha had to admit the sight of it even made him feel ill though at least he hadn't lost his breakfast like his omega had.

…

Currently Dean was attempting to do his shirt buttons up with only the one hand which was proving to be difficult even for him. Tonight under the bask of the moon he would be formally accepted into the pack as the crown Alpha. He would have his title and the power that came with it. There would be a formal feast following the crowning and then tonight he was going to take his omega and love him until he didn't know his own name. After the day they both just had all he wanted to do was curl up with his mate and remind himself that they were both still there. Why couldn't the universe just leave them alone? He wasn't an idiot, he was aware that someone would have had to break Zachariah out and tell him about the ceremony. Someone who had insider information and someone who bared a grudge. Once tonight was done he was going to settle the score with his so called brother for once and for all. Adam will not be able to hide behind anyone else.

Sighing he threw his hands up in frustration glaring down at the bandage that was hindering his movements. He picked at the edge of it with his thumbnail half tempted to rip the bandage off and be damned with the sight of it.

"If you want sex that stays on," Sam's voice called out as the omega exited the bathroom freshly showered and dressed in his own tux. He shrugged on his suit jacket fiddling at the buttons on his wrist. "Couldn't think of a worse put off," he added.

"Bobby naked," Dean quipped abandoning the idea of removing the bandage.

"Dean…" Sam whined groaning. "Great now I'm going to be thinking of that," he muttered walking over towards Dean. He gripped hold of Dean's shirt and started to finish doing up the buttons.

"Nah," Dean laughed. "You won't be able to think of anything but my name," Dean winked.

Sam's eyebrows raised as he finished doing the buttons up and grabbing Dean's own jacket holding it out for the Alpha to step in too. "Is that a threat?" he asked admiring Dean as he shrugged into his jacket.

Dean turned to the side to check his profile out in the full length mirror Sam had insisted they got installed in their bedroom. He hated wearing monkey suits, they always made him feel like the awkward kid at his first prom without a date. As it was he didn't have to go to his own due to the fact that it fell on a full moon. Something he was entirely grateful of thinking back. "It's a promise," he replied nodding his head. It will do.

Sam walked up behind him, his arms wrapping around his waist while his head perched on Dean's shoulder. It was uncalled for an Omega to be taller than their Alpha but what about them was normal or conventional. A fact that Sam liked to tease Dean for constantly and it wasn't like Dean was short himself standing at 6'1. It was what made them who they were and Dean wouldn't change anything for the world.

Sam's lips started to kiss at the biting mark on Dean's neck sending a pleasurable shiver down his spine, he was half tempted to damn the whole thing and take his omega there and then. "We're already late," Dean sighed though he tilted his neck to allow his omega further access. "Dad will come looking," he added his own hand reaching behind him to press against the rising bulge of his mate's groin. He gave it a quick squeeze causing the omega to moan. Sam's teeth started to scrap against Dean's neck and the Alpha knew that if they didn't stop soon they would both be in trouble. "Sammy," Dean sighed pulling his hand and his neck away reluctantly. He turned in his omega's arms who was staring down at him like he had grown a second head.

"You are saying no to sex?" Sam asked his eyebrows raising. "Dean Winchester is saying no?" he added exaggerating his sense of shock. "We need to take you back to Dr Novak to make sure you don't have any permanent brain damage."

"Bitch," Dean laughed slapping playfully at Sam's hands that were trying to check his temperature. "Dad will pitch a fit if we aren't there."

Sam sighed pressing his lips to Dean's before pulling apart attempting to straighten himself in his jeans. "Fine," he groaned. "Since when are you the sensible one?"

"Since when are you the horny one?" Dean quipped back.

"I don't know," Sam replied quickly his eyes darting down to stare at his wrist as he was pretending to play with the buttons on his cuffs, classic avoidance technique. He started to chew at the corner of his lips.

"Sammy? I know it was another close call…" Sam scoffed at that. "But I'm ok, you're ok."

"Yeah your definition of ok might need some fine tuning," the omega replied dropping his hands to his side and lifting his head so that his eyes connected with the Alpha's once more. "This was meant to be a simple test to see if you were a fit enough Alpha and it ended in a bloodbath."

"Sammy…"

"No Dean, you saw what happened. I could have lost you again…how many times do I have to go through this? When will they leave us alone? I can't see your blood…I just can't…a part of me…" Sam paused his eyes becoming watery. "A part of me wishes I could be selfish and just keep you here with me for the rest of our lives, that we could just be a family away from the pack…away from anyone who wants to hurt you…But I know I can't be selfish…you have duties…you…you have to be the Alpha you were born to be and I can't keep you from that…"

"But?"

"I need you to be safe, you are my world Dean. Without you I am nothing, without you I literally won't survive. I need you to make sure you always come back to me even if it means putting yourself first for once. I need us to be able to be a family."

Dean smiled wrapping his arms around his omega and pulling his head into his shoulder which was awkward due to the height difference but neither one complained. He ran his hands through Sam's wet locks and gave the man a moment to let out the emotions that were threatening to spill out. He could feel the omega's shoulders shake, hearing his quiet sobs was slowly breaking his heart and he knew that there was not anything he wouldn't do for his mate. "I promise no matter what happens I will always come back," he whispered pressing a gentle kiss into the side of the omega's face. "I love you Sammy you are my mate and one day we are going to have a family and nothing can keep me away from that. I will try and be more careful." Sam's head slowly lifted from his shoulder and Dean ignored the wet patch that was growing on his suit jacket.

"Thanks," Sam replied running a shaking hand underneath his eyes. "I can't lose you."

"And you won't." Dean smirked. "I'm indestructible," he winked.

"Jerk," Sam laughed.

"Bitch." Dean replied his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled apart from his mate and retrieved the device chuckling at the angry text that his father had sent him. It seemed that they might be a bit late to their own ceremony. "Dad is threatening to castrate me if we don't make an appearance soon," he laughed sending a quick reply before replacing his phone.

"We don't want that, I need those little swimmers," Sam replied straightening up his suit jacket and then Dean's.

"Tonight," Dean said.

"What?"

"How about tonight we try."

"You serious?" Sam replied his eyes lighting up with the barely concealed joy.

"We were you know not trying either way so why don't we try?"

"We are talking about a pup and not that kinky shit again…?"

"Yes Sammy, we are talking about a pup…although if you are offering…" Dean's sentence was left hanging in the air as his arms was full of his omega once more who was raining kisses down on his face. "Get off me you sasquatch," he laughed batting his mate away.

"Yeah for the sake of your balls," Sam added turning from the room with a noticeable bounce to his step.

Dean shook his head fondly following after his omega his own heart felt lighter and care free than it had ever had before.

…

The courtyard had been transformed into what seemed to be a sight out of a Disney movie. A marquee had been placed covering the steps and the entrance to the manor, the material was white with tendrils of purple wolfs bane twisting around the frame. Whether this was for ironic decoration or a safety precaution due to the earlier incident Dean wasn't sure. Along the stop step was a long dark wood table with chairs of various heights behind it. In the centre was the tallest, the cushion matching the colour of the wolfs bane with a wolf carved into the headboard. This was the usual Alpha chair that his father would occupy on important meetings or gatherings that he conducted. Beside it was the slightly smaller but matching beta chair and behind were two more identical ones that were slightly higher. John and Mary were occupying the further chairs leaving the space at the head of the table for Dean and Sam. They were leaning into each other eating their food and sharing secret smiles every so often. Dean had never seen his parents argue or look anything else but in love with each other. He hoped that he could be like that with his omega after decades or even centuries together.

The pack was seated just below; a small space had been reserved for a dance floor where a solid beat was pumping out through speakers attached to the outside of the marquee. The pack was in their family groups all seeming to be laughing with one another and enjoying the festivities. The last time they had experience a set up like this was probably at the birth of Adam…not that it was anything worth celebrating in the end. Dean couldn't really remember what had happened but apparently it was something about him stealing the show and everyone focusing their attention on him because he shifted into a wolf for the first proper time in front of his pack that night. When all he had done was sneeze apparently.

Even from a young age his brother must have hated him. Sitting at the front table was Bobby and Ellen with John's friends Rufus, his mate Amelia and Dean's best friend Benny with his mate Lenore. The six of them had been chosen as key witnesses for the day seeing as each of them knew Dean and Sam the best. As he had been growing up Rufus had been more like an Uncle to Dean, being there for him when John had to do his duties or leave the pack lands for any uncertain amount of time. He had been John's right hand, meaning he would play acting Alpha if John couldn't for any reason until Dean came of age. Dean had grown up with Benny, he had found him wondering alone in the woods and as a curious child he had taken him home with him like you would a stray animal. It wasn't until he had gotten them to his father did he realise that he wasn't a were but in fact a vampire. A vampire that had been left by his coven because he didn't want to drink human blood. Eventually John had come to accept Benny and gave him a home for most of his teenage life until Benny had found Lenore and her coven. A coven that would only drink animal blood. Benny had found a home and a mate for life though he still came back to visit the pack when he could, being Dean's best friend and all. A were friends with a vampire…another reason that made him a supposed freak.

Benny stood up wrapping his arms around Dean and pulling him in for a quick hug as they passed. "Brother," he said pulling apart and shooting the Alpha a fanged grin. "You look like shit," he smirked causing Dean to laugh patting the vampire on the back.

"I missed you," Dean declared pulling Sam's hand so that the omega was standing beside him, moving him away from the conversation he had been having with Ellen. "Sammy this is Benny; Benny this is Sammy my mate."

Benny reached forward and brought Sam into a hug much to the omega's surprise. "So you are the man that managed to tame the wolf," Benny joked. "Brother I didn't think I would see the day," he added pulling apart from Sam to smile at the pair of them. "Dean here saved my life, without him my coven would have come back to kill me."

"He saved mine too," Sam replied smiling at Dean who could feel heat start to creep up in his cheeks.

"You take good care of him now," Benny replied clapping them both on the shoulder before taking his seat once more to allow them to pass.

Dean nodded at his friend while he grabbed hold of Sam's hand once more finally making their way to the front of the marquee where John was now standing at the bottom step. He held his hands up to the crowd as the mated pair stopped in front of him. All at once the chatter and the laughter began to die down with the were's obeying their Alpha's silent command. When the pack was completely silent John indicated behind him at the empty seat next to the Alpha's chair. Giving Dean a quick kiss Sam walked over to the chair and took his place effectively asserting his right to be a pack Omega. The pack started to cheer around them and Dean noticed a bright smile cross over his mate's face.

John held his hand up once more to hush the excited pack. "Today has been difficult, full of challenges not just for my son but for us all. We have faced down the hunters and have come out on top. I won't lie to you, the future with them is uncertain," he paused as the crowd started to mumble. "But the future of our pack is clear," John grasped hold of Dean's shoulders and turned him so that he faced the crowd. "My son, My heir Dean Winchester has proved himself to be the Alpha we all need today. He has faced his challenges in front of your eyes and the eyes of the council. I have waited since he was born for this day." John squeezed Dean's shoulders and Dean could feel the pride radiating off of his father. "Dean you have become the man your mother and I always knew you could be. Tonight under the moon and with the blessing of the council you can now claim your birth right."

The pack started to cheer, most pushing themselves to their feet with others whistling. John pulled at Dean's shoulders forcing him to take a step up so that he was standing by his side. Dean turned to the side slightly with his eyes connecting with his fathers. John's brown eyes started to glow, the pupils sinking in and fading like they had never been there in the first place. To the crowds' awe Dean guessed that his own had started to reflect this. John grasped his right arm and held it out in front of him. In his left hand he held a silver blade wrapped in think tin foil. Carefully he sliced the blade over his left arm until blood started to well on his skin. He then moved to complete the same motion to Dean who didn't even wince as his skin was split. John threw the knife onto the ground and held his bleeding arm above Dean's.

"Tonight, I John Winchester pronounce my eldest son Dean Winchester to be my Crown Alpha. He will rule in my stead when I am not available and one day when the time is right he will rule over the pack in my place. He has proved his strength to the pack and those closest to us and he has protected us many times to pass. He is the Alpha he was born to be. From this day till the day I die or retire he will be our Crown Alpha."

The crowd continued to cheer as John pressed his cut to Dean's. As his father's blood made contact with his own a shiver of power passed through Dean's skin. He could feel his wolf rise to the surface but not enough to change, he could feel it grow inside of him, power radiated through him making him feel stronger.

John pulled his arm away bringing Dean into a tight hug.

"I'm proud of you my son," he whispered in his ear.

The crowd was cheering all around them.

It wasn't until it was too late that they had even heard the sound of a bullet being fired…

TBC ( **Hey everyone! I know that is a very naughty cliff-hanger there! We are nearing the end of this story only a couple more chapters to go and I will write a sequel if you lovely lot ask for it. Someone asked me about the rating of this story, to be honest I'm from England so American ratings confused me and I just put the rating of this story based on what google told me so I'm sorry if it's wrong. Its genuinely down to the difference of culture. Thank you for reading and for those who review. I will see you all in Chapter Thirty Four!)**


	34. Chapter 34

"NOOOO!" were the screams as carnage erupted around them. Tables were overturned in the scrabble to escape, candles were knocked to the floor igniting the various cloths and clothes that were in the way. All around the sound of bullets flying echoed in the air, some found targets whereas others flew stray. Women were crying and children were screaming. Various names were being thrown into the atmosphere of people trying to find their loved ones amongst the chaos. The marquee was up in flames, the embers falling to the ground in a sick version of rain, littering those who were unfortunate to get in their way.

The wolfs bane shrivelled under the intense heat, wilting onto the ground, its poison seeping out in the earth bathing it a dark purple colour. Adding to the blood already spilling. For the second time that very day it was turning out to be a bloodbath but this time it was their blood that was being spilt. It was their lives that was being taken.

He could see the blood staining his hands, seeping through his shirt where the bullet had nestled into his spine. He could feel the desperate hands attempting to stop the bleeding plus the strong weight of arms wrapped around him trying to move him to safety, although he knew that the damage was already done. His legs felt like a dead weight underneath him. His mate was busy fussing, pushing his hair back and adding their hands to the pair that was already trying to help. He could see the pack start to scatter only for more bullets to be fired their way from an unknown source. A sniper he would imagine. Something only a coward would do.

He could hear his name being called but his hearing started to buzz, he felt like he was drowning and floating all at the same time and he knew it was down to the silver rushing through his system. If he hadn't have moved his body it would have been a direct hit to his heart, he would have been gone by now or worse the person in his arms would have been killed. One of the only people in this world he swore he would never see get hurt but hadn't been able to fulfil this promise until now. He reached his hand up and fisted it in the shirt of the person who was attempting to drag him underneath the table that stood in the ashen ruin of the marquee.

He could see through his fading vision someone flip the table so that it was on the side to give them some form of cover against the onslaught. He felt the person tug at him harder until he was fully covered by the table, he was forced onto his side with who he presumed to be Dr Novak start to prod at the bullet wound. He wasn't stupid, he could feel the bullet had imbedded into his spinal cord, there would be no way of extracting it without surgery, even then he would be paralysed or dead by the time they managed to make it to the theatre.

He could hear a woman sob his name and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her but his tongue felt twice the size in his mouth. He didn't think he would be able to talk. His hand twisted in the person above him shirt forcing the person to lean down. He could see blood littering his previous pure white shirt, pushing past the blackness he checked to make sure that there were no hidden wounds. Satisfied he dragged the person's ear closer to his lips so that he could be heard.

"I'm proud of you, **"** he whispered out his words hoarse and heavy. The person let out a sob attempting to stop him from talking but he knew that this would be his only moment to say what he wanted to. The sweet lull of everlasting darkness was already threatening to bring him under at any given moment. "Protect our pack," he managed to say. "It's yours now…" he added as his eyelids fell heavy and he gave into the sensations washing over him. "I love you," was his final thought…

…

"NO!" Dean yelled slamming his father's head down trying to get a reaction out of him. "You don't get to leave yet you son of a bitch!" he yelled hearing his mother's horrified screams. He wanted to go to her knowing that if his father went he would lose her too but she was currently hiding behind the building with Sam holding onto her tightly, there only being enough table left to hide Dean, John and Dr Novak. "Alpha!" he added slapping John's face to no avail. The elder man's blood was soaking the ground, he was losing too much too fast. "Save him," Dean growled his voice becoming deeper as power vibrated with every word he spoke.

"I'm trying…the bullet…it's too deep…I need…" Dr Novak stuttered his finger pressing into the bullet wound. "My tools are inside; we need to get him inside."

Dean nodded, steely determination settling over him. He was going to get his family somewhere safe then he was going to find this sniper and he was going to get information out of him and then pull him apart slowly limb from limb. He wasn't playing anymore. Slowly he poked his head out from behind the table, on the floor lay a littler of dead bodies, some were merely injured with no way of getting to them. He could see smoke in the background indicating a growing fire that would probably take every pack house they had if they couldn't stop the inferno. They could rebuild, they had done it before they could do it again. It was lives they couldn't get back.

A bullet whizzed past his ear, an inch away from hitting him but he didn't flinch. He could see that most of his pack had found a hiding place behind the building closest to the manor, seeming to be a blind spot to the attacker. He ducked down at the same time another bullet fly into the table causing it to crack. It wouldn't take much more for their cover to be destroyed then he would be a sitting duck. He had to get everyone out of here.

' _ **Sammy you ok?**_ ' he sent out adding pressure to the blood that was continuing to bubble out of his father, the man didn't have long left if the poison hadn't already taken him that was.

' _ **Yeah…god…**_ **'** came the response.

' _ **Do you think you can get the doors to the manor open?'**_ he asked ripping a sleeve of his shirt to tie around his father's waist so he could remove his hands. Dr Novak gave him a grim look to which he ignored as he turned to the right hand side of the table. He could see his pack cowering behind the building all looking at the bloodied spot where John had been shot. They needed an Alpha now more than ever and he was the best that they had. ' _ **Sammy?'**_

' _ **Shit Dean I don't know'**_ Sam's reply was shaky at best and Dean could hear his mother's screams echoing in the atmosphere. ' _ **They will see me'**_ he added.

Dean nodded, ' _ **If I give you cover you can open the doors?'**_

' _ **Wait Dean no! You can't go out there!'**_

' _ **If we don't get Dad some help he will die! We need to get the pack to safety!'**_

' _ **What about your safety? What were we just saying this morning?'**_

' _ **Trust me Sammy,'**_ Dean replied his eyes roaming around the atmosphere. Bullets were still continuing to batter the table, the only target the person seemed to be interested in at the moment. ' _ **For the good of the pack,'**_

' _ **You promise you are going to come back?'**_

' _ **Always just like I said.'**_

'… _ **ok.'**_

Dean drew in a deep breath, He slowly pushed himself to his feet but remained ducking so that he couldn't be seen just yet. He didn't want to play his hand too early. If his guesses were right than the attacker should be focused purely on him and everyone else was collateral damage. "When Sammy gets the doors open I want you to use the table as a shield and get Dad inside." He peered down at Dr Novak who was gaping at him like he was talking in another language.

"I…"

"No we don't give up on him," Dean gestured down. "He is still your Alpha and you will save him," he ordered his eyes flashing bright green.

"I'll try," Dr Novak responded. "I'll need some help."

"Brother I got you," Benny's voice called out. He was walking towards them, his body was being sprayed with silver bullets, Lenore was by his side faring no better. However, with them being vampires silver had no effect on them. The only way to kill them was decapitation. "I'll carry John, Lenore will help your mate and mother," he added leaning down beside Dean. "Just call me your human shield," he grinned.

"I'm so glad you are here," Dean huffed patting his friend on his back.

"I wouldn't miss the trouble you bring Winchester, I need some excitement in my life," Benny replied winking. He reached down and wrapped his arms around the prone form of John, careful of the makeshift bandage that was cutting the circulation off to John's lower half. "Give the word brother."

Dean nodded. ' _ **Ready Sammy?'**_

' _ **As I'll ever be.'**_

' _ **Ok when I go out there you open the doors; I'll get the pack.'**_

' _ **I love you Dean.'**_

' _ **I love you too.'**_

"You save my father," Dean said once again moving to the edge of the table, his eyes locking onto the form of his pack huddled behind the nearest building, they were looking at him like he had the answers to the meaning of life itself.

"Be safe brother," Benny said.

"You too," with those words Dean shot him a small smile. He drew in a deep breath, pushing himself to his full height he sprinted around the corner and out of cover.

…

Behind him he could hear the sound of the pack calling out to him but he ignored it. He ran as fast as he could allow his legs to do the work for him, he made sure to never keep in a straight line not wanting to make himself an easy target. Bullets were flying at him, some scrapped at the side of his face and others barely missed however he kept moving. He ran to the centre and retrieved the knife his father had previously discarded, their blood was now drying on the blade. He rolled to the side and managed to duck underneath one of the overturned tables. He felt the pressure of the bullets spraying against the wood knowing that this one was not going to hold out.

He risked a glance behind him, he saw the manor doors wide open with Benny walking inside with his father in his arms and Dr Novak pressed up tight against his front. Lenore was sheltering his mother and mate on the inside. He smiled despite himself, he knew his mate wouldn't let him down. Bringing him back to his current situation he placed the blade in the waistband of his jeans intending to use it on whoever was bringing this death and destruction down upon them. He pushed the table away from him and began to run once more. He jumped to the left and then rolled to the right trying to stop himself from getting hit. He glanced up at the sky trying to find out where the direction of the fire was coming from. He could see the smoke getting closer in the sky meaning that the fire was rapidly approaching them and most likely the shooter.

A bullet took him off guard and flew into his right shoulder right in the scar of the old one he had dug out only a year or so ago. He was so fed up of constantly being a walking target, he couldn't remember a time he hadn't been sporting an injury. He came to a stop next to the nearest building and took shelter behind it. Swearing as the pain in his arm flared up. Gritting his teeth, he removed the blade he had hidden, he tore at the other sleeve of his shirt and saw blood well up underneath the fabric. Drawing in a deep breath he gritted his teeth as he dove the edge of the blade into the bullet wound. Luckily for him it had been a shallow shot so it didn't take long for him to find it out retrieve it. He wiped his blood off of the blade onto his jeans before replacing it back into his waistband. He wiped the bullet down too and peered at it closely. It was a pure silver bullet with what seemed to be a pentagram etched onto the casing, a hunter than…but not any kind…he had seen this bullet before…

Growling he understood who he was finally dealing with. He placed the bullet into his pocket, just in case he needed some evidence to prove why he had to kill this bastard rather than take him to trial like the were council would want him too. Fuck them. He was done doing it their way. Their way had almost gotten him killed!

He glanced around the side of the building, he lifted his head to the sky, the moonlight was shining down by now and he could see something glinting off of the building directly in front of him. The abandoned garage…He ducked as a bullet came flying from that direction. There was no doubt where he was now. All he needed to do was get his pack to safety and then he could deal with him.

Dean pushed his legs forward, pushing his body harder than he ever had before. He could feel his wolf increase his speed as he leapt towards the building where his pack was currently hiding. Hands grabbed for him and pulled him behind it just as a bullet hit the brick where he had been a mere second before. Ok that was too close to comfort.

He pressed his back to the wall panting hard, there had to be about thirty members of his pack all crowding around him. Including Bobby and Ellen who came rushing to his side to inspect his shoulder seeming to have seen him get shot. The wound by now was starting to close so it looked more like a scrap than an actual hole to which he was entirely grateful for. He didn't want to be explaining that right now.

"How's John?" Bobby asked.

Dean's expression was set in a tight line and he didn't really need to say anything to that. "I need you to all listen to me," he said instead trying not to dwell on his father's condition right at this moment. If he didn't have hope than his pack wouldn't either. "The sniper is on the roof of the garage; Sam is inside the manor where you will all be safe. I need you all to run when I say, I will distract him."

"Dean…" Ellen started to say.

"Your safety is more important," Dean interrupted. "I won't let anyone else die for me." He peered round the corner towards the manor where Benny was sticking his head out, the attacker not seeming to want to waste his bullets on him anymore. Benny gave him a thumbs up. "Benny will help you," he added moving back around the corner to face his pack. "I promise I won't let anything else happen to you, our dead will be avenged I will make sure of it," he snarled just thinking of all those innocent people that were currently left lying in their own pools of blood. "You all run together and you don't stop until you get inside."

"Yes Alpha," the pack echoed at once and Dean tried hard to ignore the implications of those words. His father wasn't dead. He would have felt it…he couldn't be. Pushing down the blind panic he peered around the corner, looking at the building where the gun man was waiting for him, the bullets had finally ceased, either he had run out or he was wanting a one on one. Well that Dean could do. "Bobby you lead them," he added. "You have the pack." With those words he sprinted out of cover towards the direction of the garage finally going to put an end to this once and for all.

…

Sam held Mary as she sobbed into his shoulder. John had been rushed straight into surgery but Sam didn't hold much hope. The beta in his arms had been growing weaker with every moment that had passed and it was clear that there wasn't much time left. His own mind was going crazy with worry for his Alpha, the thought of Dean out there…it was almost too much to handle. Just seeing him running from attack…

Benny was busy herding the pack into the meeting room where they huddled in their familiar groups. Bobby and Ellen rushed to his side with both of them making sure that he was ok. Of course he was, he always was because his Alpha never let him into the line of danger if he could help it. It annoyed and endeared him all at the same time. He couldn't help but feel that he needed to be out there with his mate but he knew that his place was with the pack. He needed to be strong for them, to show that he could be the Pack Omega they needed.

"That's the last of them," Benny exclaimed walking towards them pulling various bullets out of his body like they were splinters. "Deano did good," he added sitting beside Sam.

"Why isn't he here?" Mary's soft voice called out as she lifted her red rimmed eyes from Sam's shoulder. "Where is my pup?"

"He's fine Mrs W," Benny replied avoiding the question.

"What is he planning?" Sam growled knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"He was going to find who is doing this…"

Sam howled not letting the vampire finish his sentence. He handed Mary over to Benny as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Now don't go doing anything stupid son!" Bobby called out after him.

"Going to drag my stupid ass Alpha in here," Sam replied storming out of the door, there was no way he was going to let Dean go off and play hero once more without him.

…

Dean kicked the door to the roof open with such a force that it fell off of its hinges, clattering to the ground with a mighty thud. He could see the tripod where the sniper had apparently been sitting in front of him with no sign of the gun or the assailant. There was a pair of binoculars discarded on the ground along with a few beer cans, so not only was it a hunter but an intoxicated one at that. He growled taking a step forward but coming to an instant stop as he could feel the barrel of a gun push against his lower back.

He growled in warning as the gun was shoved harder into his back forcing him to walk forward so that he was standing on the edge of the roof.

"All those people didn't have to die," the voice cackled in his ear with the guy grabbing his hair with his free hand and forcing him to peer down at the mass pile of bodies that littered the courtyard. A place of beauty that had now been destroyed by fire and death. All around them buildings were starting to burn and he could see a thick plume in the background where he knew his and Sam's cottage sent. Probably the first to burn. "All I wanted was you, John shouldn't have tried to protect his damaged little boy," the voice continued to taunt. Dean tightened his hands into fists against his side. "I am almost tempted to let you live with the knowledge that he died to protect you." The man shoved at him with the gun again forcing his feet to stand right at the edge of the roof. One false move…" Look down at those who have died for you…how many more do you want? You want this to stop? I know you do you wouldn't have come up here without a plan if you didn't."

The man moved the gun away from Dean's back and moved so that he was standing to the side of the Alpha with his right hand placed between the Alpha's shoulder blades. His dark eyes were twinkling in the moonlight with a manic smile plastered across his face. "I will kill you Walker," Dean declared. "Like I killed your little friend."

Gordon smacked Dean across the face with the barrel of the gun almost making him loose his footing. "You admit you killed him now do you? I thought we was playing the innocent card like with little Joanna?" he laughed.

"I killed your friend but I didn't kill Jo," Dean replied his gaze narrowing towards the chimney. "Did I Adam?"

Laughter echoed throughout the atmosphere along with the sound of someone slowly clapping. A figure stepped out from behind his hiding place, a sniper was also in his hands though he threw this to the side. His blond hair was slicked back with gel and he was wearing a pure black suit. His blue eyes were like staring into ice as he grinned with a full set of teeth. "Good to see you again big brother," he laughed, "I'm sorry I didn't seem to get an invite to your…little…party down there…you know how I hate to be a party pooper."

Dean snorted shaking his head. "You always were a spoilt brat who couldn't get his own way," Gordon's hand pushed him so that he was back on the edge of the roof once more. The gun was placed at his temple instead this time. "Getting hunters to do your dirty work?"

"Why do it yourself when you can pay someone to do it for you," Adam shrugged walking over towards the pair. "Things could have been so different Dean if you had only died when you were supposed to," he added stopping so that he was beside the Alpha his own gun moving to be placed at Dean's other temple. "Remember the mysterious illness you had when you were ten? How doctors couldn't work out what was wrong with you? How you just kept getting sicker? Mother even got a priest in to pray for you it was all so touching." Adam held his finger on the trigger. "No one ever suspected silver you know; you were so out of it I almost thought father would put you down like the dog you are. I had been giving you silver in small doses for about a year…it was supposed to kill you…"

Dean growled attempting to swing his arms though the reminder that Adam was ready to shoot stopped him in his tracks. "You son of a bitch," he growled. That year of his life had become a blur, he could remember constant visits from Dr Novak and the feeling of floating but that was about it. No one really wanted to speak about it after he had gotten better. He guessed that the constant exposure to silver had made him immune rather than killed him like it was supposed to.

"You like to talk about our mother that way?" Adam laughed once more. "You survived and became the favourite child, the special one. Mother and father never looked at me the same way. I was the mistake…they never wanted me when they already had the perfect son…" He tutted. "If they saw you the way rest of us did…they would have disowned you like that. You are a wolf that can't shift, a mistake in the genes or whatever they want to call it. Yet here you are…Pack Alpha now…I never intended to kill father like that, he just got in the way. But I guess that's a good thing because you dear brother will hand over the pack to me and I promise I will make your death quick."

"Fuck off," Dean growled.

"I thought you might say something like that," Adam said. He moved his gun from Dean's temples and aimed it down at the ground where Sam was currently staring up at them with horror on his face. Dean attempted to make a move however Gordon held onto him tightly, his own gun now resting on the ground beside him. "You hand over the pack and jump or I put a silver bullet in pretty little Sammy down there. You know I have thought so much about him since you stole him from me. How good he was for my knot…how much of a slut…"

"Shut up," Dean growled his eyes flashing brightly.

"I'm surprised you haven't knocked him up yet…ooo how satisfying it would have been to kill your pup as well…"

"You. Will. Not. Touch. My. Mate," Dean hissed his anger increasing with every moment his brother stood next to him.

"Tell you what, you jump and I will let Sam live, I will knot him over your still cooling corpse, make him big with my child." Adam lowered the gun slightly though his finger never came off of the trigger. "Your choice big brother."

Dean's eyes connected with Sam's. "No," he replied.

"No?" Adam exclaimed. "I don't think you understand the situation here…"

Dean laughed, he threw his head back connecting with Gordon's skull who released him in shock. Not giving him a moment to recover he pulled the blade out of his waistband and sunk it deep into his throat. The hunter gurgled blood pouring out of his mouth as he fell off of the roof landing in a smashed heap on the ground below them. "No I don't think you understand," Dean smirked looking down at his brother who was standing on the edge of the roof, the gun was now pointing at Dean instead.

"I'll just have to kill you myself!" Adam declared.

"Whose quicker?" Dean asked to which Adam furrowed his brow in confusion. Without giving him a moment to consider the question Dean leapt towards him, he grabbed the gun and threw it to the ground while pushing his full force into Adam's stomach.

Together they fell off of the roof tumbling to their certain deaths…

TBC ( **Hey everyone, ok next chapter is the last so I hope you are already! Thanks for reading and reviewing. You all mean so much to me, especially those that have been with me since the very beginning of this story. You are all awesome and this story wouldn't have been posted this quick without you lovely lot so thank you. See you all in the final chapter thirty five! If you can't wait until next week I might post tomorrow, let me know what you prefer!)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone, well this is it. The final chapter of Wolf Moon. I want to thank each and every one of you for being there along the way and supporting me. To my usual readers and reviewers, I hope you enjoyed this story and I appreciate every review you leave me, always puts a smile on my face reading what you guys have to say. There will be a sequel as long as you all want to read it. Once again thank you and I hope you enjoy the final chapter!**

The two figures morphed in the air, hands that were grabbing at each other became claws and their limbs stretched out wrapping around the other one as self-preservation kicked in. White fur danced with sandy blond with tufts flying out around then giving a strange sense of snow and a sand storm all at the same time. Time seemed to slow on their descent as all the omega could do was watch his mate and the man who had tormented him fall.

His feet were rooted on the spot, when he had seen Gordon fall to his death he had thought that maybe once again his Alpha would be able to get himself out of this situation, for now as far as he knew it was only Adam left who bore them a grudge or any ill intent. Now his heart was in his throat, he wanted to run over there, try and catch his mate but all that would do was probably end up him being squished to death. Behind him he could hear several pack members coming to the door each holding their breath at the sight.

Sam could see the ground rapidly approaching the two wolves, currently Adam had his teeth embedded into Dean's neck, with the Crown Alpha poised to take the fall impact. "NO!" Sam screamed as he shrugged out of his jacket and shifted in one solid movement. Without thinking he howled running towards the edge of the building just as the pair impacted with the ground.

The earth shook along with a cracking sound echoing throughout the atmosphere, dust flew up creating a smoke screen. Blinking this out of his eyes the omega came to a stop beside the devastation. Where there had been solid ground there was now a crater. Gordon's body had been thrown to the side in a splatter of gore but it wasn't this that had caught Sam's attention. In the middle of the crater lay two prone figures, one in worse shape than the other. A mass of white fur floated up past Sam's face almost like it was mocking him. Growling without a second thought to himself he jumped into the crater, ignoring the secondary figure that was laughing as it slowly pushed itself to his feet.

Sam paced over to his Alpha who was lying still in the centre, his white fur was covered in blood and clumps were hanging off of his body. His head was lying to the side with blood running down from what seemed to be a hairline fracture. His green eyes were peering up at him slowly blinking like he was trying to stop himself from going under. His snout was ripped and there were a few teeth still stuck in his shoulder, must have been ripped out when they had fallen. Pushing back the overwhelming fear that was threatening to take control the omega brushed his nose against his Alpha's neck, breathing in the man's scent hoping to bring him back from the brink. Dean's eyes closed for a second before he forced them open once more, a grimace crossed his face as he seemed to come aware of the pain that he must have been in but he was alive and that was the main thing.

Ignoring Adam Sam nudged his snout under Dean's arm and slowly the Alpha took this as encouragement to attempt to get to his feet. Dean shook as the pressure seemed to be too much so Sam placed his smaller wolf body under his Alpha's allowing the man to lean on his back for support. Right now he couldn't care less about the man in front of them, all he cared about was getting his stupid stubborn Alpha somewhere safe and out of the way of his need to play the hero this whole time. All around them the fire continued to roar, getting closer if the sound was anything to go by. They wouldn't have long until the whole place was going to be destroyed, all those homes…all the work that they had put into it was gone in one light of a match.

" **Sammy boy how nice of you to join us,"** Adam's voice echoed in his head making him grit his teeth. He continued trying to get his Alpha to stand who seemed more out of it now than he did a moment ago. " **Still going for the underdog…I always knew you were weak."** Growling he nipped at Dean's ear as the man started to sag causing him to yelp and his eyes to fly open. He needed his Alpha to stay awake, at least until they were both out of dodge. " **I will make you a deal,"** Adam continued not getting the message that he was being ignored. " **You come with me and I will let my big brother here live in this ruin of a pack,"** Sam snorted like that was going to happen. " **Or you choose him again and watch as I pull him apart in front of you, look at him…he's in no condition to fight…and you are just a lowly omega what are you going to do against an Alpha?"** Sam shook his head trying to ignore Adam, Dean started slipping off of his back rolling onto the ground by Sam's feet. The Alpha groaned his eyes closing.

' _ **Dean stay with me,'**_ he begged his tongue licking at his Alpha's face. ' _ **A lpha I need you!'**_ however his pleading didn't seem to have been heard. Dean's confused eyes stared up at him, the normally bright green was now glassy giving the look that he had whenever he started to shift back. Mentally Sam swore, great that now meant that his Alpha would be vulnerable and out of action for as long as it took his body to heal away the pain and shift back to human. Why did Dean have to be so different right now?

Growling Sam took a step in front of his prone mate, he spread his legs, bared his teeth and raised his hackles towards the approaching wolf. The Pack Omega inside of him making an appearance, it was up to him to protect his mate and maintain the good of the pack. He had to step up if they were going to get out of this in one piece. He knew that he wouldn't be able to take on an Alpha but if he gave as good as he could get, maybe…maybe he could give Dean the time he needed. All he needed to do was wait…he just hoped that it wasn't a long one.

" **Still you protect him?"**

" **He's my mate,"** Sam warned stepping closer to Dean with every movement Adam made.

" **So was I,"** Adam reminded his wolf grinning showing his blood covered canines and the few that were missing. " **We had a special thing Sammy."**

" **Don't call me that."**

" **Tssk** ," Adam tutted. " **Your time with my brother seems to have taught you some bad manners, I really can't wait to beat them out of you again,"** he took a step closer so that he was almost nose to nose with the omega. " **You have forgotten your place in this world, you are an omega, all you are good for is breeding. My brother should have knotted you and kept you pregnant if he knew what was good for him."** Adam turned his attention towards Dean who was continuing to groan. " **This time you have been with him and not once popped out his pup, is it you or him that has the problem…my guessing on him he always was second rated."**

Sam growled his head lowering to the ground getting ready to defend his mate. " **Dean understands what a mate is, I'm his not yours!"** he added his back paw kicking out to touch the side of Dean's head hoping that the touch might ground him. ' _ **I know you want to sleep Alpha but I need you, your pack needs you,'**_ he sent to his mate feeling something stir inside of Dean. Slowly he could feel Dean's front paw touch Sam's back one and he stifled the need to jump for joy. He needed to stall a little more. " **This pack will never follow you."**

" **Oh I know,"** Adam replied his eyes glinting. " **My father is probably already dead, or at least he will never be pack Alpha again, when I kill my useless brother I will take his precious mate and make him mine. The pack will then get a choice, either stand by me or be slaughtered. I might kill some just for good measure. Don't want them to think I am merciful or anything like that."**

" **You're a monster,"** Sam replied fear starting to creep in.

" **Take a look at yourself, we are all monsters here. We are the creatures that go bump in the night why should we be anything else? Human's understand our nature why should we hide it? My father and brother wanted to fit in, to be out of the way of civilisation. I say fuck them. Why should we be the minority? I will lead this pack to glory with a trail of blood in our wake. We will take back the lands that were stolen from us. The age of the wolf will begin!"**

Sam shook his head knowing now that if they couldn't stop Adam then he didn't want to live in the world he was going to create. It would be chaos bathed in the scent of blood. He didn't want to be that kind of wolf. " **We all have a choice."**

" **And I'm asking you to make yours now,"** Adam took a step back and lowered his head in a sick mating move attempting to entice the omega with his natural scent which just made him feel nauseous. " **Him…or me…he lives…or he dies…what choice do you make?"**

" **Dean."**

" **So be it, I'm going to enjoy killing him…"**

…

Adam leapt towards Dean and without a second thought Sam met him in the middle, the need to protect his Alpha was driving his every movement. He snarled as he ducked out of the way of Adam's teeth barely avoiding his throat being ripped out. Using his size to his advantage he slammed his head into the Alpha's stomach causing him to fall back slightly but not far enough. Adam mentally laughed straightening to his fall height, his bright blue eyes darkened with his ill intent. He tilted his head to the side like he was weighing up the situation, his eyes focusing on the still prone form of Dean behind him.

Sam sidestepped blocking his view once more. Adam snarled clawing at the ground beneath him tearing up the dirt in the process. He attempted to push past the omega but he held strong. Behind him he could feel his Alpha start to stir, silently he continued to call Dean's name. He took a step closer to the Adam feeling the were's angry breath huff across his face.

" **I have so many ideas how to whip you back into the perfect fuck toy,"** Adam growled his teeth snapping towards Sam however he remained rooted to the spot not wanting to leave his Alpha vulnerable. He had left his mate to his own peril too many times before this was not going to be one of them. " **What you went through before will be nothing compared to what I have in store for you."** Adam jumped towards Sam, his claws raking through the omega's side ripping through his skin and pulling clumps of his fur out in the process. He stumbled back with Adam's weight falling on top of him, the Alpha's teeth were inching closer to his throat, his drool covering his fur making him turn his head to the side. " **What made you think an omega could stand up to an Alpha?"** Adam continued to laugh forcing more of his weight down on top of Sam to the point where he was convinced his chest would cave in. " **The ideas he has put into your head, making you think you are capable of these things, it ridiculous,"** The Alpha's mouth closed as he leaned his snout down to lick at the side of Sam's neck. " **You always did smell good."**

Sam pushed at Adam with his full weight trying to force the man off of him, he could feel blind panic start to build with the memories of his past life coming back to haunt him. He placed his paws onto Adam's chest forcing the Alpha's mouth away from his neck, the scent causing bile to slither up his throat. Where Dean smelt like the woods and home Adam smelt like rotting fruit, like prison. How he could have ever thought that he was his mate was beyond him. His own jaws snapped back a warning. " **I hate you"** he hissed. **"The only monster here is you."**

" **In time Sammy you will come to think my way. I will make you."** Adam snarled raking his claws down Sam's other side this time the omega let out a howl as his blood dripped onto the ground below him. **"I will break you slowly, I will enjoy watching you suffer. I will take you every night until you carry my seed."**

Sam growled, he moved his head and sank his teeth into Adam's shoulder in the same movement he kicked his paws out at the Alpha's chest forcing him to fall off of him. Releasing Adam, he pushed himself to his feet, shaking with the blood pouring out of him. He spat the Alpha's blood onto the ground by his feet. " **I will never be your victim again."** He warned watching as Adam's murderous expression narrowed in on him. " **I would rather die."**

" **That can be arranged!"** Adam howled charging towards Sam with his claws and teeth focused on his throat. The omega lowered his body ready to be on the defensive however just as Adam was about to reach him a white blur knocked the Alpha onto the floor.

…

Dean pinned Adam to the floor, his paws pressed down on his shoulders adding more pressure with every movement the young Alpha tried to make. Blood continued to trickle down his forehead but all he could see was his mate's blood littering the floor. His limbs shook and he was working on pure adrenaline that was increased with Sam's fear. He wasn't going to let his brother get to his mate again not when there was breath in his body. He bared his canines itching to tear Adam's throat out and be done with him once and for all. He leaned down about to go for the killing blow when the sound of a gun cocking had his attention drawing to the gathering crowd behind him.

" **Did you really think I would come here with just Gordon?"** Adam asked. " **Dean you and I both know I don't like getting my hands dirty."**

Dean's eyes flashed dangerously, all around him his pack was starting to be herded by about thirty were's all with weapons pointing at them. Benny was forced to the front, his head was drooping with blood dripping down from his fangs, dead man's blood he imagined. Bobby and Ellen were front and centre along with a bloodied Dr Novak, his previous black suit had been switched to green scrubs that was redder than anything else. They were all forced to their knees in front of him, looking at him with hope in their eyes.

" **I would suggest you get off of me or see one of their brains splatter,"** Adam taunted at the same time the were's cocked their guns. They probably had enough bullets to wipe out the whole pack if they wanted to. Reluctantly Dean backed off, stepping in front of his mate who was staring at the scene with wide eyes. " **Good glad to see you can still take orders."** The younger Alpha laughed as he pushed himself to his four feet, he peered round at the crowd. " **Dr Novak what a pleasure it is to see you again, been keeping you busy have I?"**

Dean glanced at the Dr, who wasn't saying a word, his eyes were downcast and there was a red rim around them that did not seem to be from blood. His hands were twisting together, a tell that he had to show that he was about to break bad news. Letting out a shaking breath Dean didn't need to be told…his father…the pack seeming to have caught onto the news all stared with open mouths with silent tears running down their cheeks. "I tried," Dr Novak exclaimed his eyes connecting with Dean's. "I promised…I…couldn't…" he stammered off words seeming to fail him.

" **Well this is interesting,"** Adam added turning his attention back to Dean he signalled to the gun men who lifted their weapons slightly but never once took their fingers off of the trigger. " **I guess that makes you brother the new Alpha."** His smile widened showing his full set of teeth.

Dean straightened his back, staring into his brother's eyes imagining all the ways he was going to kill him, the only thing he knew was that it was going to slow and painful for as long as he could drag it out for.

" **Got nothing to say?"** Adam asked tutting. " **You always have an answer for everything the great Dean Winchester. No one could ever compare to you, I tried but father and mother…not like it matters they are dead now."**

" **This is between us, let my pack go,"** Dean interrupted taking a step closer to his brother to which the intruder were's replied by lowering their guns towards him.

" **Your pack, quick to step into father's shoes aren't we,"** Adam laughed. **"I offered both of you a deal, neither one of you saw fit to do things my way so now the real fun can start."** He nodded at the nearest were who grabbed one member of the pack and shot them clean in the head with no warning. His family screamed out as his cooling body fell in front of them. " **You hand me the pack and I won't spill more of their blood. Every minute you refuse another one will die. It's your choice Dean…I mean Alpha."**

Dean turned his head to the side, his eyes connected with his mate's. Sam was shaking his head slowly; his eyes were filling up with tears. He managed a small smile in encouragement, there was only one way out for them, there was one common reason why they kept being put in this situation and it was about time that he did something about it. For the good of the pack and for the good of the little family he had left. He had to protect the ones that he cared about for the last time.

' _ **I love you Sammy, always**_.'

Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath. " **Ok,"** he replied opening his eyes to see Adam's surprised expression.

" **I thought we would get through at least a few more bodies before you gave up, wow you really are weak."**

" **I meant when I said no one else was going to die for me."**

" **Now you talk sense, it's about time."** Adam walked towards Dean, his snout rubbing against the elder Alpha's. Their eyes boring into one another's. " **You stand in front of your pack and you give them over to me, you renounce all claim and titles."**

Dean turned to face his pack, their eyes staring at him in horror and disgust. He knew what he had to do. He knew that this would be the only way that he could make sure that they would be safe from the danger that plagued their ranks. They didn't deserve any of this. They didn't deserve to have an Alpha like him.

" **I'm sorry,"** Dean told them a small smile crossing his face.

In one movement he turned on his heels, leaping at Adam he sank his teeth deep into his throat. He could hear the pack yell for him, he could hear Sam's horrified screams, and he felt something sharp slice through his temple and then…then…nothing…

…

Sam fell to his knees shifting, wading through the blood he collapsed by his mate's side. Pain racked through his body, he could feel his soul dying. The bond he shared with his Alpha was fading fast no matter how hard he tried to hold onto it.

Fire was raging around them and the pack was screaming though he was pretty sure he was louder than them all combined. His shaking hand reached out to turn his mate to face him, Dean's green eyes stared up at him, the light being snuffed out while blood seeped out of the hole in the side of his head. Sam's own vision was fading; the only consolation was that he wouldn't long outlast his Alpha. His hands grabbed at Dean's body and pulled him into his chest burying his face in the man's hair.

Behind him Adam was screaming something, his voice strained due to the fact that half of his throat had been ripped out but clearly not enough. Sam didn't care anymore. His whole life was dying in his arms and he didn't know what he could do. He felt someone pull at his arms trying to get him to move. That one person turned to multiple people as they forced Dean away from him, throwing his body to the ground like he was nothing more than shit on the back of their shoe.

He felt them spreading his legs.

He felt Adam press up against him.

He felt the moment that he pushed in but it was like he was experiencing it through another person. His mind had left the second his Alpha had. His strength was fading as Adam took it to heal himself, his wound too grave for him to do himself.

"I always win," Adam's human voice whispered in his ear.

Sam's eyes flew closed, he clenched his jaw shut trying to keep his body still through the rocking motions happening behind him. The image of his Alpha was clear in his mind, Dean.

All around him the pack was being rounded up and forced to submit to their new Alpha and Omega.

…

In the commotion and the dying fire the dynamics of the pack was changing forever. Not one of them noticed that where Dean's dead body should have been lying was a single tuft of white fur…

 **FOUR YEARS LATER…**


	36. Sequel notice

Wolf Moon sequel is now up!

It is called **Wolf Moon: Age of the wolf!**

Hope you enjoy that one as much as the first.


End file.
